Her Time to Shine
by Flufferz
Summary: Vanessa Copeland has had a hell of a year. With her first WrestleMania behind her, she's determined to show the world she's not just a copy of her brother-she's better. With new challenges to keep her on her toes, nothing will be easy for her. However, Vanessa's not one to let people stand in her way, in ring or out. It's HER time to shine and she'll be damned if anybody stops her.
1. Welcome back to the life of Vanessa

_"Here I Go Again"_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But, I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_In songs of yesterday_

_An' I've made up my mind,_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer,_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord, I pray_

_You give me strength to carry on,_

_'Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_An' I'm gonna hold on_

_For the rest of my days,_

_'Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again,_

_Here I go again,_

_Here I go again,_

_Here I go..._

_An' I've made up my mind,_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_An' here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_'Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time..._

_But, here I go again,_

_Here I go again,_

_Here I go again,_

_Here I go,_

_Here I go again..._

Chapter 1

**"Hi!"The happy voice of Vanessa Copeland was complimented with a happy face. She brushed hair out of her eyes and smiled at the camera. "I figured I'd catch everyone up on what's been going on, ya know, in our personal lives. So thus I'm making this video. Don't worry though, I got permission to tell the stories I'm about to tell you."She said, with a little smile. "Anyways, let's see...Oh, Melina is no longer part of our group. Not that we kicked her out or anything. She got fired right? Well, she wanted Maryse and I to go to TNA with her, and quit WWE. Maryse told her off in French and I simply said that the Copeland name was staying in WWE. She didn't like that too much."She shrugged. "I mean, sure I miss Melina, but if she was gonna be like that, then fuck that."Vanessa said. **

**"Let's see what else...Shawn has his own show now! MacMillian River Adventures! I suggest you watch it!"She smiled. "Now, something big has happened! Besides Jeff and I getting engaged, that is. Shannon and Jewels got a divorce."Vanessa frowned a little. "It was a pretty nasty one too. They went in it cool and calm, then by the end they hated each other. Julie moved away, and that was the last I ever heard from her, even though she's still a seamstress for WWE. That's not where Shannon's news ends though. He got offered a contract with WWE, and he jumped ship. Then ON TOP of Shannon coming back to WWE, this new girl shows up. Rue Youngblood is one fiesty chick, that's all I can say about her. Her talent? Amazing. She demands to be called a woman wrestler and she'll punch anyone in the face who calls her a diva. To be perfectly honest? I fucking love her. One, she's so unlike any other woman I've ever met. She's just like me and Amy, only she wears a lot more black. She likes the same bands as us, and pretty much the same everything. Why am I telling you about Rue? Well, she and one of my best friends are now dating. That's right. Shannon and Rue are dating. Not that I didn't like Julie, but I really love Rue."**

**"She has told me I'm the only diva in the locker room that she could have a decent match with. She fights hardcore too. Like me, she doesn't do the fake shit. She totally freaked out when I introduced her to Mark, as he's her hero. The way she is with Mark is the way I am with Shawn. Anyway, the absolute best thing about Rue? She hates Reby just as much as me. It's awesome. You see, Matt and I made up about a month ago. I promised I wouldn't hit his girlfriend unless she hit me first, and he apologized for being an ass. Let me tell you an awesome story of how I met Rue..."**

Matt Hardy's house May 4th(3rd Person POV)

_"Jeff, seriously? Matt's house when Reby's there? Are you asking to get me in trouble?"Vanessa complained. Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Shannon said he wanted to introduce someone to us. We're going."He said, authority clear in his tone. Vanessa's brows disappeared into her bangs. "Well look who's being all demanding. You're lucky I think it's cute or else I would've smacked the taste outta your mouth."She said, allowing him to drag her to Matt's. The couple just walked in Matt's house when they got there. "Don't you ever knock Vanessa? Jesus you're so rude."The obnoxious Reby said as soon as they walked in. Once it'd been established the women didn't like each other, they quit pretending to be nice. "Reby you're such a whore, don't you ever think about closing your legs?"The insult did not come from Vanessa. It came from a very small female that stood at Shannon's side. She was thin, with jet black hair, and really really blue eyes. Vanessa grinned at her. "Whoever you are, I love you."She said. Rue smirked at her. "Pixy, Jeff, this is Rue Youngblood. My new girlfriend."Shannon said. Vanessa smiled at Rue, walked over and extended a hand to her._

_"Vanessa Copeland, nice to meet someone else who hates Reby."She said._

_"Rue Youngblood. I heard a lot about you on the way here. Shannon wouldn't shut up."Rue said, shaking her hand._

_"Rue here, is gonna start wrestling next week!"Shannon said._

_"Oh? Who are you going against?"Vanessa asked Rue, who shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me yet. I hope to God it's not that skank Kelly Kelly."Rue looked at Vanessa with a slightly disgusted look. "I can't believe you were friends with that."She said. Vanessa grimaced. "Not one of my finest moments..."She said. Rue shrugged. "It's fine. I've seen what you can do. You're like the only diva that seems to have talent."She said in a slightly bored tone. Vanessa grinned. "Well thank you. I think we should have a match sometime."She said. "Oh wonderful. One more barbarian for me to hide from."Reby said from the couch. Both Rue and Vanessa glared at her, shutting her up instantly. Vanessa turned back to Rue. "So, tell me Miss Rue. Who're some of your favorites?"_

_"My idol, is The Undertaker. I love that man. I like Shawn too, not nearly as much as you though. A more current guy would definitely be Edge! I love him."Rue answered._

_"One, The Undertaker, aka Mark, is like my father. I can introduce you if you want. Two, Edge is my brother! I can totally introduce you!"_

_"What! You could do that! I would die if I met Taker!"_

_"I can make it happen! I'll tell him to be at Raw, kay? Then I'll introduce him to you!"_

_"That'd be amazing!"_

_"So changing the subject, how did you and Shan meet?"_

_Rue looked up at Shannon, who gestured for her to explain. Rue sighed and looked back to Vanessa. "We met a couple weeks ago when I was being interviewed. He was backstage, one thing lead to another and blah blah, now here we are."She explained. Vanessa nodded. "Mkay, Jeff, Shannon, go do something. Imma have a talk with Rue."Vanessa said, grabbing Rue's arm. Rue instantly tensed up. "Bro, cool yourself. I ain't gonna do anything to you."Vanessa told her. "She's just anti-social."Shannon said. Vanessa shrugged. "I don't care if she's anti-social or not. I like her, therefore I'm gonna have a conversation with her."Vanessa said, and started to drag Rue(only because Rue allowed it) to the porch so they could talk. After a long conversation, the two decided they liked each other. It could only mean trouble for Reby though._

**"So you see? I love that woman almost as much as I love Amy."Vanessa's eyes widened. "Speaking of Amy! You guys wanna see how big she's gotten? Hang on, I'll go get her!"Vanessa put the camera on the ground and ran off. A few seconds later she returned with a familiar red headed woman with a rather large belly. Vanessa grabbed the camera and pointed it at them. "Lookie! My babies are getting sooo big. They're due in August! I can't wait!"The blonde said excitedly. Amy laughed. "I think she's more excited than Adam."She commented. Vanessa just smiled and leaned down to kiss her best friend's belly. "I probably am. Adam sucks!"Vanessa said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Mhmm. Anyway, I'm leaving. I'm gonna tell Jeff you're Youtubing in his house."Amy said, standing up. "You know how he feels about that."She said before leaving. Vanessa rolled her eyes. **

**"Since when do I listen to Jeff?"She asked herself, laughing. "Well since you know where I'm at now, I'll show you around I guess. This is the painting room. Jeff and I are creative people, so therefore we have a room for it!"She said. "I'll show you the paintings. As you'll see Jeff is more creative than I. He has characters and shit. I just paint my friends and other things."She giggled. "Vanessa, you know how Jeff feels about Youtubing in his house."A voice said. Vanessa spun around, as did the camera's view. Rue stood in the doorway, smirking.  
>"Pssh. Since when do I need to listen to him?"Vanessa asked her. Rue opened her mouth to reply, but was interupted. "Make yourself useful and hold this for me."Vanessa said, thrusting the camera in her hands.<strong>

**"fine."Rue said unhappily.**

**As Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off. "VANESSA COPELAND!"Jeff's voice yelled. "Rue quick! Turn the camera off!"She ordered, and the video ended.**

I grabbed my camera from Rue and shoved it in my pocket just as Jeff walked in. "So you're making videos in my house?"He asked. I shook my head. "Nope!"I said, smiling. "I was just showing Rue the painting I started of her."I covered. "Right Rue?"I looked over to my smirking friend. "Nope. She was Youtubing Jeff."Rue stated. I glared at her. "What the fuck dude?"I yelled at her, making her laugh. "Have fun you two."She said, walkign out of the room.

"C'mere Nessa."Jeff said, a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"No way! You got that look in your eye!"I replied.

"What look?"

"The 'I'm gonna torture Vanessa' look!"

"I do not. Just come here."

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Vanessa! Just come here."He said, and tried to grab me. I dodged past him and ran out of the room. I ran towards the stairs, and met Rue on the way. I smacked her upside the head as I passed her too. "What the fuck dude?"She complained. "That's what you get bro!"I yelled back. I booked it down the stairs. I took a breather at the bottom, knowing I was safe for a few seconds. "Vanessaaaaaa."Came Jeff's voice. He was taunting me. I looked at my friends. "Protect me!"I pleaded. Mikey and Shannon smirked and put me behind them. "Best friend duties."They said. i just grinned and let them act all macho. A few seconds later though, Jeff and Rue were downstairs.

"Move aside guys."Jeff said. They shook their heads. Rue looked at Shannon. "Shannon. Move. Now."She told him. He sighed, and my eyes widened. He wasn't gonna listen was he? "Sorry Pixy, she could kick my ass."He said, and walked over to Rue. My jaw dropped. "Don't worry Pearl, I got your back."He told me. I smiled at him. "Mikey! Only male best friend!"I announced. "WHAT?"Shannon asked, outraged. "You ditched me!"I said. "Damn it..."He replied. "Maryse? A little help?"Jeff asked. Maryse nodded and smiled at Mikey. She motioned for him to come close to her with a certain sexyness only Maryse could have. I was shocked when he stood his ground.

"Oh Mike..."Maryse said in her thick french accent, and began walked slowly over to us. I sighed and plopped on the floor. "Just go to her. I give."I said. In a flash, he was by her side. I sighed again as Rue walked up. "Revenge time!"She said, grinning. I shook my head at her. "Not for you."

"You gave!"

"To Jeff!"

Jeff just smirked and pulled me up by my hand. "Come on..."He stated, and started leading me away. I hit Rue upside the head again, but this time she retaliated. She jumped on my back, causing both of us to fall onto the carpet. "Rue...get the fuck off."I said, my face muffled by carpet. "Nahh. I'm comfy."She replied. She was sitting on my lower back. I lifted my face up to look at her. "I hate you."I told her. She smiled. "Noooo. You loooveeee me."She replied.

"No. Other Canadians suck."I said.

"HEY!"Said Chris, Maryse and Adam. I just ignored them. "But Loch Nessie. I love you."She said. I said, and laid my face back onto the carpet. "If I say I love you too, will you get the fuck off of me?"I asked. "Mhmm."She said. "Fine. I love you."I said. Rue grinned. "Good."

**Okay okay I know this isn't the original! But I made a mistake, and the original got deleted and I freaked the fuck out guys. I remembered what mostly happened, so I re-created it. Please please don't be angry? Anyway, this is the beginning...hope the new readers like it and aren't concerned by my panicking!**


	2. Mother Bear Amy and A turn of Events

Chapter 2

June 25th, 2012

9:55 PM

Monday Night Raw

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?"I asked Jeff, who just laughed. "You only love me because I carry you when you get lazy."He retorted. I giggled. "That too. Which by the way, thanks for carrying me right now."I said, nestling my face into Jeff's shoulder. "My big strong Jeffy."I said. Jeff shook his head. "I don't know why I bother with you."He said. I grinned. "Because you love me."I said simply. He shrugged. "If that's what you wanna think."Jeff stated. I showed him the ring on my finger. "Hmm, if you didn't love me, then why would I have this ring upon my finger?"I asked him. He just smiled at me. I smiled back, seeing as I had won. "Just remember how much you love me after I do this."He said. I cocked my head to the side. "Do wh-"I started to ask, but was apruptly cut off my Jeff _dropping me_. I fell unceremonisly onto the cold hard floor. "You sir, are an asshole!"I complained, standing up. I rubbed my butt and glared at Jeff. "Once more, you are an ass."I said. Then I turned away from him and walked away. "I'm telling Amy! She's going to kick your ass!"I yelled.

***3rd person POV***

"Amy!"Vanessa yelled, walking into the locker room with Jeff trailing behind. Amy immeadiately stood up and waddled over to Vanessa. "What's wrong Nessie? Are you hurt?"Amy asked in a motherly voice. With Amy so close to her due date, she'd started babying Vanessa. If you messed with Vanessa, and Amy heard about it, you'd get hit. Hard. No one was excluded either. Amy had even hit Adam a few times for picking on her. The same with Jeff. "Amykins, Jeff dropped me on the floor!"Vanessa said. Amy glared at Jeff. "You dropped my Nessa on the FLOOR? What's wrong with you! That's your fiance you stupid ass!"Amy yelled at him, swatting him multiple times on the arm. "Ow!"Jeff complained. "Apologize!"Amy demanded. Jeff looked at Vanessa. "I'm sorry. Jesus."Jeff told her, rubbing his arm. Vanessa grinned at him. "I accept your apology."She said. Vanessa turned back to her red headed best friend and hugged the woman. "I love you Amy."Vanessa told her. Amy hugged her tightly as she could. "Love you too Essie. I won't let anyone hurt my best friend."She said. They separated, and smiled at each other. "Don't you hate being ignored?"Mike spoke up. Rue groaned. "Seriously Mike? You say that whenever Vanessa doesn't acknowledge you first."The small woman said in an annoyed tone. Rue didn't really care much for Mike. She found him to be annoying. Extremely so, actually. "Mikey, would you like me to go around the room, and say hi to people? Will that make you happy?"Vanessa asked. Mike nodded. Vanessa sighed, and walked over to Mike. "Hello Mikey."She said, kissing his forehead, something he hated. "Hello Chris, Maryse, Phillip, Hunter, Daddy, Randy, Shannon, Rue, and Adam. There. I said hi to everyone."Vanessa said, obviously satisfied. Before Mike could open his mouth again, Adam spoke up.

"Can I talk to you Vee-Vee?"Adam asked suddenly. Vanessa smiled at her brother. "Of course you can Addy. Lead the way big brother."She said. Adam stood up, and Vanessa followed him out of the locker room. They walked a little ways down the corridor, away from anyone who would want to eavesdrop. "Whatcha thinkin' Addy?"She asked. Adam sighed. "Vanessa, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it outright. I want to take some time off. For Amy. And the triplets."He said. Vanessa cocked her head to the side a little. "Why's that hard to tell me? I think it's good for you to spend time with Amy. I was getting worried about her travelling so much myself. Good idea Adam."She said. The taller blonde sighed. "Nessa, that means you and I have to surrender our titles. Well, I have to surrender mine, and since we have a tag title, you have to surrender your part too."He clarified. Realization crossed Vanessa's features. "Ohhh."She said. Adam nodded. "Yeah...are you mad?"He asked carefully. Vanessa smiled and shrugged. "Mad that you want time off? Of course not Adam. I understand completely."She said. "Let's go run this by Clown Shoes."Vanessa said, dragging her brother along.

-John Laurinaitis' office-

"Hmm...Mr. Copeland, why should I give you time off?"John asked. "One, I'm going to be married in less than 3 weeks. Two, my soon to be wife is pregnant, with triplets I should mention, and she's due in two months. I just want 4 months off. That's all I'm asking for."Adam said. John tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You do realize of course, you'll have to surrender all your titles? Including the one you share with your sister."John asked. Adam sighed. "Yes, I know. This isn't the first time I've taken a vacation."He said. John looked at Adam with surprise. "You're willing to make your sister drop a title, just so you can have time off? How very selfish."He stated. Vanessa sighed. "I told him I didn't mind. He asked if he could first, and I said that I didn't mind if I had to drop the title."She said. John rubbed at his face a little. "Let's see. I'm feeling fair today. Adam, I'll give you your requested time off. We'll pass it off as you tearing something and needing surgery."He said. Adam smiled. "Thank you."He said, standing up. "Vanessa, stay. Adam, leave."John said. Vanessa's eyes widened a little bit, but she complied. When the door shut behind Adam, John spoke again.

"Vanessa, I've come to a realization."He said, sitting on his desk in front of her.

"What's that?"Vanessa asked, fighting to keep the sneer out of her tone.

"I've treated you very unfairly."

"Ya think? All I've done it's get brushed off. The only time I've recieved a fair shot at anything was Wrestlemania."

"Yes...I know that Vanessa. I've come to see that I was in the wrong. I am deeply sorry for how I treated you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

"I am John Joseph Laurinaitis, and I am your boss. Being your boss, I have the power to decide your career, so I'd advise you to maybe shut your mouth a little."

Vanessa was quiet, and John began talking again. "Now, since your brother is leaving for a while, I'm going to be nice and let you keep the IG titles."He said.

"But...who would my partner be?"

"Anyone you want. On the Roster."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well...I don't know what to say..."

"A thank you would be appreciated."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I want your answer before Raw next Monday. You'll announce it live and you and whomever you chose will have a match against Christian and Eve. Now run along."He said dismissively. Vanessa was all too happy to leave. Even if he was being strangely nice, she still didn't like the man. Now, all she had to do was figure out who she wanted to be her partner. There were so many choices. So many people she could work with. Vanessa knew she wanted someone in the family to be her partner, but who? If she chose one, the others would be offended. Especially if she chose Shannon or Mikey. The other would be mega offended. So who to pick?

***Rated R Siblings VS Kelly Kelly and Mark Henry***

**Vanessa and Kelly Kelly were fighting it out in the ring, the former friends showing no sign of remorse going against each other. Well, at least Vanessa wasn't showing any remorse whilst beating the shit out of the blonde. That's pretty much all Vanessa did with the divas. She'd destroy any diva that was set in front of her, whether they were her friend or not. Kelly Kelly was no different. Before Vanessa could hurt her too badly, she tapped out. Vanessa sighed and relunctantly tagged Edge in. The rule between the two was that Vanessa was never to fight the guys. Edge's rule.**

**With Edge and Henry going at it, Vanessa resorted to hyping the crowd up, getting Edge pumped up. It worked, and Edge was dominating Mark. That's when it happened. Mark threw Edge out of the ring. Edge must've landed wrong, and he screamed in pain when he hit the mat. Vanessa rushed to her brother's side. "You okay?"She asked in a worried tone. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"Mark yelled at her. Vanessa stood protectively in front of Edge, and glared at Mark. SHe didn't move. Mark glared right back. "If you won't move, I'll move you myself!"He said. He grabbed Vanessa and threw her into the fan barrier. Vanessa hit the barrier with a hard smack. While she was fighting to stand, Mark had once agian grabbed her brother. Edge had been thrown in the ring, and Mark had a hold of his left arm. Without any warning, he slammed it against the ring post. Vanessa's head snapped up as she heard Edge's scream. Her top lip curled into a snarl at Henry. Surprising everyone, she ran at the man 4 times her size and jumped on his back, punching him repeatedly in the face.**

**Mark let go of Edge's arm, and fought to get Vanessa off. The small woman was doing everything in her power to stay on his back. She wasn't above clawing at his face with her nails either it seemed. Mark grabbed her by her shoulders, and slammed her down on the ground. Before he could even try to do anything, Edge got him from behind, causing him to drop to his knees. Edge checked on his sister, Mark forgotten. Big mistake. Kelly, who had been ignored, had handed Mark a chair, and he smacked Edge in the back with it. Wasting no time, he grabbed Edge's arm and put in the chair, stomping on it quickly. Two times. Before he could get in a third, his large foot was grabbed by two small hands. Vanessa yanked Mark's foot from underneath him, surprising even herself. The giant fell, almost onto Kelly. Vanessa helped Edge get to his feet. "We win."She said. He nodded, grabbing his arm in pain. The ref handed them their titles, and Vanessa carried all four of the belts, not wanting Adam to hurt himself anymore. The siblings left Henry and Kelly behind as they walked up the ramp together.**

***After Raw***

"Adam, are you okay?"I asked. Adam groaned. "No. I'm not. Fucking Mark Henry almost killed my arm. It looks like I'm going to be using those four months off after all. Wonderful. I'm going to have a splint at my own damn wedding."He complained. "I tried to help Addy."I said. He smiled at me softly. "Yes, I saw Vanessa. I'm very proud of you. Not many men can make Mark fall like that, let alone a woman. If you hadn't helped, I'd probably be in a worse position than I am now."He said. I smiled up at him. "Now, I'm going to go get some medicine, and pass the fuck out. Amy's going to be bored tonight."Adam continued. "See you later sis."He kissed the top of my head and got in Randy's car. Randy was going to drive Adam back to his hotel. My ride was Rue. She wanted to get some Reese's Pieces after the show, so she offered to drive me back. "Ready to go Loch Nessie?"She asked me. I chuckled and nodded. We got in her rental, and drove away from the arena.

"So let me say, I'm pretty impressed. You kicked Mark's ass."Rue said.

"Thanks, I try."I responded.

"I'm serious! You did really great."Rue said, laughing.

"It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Now I have to figure out who my new partner is gonna be."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"Someone from the family is all I got. Shannon and Mikey are a defininte no though."

"They'd kill whoever you chose."

"Exactly."

"So who are you thinking of?"

"I don't know! I don't want anyone to feel like just because I didn't choose them, that I don't love them."I complained. Rue shrugged. "Someone's gonna be mad either way Nessa. You just gotta tell them to suck it up."She said. I laughed a little. "Rue, Rue, Rue. What am I gonna do with you?"I asked. "Not a damn thing. You can't handle me."She stated. I rolled my eyes, laughing. Then I stopped laughing. "Something wrong?"Rue asked. "Rue...I have a question for you..."I said slowly.

**Hey! Look! Chapter 2! After a long wait haha. So not much goin' on. But Still. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review please! Favorite too! I had to yell at Nat for not favoriting haha.**

**Georgia!: Haha I'm glad you love it. I LOVE THEM TOO :D. I hope you're pleased with this.**

**Love: Rue is Georgia's OC! Haha. Thanks!**

****IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha yay!****

**Jiggly: yay :D**

**Boo: Haha yes I agree!**

**Erika!: Glad you like it!**

**Melly: Updated Melly! Haha.**

**Natttters: Oh I have very good plans for the future. You know I do! I understand, I love the family too Nattie. Here's your more! Did you figure the facts yet? Are you still at Air Cadets as I type this? Prolly. Anyway, love you! **


	3. Introducing the team of Vanessa and?

**This chapter's dedicated to my little problem solvers, Nattie, and Georiga. Without them, I'd be clueless at what to do!**

Chapter 3

July 2nd, 2012

7:50 PM

Monday Night Raw

I walked into the arena with Phil and Chris at my side. Everyone else was still at the hotel. We wanted to get to the arena early though. Phil and Chris wanted to do some practicing in the ring and I needed to talk to John Laurinaitis. He wasn't a very difficult man to find either. He and David Otunga were having a discussion about God knows what in front of his office. "You two have fun and don't kill each other. I gotta talk to Clown Shoes."I said. Phil laughed. "Have fun with that."He teased. Chris chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You better watch yourself. Otunga's a perv. He might try to get touchy feely with you."He warned before walking off with Phil. I shook my head and walked over to John and David. Chris was an idiot.

"Ah, Vanessa!"John greeted me with a smile as I walked over. "Have you decided who your partner will be?"He asked. I nodded. "I've decided on Rue. She's going to be my new partner."I said. Rue and I hadn't teamed together yet, and we were both certain we'd dominate. Rue fought the guys anyway. "Vanessa..."John said, his smile turning into a frown. "The tag team titles are for a man and a woman. Even if Miss Youngblood does wrestle the men, she's not eligible. You must pick another person. A male."John said. My smile fell. "But..."I said. John shook his head. "No, Vanessa. Please chose someone else."He said. I sighed. "Fine."I said. "Thank you. Let me know who you chose before Raw starts tonight."He said. I sighed again and nodded.

With nothing else to do, I went to go find Chris and Phil. When I found them, they were having a practice match and by the looks of it, Chris was kicking Phil's ass. I walked down the ramp, still going unnoticed by both men, and walked around the ring to the announcer's table. I sat on the table and watched them go at it. I got bored of that very quickly, and began looking around for something to entertain me. I smirked when I saw the bell. I walked over to grab it. When I picked it up, I almost dropped it. Holy shit it was heavier than I thought. I looked back at Chris and Phil, then back to the bell. I plopped it down on the table, and rang it, scaring both of the men. Phil, who had Chris over his shoulders in a GTS attempt, dropped Chris. Chris landed on his back with an "oompf". "You dropped me you assclown!"Chris yelled, and yanked Phil's feet from underneath him, making him fall onto Chris. I couldn't control my laughter any longer. I grabbed my sides, and doubled over, laughing. Oh this was hysterical.

"You think this is funny?"Chris yelled at me. I nodded to the best of my ability. "It's hilarious!"I yelled back, in between laughs. Chris was glaring at me so hard, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Phil on the other hand, was giggling like a school girl. "WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY COPELAND!"Chris yelled. "It kinda is."Phil said. Chris' glare turned to him. "Shut up. No one asked your opinion Junior."He seethed. Phil chuckled and stood up, brushing himself off. "Oh how I love the shenanigans we get into."He stated, climbing out of the ring. Meanwhile, Chris was still on the mat, pouting. "Christopher Keith Irvine, quit being such a damn baby."I said. "Full name drop. You better knock it off Christopher."Phil said. I turned to Phil. "I know your full name too. So you better quit antaganizing Chris, Phillip Jack Brooks Jr!"I said. For the first time, Chris laughed and pointed a finger at Phil. "Ha! You got the full name too!"He taunted. I giggled again. I loved my friends. While Chris and Phil continued to banter, I decided to let the twitter world know about this.

_Pixy: So I'm w/ IAmJericho and CMPunk. Punk just dropped Chris & now they're arguing like kids. It's so funny! #ILoveMyFriends_

A few seconds later, two phones I failed to notice on the announcer's table vibrated. Chris and Phil claimed their phones, read my tweet, and replied, even though I was not two feet away from them.

_IAmJericho: CMPunk fuckin' dropped me. He's an assclown. Pixy full-named me. I think she thinks she's my mom. Should I be ashamed?_

_CMPunk: Pixy is such a twitter addict, and IAmJericho is a whiny brat...I was also full-named. #VanessasMyNewMommy_

_Pixy: Attention! Apparently, IAmJericho and CMPunk are my new children. When both of them are older than me...#DunnoHowThatWorksbutOKAY!_

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: Pixy, SomethingYou'reNotTellingMePepper?_

_Pixy: Congratz JEFFHARDYBRAND . We now have two kids._

_AmyDumas: Pixy Duuuuuuuude. Adam's freaking. He thinks you're pregnant!_

_Pixy: AmyDumas Hahahahaa. Don't tell him otherwise. Let's make him sweat._

_IAmJericho: Pixy stop ignoring CMPunk and I. We demand attention._

_CMPunk retweeted IAmJericho's tweet._

_ShawnMichaels: Pixy Hey Mini Me! I miss you! How's life?_

Everyone else was soon forgotten. Shawn had just tweeted me.

_Pixy: ShawnMichaels! SHAWN! I love you!_

_ShawnMIchaels: Pixy I love you too kid. So you have two kids of your own? CMPunk and IAmJericho?_

_IAmJericho: CMPunk and I are the best children._

_CMPunk: I concur with IAmJericho_

_Pixy: ShawnMichaels when are you visiting again? _

_CMPunk: I love how she just ignores us like that. I guess ShawnMichaels is more important._

_Pixy: CMPunk Damn straight._

_ShawnMichaels: Pixy I'll actually be there tonight! I'm almost to the arena. Hunter and I are gonna wreck havoc! #DXIsBackForNow_

_Pixy: CMPunk is much much much more attractive than JEFFHARDYBRAND, IAmJericho, mikethemiz, TheShannonBrand._

I looked at Phil, who now had my phone. I kinda almost dropped it when Shawn said he was visiting. "What are you tweeting about on MY phone?"I asked. "He said he's more attractive than Jeff, myself, Mike, and Shannon."Chris said. "Which, is so not true. I'm th sexiest person in the WWE."I rolled my eyes. "Give me my phone Phillip."I said, holding my hand out to him. He sighed, and handed my phone back. "Now look what you did! I have a thousand replies to that!"I complained. Phil just snickered.

_TheShannonBrand: Pixy I take offense to that. I might be shorter, but I'm still way hotter than CMPunk. Just wait till I see you tonight Vanessa Copeland._

_mikethemiz: Pixy Pearl...I worry you might need glasses. Have you seen me? I'm HOT._

_MaryseOuellet has retweeted mikethemiz tweet._

_IAmJericho: Pixy I don't need your validation. #ImSexyAndIKnowIt_

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: Pixy NotWhatYouWereSayingLastNight!_

I sighed. "I hate you Phil."I said. He grinned. "Nah. You love me. You know you do."He told me. I sighed again. "Okay, I'm done with Twitter for right now. I need to focus on who I'm going to have replace Adam."I said, sitting on the announcer's table again. "I thought you were going to have Rue?"Phil asked. I shrugged. "Johnny Ace says that even though she fights the guys, I have to have an actual guy for it to be legitmate."I said. Phil nodded in understanding, while Chris began grinning. "I'm scared to ask but..why are you grinning?"I asked. Chris put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, hear me out on this. Let me be your partner."He said. I rose a brow. "Go on..."I said.

"Think about it. We're both Canadians, we both have blonde hair, we're both awesome, and we're really good friends. But the biggest thing, is the irony. Think about it. When Adam and I were the Tag Champs, he got hurt. I replaced him. You and Adam were the tag champs. Now you replace him with someone that's replaced him before! It's genius!"

"Oh my God. Never thought I'd say this but Chris! You're a genius!"I exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you."He said, bowing a little.

"C'mon! We have to go tell Laurinaitis!"I said, grabbing his hand.

***3rd Person POV***

**"My name, is John Laurinaitis. I am the Interim Raw General Manager and the Vice President of Talent Relations. Although, you all know that."John said, standing in the middle of the Raw ring. "I am out here to address the fact that one of my talents was injuerd last week on Raw. Because of Mark Henry, Edge will be out for at least four months."He stated. The arena filled with boos. They didn't like that news. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what will become of the Inter Gender Tag Team Championship? Well, I'm going to answer that. Since I'm a very fair man, I've decided I would let the Women's Champion, Vanessa keep her half of the title, and I'd let her choose another partner."At that the audience cheered. At least there was a silver lining. John looked at the stage. "I'm asking for Vanessa to come out and share with us her new partner."He said. The crowd waited in antcipation for the familiar music to start playing. They were not disappointed.**

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**Vanessa walked out onto the stage, a smile upon her face as the crowd exploded for their beloved Women's Champion. She wore street clothes, jeans, converse and a Pearl Jam zip up hoodie that was fully zipped up and looked way to big for her. She had both of titles hooked over both shoulders. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Vanessa!"John annouced as she stood in the ring with him. She was handed a microphone, and turned back to her boss. "So, who have you chosen to replace your brother?"John asked straight up. Vanessa chuckled. "Straight to the point, huh Laurinaitis? Well, I'm not going to get straight to the point. Not yet. First, I'd like to publicly wish my brother, Edge, a speedy recovery."She looked into the camera. "Love you Bubba!"She said, smiling. She chuckled and looked back to John Laurinaitis. "Anyway, down to business. WHo is my new partner gonna be? Instead of telling you, I'm just gonna show you the shirt I have on."She said, grabbing the zipper to her hoodie. She unzipped the hoodie to reveal a black shirt with white lettering. when she finished taking the hoodie off, the sold out arena cheered louder than ever. "You see, I'm a Jericholic."Vanessa said through the cheers. "Without further ado, people of Detroit I introduce to you, my tag team partner, CHRIS JERICHO!"She declared, pointing at the stage.**

_**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!**_

_Come on (Jericho)_

_You know I got ya_

_Yeah, what_

_Break the walls down!_

**Chris Jericho entered the arena to a standing ovation from the audience. He milked his entrance a little longer than necessary, but that's just Chris. After a while, he finally got in the ring to stand by his new partner, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She handed him her mic. She knew he loved to talk. "First thing, I love your shirt."He said, pointing at said shirt. Vanessa chuckled. "Thanks."She said. "Second thing, I think the people enjoy us being a team. I mean, why wouldn't they? We're both the best in the world at whatever it is we happen to do."Chris boasted. Vanessa grinned. "Wow, I actually get to share your best in the world shctick?"She asked him. He smirked. "Of course! You're my new partner! You're worthy of it!"He told her. "If I may interrupt for a moment, I'd like to see how you two work together."John butted in. "I've put you in a match. You'll face Eve and Christian. If you lose, they get a title shot next week."He said. Chris and Vanessa shrugged. "Bring it on."They chorused. "That match? Is next!"John stated. They once again shrugged. They seemed to be extremely confident. Christian's music began playing, and he and Eve walked out together. "Don't go anywhere ladies and gents. This will be a quick match."Chris taunted. And Chris was right. The two blondes quickly disposed of Eve and Christian.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Chris, you're a genius. We make a great team."I said to him backstage. He laughed. "I told you! Listen to me more often."He said. I nodded. "I think I'm gonna."I said, chuckling. Chris grinned. "Awesome choice right there. But enough of this, I know you're dying to go visit Shawn. I know you miss him."He said. I nodded. "Let's run."I suggested. He nodded. We made it to the locker room fast too. I opened the door and smiled at Shawn. Then I turned to Mikey. "Hi Mikey. I love you."I said. Then I hugged Shawn tightly, not giving him a chance to reply to my hi. Shawn laughed. "I see I'm still loved."Shawn chuckled. I laughed. "Of course you are. I miss you!"I told him. "I miss you too Mini Me. Oh,"He said, pulling away a little. "I have a question for you."He stated. "Okay, shoot."I prompted. "Would you wanna do a guest appearrance on the show? Can you shoot a gun?"He asked. I smiled. "I do, and I can. I'd love to be on your show!"I said. Shawn grinned. "Good! I shall set it up then!"He said. I nodded. "You do that!"I said.

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

I laughed as the _Friends_ theme started playing. Amy was calling me. I got my phone out of my pocket and hit accept call. "Hey Ames!"I said. "Vanessa, I need you to get a plane and I need you in Tampa. NOW!"She demanded. "Why Ames? What's wrong?"I asked in a worried tone. "I'm having a wedding disaster and as my maid of honor it's YOUR GODDAMN DUTY TO FIX IT!"She yelled. I sighed. "Okay Amykins, I'll be there as fast as I can."I told her. "Good!"She said, hanging up. "Damn it. Amy's getting hormonal and demanding I come help her with a wedding disater."I complained. "Because I'm the maid of honor."I said. Honestly, she's lucky I love her or else I wouldn't be going. This had better be a real disaster too...

**Hey :D. What be up? Long time no see! So, I'm half watching Harry Potter...just thought I'd share. Anyways, I don't have much to rant about, except I'm so thrilled that Wrestlemania is soooo close. I will not be missing this one at all! Shawn's there :)! Oh, I have a question of the chapter! What was the first match you watched and how old were you? Mine was Shawn vs Bret, WM12. I was a month or so old. Reivew? Favorite? Either way, I'll love you!**

**Georiga: I'm sorry! Haha. I can't write as fast as I used to! Don't die of excitement! I'd miss you!**

**Nattiekins: Haha see I knew! Yay! I figured you would, you're Amy you know. That's what I base Nessa and Amy scenes off of. Things we'd do haha. Mikey is lovely :D. I needed him to be nice haha. But it won't last long. It was too weird. Everyone hates Kelly. Blehhh! Lovers you!**

**Shadowheart123: thank you! Haha well here's an update! Hope you continue to read!**

**Cassie: Thanks Cassie! And I know, Mark sucks! Haha a sharks mouth?**

**Mamasangel: You're back! Yay :D. And Mikey's awesome, I know!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha here ya go!**

**Love: Amy is indeed great :D**

**Jiggly: Thank you! And I did!**

**Boo: You are so uber lazy XD haha.**

**RKOCMJHGIRL: Thank you! All of my favorites are in here too!**


	4. Amy's Disaster and a marathon of Zombies

Chapter 4

July 3rd, 2012

3:45 AM

Tampa Airport

A very irritated Vanessa Copeland and a very tired Jeff Hardy sat at the airport, waiting for Adam or Amy to come get them. Jeff had his head nestled in Vanessa's lap, and was close to falling asleep. Vanessa ran her fingers through his brightly colored hair, which was making him fall asleep ever quicker. "First the damn flight gets delayed, and now fucking Adam is late. This better be important Amy Christine Dumas."She ranted quietly, as not to bother Jeff. "This is so stupid. Don't agree Jeff?"She asked. No reply. She looked down at her fiance. "Jeeeeeff. You fell asleep on me."She whined. "Now I have no one to talk to!"Vanessa complained. Jeff's reply was to subconsciously nuzzle his face into her lap further. She sighed again. It was a pretty safe bet to say that the Women's Champion was bored. And irritated. Not a very good combination to say the least. She almost screamed of joy when her phone vibrated. Vanessa quickly dug her phone out of her backpocket, not caring if she woke up Jeff. Rue had texted her.

_-You there. I hear there's a Walking Dead marathon tomorrow. Punkers and I are gonna watch it. You in?-_

_-Definitely! We can do it at my house! Bring Phillip! I'm gonna invite Chris. That cool?-_

_-Sure, why the hell not? See you tomorrow!-_

_-Kay!-_

Vanessa grinned, and put her phone back in her pocket. "Quit moving pillow! Pillows don't move!"Jeff complained. Vanessa giggled. "Well maybe you should get up and entertain me."She retorted. Jeff shook his head. "Nooooo. I'd rather sleep."He said. "Well you have to wake up anyway. Adam's here."She told him. Jeff groaned and picked his head up off her lap. He looked around and sure enough, Adam was walking in the airport, looking around. Vanessa mini glared at her brother as he walked up to them. "Adam Joseph, where is your splint? Huh? You know you're supposed to wear it!"She chastised. Adam just rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let's get home. I'm so fucking tired."He snapped. Jeff groaned. "Two irritated Copelands. Lovely."He said, rolling his eyes. "Shut up Jeff."the siblings chorused. Jeff just sighed. "Can we just go now?"He pleaded. Thankfully, the other two wanted to get some sleep just as much as Jeff did.

When the two Copelands and Jeff reached Adam and Amy's house, they saw a very pregnant Amy waiting for them outside. "Ames, why are you out here?"Adam asked in a tired tone. Amy glared at him. "Go in the house Adam. You too Jeff. Vanessa and I are going to her house."Amy ordered. Adam and Jeff were all too happy to go in the house. Meanwhile, Amy began dragging Vanessa towards her house. "Why the fuck can't I go sleep?"Vanessa whined. "We have to take care of this first. It's very important that we fix it before the wedding!"Amy said.

"But Amyyyyy."

"Don't but Amy me! You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be my maid of honor!"

"I didn't think you were gonna be a bridezilla!"

"Well too fucking bad for you!"

"UGH!"

"Don't UGH me either!"

"Stop being such a mom!"

"I'm gonna be a mom soon, so I might as well practice on you!"

"Your kids are gonna hate you! I do!"

"They'll just have to get over it! Just like you will!"

"This is so stupid! It's almost four in the damn morning Amy! I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD!"

Vanessa made a sound that could only classified as a spoiled child tantrum. It wasn't good to sleep deprive the woman, that much was obvious. By the time they made it to Vanessa's house, the blonde was ready to shoot her best friend. They'd argued the whole walk there. They probably woke some people up too. "NOW WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN DISATEROUS?"Vanessa yelled. Amy pulled her into the guest bedroom which housed Amy's wedding dress. "What's wrong with your dress?"Vanessa asked. Amy sniffled. "It doesn't fit."She whispered. Vansesa hugged her red headed friend gently. "Aww...Amykins. Why didn't you just say that? We can fix it, I'm sure. I can make it fit you."She said quietly. Amy sniffled again. "You can fix it?" Vanessa nodded. "Probably. My mother is a master seamstress Ames. She taught me everything she knows."She told her. Amy sighed. "Now put it on, so I can what needs to be done."Vanessa instructed. Amy nodded and quickly put the dress on. It was tight around her baby bump, but it fit perfectly everywhere else. "This, can easily be fixed Amykins. No worries."Vanessa reassured.

After an hour or so of sewing and measuring, Amy's dress was finally fixed to how she wanted it. With a little extra room, just in case the triplets got bigger between now and the wedding. Amy put the dress safely back in its bag and in the closet. "Thank you so much Nessa!"She said, hugging the younger woman. Vanessa returned the hug. "No problem Amy."She held her at arm's length. "But if you ever pull this shit on me again, I'm killing you. Got it?"She threatened. Amy nodded. "I'm just really happy my disaster is fixed! You're the best maid of honor ever!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's 5 o clock in the morning. I don't care if you stay the night, but I'm going to go pass out now."

"Okay, I'll send Jeff over."

"No. He can stay there. I'm finally gonna have the bed to myself!"

"Oookay Essie."

"Be careful Ames."

"Yeah yeah."

Vanessa walked Amy to the door. "I'm serious."She said. Amy rolled her eyes. "I will be very careful. Now go to bed."Amy said. "You look tired."She said, brushing some hair out of Vanessa's face. "You don't say?"Vanessa asked sarcastically. Amy giggled. "Night Nessie."She said, walking out of the house. Wasting little to no time, Vanessa practically ran to her bedroom, and quickly fell asleep in her bed.

The next morning would be a rude awakening for the poor tired blonde.

"VANESSA ISABELLE COPELAND! WAKE UP!"A very loud voice yelled. Vanessa pulled the pillow over her head. "Go away."She mumbled. "It's too early to wake up."She said. Rue Youngblood yanked the pillow from underneath her. "I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT! It's not morning! It's 6 pm Vanessa!"Rue continued to yell. Vanessa tried burying her head in the bed. "I said go away Rue!"She said, louder this time.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to jump on you."

"Yeah right."

Seconds later, a body feel upon Vanessa. Rue had indeed jumped on her. "Are you freaking serious? Why'd you jump on me?"Vanessa complained. Rue smirked. "I told you I would. I'm a woman of my word Loch Nessie."She said, still sitting atop of the blonde. "Get the hell off of me."Vanessa demanded. "You gonna get up?"Rue asked. Vanessa nodded, and Rue got up, dragging the youngest Copeland with her. "There. Now, we can begin to prepare for our marathon! Chris and Punk are already here. We were being polite and waited for you to wake up before we ransacked your house for things we could eat for sustenace."Rue said, smiling. Vanessa groaned. "Wonderful. Let's go do this then."

***Vanessa's POV***

Chris, Rue, Phil, and I were all sitting comfortably on my couch. Chris had a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap, Phil had a two liter of Pepsi within reach which he was sharing with Rue. I had a two liter of Dr. Pepper in my lap, along with my TV remote. The lights were off, and we were all settled. It was time for the Walking Dead marathon. Out of our entire family, we were the only ones that loved this show. Well, Jeff liked it, but he was with Adam doing wedding stuff. "Is everyone settled? Are we ready for it?"I asked. Everyone nodded and I turned the TV on, and the show began.

After the first few shows, Rue and I began predicting what would happen. Everything we predicted, happened. Neither of us had even seen the episodes! "If you're gonna ruin it for Phil and I, you can just leave!"Chris complained. "It's my house dude. You can't kick me outta my own house."I reminded him. He quieted down, and Rue and I shut up. The more episodes we watched, the more we got into it. All of us would yell at the TV when something happened that we didn't care for, and we'd laugh when people we didn't like got hurt or killed. We're bad people, I know. "I hope that kid gets eaten."Rue said once. I nodded. "Me too."I agreed. "You two are terrible. Wanting a kid to get eaten by Walkers.''Chris stated. We shook our head. "Nah."We said in unison. "Kids don't belong in the Zombie world."I said. "Agreed."Rue echoed.

Towards the end of the marathon, I noticed Rue was leaning away from me and more towards Phil. She and I were sitting in the middle, and we were fairly close because Chris took up a lot of room on my couch. Now she seemed to be so far away. That made me sad a little. She was keeping me warm. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw Phil had his arm around her, and she was snuggled into him. I fought the urge to exclaim my cuteness overload, and instead just poked Chris. "Chris."I whispered. He looked at me. "What?"He whispered back. "Rue and Phil are cuddling!"I replied. He looked over my head and grinned. "They are! How cute!"He whispered. I nodded. "I know!"

"What are you two whispering about over there?"Phil asked.

"Nothing. Shut up and watch the show."Chris said.

"Fine. Damn."Phil said, turning back to the TV.

I fully turned and looked at Rue and Phil, but they didn't notice. They were cuddling still and it was so cute. "Oh holy shit. Rick just killed Shane."Rue said. I turned my gaze back to the TV. "Damn. He did."I said. We continued to watch until the kid we wanted to be eaten came into the picture with a gun. "DON'T SHOOT RICK! I LOVE HIM!"I yelled. Turns out, the kid was shooting the now zombiefied Shane. "I don't understand. I thought you had to be biten to turn?"Rue asked. I shrugged. "I did too. But whatever I guess. Now it's the finale!"I stated. We all grew quiet as the show started. Rue and Phil seemed to be glued to each other. Meanwhile, Chris and I were devouring the popcorn. We all lost our minds during the finale. There was screams of excitement, hatred, and surpise. It was so much fun. We were quite sad when it was over. "That...was the best thing I've seen in a long time."Phil said. We nodded in agreement. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Holy shit. Guys, it's 4 in the morning."I said.

"Wow."Chris stated.

"You guys wanna sleep over? Rue, I have a guest room you could use. Chris, Phil, you guys could share the couch bed. It's comfy I promise."I offered. Chris shrugged. "Sure." Punk shrugged too. "Fine with me."He said. I looked at Rue. "Why not?"She said. I smiled. "Good. Pillows and blankets shall be provided."I said. I quickly got Chris and Phil their sleeping things and gave them to them. "Okay, good night people. Don't wake me up in the morning."I said, walking towards my room. "Night."They said. I noticed Phil and Rue hug a little longer than necessary, and smirked. Rue and I needed to have ourselves a talk.

**Mkay, so not the longest thing in the world. Sorry I suck. Anyway, The Walking Dead is like the best show in the motherfucking world. Ask Georiga. She'll tell you. Anyway, RAW tonight! Yay! That means Shawn :D. Sorry, I know you all get tired of hearing me ramble about Shawn. I heard John Cena got rear-ended today. I've seen the pics of his car. It's fucked up haha. He should be okay though. He needs to be. He's my pick for 'Mania! Him and his four moves...If I can beat the Pokemon League with four moves then Cena sure as hell can beat the Rock with four moves! Anyway...Review? Favorite? All that good stuff?**

**Georiga: I'm sorry haha. She's still here though so it'll be okay. And once again...Edge vs Del Rio gives me Wrestlemania feels. Also, #Rebels, #SmartRebels, #TotallyReeksOfAwesomeness, and #SonRebeldes**

**Shadowheart123: Haha I love doing the Twitter talks!**

**RKOCMJHGIRL: Haha her and Chris will be very domininant I can assure you. I LOVE PUNK :D. Haha. I have since he started! And yes, Shawn outranks everyone :). Good to find someone who agrees!**

**SkylerStorm94: Thank you! Rue belongs to Georgia, and if you love her, you should go read "I Ain't No Damn Diva" it's in my favs if you're interested!**

**Nattiekins, My lovely!: I agree w/ you on Otunga...Wouldn't you wanna hang with them? They're so hilarious. I love them! Haha, I was laughing myself when I put that in there. Yes yay Canada! Go figure, an American cheering on Canada! Thank you! And I hope you liked their "argument"**

**Melly: Aww thank you Melly! And OOH! I remember that match! **

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha yeah! Thanks :D**

**Love: Haha Chris is sexy though!**

**Mamasangel: I thought so too!**

**Jiggly: Nahhh, she can't have her fiance be her partner!**

**Boo: LAZY! **

**Cassie: They would've been! I would love to be on Shawn's show too! Haha. Ooh I remember that match too. WM23 was a great PPV! In Detroit...I was SO close to going...**


	5. She betrayed him, he betrayed her

_**Every Rose Has It's Thorn-Poison**_

_We both lie silently still_

_in the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_;_

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_;_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_;_

_Yeah it does_

_;_

_I listen to her favourite song _

_playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now _

_If I could let you know somehow_

_I guess_

_;_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_;_

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_but the scar, that scar will remain_

_;_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_;_

_I know I could saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_;_

_and now I hear you found somebody new_

_and that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_I guess_

_;_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Chapter 5

July 9th, 2012

7:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

Phil, Chris and I once again were early for Raw. We've decided to make it a habit, coming in early. Chris and Phil would practice together, and I would amuse them with my silliness. I was actually hoping to get some practice in with Chris though. He and I needed to work out our moves, and our strengths and weaknesses. Before we went to the ring, we stopping in catering for something to drink. "I'm telling you Chris. You HAVE to let me use either the Walls of Jericho or the Codebreaker in one of my matches."I pleaded with him. "Those are my moves!"He argued. "So? I'm your partner! You should let me use them. I'm sure Phil would let me use the GTS if we were a team, wouldn't you Phil?"I asked, looking at my Straightedge friend. He shrugged. "Sure. I don't see what the big problem is."He said. I looked back at Chris. "SEE! Phil would let me use his moves!"I said. Chris shook his head indigantly. "Nope. Still not giving you permission. Now let's get your stupid pop so we can go practice."He said. I smiled at the thought of the delicious liquid known as Dr. Pepper. I started walking faster towards the cafeteria, Phil laughing behind me.

Besides the three of us, there was one another person in the cafeteria. And I knew that person. "Shanny!"I yelled happily. Shannon looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I walked over to him and that's when I finally took in his appearrance. His usually fluffy blonde and black hair was flat and looked sad, his eyes were bloodshot, and he just looked tired and guilty. What happened? I handed my Dr. Pepper to Phil. "Phillip, you and Chris go on without me. I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Shannon."I said. Phil nodded, and he and Chris walked off. I sat on the table in front Shannon. "Alright. Spill your guts Moore."I ordered. Instead of answering, he just plopped his head in my lap. "I fucked up Vanessa."He said, his voice muffled. He used my actual name. Shannon never does that. This was serious. I picked his head up and made him look at me. "Shannon, honey, what'd you do?"I asked. He looked at me pitifully. "I...I cheated on Rue."He whispered. Every part of me wanted to scream at him and defend Rue, but I didn't. Shannon was my friend too, one of my best ones. He deserved to be at least heard out. "Tell me how it happened."I said.

"You're not going to yell at me?"He asked in surpise.

"I'm waiting to hear the story first."I replied.

"Oh..."

"So get on with it Shannon Brian Moore."I said.

Shannon sighed again. "Rue and I...we've been...distant lately. Very distant. Like she doesn't even want anything to do with me. And when she left to go watch that marathon with you and everyone else, I went home. Matt, Reby and I went to a club and...Julie was there. We just talked for awhile. Then we had a drink. And nother. And a lot more. I woke up the next morning and she was in my bed. I feel so bad Vanessa...tell me what to do."He said so quiet, I had to strain to hear him. I sighed. "I don't know what to tell you Shan. You fucked up. Bad."I said. "When are you going to tell Rue?"I asked. He gave me a confused look. "You're gonna tell her. Right?"I asked. He shook his head. "Shannon!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her..."

"Shannon Brian Moore. If you don't tell her I will."

"I thought you were my best friend Vanessa! Why are you choosing her over me!"

"I'm not choosing anybody over anyone! She has a right to know Shan."

"Promise me you won't say anything to her."

"Shannon-"

"Promise me Pixy. Promise me you won't tell her."

I sighed. "Shan, look. I can't promise you that because Rue's my friend too. But I will promise you that I won't say anything unless she asks. I won't lie to her."I said. Shannon nodded weakly. "Fine."He said softly. I jumped off of the table. "I'm going to go find Chris and Phil now."I said. He nodded again, and put his head back on the table. I walked away from Shannon, severely disappointed in him.

***Jeff's POV***

I was just walking into the arena when my phone vibrated. I had a text message from Chris. _-Hey, come and get your chick. She seems to be really bummed out. We're at the ring.-_ Was what he said. What's wrong with Vanessa? I threw my stuff in the family locker room and then made my way to the ring. I found Vanessa sitting on the stage, watching Chris and Phil. I sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"I asked. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "Jeff, can I ask you something?"She said quietly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You can ask me anything Pepper. You know that."I told her. She paused before speaking again. "How did you find out Beth cheated on you?"She asked, her voice almost inaudible. Why was she wondering that? "What brought this about?"I asked.

"Will you please answer my question? Then I can tell you."She said.

"Well...her sister told me. I didn't believe her at first but then I caught her in the act."I said. Surprisingly, it didn't really bother me to talk about it. I guessed it was because I had Vanessa, and I didn't need to dwell on that one betrayal anymore. Vanessa's breath hitched a little. "Why did you wanna know?"I asked again. Vanessa licked her lips. "Can you keep a secret?"She asked. I kissed her temple. "For you, I'd do anything and everything."I whispered. "You know that."She sighed again. "One of our friends cheated. I want to tell his girlfriend so bad but...I don't think I should."She said. "He might get upset with me, and I don't want to lose him. But then if she finds out I knew, and didn't say anything, I'd lose her. I don't want to lose anybody Jeff. Tell me what to do."Vanessa said, on the verge of tears. This was really tearing her up. She seemed to be so self conflicted.

"Tell her."I said.

Vanessa looked up at me. "But...what if she doesn't believe me? And she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? What if she's in denial like I was about your incident last year?"She asked. By incident, I knew she meant my drug problem, but was just being nice about it. "And do you remember how you reacted when you found out the truth? You apologized for not believing them, and they all forgave you. Point is Nessie, if you don't tell her and she finds out you knew, she'll be really upset. I think it's better to tell her and have her get upset, than to not tell her and her get pissed at you for not telling."I said. Vanessa bit her lip, which I always thought was adorable. "Quit biting your lip. It gives me needs."I joked, trying to make her laugh. I succeeded and she laighed. "There's the laugh I love."I said. She smiled at me. "Thanks Skittles. You always know what to say."She said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think...I know what I'm going to do."She said slowly. "But first, you know what I need?"She said. I shrugged. "I need a Jeff kiss."She said. I smiled. "I think I can help with that."I told her. She grinned and leaned in. Our lips met in a kiss. I pulled away for a second, but Vanessa brought me right back in for another one.

"HEY! NO PDA!"yelled Phil.

Vanessa broke away for a brief moment, only to yell at Phil to bite her. I chuckled into our kiss. I loved this woman so much.

***A little later, still Jeff's POV***

I walked into catering, and found Shannon with his head on a table. I walked over to him. "What's wrong with you?"I asked. He picked his head up and looked at me. "Wow, you look like shit."I observed. "Gee thanks Jeff."He sneered. I shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying. So what's wrong? You never leave anywhere looking this shitty."I stated. Shannon groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."He said. "Come on! We've been friends forever! Tell me!"I demanded. Shannon sighed. "If you must know, I did something awful this week."He said. I rose a brow. "Go on..."I prompted. Shannon sighed pathetically. "I saw Julie again. And we spent a few days together..."He trailed off.

"Shannon Moore, you didn't."I said in disbelief.

"I did...I feel so terrible about it too."

"How could you do that to Rue?"

"Bro, it's like she's not even my girlfriend. She's more Punk's girlfriend than she is mine."

That's when I realized something. This is who Vanessa was talking about. Shannon confided in her and she was torn at what to do. And I told her to tell Rue. "Um dude, you might have a problem."I said. He rose a brow. "Why?"He asked. "I kinda told Vanessa to tell Rue."I said sheepishly. Shannon looked outraged. "SHE TOLD YOU?"He yelled. I shook my head. "No! Well not names. She didn't give any hints either. I just kinda figured it out."I said. "She wanted to know what to do. She said she didn't want you or Rue hating her. I told her to tell Rue."Shannon groaned. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."He repeated over and over. "All I know is, you're in some deep shit man."

***Vanessa's POV***

I was now walking the hallways, thinking. I was gonna tell Rue, but I didn't know how. I couldn't just come right out and say "Hey, Shannon cheated on you!" now could I? No. "Miss Copeland?"A British accent said, interrupting my train of thought. I turned around and saw a rather short girl. She seemed to be in her late teens, 18, maybe 19 years old. She had mid length jet black hair with a few bright blue streaks thrown in. I realized I didn't know her at all. Who was she? "Can I help you?"I asked. She nodded. "I need to talk to you about a few things. I'm new in creative and I've been assigned yours and Chris Jericho's storyline."She said quickly. I nodded. "Ohh. Well, if we're going to be working together, please don't call me Miss Copeland. I'm Vanessa. What's your name?"I asked. She seemed a bit shocked that I wanted to know. "I'm Tate Maverick."She replied. I smiled. "Okay Tate. As much as I'd love to talk storylines right now, could we do this later? I'm having a bit of a crisis right now."I asked. Tate nodded quickly. "Yeah sure. Just let me know when you're ready. We've got a few weeks before we need to have anything definite."She said. I smiled again. "Okay, either Chris or I will be in touch."I said. Tate nodded. "Okay, I'll just leave you be then Vanessa."She said. I nodded, and we went our separate ways.

"VANESSA!"I heard Rue's voice yell. Good, just who I was looking for. Rue ran up to me. "I need to talk to you."She said. "Good. I need to talk to you too."I said. She cocked her head to the side. "What do you need to talk to me about?"She asked. I sighed. "Shannon."I replied. Her eyes widened a little. "I need to talk to you about him too! You mind if I go first?"She asked. I shook my head. She sighed. "I think...he and I might have to break up."She said. "It's not that I don't like him...I just..."

"Like someone else more?"I asked.

"Yeah."

"Would that person happen to be Phil?"I asked.

"How'd you guess?"She asked.

"Maybe because you two were glued to each other on my couch, I see the way you both look at each other, and the fact that you hang out with him more than Shannon."I said, counting the reasons on my fingers. I remembered Shannon. How was I supposed to tell her? Even if she liked Phil more, it would still hurt right? "Nessie! Earth to Nessie!"Rue said, snapping her fingers in my face. I looked back at her. "Now what did you have to tell me?"She asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Better do this like a band-aid. Fast. "He cheated on you with his ex Julie."I blurted out. Rue's face went blank. "What?"She asked, her voice dangerously low. She grabbed my upper arms. "Are you positive?"She asked. I nodded. "He told me..."I said softly. Rue's face contorted into anger. "THAT ASSHOLE!"She yelled, turning around. She began walking towards catering, where Shannon had been since he arrived. "Rue!"I yelled, running after her. She was a fast walker.

When we reached catering, and she caught sight of Shannon, she growled. She made her way over to him, with me trailing behind. Shannon looked up from his table and his eyes widened a considerable amount. "Rue?"He asked. She didn't even reply. Not verbally anyway. She walked up to him and punched him square in the jaw. "Holy shit!"I exclaimed. I hadn't expected her to punch him. "How dare you cheat on me you lowlife bastard!"She seethed. Shannon looked at me, holding his jaw. "You told!"He said in disbelief. I just looked at my feet. "I can't believe it Vanessa! I thought you were my best friend..."He said. The hurt in his voice was killing me.

"Don't you dare try to make her feel bad! You did this! Not her!"Rue intervened.

"It was a stupid mistake!"

"Hell yeah it was! I want you to understand something Shannon Moore, you and I are done!"

Shannon glared. "FINE! I was gonna end it with you anyway! Now you can go have the best relationship with your precious Punkers!"

"Don't bring him into this! He has nothing to with it!

"He took you away from me! You weren't even my girlfriend it seemed like! You're the reason I even slept with Julie!"

"So it's my fault you wanted to be a cheating sleazeball? Fuck you Shannon."

"Well maybe if you would've done that I wouldn't of cheated."He said coldly. Both mine and Rue's jaws dropped. "Shannon!"I said incredously. Rue's glare intensified even more. "Now I know you don't deserve me. I don't ever want to talk to you again Shannon Moore."She said. Shannon glared right back. "The feeling's mutal."He replied. Rue and Shannon walked away from each other, and me. I was left with all the stares from the bystanders that had witnessed the fight. "Damn."Was the most common reaction of the witnesses. It was mine too...

**Updated again! I'm such a good person. Haha. Raw, was AWESOME! I loved how Punk said fuck and shit ahah. I was rolling. I love him. Chris' part was great too. I started giggling when he started on Punk's sister. I'm terrible I know. But my favorite part? Shawn, Taker, and Hunter. WOW. "It would be in your best interest...to shut up."-Taker. I was laughing so hard, even though I love Shawn. Then when Taker said to Hunter that Shawn was better, I grinned so hard. Then Shawn's smirk made my night haha. Anyway, the new girl, Tate Maverick, belongs to my lovely lovely Nat :D. Review! All that lovely stuff! **

**Georgia(I SPELLED IT RIGHT THIS TIME :D): Haha YES IT IS! I wanna buy the first 2 seasons too. And here's your talk! Hope you love it!**

**Natties: Yay, I aim for funny :). Good, I want you to like things! Just wait till the wedding! Amy will be sooooo bossy. Haha yes very wordy people. Well of course Amy's going to overreact, preggo lady haha. Vanessa loves her Amy no matter how hormonal she is! And I think they make a good combo too! Love you :D.**

**Shadowheart123: haha that's what happens when you're preggo with Triplets. And you shall sees!**

**Melly: Thank you! :DDD. Jeff=Fucking Adorable!**

**Boo: OMG! You did! I love that! haha. Yes, Vanessa loves Zombies!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Yay!**

**Love: I'M SERIOUS! Haha. He can do it!**

**Mamasangel: Haha it is. Thank you! YES YES it was!**

**Jiggly: Jeff equals cute. And Yes you can! I've been neglecting them...I know...**


	6. At the end of her rope

Chapter 6

July 9th, 2012

8:30 PM

Monday Night Raw

The family was now divided in two. It was seemingly Team Rue and Phil and Team Shannon. Mark, Chris, and Maryse were on Team Rue and Phil. Jeff, Mikey, and Randy were on Team Shannon. Whose team was I on? No one's. I wasn't going to participate in this. Neither was Hunter. "I'm a 42 year old man, and I don't feel like getting caught in high school drama thank you very much."Was what he had said. Frankly, I agreed with him. This was ridiculous. As soon as the teams had been forged, I said I was neutral on the whole subject. I honestly didn't want to pick a side. Despite what he did, I still loved Shannon, and I loved Rue as well. Rue respected my choice, but Shannon was doing everything he could to get me on his side. I said I wasn't going to budge. Now in the family locker room, Shannon's team was sitting on one side and Rue and Phil's were on the other. I was sitting in the middle by myself. With nothing else to do until mine and Chris' promo I was tweeting.

_Pixy: It's like I'm in highschool again. Oh joy. I thought we were adults, but I guess not._

Almost everyone's phones vibrated at once. They looked at their phones, then glared at me. Except for Jeff. Jeff himself was pretty neutral, but didn't want to hear Shannon bitch. I looked back to my phone as it vibrated many times. Replies from my friends. Lovely.

_TheShannonBrand: Pixy we are adults. Adults having a disagreement._

_mikethemiz: Pixy what TheShannonBrand said. If anything, you're the child. Posting stuff on the internet._

_RandyOrton: Pixy Shut up squirt._

_maryseOuellet: Pixy Darling, we are adults. Don't blow it out of proportion_

_IAmJericho: Pixy since when do you have the right to call people childish? Whatev, I'm not gonna get into w/ u. We have 2 focus._

_RueYoungblood: Pixy I feel the same way. But shut up blondie._

_CMPunk: Pixy Not cool bro._

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: Pixy ILoveYou..._

I sighed. Drama was so fucking stupid. "I love you too Jeff."I called across the room. He smiled at me, and Shannon glared at him. "She's the enemy!"He said. I glared at Shannon. "I'm the enemy just because I don't want to pick a side?"I asked. He nodded. I shook my head. "You know what?"I said. "No, what?"Shannon asked. I stood up, and walked over to his side. "Jeff and I are going to be married. You are not going to cause any problem between us because you want to be stupid!"I yelled at him. I grabbed Jeff's hand. "C'mon Jeff. We're leaving."I said, leading Jeff out of the locker room. Once the door closed behind us, I hugged Jeff. "Be on team Vanessa. Please?"I muttered into his chest. Jeff kissed the top of my head. "I'm always on team Vanessa."He replied. I smiled up at him.

"Good. Because I'd be nowhere without you."I told him. And that was the God's honest truth. I loved him and I didn't know what I'd do without him.

***Gorilla Position***

Where the fuck was Chris? We were on for our promo in less than two minutes and he still wasn't at the Gorilla! As if on cue, Chris came running up to me. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry. I was trying to stop Phil and Shannon from fighting."He apologized. I sighed. "Fine, apology accepted. Now, we have to go out there, forget about all this stupid shit going on, and remind people why we're the champions!"I said. Chris nodded. "Right!"He agreed. "By the way, we really need to find us a song."I reminded him. He nodded again. "We'll handle that later, for now, we go out there to amaze!"He stated, and we walked out and past the curtain.

***3rd Person POV***

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

_Come on (Jericho)_

_You know I got ya_

_Yeah, what_

_Break the walls down!_

**The crowd stood to their feet as the IG Tag Team Champions entered the building. The Canadians both wore grins as they sauntered down the ramp. Vanessa had the Women's title strapped around her waist, and the female half of the IG titles hooked around her shoulder. The two seemed to be conversing about something, the crowd couldn't hear what. As they neared the ring, Chris went in front of Vanessa and pulled the ropes apart for her. She threw her fellow blonde a grin and entered the ring. She walked over to Lillian and grabbed two mics, handing one to Chris. They waited until the crowd's cheers died down first before talking. Vanessa was the first to speak. "Chris and I figured something out you guys. Would you like to know what it is?"She asked the WWE Universe. They yelled their response, and Vanessa chuckled, looking at her partner. "Chris? Wanna do the honors?"She asked. Chris nodded and brought the mic to his lips. "...You see, Vanessa and I? We're tight. We're real close, and we're practically related. I've known her since she was about yay high,"Chris motioned to his knees, making Vanessa chuckle. "And we've discovered two things. One,"He held a finger up. "We've discovered that we are the very best of this company, COMBINED. I'm the very est at whatever it is I happen to do, and Vanessa is also the best at whatever she happens to do. Which, I know Jeff is surely enjoying."Chris said, winking at Vanessa who gave him a "really?" look. Chris chuckled and got back to the point. "And two, we've discovered we have no opponents for this Sunday's Money in the Bank! Vanessa and I assumed it was because no one wants to get involved with us because they're terrifed of us! No one wants to tangle with the best in the world."He stated. He and Vanessa shrugged simulataneously. "It's to be expected."The said in unison. As soon as they finished that sentence, the Big Show's theme music began playing. The large man walked out past the curtain with Kelly Kelly in tow. He, sadly, had a mic in his hands. "You two think you're so great! Well I have news for you! Kelly and I, we want to face you this Sunday! We know we can beat you!"Show stated confidently. He handed the mic to Kelly, who glared at Vanessa. "It's about time I gave you payback for all the crap you've pulled on me! I'm going to destroy you!"She said in a fierce tone. Vanessa doubled over laughing.**

**"YOU? Destroy me? Be serious Kel!"Vanessa said in between her laughing.**

**"I can beat you Vanessa! I know all of your moves!"Kelly argued.**

**"Still! Look at you! No! Better yet, do we have clips of what I did to you last time we went one on one?"**

**The TitanTron showed a few clips of Vanessa destroying the smaller blonde. By the time it was done, Vanessa was smirking her face off. "See? And you honestly think you can beat me! Don't make me laugh. But hey, if you want to get hurt again, I won't stand in your way. Chris, what do you say?"She asked, looking up at him. Chris grinned. "We accept your challenge."He stated in a smug tone. Raw went to commercial, showing the champions smirking at their new challenges.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"So we're bringin' my sex life into our promo's now?"I asked once we got backstage. Chris chuckled. "Oh yeah. It'll be great."He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not sure my brother or mother will like it as much as you and Jeff's ego."I told him. He shrugged. "Your brother's easy to handle. I'll just put the charm on your mom. Simple!"Chris said. I laughed. "Yeah right. Amy would kill you for touching Adam, and Mark would kill you for flirting with my mom."I said. Mark and my Mom weren't an offical couple, but they had somethin' goin' on. I could tell. As Chris and I were chuckling, having a fun time, we came to the locker room door. I chewed at my bottom lip. "I really don't want to go in there."I whispered. Chris frowned slightly. "You're basically the reason for the family Vic. You connects us all. Why don't you want to go in there?"He asked.

"Because. Everyone's at each other's throats, and I don't wanna be apart of it..."

"By the way, sorry for snapping at you earlier. I don't know why I did. You haven't done anything but tell the truth."

"It's fine..."

"Let's just go in. What's the worst that could happen? You have Jeff and I on your team."

I sighed. "Fine."I agreed. Chris smiled, and opened the door. He walked in first, and I walked in behind him. Chris walked over and sat next to Phil and Rue, while I took my spot in the middle. There was literally only whispers going on in the room. I just sat in silence. I'd never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I sighed, and Jeff looked at me. He shook his head. "This is stupid."He said. he stood up, and walked over to me. He pulled me up from my chair, sat down in it and set me in his lap. He kissed my neck, making me smile. "I'd rather be here with you."He said, loud enough for all to hear. Mostly everyone just smiled and looked the other way. Shannon however, was a whole other story. He glared hardcore at Jeff and I. After five minutes I finally got tired of it. "If you got something to say then say it Shannon!"I growled at him. He narrowed his eyes further. "Fine. I will. Jeff why are you choosing her over me? You've known me for so much longer!"Shannon complained. Jeff sighed heavily.

"Shannon! I love her! I'm marrying her! Shut the hell up dude!"

"No! I will not! This is fucking stupid!"

"No what's fucking stupid is the way you all are fucking acting!"I yelled. I stood up, and ended up moving to the front of the locker room, all eyes were on me. "Do you all realize that? This is so fucking stupid. It's tearing us all apart! Mikey, you and I have never had a real fight before this!"I said, looking at him. I turned to Shannon. "Shannon, you and I never EVER fought. Why the hell are we fighting now? Just because I don't want to take a fucking side? Newsflash Shannon, I love you and Rue. Why the hell can't you accept that? You know, I could accept your assholery if you just keep the snide comments to the people you didn't like, but trying to tell me I can't talk to the man I'm going to marry is complete and utter BULLSHIT."I yelled. The room was silent.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD HER VANESSA! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE ENEMY!"Shannon yelled suddenly.

"SHE HAD A RIGHT TO FUCKING KNOW SHANNON! I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

"I SAID I COULDN'T PROMISE THAT!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST AND I'VE DEEMED YOU NO LONGER FIT TO MARRY ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!"

I was stunned into a silence. I quickly found my words. "Wow. You're the asshole that cheated, and I'm the bad guy? I don't think that's the way it works!"I yelled. "You're such a fucking bitch."Shannon replied. Suddenly, everyone started screaming at each other all at once. People were yelling at each other for stupid things too. Point is, it was chaos in that locker room. Jeff was yelling at Shannon to not call me a bitch, Mikey was screaming at Maryse that she betrayed him, and vice versa. There was just so much screaming going on. I couldn't take it. It was freaking me out. I was breathing heavy, shallow breaths. "Guys."I said. I was screamed over. "Guys!"I said, louder this time. Still screamed over. "GUYS!"I screamed, and I mean _screamed_. Everyone quit yelling and looked at me. "I can't take this anymore! I just CAN'T! I'm tired of all the god damn fighting over stupid stuff like this! It's taking it's toll on my nerves because everyone ALWAYS wants Vanessa to fix it! It's ALWAYS Vanesa, fix this! Vanessa help me! Vanessa can you keep a secret? HONESTLY GUYS! I'm only human! I can only take so much damn stress!"I yelled. I grabbed my bag, and slipped it on my shoulder. "I'm leaving. I'm not coming back until you all are done being so damn stupid. Jeff, I'll see you after the show."I said. And then I walked right out of the locker room, slamming the door behind me.

***Jay's POV***

I was on the way back to my locker room when I saw a very distressed looking Vanessa coming my way. She stopped, and looked at me. Instead of the neutral face she usually wore when around me, she gave me a look that I haven't seen since she was a little kid. She gave me a look of helplessness. I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong Nessa?"I asked. She sniffled, and took a deep breath. "I'm just under way too much stress. Nothin' you should have to worry about."She said in a clear, "I'm probably going to cry" voice. "What's going on. You can tell me."I said, hoping she would. I wanted to regain her trust again. So badly. She sighed shakily. "Everyone's fighting. They don't even know about what anymore. Somehow, Shannon's pinning it all on me. Everyone's mad at each other. I just can't handle it anymore."She whispered. I closed the distance between us, and hugged her gently. Jeff was nowhere to be seen, so I could hug her without fear of him. She didn't tense up or anything, just laid her head against my chest and sighed heavily. "If you need to get away Nessa, you can hang out with me in my locker room. We can make it your secret hideout."I said. She pulled away and actually smiled a little. "You know what? I'm going to take you up on that."She said. I grinned. "Awesome! Then let us commence! We'll sit, talk and do what we used to do."I suggested. She chuckled weakly. "Alright Jay."She agreed.

**Before you jump my throat for letting her hang with Jay, understand this: I love Jay. And it's only temporary. Now, I know this is short, but it's one in the morning. I'd rather sleep, but Georgia's making me do it...She'll shank me you see. XD haha. Anyway, Ummm I ain't got much to say. Oh! Expect a rundown of what's gonna happen. Next chapter, will be wedding shit, actually the next few ones will. Then a surprise. Then MITB. It will be great. Haha. Just saying. Ugh...I'd love to do review replies, but I don't feel like it. Just know I love everyone who reviewed. Especially the newer ones! you know who you is! Haha. Kay. I'm shutting up now. Review, and all the lovely things. Beebe outttt!**


	7. The Wedding

**One In A Million-Miley Cyrus**

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around _

_and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_;_

_That there was more _

_than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were _

_kinda of in to me_

_But I figured _

_it's too good to be true_

_;_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_;_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things _

_happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet _

_somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_;_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things _

_happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet _

_somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_;_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_(x2) They say that good things take time_

_But really great things _

_happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances _

_to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_;_

_You're one in a million... _

_one in a million_

_you're one in a million..._

Chapter 7

July 14th, 2012

7:45 AM

Vanessa's house

I cracked an eye open when I heard the sounds of people coming in my house. I groaned quietly. "Jeff...she's here."I whined into his chest. Jeff chuckled sleepily. "It's attack of the Amy."He replied. I sighed. "This is not a joking manner. She's going to make me do stuff Jeff...don't let her make me do stuff."I said, trying to bury myself into Jeff. It wasn't going so well. I froze when I heard footsteps near the door. "Shhh. We're asleep."I told him. He chuckled chuckled softly. Just as I'd expected, our door opened not three seconds later, Amy stepped in the room.

"Vanessa, time to get up sweetie."She called.

I didn't respond. I didn't wanna get up this early on a day off. "Vanessa, get up."Amy said, her voice a little less nice this time. I could feel her eyes narrow. "Vanessa. Up. Now."She ordered. When I didn't respond again, she walked over and yanked the blanket off of the bed. "Why do I gotta be punished because Vanessa wants to be lazy!"Jeff complained. I sighed heavily, opening my eyes. Amy was standing over me. "Wake. Up."She said. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I am. Shut up."I said. "C'mon. We have to start doing things."She said. I sighed and sat up. "Do I have to?"I asked. Amy gave me her best glare, one she usually saved for Adam. I took that as a yes. I forced myself to get out of bed. "Fine. You. Win."I stated slowly. Amy grinned at me. "Wonderful!"She said happily.

"Why are you so damn happy?"I asked.

Both Amy and Jeff gave me "Are you stupid?" looks. "So you're getting married. Big whoop."I said. Jeff chuckled. "Good to know your mindset on marriage."He said. I giggled a bit and looked at Jeff. "Don't worry Jeff. When it's our wedding day I'll just be so excited. I'll be sure to wake you up at the crack of dawn just to tell you how excited I am too."I told him. He laughed. "If you do that, I'll throw you outside and lock the door."He told me. Jeff and I laughed together while Amy stood at the foot of our bed, not amused by our laughter. "Vanessa, seriously. We need to start getting things ready. The wedding is at three and it's almost eight!"She whined at me. I groaned. "Fine Amy. I'm getting up."I told my redheaded best friend. She grinned. "Finally! Come on, we've got lots to do!"Amy said. I groaned again and stood up finally. "Do I have to change right now?"I asked. She looked at my sleeping attire. Shorts and a tank top. "Put some shoes on and I don't care."She stated. I smiled. "Yay!"I cheered quietly.

"Put some clothes on Vanessa!"Adam said, walking in the room, dark blue splint and all.

"Shut up before I break your other arm."I told him.

"My arm's not broken!"He argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to break it? Cuz I will!"I stated. Adam rolled his eyes just like I did. "Yeah yeah yeah. What the hell ever. Just put some damn clothes on so you and Amy can go do what needs to be done."He said. I stuck my togue out at him. "Well Amy says I don't gotta change. So fuck you, Adam."I stated. Amy giggled, and grabbed ahold of my hand. "C'mon Nessa. Let's get to work!"She said in a happy tone. Too happy if you ask me. But, instead of just pointing out how happy she was, I kept my mouth shut. I'd let her have full control of me today. After all, it was her wedding, and she was like eight months pregnant. Today was Amy's day, and I was all too happy to make it special.

**-2 PM-**

Okay, so maybe letting Amy have full reign of me wasn't such a good idea after all. She and I had to literally do the vast majority of the work. And since she couldn't pick up anything over ten pounds, I did most of the work. I was flattered that Amy had wanted only me in her bridal party but damn it, couldn't we of hired some help? Guess not. "Amy, you better hope I don't get hurt doing this shit for you. I have two title defenses tomorrow."Those two sentences had been repeated throughout the whole day. Each time, Amy just rolled her eyes. Now, I was thankful that we were done. I threw myself into one of the chairs, hoping for a break. No such luck. Amy yanked me right back up. "Nessa! Time to get ready!"She told me. I groaned as she dragged me to the dressing room. Amy and Adam were having the ceremony and the reception at the same place, for convenience. It was actually a pretty good idea too.

When I was pushed down into a chair, I was grateful. Finally, I could sit! The two people Amy hired to "get us all gussied up" in her words, we actually really nice people. They were twins, Lillian and Jillian. The thing that set them apart was Lillian had a short pixie cut, and Jillian wore her hair long. Lillian was my girl, and Jillian Amy's. "Alright future Mrs. Copeland, what colors are we working with today?"The twins asked in unison. "Red and white."Amy replied. They grinned. "Fabulous!"Lillian said, grabbing my chin. She looked at my face from all different angles before releasing my chin. "What color's your dress Ness?"She asked, smiling at her rhyme. "Red."I said. She nodded, and reached for her makeup. Jillian was already busy getting Amy ready. She was fast too. Before I could watch Amy any longer, my chin was yanked again to face Lillian.

"Your skin is perfect. I'm so jealous."She said. I laughed and thanked her. "Close your eyes."She ordered. I did so and she appiled some eye shadow. When she was satisifed, I was allowed to open my eyes. She put mascara and a little eyeliner on afterwards. Now she stared at me, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Jill!"She called. Jillian looked over from fixing Amy's long red hair into a fancy braid. "Yeah Lil?"She asked. Lillian motioned for Jillian to come over, which she did. "What should I do with her lips?"She asked her twin. Jillian grabbed some lipgloss out of the makeup bag. "Use this. It'll accent her face perfectly."She told her twin. She nodded and Jillian went back over to Amy.

About ten minutes later, we were all done. Amy looked absolutely stunning too. Her hair had been braided, with a few white flowers stuck in every now and again. She had on brown eyeshadow that complimented her hazel eyes, and her lips were a dark red. I grinned at her. "How do I look?"She asked. "You're fuckable."I told her, making her laugh. That was our inside joke now. If one of us asked the other how she looked, we'd say she was fuckable if she looked good. "So are you."She replied. I smiled at her. "Now we must actually get in our dresses huh?"I asked. She nodded. "Yes!"Amy said happily. I smiled softly at her. She was still so excited. I watched her walk over to where our dresses were hanging and pull her wedding dress off of the hanger. She looked at it, and then at her large stomach. "Nessa...what if it doesn't fit?"She asked, the smile wiped off of her face.

"Ames, it'll fit. I promise."I reassured her.

"But-"

"No buts. Put it on!"

"Fine. Damn."She mumbled, stripping and putting her dress on. I grinned when it fit her perfectly, just like I told her it would. Amy looked gorgeous in her dress too. It had a sweetheart neckline that was accented with an embellished one shoulder detail. Ornate beaded lace appliques adorned the bodice and skirt which just made the dress itself more beautiful. The skirt was a tulle ball gown style, and it had a chapel train. So all in all, it was beautiful and Amy made it even more beautiful. Mine was much more simple. It was a spaghetti strap chiffon dress with a beaded empire and it was floor length. It was red also. Or as the consultant called it "Apple red". In my eyes it was red, and pretty. That was all. As Amy put her shoes on, I slipped my dress on. I quickly put on my shoes. I'd been able to convince Amy to let me wear red converse, seeing as I had to dance and I can't dance in heels.

We were both finally dressed and we had less than five minutes until the ceremony started. Poor Amy looked like she was going to break. "Ames, what's wrong sweetie?"I asked. She took a shaky breath. "Nerves."She replied. I laughed softly. I hugged her. "Amy, you love Addy right?"I asked her. She nodded. "Of course I do."She said. I smiled at her. "Then what's there to be nervous about? When you're walking down the aisle, just look straight at him. No one else."I said. She licked her lips and nodded. "Okay Nessie. I can do this."She said. I smiled again. "Good. Now, let's go get in our postions."I said. Amy nodded, then she and I linked arms and stood at our place and waited for the wedding march the start playing.

Because Amy's family wanted to be assholes, and actually not come to her wedding, I was giving her away. It'd be a cute joke and Amy said she'd love to be given away by me. Before she or I could say anything, the wedding march began playing. I started leading Amy to the aisle, before she could object. Once people saw I was giving her away, they chuckled. I looked at Adam and Jeff, who stood at the altar. I don't think I'd ever seen my brother so utterly...happy. The look on his face made me feel happy. The closer we got to Adam, the larger Amy's smile grew. These two were so perfect for each other. You could tell just by their smiles. After hours it seemed, we finally reached Adam. I grabbed his hand and interlaced it with Amy's. "Who gives this woman to this man?"The minister asked. I smiled softly. "I do."I replied. Before I assumed my maid of honor position, I tightened my grip on Adam's hand and gave him a pointed look. "Just because you're my big brother, doesn't mean I won't slaughter you if you hurt this woman."I told him. He chuckled. "Okay Vee-Vee. I promise I won't hurt your Amykins."He said. I patted his cheek, and smiled. "Good man."I stated, walking over to my maid of honor spot. The minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If there's anyone present, that can provide a legitimate reason as to why these two should not be wed, please step forward, or forever hold your peace."He said.

I immeadiately glared at everyone present, daring one of them to say anything. No one did, and he moved on. To be completely honest, I kinda zoned out when he was talking, and when Amy and Adam were expressing their love for one another. Jeff and I had made eye contact, and I found myself getting lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes of his. Soon, I would be in Amy's spot, and Jeff would be in Adam's. Jeff and I were getting married soon, and I couldn't wait. When I finally began paying attention to the wedding again, the ceremony was almost over. "Do you, Adam Joseph Copeland, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer? To hold in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"He asked Adam. Adam smiled down at Amy. "I do."He said, placing the ring on her finger. The minister turned to Amy. "Amy Christine Dumas, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer? To hold in sickness and in health? To death do you part?"He asked Amy. She snilffled, her eyes filled with happy tears. "I do."She said, sliding Adam's ring on him. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."Without wasting a second, Adam and Amy shared a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped for them, but no one was happier than myself with this marriage. Amy was now family, and my brother was the happiest I'd ever seen him.

While Adam and Amy went to go have their first dance, I watched them with Jeff standing at my side. Our fingers intertwined and my head rested on his shoulder. "Look how happy they are Jeff."I said. Jeff nodded in agreement. "Just think Nessie. That'll be us soon."He said. I looked up at him. "Yeah, it will be."I said. He smiled and me, and I smiled back. "I love you."He said. "I love you too Jeff."I replied. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until my hand was grabbed by someone. Jeff and I separated, and I laughed when I saw who had my hand. "Yes, Amy?"I said. She grinned at me. "Let's dance."She said. I nodded. "Okay! Let's go then!"I said, letting her drag me out to the dance floor. "So what're we dancing to Ames?"I asked. She grinned. "Wait for it."She replied. A few seconds later, the intro of "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins started playing. I laughed. "Good choice."I told her. She winked at me and nodded. "Of course."

I bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"I asked, like someone in the olden times would. Amy put on her best shy girl front. "Well, I suppose so."She said. I grabbed her hand, and we started dancing. "So how's it feel to be a Copeland?"I asked her as we danced. She smiled that smile again. "I've never been so happy in my life Vanessa."She said. I smiled at her. "Good. Because we Copeland's are amazing."I told her. She giggled. "Too bad you won't be one for much longer."She said. "You and Jeff are getting hitched soon. You'll be a Hardy."

"Yes, that I will. Man that means I'll be related to Matt, and that's just gross."

"Quit being so mean to Matt."Amy laughed.

"He knows I love him."

"Still."

As Amy and I talked, we found our dance would soon come to a close. After that, anyone could dance. Before Jeff could claim me to dance with, Chris swooped in and twirled me away. I giggled at Chris' actions. "Sorry, I'll give you to him in a sec. I just needed to tell you something first."He said. "Mkay, what's up Chrissyboo?"I asked. "I called the rest of the band and they're all cool with us using the song."He said. I grinned. "Awesome! That's great!"I said. He nodded, and spun me around. "Okay Chris, just because you're an awesome dancer doesn't mean I am. I can't do all the elaborate things you can."I said, making him laugh. "Well you're in luck, because our dance is over."He told me. He placed a very elaborate and loud kiss upon my forehead, and handed me off to Jeff. Jeff and I danced for a while before Amy demanded a dance with him.

With my date stolen, I danced with some of the other people in the family. Surprisingly, no one had said a word about the fight or anything. But you could tell there was still tension. Shannon showed up, but sulked in the corner. I still was really pissed off at him. Just to be spiteful, I'd even changed my name on Twitter. Sure it probably didn't effect him any, but it made me feel better. After I danced with Mikey, Randy, Phil, and Mark, Shawn and I danced. We discussed when I'd come on his show, and a few other topics. I told him about me hanging out with Jay instead of the family. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood why I was doing it. He promised not to tell too. After Shawn and I quit dancing, I walked over to Rue, who'd been sitting the whole time. I grabbed her hand. "C'mon. We're dancing."I told her.

"I don't wanna."She said, forcing herself back in the chair. I laughed. "That wasn't a request, Rue honey. That was me telling you what was going to happen."I said, and yanked her out of the chair. I dragged her to the dance floor, and I made her dance with me. She was unwilling at first, but she finally caved and danced for real with me. She was a pretty good dancer too. Once it was over, Phil walked up and demanded a dance. "Go away. I don't dance."She said. His jaw dropped a little. "You just danced with Vanessa! She's just Vanessa!"He said. I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks Phil. Love you too dude."I said. He shook his head. "I'm her boyfriend, I think I should get a dance!"He protested. I looked at the two with a grin on my face. "You're dating!"I asked. Rue nodded, and I let out a squeal of excitement. "Yay! You guys make an awesome couple! Rue, dance with him!"I ordered. She sighed. "Fine."She agreed. I cheered a little.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm going to ask that all couples go to the dance floor."The DJ said through a microphone. I smirked at Rue and Phil and pushed them onto the dance floor before going to find Jeff. Once all of the couples were on the dance floor, "One In A Million" started playing, and everyone started dancing.

Jeff held me close to him as we danced. His right arm was hooked around my waist and lower back, and our fingers were intertwined. "I've come to a conclusion."I told Jeff. He bent his head down and started kissing my neck softly, something he knew I loved. "What's that Pepper?"He asked in between kisses. I giggled softly. "I like seeing you in a tux."I said. Jeff looked up and grinned at me. "I love seeing you in a dress."He said. I laughed. "Well I'm sorry to say that I only wear dresses for special occasions."I said. He shrugged. "That's fine. Because that means it's that much more of a treat when I get to see you in one."He stated. I smiled at him before standing on my tiptoes to peck his lips. I laid my head on his chest as we continued to dance, and looked at our friends. "Look how happy everyone looks Jeff."I observed. He nodded in agreement.

Mikey and Maryse were in a position similar to mine and Jeff's. Maryse's long blonde hair cascaded down her back, and it complimented the short black dress she had on. She and Mikey looked so happy and peaceful. They were a great couple too. I scanned the dance floor and found Randy and Sam. I giggled at them. The had Alannah in between them as they danced, and the little girl couldn't look happier. Shawn and Rebecca, and Hunter and Steph looked like they were the newly weds instead of Amy and Adam. I looked around some more, and found Mark and my Mom dancing. I grinned at that. "Jeff, my Mom and Mark are dancing."I said happily. Jeff just laughed. When I finally found Rue and Phil, I almost melted. Rue had her head on Phil's chest, and he held her closer than he probably needed to. Phil kissed the top of her head and I smiled. So cute. I looked around once more, and found my brother and new sister. They were probably the happiest of us all. They seemed so lost in each other. It was like in the movies. I was about to turn away, when I noticed Amy grab her stomach and a grimace of pain flashed on her face. I picked my head off of Jeff's chest and watched carefully. "What's wrong?"Jeff asked. Before I could reply, Amy grimaced in pain again. Not wasting anymore time, I crossed the dance floor over to her, Jeff trailing behind.

"Amy! Are you okay sweetie?"I asked as I got over to her. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No. My stomach hurts so bad."She said. "You might be going into labor hon."I told her. She shook her head. "No! I'm not due for another month!"She almost screamed, as she grabbed her stomach in pain. Everyone was watching us now. I heard the sound of dripping, and quickly pulled Amy's dress up a little. "Amy, your water just broke. We're getting you to the hospital. Now."I said.

**Aaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger! Haha. So this chapter was hard as FUCK to write. I had writer's block for it. But, it went away! Now I hope you've enjoyed it. Wrestlemania this Sunday! Raise your hand if you're watching it! *Raises both hands* Haha. So here's who I want to win. Undertaker, but Shawn beats both men up at the end, Team Teddy because Christian is gone(FUCK YOU CM PUNK. YOU'RE ON MY LIST AGAIN!) So obviously, I want Jericho to win. And then the last match I care about is Cena vs The Rock, and I'm on team Cena. Anyway, tell me your predictions! Review!**

**Georgia: I'm glad you enjoy things haha. And the surprise, I think you know. Yes, I love you too haha.**

**Shadowheart123: Yes! I'm the Queen of Drama! I love Jay too much to make him crazy anymore :D. Thank you for reviewing!**

**RKOCMJHGIRL: I'm glad someone understands!**

**Cassie: :)**

**Undertaker1465: Thank you! And yes, Poor Essie.**

**Nattttt: Yes! Division! Ew...math...ahah. Jeff loves his Nessa, he couldn't just let her be by herself. Chris and Nessa are awesome together, I'm loving it! Yes darling, it will lead to something amazing! I hope you of all people, loved this :).**

**Love: Instense indeed!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha yeah! But he's great.**

**Mamasangel: Thank you hon :D**

**Jiggly: Haha yes, hate upon Shanny.**

**Boo: Lazyyyyy. Haha. Thank shrew!**


	8. Baby time

**"Saviour" by Black Veil Brides**

_I never meant to be the one_

_Who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn_

_Because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on_

_And become the holy one_

_But remember I am human_

_And I'm bound to sing this song_

_;_

_So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed_

_I am here, saviour_

_Will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A Saviour_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_;_

_So here I write my lullaby_

_To all the lonely ones_

_Remember as you learn to try_

_To be the one you love_

_So I can take this pen_

_And teach you how to live_

_What is left unsaid_

_The greatest gift I give_

_;_

_So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed_

_I am here, saviour_

_Will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A Saviour,_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_;_

_Saviour_

_Will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A Saviour,_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_;_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for life_

_I will be there_

_;_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for life_

_I will be there_

_;_

_I will be there!_

_I will always be there!_

_I will be there!_

Chapter 8

July 14th, 2012

7:45 PM

Tampa, Florida Hospital

"Ames, just breath honey. Just breathe, everything will be fine."Vanessa said quickly, trying to calm her best friend as Adam was basically carrying her through the halls of the hospital. "UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW THIS FEELS YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP!"Amy screamed at her. Vanessa gulped and tried to ignore her. "She doesn't mean it Vanessa. Remember that."Adam said quietly to his baby sister. Amy looked at Adam with a look that could only be described as pissed off. "YOU SHUT UP TOO! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN ALL THIS MOTHERFUCKING PAIN YOU ASSWIPE!"She screamed. Adam just ignored her and looked at the receptionist of the ER. "What can I help you with?"The lady asked, not even looking up. This seemed to piss the pregnant woman off even more. "OH I'M JUST ABOUT TO SQUEEZE THREE HUGE ASS BABIES OUT OF MY VAGINA! NOT A HUGE DEAL! YOU CAN JUST KEEP READING YOUR STUPID FUCKING MAGAZINE!"Amy yelled. The woman looked up with wide eyes. Within seconds, Amy had a wheelchair and Adam was wheeling her into a room, Vanessa following behind. Meanwhile, the rest of the "family" stayed behind in the waiting room. They had been mostly ignored by the trio anyway."ADAM I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"Amy could be heard yelling, causing them to chuckle.

As Amy was finally getting settled into a room and everything, the doctor strolled in. "Hello . How are we today?"She asked sweetly. Amy didn't respond to the question, instead she just screamed in pain as another contraction hit. "Let's see how far along we are."The Doctor said again. She picked underneath the sheet and tsk'ed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're only dialated 3cm. You still have a ways to go honey. We'll check back soon, and if you're past 5cm we can start the birthing process."She said, walking out of the room. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!"Amy screeched. The doctor just shook her head and laughed as she exited the room. Amy turned her attention back to Adam. "You...are...the...biggest...asshole...ever."She braethed heavily. Adam fought the urge to chuckle, and instead just kissed her forehead. "You're having my babies."He whispered. Amy ignored him and turned to Vanessa, and grabbed her hand tightly. "You...are not...going...anywhere...fuck...what...the...people say."Amy told her. "I don't think I can do this without the both of you."She said, finally catching her breath. Only to be hit with another contraction. "FUCK!"She yelled in pain. The siblings locked eyes for a moment. "Makes me not ever want to have a kid."Vanessa told Adam, who chuckled weakly. "Don't say that. I kinda want a niece or nephew now."

"NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL HER SHE CAN HAVE KIDS WHEN OURS ARE ABOUT TO BE BORN? YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"Amy screeched at Adam.

Vanessa started to pet Amy's hair, that had started to stick to her face because of the sweating she'd been doing. "Ames, calm down sweetie."She said softly. Amy, still breathing heavily, nodded and tried to calm down. As soon as she did, another contraction hit. "Fuck me..."The redhead cursed. Vanessa giggled a little. "I think that's the sentence that got you in this place to begin with Amykins."Vanessa teased, earning a glare from the redhead. Before she could even respond, she once again screamed in pain as a contraction hit. "They're getting closer together."Adam said. "Vanessa, go find the doctor!"He ordered. Vanessa nodded and ran out of the room. Within seconds she returned, dragging some doctor along. Another female one, for Adam's sake. "Okay, before I see how far along she is, my name is Dr. Allen."The tall blonde said, peeking underneath Amy's sheet. She looked up at Adam and Amy. "Looks like two people are gonna be parents very soon! Honey, you can start pushing now. Only when you feel a contraction though."Dr. Allen said. Amy nodded gratefully, Vanessa grinned, and Adam paled slightly. Amy squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "Ow!"He protested. "You pussy out on me during this and I want a divorce damn it!"

"I'm not going anywhere Amy!"

"Damn straight you're not!"

"Okay, one of you has to leave."Dr. Allen said, pointing at Adam and Vanessa. Amy glared at her. "They stay."She said in a venomous tone. Before anyone could respond, Amy screamed in pain again. "Push Ames! Push!"Vanessa encouraged. Amy gave a huge push, screaming as the contraction ran through her. "You're doing good babe!"Adam said. "Remember the breathing!"He said, giving a demonstration. Amy and Vanessa both gave Adam weird looks, but Adam was quickly forgotten as yet another contraction decided to pay a visit. After a lot more screaming in pain and pushing, Amy let out an exspaerated sigh of relief as Dr. Allen said the one sentence every woman in labor wanted to hear. "I can see the head! One more push should do it!"

"Come on Ames! Just one more push then our baby is going to be born!"Adam said.

"Don't you think I know th-AH!"Amy cut herself off by screaming again, and pushing at the same time. "Here it comes!"Dr. Allen said. A few moments later, she had Adam and Amy's first child in her palms. "Mr. and Mrs. Copeland, you have a baby boy."She said. Adam and Amy looked at each other, tears in their eyes. "We have a boy Adam. We have a boy."Amy whispered. Adam caressed her face. "I know Ames."He whispered. Dr. Allen handed a pair of scissors to Adam. "If you would cut the umbiblical cord?"She said. Adam nodded and did so. Then a nurse took the baby off to get cleaned up and checked out. Amy looked at Vanessa. "You've got yourself a nephew. You better not spoil him."She told her best friend. Vanessa giggled. "Now you know that's what's gonna happen Amykins."She replied, pushing some hair out of Amy's face. Suddenly, Amy grabbed her stomach in pain. "Fuck..."She cursed. "Another contraction?"Vanessa asked. Amy nodded. Dr. Allen and Adam were instantly back at Amy's side. "Okay Mrs. Copeland. You know the drill sweetie."

After more pushing and screaming, Amy prodcued yet another child. Dr. Allen grinned at the couple again. "It's another boy!"She stated. Adam and Amy repeated their in awe performance, then he and Dr. Allen repeated the process from before. As the second boy was getting cleaned up, Dr. Allen peeked under the sheet. "Oh no."She said. Three sets of eyes widened at her. "What do you mean 'Oh no'?"Amy asked, panicked. "What's wrong with my baby?"Dr. Allen paused for a moment. "I think it's breech."She said. Adam immeadiately looked at Vanessa. "It'll be fine Amy. I was breech too. I'm perfectly okay."She told Amy. Adam nodded in agreement. Amy had a look of terror on her face. "But what if its not okay? What if, somethings wrong with it?"Amy asked. No one got a chance to reply, because Amy was told to push as hard as she could by the doctor. She did as she was told.

"That is not good."Dr. Allen said.

"What the hell's wrong this time?"Vanessa asked.

"I think its stuck."

"S-s-s-stuck?"Amy stuttered. Dr. Allen wiped her brow. "Amy, I'm going to need you to push harder than you've ever pushed before. If we don't get this baby out soon, we could have some serious side affects."She instructed. Amy quit moving. "What?"She asked quietly. "PUSH!"Amy froze again, this time tears coming to her eyes. "I can't. I"m too tired. I can't push anymore!"She protested. Adam grabbed Amy's face. "You can Amy. You can!"He told her. She shook her head. "I can't Adam!"She cried. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Vanessa made Amy look at her. "Amy Christine Dumas Copeland. If you do not push right now, I swear to God I won't ever let you touch or hold any kids I have, and I'll replace you as my maid of honor! I'll never talk to you again either!"She yelled. Amy gulped and nodded. "Now push damn it!"Vanessa commanded. Amy pushed hard, making her face redden even more. She let out a heavy sigh when the room was filled with crying for the third time. "It's a girl!"Dr. Allen said. Adam's face practically melted. "A baby girl..."He whispered. Vanessa chuckled weakly. "Deja vu much?"She asked. He nodded. Dr. Allen cut the cord herself this time, and rushed to get the baby girl checked out like the two boys. "We'll bring your babies in very soon. Start thinking about names!"She said as she rushed out.

Amy threw her head back, crying. "I did it."She said. The siblings each squeezed her hands. "I'm so proud of you Amy."They choursed. "I just pushed three babies out of my vagina. Take that whoever said I couldn't do it!"She said. Amy suddenly started smacking her lips. "I'm so thirsty."She said quietly. Vanessa giggled a little. "Once we see the babies, you can drink all you like."She said. Amy nodded eagerly. "Good."She breathed. The three Copelands grew silent, the only sounds were Amy's labored breathing. She had yet to catch her breath. "We're back!"Dr. Allen announced, coming into the room with all three babies. She handed Adam and Amy the boys and Vanessa got the girl. All three babies had blonde hair and two of the three had green eyes. The youngest boy however, had Amy's hazel eyes. "They're beautiful."Adam whispered, looking at his children. He pressed a kiss to Amy's temple. "I love you."He whispered to her. "I love you too."She replied. Meanwhile, Vanessa was looking at the child in her arms, who was looking back at her. "Hi baby. I'm Aunt Vanessa. You're gonna be a daddy's girl aren't you? Don't worry sweetheart, I've gone through your Daddy's overprotectiveness. I'll help you live through it."She whispered.

"Got any names?"Dr. Allen asked.

Adam and Amy looked at each other. "You got the first born Amy."He said. Amy looked at her son. "I can't think of anything better than Adam Joseph Copeland Junior."She said softly. Adam grinned at her while Dr. Allen wrote it down. "And the second boy?"She asked. Adam looked at his youngest son. "I'm thinking Christopher Jeremy."He said. Amy smiled. "I love it."She said. "And the girl?"Dr. Allen asked. This time Adam and Amy smiled at Vanessa, who still held the girl. "Isabelle Vanessa."They said together. Vanessa looked at them with wide eyes. "You're naming her after me?"She asked quietly. They nodded. "But...why?"She asked.

"Because we love you Vanessa."Amy told her.

"And we don't want you to ever forget it. Besides, do you see who she looks like? She looks just like you Vee-Vee."Adam said.

Vanessa bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. It didn't work. "Aw Nessa. Don't cry when I can't give you a hug."Amy complained. Vanessa smiled through her tears at the couple. "They're happy tears. Happy, see?"She smiled again. "I'm going to go tell everyone how everything is okay?"She stated. Adam and Amy nodded. Vanessa handed Isabelle to Amy and walked out of the delivery room. She quickly walked to the waiting room where their "family" was. She giggled a little when she saw how they were positioned. Maryse was laying on Mike, Rue was on the floor, laying her head on Randy's stomach. Shannon was laying on on the ground over by himself. Chris was in some meditation like pose. Shawn, Phil and Hunter were playing cards on the floor, using vending machine snacks as chips. Mark was just shaking his head at their stupidity and pointed out that Hunter was cheating. Jeff was the only one in a normal position and he was the first one to see her. "How are they?"He asked, getting everyone's attention. Vanessa smiled.

"They're all fine. Two boys and one girl."

"Names?"Rue asked.

"The first born, is Adam Jr, then the second born is Christopher Jeremy-"

"WOO! They named one after me!"Chris exclaimed happily.

"Chrissyboo, I think it's Christopher because Amy's middle name is Christine."

"Nope. The child will be my mini me. I can sense it."

"Chris shut the hell up. What's the little girl's name?"Randy butted in.

"They named her Isabelle Vanessa."

"Aww, they named it after you!"Maryse gushed.

"I know, and she's so beautiful. I already know I'm going to have to help her survive through Adam's protectiveness."

"Vanessa!"Everyone heard Adam yell. He ran up to Vanessa, and grabbed her arm. "Come on. We need you. Something's wrong with Amy."He said. Everyone grew silent. "What do you mean something's wrong with her?"Vanessa asked. "Like she was fine when you left. Then all of a sudden Dr. Allen came in and took the babies and when I asked her what she was doing, she said that Amy's tears hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and she was losing too much blood too fast. I need you in there sis."He explained. That was all he needed to say. Vanessa had already started to run back to the room, Adam and Jeff following her. Jeff knew if something were to happen to Amy, it'd kill Vanessa and he needed to be there for her...just in case.

Vanessa made it back to Amy well before the guys did. Amy looked at Vanessa, tears in her eyes. "Essie...I'm scared."She whispered. Vanessa walked over to Amy and hugged her as tightly as she could. "I won't let anything happen to you Amykins. Ever."She said. Dr. Allen walked in with the guys. "FIX HER DAMN IT!"Vanessa yelled at her. Dr. Allen sighed. "You three. Come with me."She said. "I'm not going to leave Amy!"Vanessa protested. Dr. Allen looked at Adam, who looked at Jeff, who sighed. "Come on Vanessa. Amy will be fine for two minutes."He said, grabbing her hand. Vanessa wasn't going to leave Amy without a fight though, and fought Jeff tooth and nail to stay by Amy's side. In the end, Vanessa lost and Jeff dragged her out in the hallway with the other two.

"What the fuck is wrong with my best friend and what do you plan to do to fix it?"Vanessa growled.

"I understand you're upset, but really, only you guys can help her. She's losing way too much blood. If we don't get a transfusion in her fast, she could possibly die."

She could possibly die. That sentence kept replaying itself over and over again in the mind of Vanessa Copeland. "Now, does anyone in your group of friends have an O- blood type?"Dr. Allen asked. Vanessa racked her mind to remember what blood type she had. "Vanessa does!"Adam answered instantly. Dr. Allen looked at Vanessa. "Would you be willing to donate some blood to Amy?"She asked. Vanessa nodded. "Take all you need, just help Amy."She said quietly, the fact that her best friend might possibly die overriding her fear of needles. It was then that Adam and Jeff learned how much Vanessa loved Amy. The doctor nodded. "Alright then. We'll get everything ready and we'll come get you."She said. Vanessa nodded, and walked back into the room Amy was in. She grabbed a chair and pulled herself as close to Amy as she could get. "Nessa...I'm starting to get lightheaded. What's going on?"Amy asked.

Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're losing way too much blood Amy...don't worry though. You're getting a transfusion. You're gonna be okay."She whispered, grabbing Amy's hand. "But Nessie, who's donating? My blood type is one of the rare types."She asked. Vanessa gave her a small smile. "I am."She said. Amy's eyes widened. "But Essie...you're terrified of needles."She stated. Vanessa squeezed Amy's hand. "I'm more afraid of losing you."She said. Amy licked her chapped lips. "I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"Ames, you're the best friend I've ever had. How could I not do it for you?"

"But.."

"There's no buts to this. I'm gonna do it. Just for you Amy baby."

"Vanessa? Let's hurry and do this."Dr. Allen's voice said. Vanessa stood up and hugged Amy again. "Please just hold on Amy. Don't leave me."Vanessa begged, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. When Vanessa pulled away, Amy grabbed her hand. "Nessa...if somehow I don't make it...help Adam take care of the babies. Don't leave him hanging."She whispered. Vanessa swallowed again. "Don't talk like that. You're making it. Because if you die on me, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again."The blonde said. Amy chuckled weakly."Okay Essie."She replied. It killed Vanessa to turn away and walk out of the room, but she did it anyway. Dr. Allen lead Vanessa into a room where Jeff was sitting. Vanessa sat in the chair next to Jeff. "How much do you need?"She asked. "3 pints. Just to be safe."She answered. Vanessa nodded. She turned her attention to Jeff as Dr. Allen prepared to put the needle in her. She sniffled. "I'm scared Jeff. Not because of the needle, but because my best friend is on her death bed right now."She whispered pathetically. Jeff ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay Pepper. Amy's strong. She'll pull through."He reassured her.

**Yes, I know I'm evil. I wanted to leave it at another cliffy haha. I couldn't pass it up. Sorry :/. Anyway, it's 2 am as I post this. And WRESTLEMANIA IS IN A MATTER OF HOURS :DDD So, no review replies because...well I'm too excited! Haha.**


	9. The Punch Seen Round The World

Chapter 9

July 15th, 2012

2:00 AM

Tampa Hospital

Only a few members of the family remained in the waiting room. All that were left consisted of Rue, Phil, Shannon, and of course Adam, Jeff, and Vanessa. All were waiting to see how Amy would react to Vanessa's blood donation. Dr. Allen said it would take some time to have any real effect. Phil was sitting at Vanessa's feet, trying to cheer her up. It didn't so well, so he quieted down. Jeff gave him a smile of thanks though. He tried. Jeff resumed gently rubbing Vanessa's back, trying to soothe her. Vanessa herself was clinging to Adam, and he clung right back. Amy played a huge role in both of their lives, and they were brought to tears at the thought she might not make it. "Adam?"The voice of Dr. Allen said. Adam's head snapped up. "She wants to see you."She told him. He nodded, and stood up. Or tried to. Vanessa still clung to him. He gently pried her hands off. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be right back. With good news too. I promise."He whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently. Adam turned to leave, but stopped. "Jeff, will you come with me?"He asked his best friend. Jeff looked at Vanessa for approval. He would go if, and only if, she was okay with it. She nodded her head and Jeff stood up. Before he left with Adam, he gave her a peck on the lips. Vanessa watched the two men walk away, wanting so badly to go with. Meanwhile, down on the ground Phil and Rue were talking quietly about something. "Just do it."Phil whispered.

"But, what if she doesn't want my help?"Rue whispered back.

"Rue, look at her. She's needs someone."Phil said.

Rue nodded. Phil was right. "Okay."She said. Phil smiled and pecked her lips. "Good Rue."He said in his normal voice. Rue rolled her eyes. "Yes. Good me."She said, beginning to stand up. "So you two are dating now?"Shannon asked in a sort of disgusted, yet jealous tone. Rue glared at Shannon. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We are."She said coldly. Shannon glared at her. "Wow. How long did that take?"He asked bitterly. Phil began glaring now. "We've been together for a few days."He said.

"Ah, so shortly after we broke up? You like my sloppy seconds do you Phil? Maybe since you're both straightedge, you can convince her to spread her legs for you."

Instantly, Rue had a smirk on her face. "Maybe he will. Maybe he'll get what you never did."She said, clearly teasing. Shannon's glare intensified. The next sentence that came out of Shannon's mouth was short, but hateful. "Whore!"He hissed. Rue instantly stood up and moved to attack, but Phil held her back. "You asshole!"She yelled. Shannon stood up too. "You're the one whoring around!"He yelled back. "How the hell you figure I'm whoring around?"She asked. Shannon didn't respond, Rue didn't give him a chance. "Why the hell are you even here anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know! Amy doesn't mean anything to me!"He yelled. "She'll probably die anyway! Who really cares? Why do you care so much? You're barely even friends with her!"

Everyone stopped when they heard a noise from behind them. Phil, Shannon and Rue turned and saw Vanessa, who'd been a silent witness to the fight, crying. What Shannon had said practically killed her. "Why would you say that in front of Vanessa you insensitve prick?"Rue screamed at Shannon. Shannon started sputtering out incoherant ramblings. "You really are a bastard! I can understand you be an asshole to me, but to someone you claim to be your best friend? What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see she's already on the verge of a breakdown as it is? Jesus Christ Shannon! I'm definitely not the nicest person around, but I do care about my friends! Vanessa's upset, and I'm here for her. I figured you might actually be doing the same thing! But I guess not! you're just here to bitch and moan to someone who doesn't give a shit about your problems! You're just here to make someone who's already fragile enough, hurt even more! You're just here to make her feel like shit for not choosing your side! You're not being mean Shannon, you're not being hurtful, you're being downright cruel. To say you wouldn't care if Amy died in front of her is just cruel, and I hope you rot in hell!"Rue stated, not even yelling anymore. She just glared at a speechless Shannon. "Get the fuck out of here Shannon."Rue demanded. Shannon didn't even reply, he just walked away without a word to anyone, not even an apology to Vanessa.

Rue walked over to Vanessa and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be fine Loch Nessie. Amy is too. Don't listen to him. He's just a fucktard. Quit crying."Rue said in her best soothing voice, which must've not been very good because Phil snickered at it. Rue shot him a glare and he shut up. "Why is she crying?"asked Jeff, who had just walked over to them. Rue looked up at the youngest Hardy. "Fucking Shannon."She replied with a venomous tone. Jeff groaned. "God damn it."He said. Jeff bent down to Vanessa's level. "Pepper, look at me."He said quietly. Vanessa moved her from Rue's chest to reveal her tear-streaked face. Jeff instictively wiped the tears away. "Come on sweetie, we're going to see Amy. She wants to see you."He said. She nodded and stood up, not speaking a word. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her to Amy's room. He was afraid that if he let go of her, she'd crumble.

When they reached Amy's hospital room, Vanessa feared the worst. What she did not expect was a smiling redhead. Amy looked a little pale, and very tired, but other than that she seemed fine. "Essie."She beamed. Vanessa all but ran over to her, embracing the older woman tightly. "Don't you ever do this to me again, you hear me?"She said through her tears. Amy hugged Vanessa back. "I promise."She said, her voice muffled by her best friend's hug. Amy pulled away after a few moments, and looked at Vanessa. "I want you, to go get some have two matches tomorrow, or rather later today. And you still have to fly to Dallas. Go get some sleep hon."She said. Vanessa started to try and refuse, but Amy was adamant. "No Vanessa. I love you, and I want you rested up. Get. Some. Sleep. I'm fine, the babies are fine. So go get some sleep."She said. Vanessa sighed. "Fine."She finally agreed. Amy smiled. "Thank you."She replied. Vanessa half smiled. "You're welcome."She said. With that, Amy was pushing her out of the room. Vanessa finally gave up, and left with Jeff.

**-Money in the Bank-**

_I don't want to wait for the rest of my life_

_To find my way out of the cold_

_There will come a time when the brave must rise_

_To fight the shadows that come for our souls_

_An epic battle to decide the fate_

_A new world conquered an entire race_

_Storm the war field, my broad sword in hand_

_Master impaler, my enemy damned_

_Killing deathblow_

_Warrior bloodflow_

_Ritual seed sown_

_I took your life, and now I eat your soul_

_Pray for blood to the gods of war_

_Sacrifice to the blood feast of gore_

_A fallen hero, a pain unmatched_

_A butcher's crafting, your head is detached_

_A life force swallowed, new strength I yield_

_Raw power attained; your wisdom, my shield_

All of the Fozzy fans in the arena started cheering louder than they already were as Pray for Blood blared throughout the American Airlines Arena. Chris Jericho and Vanessa entered and the crowd went nuts for them. They had on similiar attire. Chris with his sparkly speedo, and Vanessa had black lycra pants on with the words "Best in the World" bedazzled down the legs. Chris had the words on the butt of his speedo. They talked to each other as the walked down the ramp, and all the way to the ring. As they stood in the ring, face to face with their opponents. The champions didn't seem at all worried. Not even Vanessa, who'd already competed in a match already, retaining her Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix. The champions decided Chris would start things out, and the bell rang, beginning the match.

Chris and Vanessa held their titles high in the air as they walked up the ramp backwards. They'd retained their championship, putting an excellent match on for the sold out audience. It was truly an easy match for the champs. They smirked their way to the back, recieving congratulations from their co-workers. They didn't need to be told they did a good job, but it sure felt good to be told you stole the show. Before getting changed, Vanessa mimicked a younger Shawn Michaels and yelled "Follow that!"to those who had yet to go on.

Monday Night Raw was kicked off with the losing team of the Big Show and Kelly Kelly going out. "Last night was a fluke!"Kelly protested. Her partner nodded. "The only reason Vanessa even pinned me was because I had something in my eye!"She said. "And Chris only got hits in because I wasn't ready! It was completely unfair! We demand a rematch!"Show said. Kelly nodded. "We demand that Jericho and Vanessa get out here right now!"She said. Big Show nodded again. "GET OUT HERE YOU TWO!"The large man yelled. After a long wait, they finally received what they wanted, and Pray for Blood began playing.

_I don't want to wait for the rest of my life_

_To find my way out of the cold_

_There will come a time when the brave must rise_

_To fight the shadows that come for our souls_

_An epic battle to decide the fate_

_A new world conquered an entire race_

_Storm the war field, my broad sword in hand_

_Master impaler, my enemy damned_

_Killing deathblow_

_Warrior bloodflow_

_Ritual seed sown_

_I took your life, and now I eat your soul_

_Pray for blood to the gods of war_

_Sacrifice to the blood feast of gore_

_A fallen hero, a pain unmatched_

_A butcher's crafting, your head is detached_

_A life force swallowed, new strength I yield_

_Raw power attained; your wisdom, my shield_

The WWE Universe cheered loudly as WWE's Inter Gender tag team Champs walked into the arena. Big Show and Kelly Kelly however, were not pleased at the sight. Chris Jericho and Vanessa strode down the ramp, smirks on their faces. Some might even say they walked with a sense of arrogance. As the duo got to the ring, Chris pulled up the ropes for Vanessa, and he followed into the ring after her. Chris was handed a microphone, because he did most of the talking for the two. "Took you long enough to get out here."Big Show said snidely. Chris shrugged. "Well, consider yourself lucky that we're even out here. We beat you last night, and I don't see why you think you deserve a rematch."Chris stated. Show and Kelly narrowed their eyes at the champions. "We deserve a rematch because we can beat you!"Kelly said, grabbing the mic from Show. Vanessa smirked, and grabbed Chris' hand, moving the mic to her own lips.

"Kelly, sweetie, just in case you didn't know. I totally dominated every bit of our match last night. And Show?"Vanessa turned to the much much larger man. "Chris is just simply better than you. Always was, always will be."She said. Big Show glared at the shorter blonde, while her partner just smirked. "I have to agree. Even when we were a team, I did most of the work. You were always riding my coat tails!"Jericho stated. Show's glare turned to the taller of the Canadians. "Are you kidding me? I could kick your worthless self all over this arena! I could end your career if I wanted to!"He yelled. Chris smirked, and handed his belt, and sparkly jacket to Vanessa. "Bring it."He said cockily. Big Show raised his fist, as if to administer his signature punch. He lowered his hand, laughing. "You think it's that easy? No no no no! I'm not just going to end you physically. I'm going to end you emotionally too."He said. Chris gave the World's Largest Athlete a confused look. "Starting with this."Show said. Before anyone could react, his large fist connected with the side of Vanessa's face.

The woman instantly went down, everything in her arms scattered among the ring. Vanessa laid lifeless on the mat. Chris instantly went down to his knees to check on her. He sat her up just as she was starting to come to. He emitted a low growl when he saw blood dripping from her mouth and nose. The crowd started cheering loudly as they saw both Jeff Hardy and Rue Youngblood running down the ramp. The looks on their faces meant sure pain for the Big Show. Jeff wasted no time in attacking the much larger man, but Rue was stopped by Chris. "Get Vanessa to the back."He said in a low voice. Rue started to complain, but the look on Chris' face stopped her. Instead of attacking Big Show like Jeff was, she walked over to Vanessa and let Chris help Jeff.

"C'mon Loch Nessie. Let's get you out of here."She said. Rue helped Vanessa get out of the ring, and helped her walk up the ramp. Vanessa stopped her halfway up though. The blonde turned around just in time to see Show get smacked with two chairs by Jeff and Chris. As Kelly fussed over her fallen comrade, Jeff and Chris grabbed the scattered items and walked to Vanessa. Jeff handed all of it to Chris, and he basically ran over to Vanessa, checking on her. "Are you okay?"He asked, the worry apparent in his eyes. Vanessa nodded. "You know what? This is not fucking okay."Rue said. She handed Vanessa off to Jeff, and got access to a mic. "You think it's funny, hitting women do you Big Show?"She asked angrily. Not waiting for a reply, she continued. "Vanessa's the _only_ diva in the back that I can stand, and she's one of my friends. I'll be damned if I let you get away with this. Since you like hitting women so much, you'll have no problem hitting me later tonight in a no disqualification match!"She said, making the fans cry out in enjoyment.

***Backstage***

"I can't believe he fucking hit you!"Chris seethed backstage. I just kept my hand over my mouth and nose. My hand was filled with blood, and some of it was starting to leak out of my fingers. It was really gross to be honest. "I know! He's such an asshole! I'll enjoy kicking his ass!"Rue agreed with Chris. Jeff had surprisingly stayed silent. He just kept watching me carefully. "Jeff, I'm fine. Really."I said through my hand. I could tell he didn't believe me. Catching everyone off guard, including myself, I lost my balance and dropped to my knees. "C'mon, we have to get you to the trainer."Jeff said, his voice filled with authority. I sighed, and just nodded. Jeff grabbed me by the waist and started leading me to the trainer's. Chris and Rue tried following, but with a pointed look from Jeff, they backed off. "I can take care of her by myself you two."He said coldly. They nodded. "Feel better Nessie."Rue said. I tried smiling, but then I realized my hand was still covering my mouth. "Ob course Boo."I said. I groaned inwardly. I sounded like an idiot. Before Rue could reply, I was being lead once again to the trainers.

I guess I was expected in the trainer's because when we got there, Jeff didn't even have to say anything. They just started getting things ready for me. "Alright Vanessa, you seem to have an over abundance of blood in your hands. Why don't you go spit it out in the sink?"One of the doctor's suggested. I nodded, and began to walk over to the sink, but once again lost my balance. Jeff grabbed me before I fell and steadied me. He walked me over to the sink. "Spit it out."He said. I shook my head. "You leave first."I said. Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, because if I let go of you you'll fall again. Just spit the blood out."Jeff said. I hesitated which just made Jeff roll his eyes again. "Babe, seriously. Please just spit it out. I promise I'm not going to be grossed out. I've seen and had worse, I promise you."He told me. I finally caved, and spit all the blood into the sink. "Ew."I replied when I saw how much blood had been in my mouth and hand. I quickly rinsed off my hand, and went to rinse off my face. When I touched my nose, I screamed. "Ow, ow, ow!"I complained. I hadn't expected it to hurt. "Fucking, goddammit."I cursed. Jeff chuckled a little. "There's my pottymouth Nessa."Jeff joked. I laughed sarcastically and stumbled over to the examining table. I watched the trainer look at my face for about ten minutes, and then he poked my nose. I screamed once again, and Jeff was at my side in a flash, glaring at the trainer that had touched me. "Just as I thought. Your nose is broken."He said. Jeff emitted a growl-like sound. "He. Broke. Your. Nose."He said slowly through clenched teeth. I groaned. Fuuuuuuck. I really didn't need a broken nose. I'd look stupid when I wrestled. "I'm going to advise you quit wrestling for a while."The nameless trainer said. I looked at him like he was insane. "Haha, fuck you. I'm going to wrestle."I said. "I'm not going to stop wrestling just because I got punched. That's such a pussy move. No. I want revenge."I said. Then I chuckled to myself and thought 'Wherever Rue's at, she just felt pride in me and doesn't know why'.

"But, you're injured!"

I turned back to the trainer. "And? Lotsa people wrestle injured. I'll get over it. I'm tough."I said.

"I'm going to have to say no."

"And your opinion doesn't matter. Just saying. Jeff, let's go."I said, hopping off of the table. I stumbled again. Damn it. Too much blood loss in such a short period of time. i just shook it off. I was followed by Jeff back to the family locker room where we were still divided. I groaned. Lovely. "Okay, looks like I'm leaving again."I said. Jeff sighed. "Let me come with you."He said. I shook my head. I couldn't take him to Jay's locker room with me. He couldn't know I was hanging out with him. He'd kill me. "I'll go with her, if she'll let me."Rue offered. I looked at Rue. She didn't know about the family's issue with Jay. She'd do just fine. I nodded. "Rue can come. There, I'm protected."I told Jeff. He smiled softly, and pecked my lips, minding my now broken nose. Rue followed me down the halls, keeping a watchful eye on me.

"So where we goin' anyway?"She asked.

"Jay's."I said.

"I enjoy him."She replied.

"Me too Rue. Me too."I said.

**HI! So, I'm going to leave both a Wrestlemania Rant, and a Raw rant here. Wrestlemania: HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. Okay, let me just say, The End of an Era match? Easily the best. It was...so...there's not even a word for it. I was freaking the fuck out. My mind was blown. My brains were all over my Uncle's walls and living room floor. Shawn was ruining my life too, he needed to be more careful. I'd freak if he'd gotten hurt! I'm so glad he didn't screw Taker. I hate that people classify Shawn as the man who screwed Bret, so I'd be crushed if he screwed Taker and they started saying that. The end of the match was the best though. All three of the greatest, hugging it out. Ultimate sign of respect there. I ate it up. Okay Sheamus the WH Champ, YAY! Show the IC Champ? FUCK THAT. I love Cody. John Cena LOST? WTF! I was so pissed. The match kinda sucked too. And Punk retained? OH I WAS PISSSEEDDDD. Ask Georgia. I was her commentator haha. Mania...was kinda boring to be honest except for a few matches. And as much as it'll kill me to say this...Kelly's...learning...to be...not so...horrible. RAW: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I LOVE CHRIS JERICHO! His segment made me explode with joy haha. I love CM Punk...but still! Haha. Brock Lesnar is back! Poor Cena though! Umm, oh! Last thing. Adam's socks at the HOF? I LOVE THEM. Made me love him more haha. He deserves to be in the HOF so much...**

**P.S Daniel Bryan was trained by Shawn Michaels...that saddens me...greatly...**


	10. Found out? Revenge? Piper's Pit?

Chapter 10

July 16th, 2012

10:05 PM

Jay Reso's locker room

"Holy shit Nessie, your nose is broken?"Jay asked in disbelief. I nodded. "That's what I said Jay. Fuckin' Paul. Such an ass."I grumbled, talking about Big Show of course. Rue growled from beside me. "He's going to die tonight."She said, in an as a matter of fact tone. Jay chuckled. "Fiesty, aren't you Rue?"He asked her. Rue shrugged. "You don't fuck with my friends. End of story."She said. I smiled at her. "And this is why I enjoy her."I said. Rue sent a smirk my way in return of my smile. "So Amy's okay?"Jay asked, changing the subject. I nodded. "Yeah she is, thank God."I said softly. I'd called Amy a total of twenty four times today and yesterday, just to make sure she was okay. Don't even get me started on how many texts I'd sent. "Are the babies healthy? What are their names? What do they look like?"Jay asked, a bit excited.

"Thankfully, they're all healthy. Two boys and one girl. The girl was breech-"

"Just like you were."Jay cut me off.

"Yeah, like I was. Anyway, the oldest boy is Adam's mini me. Looks just like his baby pictures. So he was named Adam jr for obvious reasons."

"Aw...and the other two?"

"The youngest boy is a perfect mixture of Adam and Amy. He has Addy's hair, and Amy's eyes. His name is Christopher Jeremy."

"The girl?"

I smiled to myself. "They named her Isabelle Vanessa."I said. Jay smiled at me. "I bet she looks just like you too."He said. I nodded. "That's what Adam says."I told him. "So far, he says she acts like I did when I was a baby too. Quiet and happy."I said. Jay chuckled. "The quietness didn't last long. As soon as you could walk and talk you never shut up."He teased. I just rolled my eyes. "Ah so Vanessa was one of THOSE kids. Doesn't surprise me. She never shuts up now."Rue chimed in. Jay laughed while I glared at Rue. "Actually, I was very quiet when I was little. I usually followed Adam around wherever he went."I stated. Jay nodded. "It's true. When Adam and I used to go ride our bikes, we attached a wagon to one of our bikes so Vanessa could come too." Rue half smiled. "I'd forgotten that you and Adam are best friends."She said. Jay's smile faded.

"We were."He murmured.

"What happened?"Rue asked, cocking her head to the side.

I waited to see how Jay would reply to her question. He shrugged. "We just had a real big fight. Never made up."He said in a dismissive tone. Rue just shrugged, not pressing anything. I sighed. "Alright, I think we'd better go. Jeff is probably freaking out enough as it is with me gone."I said. Jay half frowned. I knew he liked having me keep him company. Not many people talked to Jay anymore. I felt bad for him to be honest. But he kinda dug his own grave so to speak. "Oh no, you've been out of his eyesight for more than a minute, Jeff's going to die!"Rue said. I rolled my eyes again. "She's a tad sarcastic. You'll have to excuse her."I told Jay, who just chuckled. Rue and I walked out of Jay's locker room, with him following. "So you going to come hang out with me again next week?"He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Depends on if the family's still divided. More than likely, yeah I will."I said, making him smile.

"So this is where you go. Gotcha."Rue said.

"You tell anyone, especially Jeff, I will slit your throat."I threatened her. She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. But don't worry. I won't tell."She stated. I smiled at her. "Good."I said. I looked back to Jay, who had his arms open for a hug. I sighed and gave him a hug, earning a loud sigh from Rue. "Oh dear God. Must you hug everyone Vanessa? Human contact is so overrated."She said.

***3rd Person POV***

Shannon Moore walked down the hallway. He's just gotten out of a meeting with creative, and he was getting a push soon. He couldn't be happier. At least, he was until he heard the voice of Rue Youngblood. He watched as Rue and Vanessa walked out of a locker room. His jaw dropped when he saw who followed them out. Jay. He'd known Vanessa had forgiven him, but he didn't know she was friends with him again. Did Jeff know? Shannon's jaw dropped even more when he saw Vanessa and Jay hug. "What the fuck Vanessa!"Shannon whispered angrily. He couldn't believe she was hugging him after all the shit he pulled! Frankly, Shannon didn't believe Jay had changed, he was just putting up a front so he could get Vanessa back. And it seemed to be working. How could she be so stupid? 'I need to tell Jeff.' Shannon thought.

Without a second thoguht, Shannon turned on his heel and began to walk angrily to the family locker room. He opened the door loudly, causing the people within the locker room to look at him. Phil's side glared while Shannon's side just went back to what they were doing. "Jeff. I need to talk to you."Shannon said. Jeff groaned. He didn't really feel like getting bitched at right now. He was worried about Vanessa wondering around with Big Show roaming around. Her nose was already broken, who knows what else could happen to her? "What Shannon?"Jeff asked impatiently. "I need to tell you something."The smaller man replied. "What?"Jeff asked again. Shannon rolled his eyes. "It's about Vanessa."Shannon stated. He now had Jeff's full attention.

"What about her?"He asked.

"I saw her with someone that you don't approve of."Shannon said, dropping his voice level so only Jeff heard.

"What the hell are you talking about Shannon?"

"I saw her and Rue with Jay!"

"...What?"

"And they hugged Jeff!"

"You swear on your life you're not making this up?"

"Dude, why would I make this up?"

"Because you're the prick that made her cry by saying you didn't care if her best friend died!"Jeff said, raising his voice.

Shannon frowned. That hadn't been one of his finest moments , he hadn't even meant it. Rue had just pissed him off royally. "Dude just trust me."He said. Jeff debated that for a second. Shannon didn't have a reason to lie about it, but Jeff still wasn't sure. "I'll ask her when she get's back."Jeff said. Shannon groaned. "Seriously?"He asked. Jeff nodded. "She'll tell me the always does."Jeff said. Shannon sighed and nodded. He figured that's as good as he was going to get.

***Vanessa's POV***

After we left Jay's, Rue said she was going to go prepare for her match. I told her I needed to see Tate about mine and Chris' storyline to see how much longer we had to deal with Dumb and Dumber. We went our separate ways, and I quickly found Tate in Creative's office. She was sitting alone in a corner. She seemed to be engrossed in something she was drawing. I chuckled and started walking over to her. I walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder. She didn't notice me. I looked at her desktop backround and grinned. "Who's that gorgeous man with you?"I asked. Tate jumped, dropping her pencil and sketchbook. "Vanessa! You scared me!"She said in surprise. I laughed.

"I kinda noticed that Tate, what with the jumping you did."I teased.

She chuckled a little. "What do you need?"She asked me. I grinned and sat in the chair next to her. "First, I'm going to need to know who he is."I said, pointing to her computer screen. She smiled softly at it. "That's me and Dean."She said. "Well he's hot."I told her, making her laugh. "I'll be sure to tell him that you think he's fit."Tate said. I winked at her. "Good girl. Now, on to business. Got anything new for Chris and me?"I asked. Tate grabbed a folder on her desk labeled "Chris and Vanessa" and started to flip through the pages. "Uh let's see. I haven't got anything new for you two quite yet."She said. "Just some more feuding with Show and Kelly until SummerSlam. Then we'll go from there."Tate told me. I nodded. "However, if you want Vanessa, Roddy Piper needs guests for Piper's Pit for tomorrow's live Smackdown. Are you interested? If you are, I could make it happen."She offered. I smirked at her. "Fuck yeah Tate. Make it happen."I told her. She laughed. "Such vulgarity."She said.

"Tate honey, if you're going to hang out with me, you'll have to get used to it."

"I'm sure I will."

I smiled at her again. I liked this girl. She was like a younger me. "Hey Tate?"I asked. "Yeah Vanessa?"She replied. "Would you wanna take over my storylines? I don't like the person who does mine right now. They pick horrible people for me to defend my title against, or they don't plan anything. So would you be willing to do it?"Tate grinned largely. "I would love to! This means so much to me Vanessa! I've only been here not a month and I get the Women's Champion on my list!"She said happily. I laughed. "Well no problem. I'm glad you wanna do it. I look forward to doing business with you Tate."I stated. She smiled. "I look forward to doing business with you as well."She said. I grabbed a piece of paper and her pencil and wrote down my cell phone number. "Here's my number. Text me, call me, whatever, when you get a good idea and wanna run it by me."I told her. She nodded and wrote down hers. "Here's mine, you let me know if there's anything you want to do and I'll tell you if I can make it happen."She said. I took the slip of paper and nodded. "Alright, nice talking to you Tate. I'd better get back to Jeff. I've left him for a whole 30 minutes. He's probably freaking out."I told her.

"Alright! See you later Vanessa!"Tate said happily as I stood up. "Enjoy talking normal while you can. Twenty to one says you have a fat lip tomorrow!"She called after me. I laughed at what she said, told her goodbye again and out of the Creative room. As I shut the door behind me, I came face to chest with a really tall person. "I found her Daniel!"Big Show said in victory. Before I could respond, he grabbed me and held me so tight I could barely breathe, let alone move. "You're coming with me."

***3rd person POV***

**"This match is set for onefall, and it is a no disqualification match. The only way to win is by pin, or submission."Justin Roberts stated. It wasn't long after he spoke that the beginning of a theme song began playing.**

**The fans yelled loudly as If You Want Blood by AC/DC blasted through the arena. Rue Youngblood stood at the top of the ramp, hockey stick in hand. She wore black cargo pants, converse and a form fitting tank top. Her long black hair was in a ponytail. She walked down the ramp with an angry expression. She still seemed pretty upset about what happened to her friend earlier. "Introducing first from Vancouver, Canada, Rue Youngblood!"Justin said as Rue got in the ring. She spun the hockey stick in her hand around a few times, eyes trained on the stage. She waited patiently for Big Show's arrival. Big Show's theme music began playing, but he didn't show. They tried playing it again, but still no Big Show. Rue threw the referee a glare, as if he'd know the answers. After a few moments of confused silence, Daniel Bryan appeared on the TitanTron.**

**"Rue!"He said, getting her attention. "You're probably wondering where your opponent is. Well, no worries, He's right next to me!"Daniel stated, and the camera panned to show Big Show. Half of him anyway. The other half was still hidden by the camera. "We won't be competing tonight Rue. I have better things to do."Show said. Daniel smirked at whatever the camera was hiding. "I think Rue might be interested in what you have Show."Daniel said. Show laughed. "Think so? Maybe we should show her?"He asked his accomplice. Daniel Bryan nodded. "I think so."He said. The camera panned out more to show Vanessa pressed up against the wall, being held in place by Big Show's hand around her throat. Rue glared at the screen. "We found Miss Vanessa walking around by herself."Daniel said walking over to the blonde. He grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked her head back. "And we just couldn't resist getting revenge."He said, looking at Vanessa, who was glaring heavily at both men, trying to pry Show's fingers off of her throat. "This bitch seems to think she owns the place. Thinks she has the right to scream at me."The audinece gasped as Daniel's hand made contact with Vanessa's face in a loud slap. Rue didn't waste anymore time and started running to the back.**

**In a matter of seconds, Rue had found the two men. They stared at her wide eyed, not sure what to do. Rue made the choice for them. She ran over to Daniel and kicked him in the gut before he could protect himself. As he doubled over in pain, Rue grabbed him by the hair and kneed him several times in the face. She grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the wall, some crates, anything she saw. Once she was satisfied with the damage, she moved to get Big Show. However, he wanted no part of Rue after what she'd just done to his cohort. He threw Vanessa at Rue, who caught the blonde and didn't let her fall. Vanessa started coughing up a storm and the crowd was once again in shock as she coughed some blood up. Rue snarled when she saw the red marks around her friend's throat. "He's dead. The next time I catch sight of him, he's so freaking dead."Rue said lowly, making the crowd cheer.**

***Off-camera***

Rue still had to support Vanessa, because she was still coughing up a little blood. "He really had a hold of your throat."Rue said in an angry tone. Vanessa nodded. Rue moved Vanessa's hair out of the way more to get a better view of her throat. She growled at the sight. It was worse than she thought. "You're definitely going to have bruises."She said. Vanessa shrugged. "Can I just go home now without getting anymore damage to me?"She asked, her voice barely audible. "Well I'm sure Jeff's ready to make you leave already. Let's get you back."Rue said. Vanessa nodded and willingly let Rue drag her back to the locker room.

***Live Smackdown!***

**The sold out arena couldn't of screamed louder when the familiar music of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper began playing. The Hall of Famer strutted down to the ring, a smile on his face. He stepped in, and instantly grabbed a mic, but basked in the cheers for a little while. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hall of Famer, Rowdy Roddy Piper!"Lillian announced, getting more cheers. "I miss you!"Roddy said. He laughed. "I do!"He said, basking in more cheers. "Tonight on Piper's Pit we have two men, Big Show and Daniel Bryan. Now, these two men have gotten into quite some trouble recently. They've done some terrible things to your Women's Champion Vanessa. But they never said why, besides from getting revenge. I have some footage for you guys to see. Mr Footage man, plays some bongos for these people."Roddy said. The TitanTron played scenes from last night's Raw. Big Show Punching Vanessa, and the later attack when Daniel Bryan slapped her. When the clips finished, the crowd was booing loudly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Big Show and Daniel Bryan."Roddy said with a sort of relunctant tone. The crowd's booes increased as the two men entered. Daniel Bryan screamed "Yes!" over and over again for a minute or so, and then he and Show made their way to the ring. Once they got in, Roddy started talking to them.**

**"You two seem very happy with yourselves."He said, in an unhappy tone.**

**"Of course we are! We finally put Miss High and Mighty in her place last night. She deserved what she got."Daniel said.**

**"I agree with Daniel. She thought she was so big and bad because she's Edge's sister, and we knocked her down a few pegs."Show chimed in.**

**Roddy ran his hand over his face. "Oh god, you two are stupid."He said.**

**"Hey! We are not stupid! We got our revenge!"Daniel yelled.**

**"What did she ever do to you?"Roddy asked.**

**"She screamed at me for no reason at Elimination Chamber and she slapped me."Daniel said.**

**"She likes to screw up everything I try to accomplish and she's always making fun of me!"Show stated.**

**Roddy sighed once again. "So you hit the woman? That's not right, I don't care what a woman's done to you. You never hit them. Ever. When a man lays his hand on a woman, he's being nothing but a coward."He stated. "Are you two cowards?"He asked. They shook their heads no. "Then you won't mind if I bring out the woman herself. Vanessa! Come on down!"Roddy yelled. The crowd cheered loudly as Break began playing throughout the arena. Vanessa walked down the ramp. She had no titles with her, but she had a bodyguard in tow. Rue followed not far behind. The two women got in the ring, and Vanessa was handed a mic.**

**"How you holding up little lady?"Roddy asked her, making her smile. "I've been bettter."She admitted, her voice coarse and quiet. Roddy motioned his hand to her neck. "May I see?"He asked. Vanessa moved her hair off of her neck to reveal large bruises going all around her neck. "And your nose is broken, right?"He asked. She nodded. Roddy shook h is head. "Not many men would show up for work with your injuries. That just proves how tough you are. You deserve to be the Champion of your division. You're going to go places in the business little lady. You know why? You're smart, tough, and you're beautiful."He told her, making her smile. "Don't let anything these two morons say or do to you get you down. You just keep fighting."Roddy said.**

**"Oh for the love of God! This is why we hate her in the first place! People like you filling her head with nonsense! You, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, all of you make her think she's hot stuff. Well she's not. She's just another worthless, slutty diva that can't do anything but buy shoes and be arm candy."Daniel stated. Vanessa glared at him. "For your information, Daniel Bryan, I've earned my spot. I've kept my championship. I'm not the one that lost at Wrestlemania either!"She yelled, or as best she could. Daniel glared at her. His hand snapped up, and he reached out to strike her, but his hand was stopped by the Hall of Famer. "Let me tell you something Daniel Bryan. This is my Piper's Pit and we do not lay our hands on women in here."He said, throwing Daniel's hand back. "Now let me tell you something else. I see Yes, yes yes all over your T-shirt. I, because of this fine, fine WWE Universe, have four children. Three of which, are girls. Ladies. You got yes yes, let me tell you some no's. You don't call a lady a slut. That's a no."Roddy said, getting close to Daniel's face. "You don't use a lady to get revenge. That's a no."He said, dragging the no out. "And you don't ever lay a hand on a lady. Because that's a coward, and that's you two."Roddy said, pointing to the two men. "And let me tell you something else. You don't mess with a lady whom someone as fierce as the Undertaker, considers a daughter. And you don't mess with a lady who's earned my respect."Roddy told them, confusing the men. Suddenly, Big Show was knocked to the ground by 'Taker, and Roddy threw Daniel out of the ring. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. The two had finally been taken care of! "If you ever lay a hand on this little lady again I'll come out of retirement just to kick your asses!"Roddy yelled as the two men escaped up the ramp. 'Taker stood protectively near Vanessa as he stared down the men, promising them pain if they touched his little girl again.**

_Woo! I love this chapter. Okay, Imma make this short, cuz I'm on a time limit here haha. Smackdown was awesome! Raw was too haha. Roddy Piper 3. Love him. CM Punk on Raw made me giggle "Where I are." Haha. I know he corrected himself, but still. Anyways, I love those who reivewed, and I hope you reivew this chapter too! I hope you enjoyed! _


	11. Let Me Hear You Scream

**"For My Sake" by Shinedown**

_I remember like yesterday_

_You had a dream in your eyes and a smile on your face_

_And I'm missing those days again, yeah I'm missing those days again_

_And I forgot what really got in the way_

_Maybe the sun that wouldn't shine should be taking the blame_

_Cause its raining on me again, yeah its raining on me again_

_'_

_A paradox_

_The key you dropped_

_A manifest_

_For what you lost, was me_

_For my sake please..._

_'_

_Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up_

_Quit making a scene, enough's enough._

_Let's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last_

_So I'm taking you on, I'm calling you out._

_There's nothing left for us here now._

_Let's be honest, I promise, I'm never lookin' back for my sake._

_For my sake._

_'_

_Tell me something that's poetic at best_

_Make me believe there was a time that you weren't like the rest_

_And I'll never ask you again, and I'll never ask you again_

_For all the moments and the memories_

_No one could ever say we never had a history_

_But I'm leaving that all behind_

_And there is nothing gonna change my mind_

_'_

_A paradox_

_The key you dropped_

_A manifest_

_For what you lost, was me_

_For my sake please..._

_'_

_Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up_

_Quit making a scene, enough's enough._

_Let's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last_

_So I'm taking you on, I'm calling you out._

_There's nothing left for us here now._

_Let's be honest, I promise, I'm never lookin' back for my sake._

_For my sake._

_'_

_A paradox_

_The key you dropped_

_A manifest_

_For what you lost, was me_

_For my sake_

_Please..._

_Stop slowing me down_

_Stop holding me up_

_Stop slowing me down_

_Enough's enough_

_;_

_Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up_

_Quit making a scene, enough's enough._

_Let's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last_

_So I'm taking you on, I'm calling you out._

_There's nothing left for us here now._

_Let's be honest, I promise, I'm never lookin' back for my sake._

_I'm never lookin' back, for my sake._

_For my sake_

_For my sake_

Chapter 11

July 18th,2012

11:05 AM

Adam's house

I stood outside of Adam's house with Jeff standing at my side. I texted Adam to tell him we were here instead of knocking, just in case the triplets were asleep. I didn't want to wake them up. A few seconds later, Adam opened the door for us. Before I even got a hello, he pulled me close and moved my hair away from my neck to see the bruises I had around my neck. When he saw them he growled like Rue had. "He left marks on you."Adam said through clenched teeth. Oh great. Here comes the big brother protectiveness. I sighed. "Look Adam, I'd like to come in and see my babies if you don't mind. I'd rather not talk about the bruises I have on my neck, my fat lip, or my broken nose if you don't mind."I said, my voice barely audible. I could barely talk still and it was annoying. I pushed past Adam and walked in further. I saw Amy holding Isabelle in her arms, smiling at her. "Is she the only one awake?"I asked. Amy looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't sleep much. They say nothing's wrong with her, she just doesn't like sleeping."She said. "Wanna hold her?"asked Amy. I nodded eagerly and went to sit by Amy.

Isabelle looked up at me and she giggled. I melted fast. She was so cute. "She's going to be a heartbreaker when she's older."I told Amy, who laughed. "I feel bad for poor Adam. He's going to have to go through his protective stage all over again."She said. I laughed as best as my throat would let me. "He's already getting back into it. I didn't even get a hi when he opened the door. I just had a neck inspection."I told her. Amy frowned slightly. "I saw what he did to you. What both of them did to you."She said. I could tell she was pretty pissed about it. "However, we're not going to talk about it. I know you just want to see your god children and forget about work. I'm all too happy to provide you with that."My redheaded best friend reassured me. I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Amykins."

"Anything for my Essiekins."She said, beaming at me. We heard Isabelle giggle again, and we both grinned at her. I kissed her nose, and made her smile. This little baby was so happy! Suddenly, the sounds of cries came from the other room. "That'd be the boys."Amy said, getting up. "I got it Amy dear!"Yelled the voice of my Mom. I rose a brow at Amy. "My Mom's here?"I asked. She nodded. "yupp. Been helping me out since you know, I almost died a few days ago."She said in a joking manner. I frowned at her. "That's not funny. If you had died, I probably woulda done something stupid."Amy chuckled softly and hugged me and Isabelle. "We're even now. I helped you wake up from your coma and you gave me blood."She stated. I sighed. "Alright."I agreed.

"Nessie! I thought I heard your voice!"Mom said, walking into the room with Adam Jr, and Christopher. Both were giggling and doing normal baby things. I grinned at them. "So cute."I commented. Mom grinned at me. "Here boys, bother Auntie Vanessa."She said, placing the boys in my lap with Isabelle. Christopher fingered my jeans and cooed, while Little Adam was staring at my neck. "Oh Jesus. Little Adam's already just like his dad."I complained. Amy laughed and took littleAdam. "Is Momma's boy being protective over his Aunt Nessie already?"She asked, kissing his face. He grinned at his Mom and giggled as she hugged him to her chest. Amy was a natural mother, and it was an adorable sight.

I heard Adam and Jeff walk into the living room finally, and I turned to look at them. Jeff's face had been engulfed in a grin. Adam was grinning too. "What's this I hear about Little Adam being like Big Adam?"Jeff asked. Amy laughed."Well my little Addy here, was staring at his Auntie's neck, looking pretty unhappy that there were marks on it."Amy said.

"Yeah well, Big Addy and Uncle Jeff aren't exactly too thrilled about them either."Adam stated. I just rolled my eyes and looked down at the babies in my lap. "It's a good thing their opinion doesn't matter, right?"I asked them. I got coos in response. I chuckled at them. "You're so cute!"I told them. "I have a great idea!"Mom piped up. We all looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Why don't the boys and I take care of the kids, and Amy and Vanessa can go have a girl's day out?"She suggested. Amy laughed nervously.

"How about you guys just watch the babies for us, and we'll be in the back yard?"She obviously wasn't ready to separate with her babies. "Or here's a better idea, we'll take the babies for a walk! Yeah there we go!"She said. She handed me little Adam and went to get their stroller I assumed. I now had all three of them in my lap. "Okay, no one move. I don't want any of you to fall."I told my niece and nephews. Isabelle just leaned on me, and so did Christopher. Adam just started to look around, and settled on staring at Jeff. "I think someone wants to be picked up by Uncle Jeff."I said, smiling. Jeff sat next to me and picked up little Adam. "What's up little guy?"Jeff asked him, causing him to smile. I couldn't help but grin at Jeff babytalking with Little Adam. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Meanwhile, in Vanessa's head, she's thinking how adorable this sight is."Amy said, walking back into the room. I rolled my eyes at her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that wasn't your first thought when you saw Adam with one of the triplets. It's a natural reaction! To see a grown man with an abundance of tattoos talk gibberish to a baby, it's just a little too freaking cute."I defended myself. "Besides, have you seen Jeff's face? It's already adorable enough!"Jeff laughed at that comment. "I had no idea my face was so adorable."

"Well it is!"

"Good to know..."Jeff said slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Amy, let's just go on this walk."I said. Amy nodded, and we put the triplets in their stroller. Amy gave Adam a kiss goodbye, and I would've done the same with Jeff expect my Mom had already taken him over. She babied him quite a lot. Her reason for it? She says she wants him to feel like he still has a mother figure in his life, since his passed away. i thought it was nice of her, but I didn't enjoy the stealing him from me. I shook my head and followed Amy out of the house.

* * *

><p>I walked beside Amy and listened to her talk about stuff the triplets have done in the four days they've been alive. They aparently have done a lot of giggling and demanding Adam time. You couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Being a mother really made her happy. "So Essie, tell me. What's been going on with the family? I managed to catch that little twitter war last week, and I couldn't help but notice Phil and Rue were kinda making out at the wedding, and Shannon was sulking. Also you and him had no contact with each other. Plus the fact that you changed your Twitter username to Rated R Sister, adds up to drama. So spill it."She said.<p>

"It's kind of a long story Ames."I said.

"We got time sweetie. I have everything the babies need in their diaper bag."

"If you say so Amy..."

"I do. So quit stalling and tell me."

After about ten minutes I had her almost all caught up. "And I just can't deal with the division or the fighting anymore. So I'm barely in the family locker room anymore."I said. "Well where do you go?"She asked. I sighed. "I go to Jay's locker room and hang with him."I told her. She shook her head at me. "So you're really convinced he's back to the normal Jay now?"She asked. I nodded. "I do Amy. I like hanging out with him too, it's like old times."I replied. "Has he made any sort of advances or anything?"I shook my head. "None. He's just been supportive and helpful."I said. Amy sighed. "Does Jeff know?"She asked.

"No just Rue does."

"Don't you think you should tell Jeff?"

"Amy you know how Jeff is. If I told him I was hanging out with Jay again, he'd be livid."

"But still Nessa...you're going to be married to him. He has a right to know."

"If he asks...I won't lie. But if he doesn't...then I won't tell."

Amy sighed. "Alright fair enough I suppose."

"Now let's just enjoy this visit, shall we?"

"I can deal with that!"

It was now Friday, and the WWE was currently in the airport, waiting for their tickets to the overseas tour. We were making Spain our first stop, then France, England for Raw, and then Italy and a bunch of other places. It was so exciting! The only countries I'd been to were Canada and the United States. Jeff and I were handed our tickets, and we went to sit down. "Where'd they put you?"Jeff asked. I looked at my ticket. "I'm 34B. You?"I replied. "He's my plane buddy!"Mikey responded for him. "OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S GET ON THE PLANE!"The voice of John Laurinaitis yelled. It took a while, but we all eventually got on the plane.

As I sat down in my seat, I noticed someone in the one next to me. "Hello plane buddy."Jay said, grinning. I smirked at him. "What's up plane buddy?"I asked. He laughed. "What are the chances of us being sat next to each other?"He asked. I shrugged. "dunno! But it happened! Now we're stuck with each other for this long flight."I said. Jay grinned. "I don't mind. Do you?"

"Nope!"I replied.

"Phillip! It's Vanessa!"Rue said excitedly, running down the aisle to her seat. She got the aisle seat like I did. Phil followed after her. He smiled at her, but frowned when he saw who I was sitting next to. I groaned. Here we go. "Vanessa, why don't you sit by Rue? I'll switch with you."He offered. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine where I'm at Phillip. Thanks anyway."I said. "I insist though."He pressed. I heard Rue sigh heavily. "Shut up and mind your own business Phil. She can sit by whoever the hell she wants. Besides, I enjoy Jay."She said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now sit your ass down."She demanded. Phil sighed. "Fine."He said quietly, and sat down beside her. My laughing got louder. "Oh...my...god. Phil's so pussywhipped!"I said in between my laughs. I couldn't stop laughing, and Rue's next sentence just made it harder to quit. "What? I gotta keep my bitch in line."

When I finally was able to quit laughing, I grabbed my phone almost instantly. "Twitter must know."I stated

_RatedRSister:Just learned that CMPunk is so pussywhipped, it's not even funny...Okay it's pretty hilarious._

_RueYoungblood: RatedRSister Gotta keep my bitch in line. #BelieveThat_

_CMPunk: RatedRSister RueYoungblood I find no humor in this situation._

_RatedRSister: CMPunk Well RueYoungblood and I do. So shut up._

_RueYoungblood retweeted RatedRSister's tweet._

_RatedRSister: So I think this flight will be better than I thought! Thanks to my plane buddies, RueYoungblood and Christian4Peeps that is._

***Monday Night Raw***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The Manchester, England audience were on their feet as the Women's Champion entered the arena. The bruises on her neck still remained, but her fat lip was gone. Vanessa skipped down the ramp, like she usually did and slapped hands with her fans. She hopped in the ring, and was handed a microphone. "Manchester, England! Are you excited?"She asked. She seemed to be able to talk properly again. The audience yelled in response to her question. "Then, Manchester. Let me hear you scream!"She yelled. The fans were happy to oblige. She grinned and brought the mic back to her lips. "Now for the reason I'm out here. I have a bone to pick with Daniel Bryan. Last week he went on about how he got his revenge on me for yelling at him. Well I got news for him. I won't put up with that crap. Maybe AJ will tolerate his stupidity, but I sure as hell won't. I'm talking directly to you Daniel Bryan."Vanessa said, looking into the camera. **

**"I know you're here. I know you're backstage. I want you in this ring. One on one. I want to show you why I've earned the compliments I've been given by people much better than you. I'll show you I'm not a copy of my brother. I'll show you that I'm better than he is."She said. "But, I don't want you in just any match. No. I want you in a steel cage match so no one can interfere."She said, making the crowd erupt in cheers. They quickly turned to boos as John Laurinaitis' music played.**

**"Vanessa! While I think your match is a wonderful idea, I'm not sure you're quite ready to intergrate into the men's division."He said, causing the boos to get louder.**

**"I'm more than ready! Do you see what I do every week? All I do is dominate the divas! The only diva I haven't fought yet is Rue! And she's not even a diva! You let her fight the guys, why not me?"Vanessa argued.**

**"Hmm...you make a very good point Vanessa. Tell you what, I'm a very fair man, I'll make a deal with you."**

**"Oh joy. Let's hear it."**

**"If you win your match tonight, I'll give you your match against Daniel next week on Raw. Sound good?"**

**"Sounds lovely. Who's my opponent? Kelly? Eve? Beth? Big Show? Mark Henry?"**

**"None of those. Rue Youngblood! Get out here!"John said. A few seconds later, AC/DC began playing. Rue walked out to thousands of cheers, but also with a confused expression. "Vanessa, if you defeat Rue tonight, you've got your match."He said. Rue and Vanessa locked eyes and grinned. The two were friends, that was no secret, and they have wanted to go against each other for some time now. This was their chance. "However, if Rue throws this match, you will never get that match, and you'll be stripped of all your titles."John threatened. Rue stole the mic from him. "One, I don't throw matches for anyone. Two, I know for a fact Vanessa would be pissed if I threw this match. It'd be an insult to her if I didn't give it my all. So, let's get this show on the road!"Rue said. She walked down to the ring, and a ref followed after her. Not just any referee though, Vanessa's favorite, Charles Robinson. The bell rang and the match was officially underway.**

**The two women shook hands first, a sign that they respected each other. Rue was quick to put Vanessa in a headlock though. Vanessa quickly fought out of it, and landed a kick to Rue's side. "King, both of these women are known for their leg strength. Both have deadly kicks."Cole said. "Right you are Cole, I wonder how this will play out!"He replied. "Let's find out!"**

**After twenty full minutes, the match finally began to look like there was going to be a winner. And it seemed to be Rue. She had her arm around Vanessa's neck, getting ready for her finisher, Bloodline. Before she executed it, Rue took a breather. Mistake. Vanessa took that brief moment and quickly reversed it. Rue was surprised, and Vanessa took full advantage of it. She pushed herself off of the ropes and threw herself into Rue, knocking the woman down. Rue quickly got up, but was met with the Blackout. The fans cheered loudly. This was the end! Vanessa always ended the match with her signature superkick. However, she surprised them all by climbing onto the top turnbuckle. "MANCHESTER! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!"Vanessa yelled loudly. Manchester did just that as Vanessa propelled herself off of the turnbuckle and did a twist before she landed on Rue's body. Without wasting another second, she pulled Rue's leg up and Charles counted the pin. After a full three count the bell rang. "The winner of this match, the Women's champion, Vanessa!"**

**"A NEW FINISHER FROM THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"Cole yelled**

**"This is so exciting! Next week, here on Raw we get to see the first steel cage match between a man and a woman! Don't forget to tune in everyone!"King said excitedly. The show went to commercial with Vanessa celebrating her win.**

* * *

><p>I walked into mine and Jeff's hotel room rather happy with myself. I'd beaten Rue, something most guys couldn't do, and I would get a shot at Daniel next week! To end this night, I'd get to cuddle up with Jeff and have some us time. What could be better? As I shut the door behind me I noticed Jeff standing on the balcony of our hotel room. I went to join him. "Jeffy! I'm here!"I said. He turned around before I made it to the balcony and glared at me. That glare made me stop in my tracks. I don't think I'd ever seen him so upset. At least towards me. "What's wrong?" I asked. Jeff didn't respond, just grabbed my hand and yanked me over to the desk where his laptop sat open. "When were you going to tell me you were hanging out with him again?"Jeff asked angrily. I looked at the screen and gulped. Shit.<p>

_Christian4Peeps: Me and my plane buddy RatedRSister! She's much more fun than her brother!_

The tweet was accompanied with a picture of the two of us. Damn damn damn. "What do you have to say for yourself Vanessa?"Jeff all but yelled. I didn't know what to say to be honest. "I don't know what to say Jeff...I'm sorry?"I tried. Wrong answer. It only seemed to piss Jeff off more. "YOU'RE SORRY? THAT'S SERIOUSLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"He seethed. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "WHEN AND WHY DID THIS START HAPPENING?"He asked.

"When the family started fighting...when I left the first time."I whispered.

"SO YOU THINK IT'S BETTER TO HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO RAPED YOU, AND FUCKING STABBED YOU, THAN TO PUT UP WITH A LITTLE YELLING?"

"I'm sorry Jeff! He was my only option! I just couldn't take it in there anymore!"

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME VANESSA?"

"What?"

"YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO FORGET THAT I'M ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!"

"Look it's nothing I planned Jeff, he was just there and I don't know. He just seemed to understand and he was sympathetic-"

"So Shannon was right."

"What?"

"Shannon told me you were hanging with him again."

"Oh..."

"Have you hugged him Vanessa?"

"What?"I asked, pretending like I hadn't heard him. Jeff grabbed my upper arms. "Did. You. Hug. Him."He asked slowly, his voice level rising with each word. I nodded slowly. "He's back to normal Jeff, I swear!"I protested. Jeff shook his head angrily. "Why the fuck do I let you do this to me? All I do is love you and break my neck to make you happy Vanessa! That's all I fucking do! I haven't seen my brother in almost three months because I know you don't like his girlfriend. What do you do for me? You hang out with someone I clearly hate because of something he did to YOU. I don't know why I fucking put up with you!"He yelled. I tried to block out his words, but I couldn't. They hurt. When he saw the tears in my eyes, he just shook his head in anger. "Don't even try the fucking tears Vanessa! I'm not going to fall for them!"He yelled. He released me and walked to the door. "Go cry to Jay for all I care. At least he'll care why you're crying because he's so 'understanding' and 'sympathetic'."Jeff said, clearly mocking me. "Remember when you said you were drama? Well you were right. That's all you fucking are and I'm done putting up with it."He said, and slammed the door behind him. It took all of my willpower not to just curl up into a ball and cry. Instead I just went straight to the mini fridge in the hotel room. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels in there and quickly opened it up. Just as I was about to down it, I heard Phil's voice. "Drinking is never the answer Vanessa. Any time you feel like getting drunk, just call me." I stopped, and put the bottle on the fridge. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Phil's number.

After four agonizing rings he finally picked up. "Can I help you Miss Nessa?"He asked. "Phil. I need you. Really bad."I said, trying not to cry. It wasn't working. "What's wrong?"He asked in a concered voice. "I just had a fight with Jeff and it's taking every bit of will power I have not to down this bottle of Jack Daniels. You said if I needed you, to just call you and that's what I'm doing because Phil I need you really bad."I said, basically crying my eyes out. "Give me two minutes. I'll be there."He said. I gulped. "Okay, hurry."I said. We hung up, and I just let the tears fall freely now. There was no stopping him. All I could hope for was that Phil would get here fast.


	12. Team Nessa

Chapter 12

July 24th, 2012

3:05 AM

***3rd Person POV***

"Shh, Vanessa. It's fine. Everything is fine."Phil whispered soothingly, trying to calm down a distressed Vanessa. Vanessa's only response was bury her face further into Phil's chest and cry even more. Phil hated to see Vanessa like this. He'd been trying to calm her down for hours now, and nothing he did seemed to work. It seemed the only thing he could do was hold her until she cried herself out. He couldn't help but feel a little pride in her though. Instead of drinking her problems away, she called him like he'd told her to.

The sudden silence brought Phil out of his musings. He looked down at Vanessa and saw her gaze had been adverted to the doorway. He followed her line of sight and saw Jeff standing in the room. 'Shit.'Phil cursed in his head. Jeff appeared to be drunk. And angry. A combination that was never good. Phil knew from experience. "Just what the hell is going on here?"Jeff asked in a dangerously low voice. Vanessa instantaneously stood up, getting as far away from Phil as she could. "N-N-N-Nothing Jeff! I swear!"She stuttered. Phil rose a brow at her actions, all the while keeping a calm exterior. He was surprised when she began furiously wiping away her tears and smoothing out her appearence. Why would she do that? Phil wondered.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you bring Phil over to cry to him?"Jeff snapped. Vanessa's gaze lowered to her feet. "I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to..."She whispered. She looked up at Jeff with the most pathetic look Phil had ever seen. "Please don't be mad at me anymore Jeff. I love you...I made a mistake..."She pleaded. Phil's jaw dropped a little. He'd never seen Vanessa act like this before. Being submissive wasn't her thing. "You're not sorry! How dare you lie to my face!"Jeff yelled at her. Vanessa bit her lip in an attempt to avoid tears. "What did I say about the fucking tears Vanessa!"He yelled. Phil noticed he'd been doing a lot of unnecessary yelling. Phil didn't really see what was so bad about her hanging out with Jay. Sure it wasn't a smart move, but it really didn't deserve this kind of punishment.

"Don't yell at her."Phil said, finally speaking up.

Vanessa looked back at Phil. "Please don't. You're just going to make him madder."She whispered. "Yeah Punk stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."Jeff said in a venomous tone. Phil walked to where Vanessa was and stood by her. "She involved me when she called me."Phil said. Jeff glared at Phil. Phil was just a little too close to Vanessa for Jeff's liking. Phil, who seemed to notice this, put his arm around Vanessa's shoulders. "She's one of my best friends and I won't let you boss her around. She's better than that. I figured you knew, but I forgot that alcohol does stupid things to good people. And alcohol is what you reek of."Phil said stoically.

"Don't bring your straightedge shit into this! We've been through this so many fucking times. Just because you're straightedge doesn't make you anymore of a man than I am."

"Maybe so, but I know I'm a real man. Not just a pathetic shell of a man like you."Phil retorted.

"Guys, please don't do this."Vanessa begged.

"If I were you I'd shut that big mouth of yours Vanessa Copeland. You're still not forgiven!"Jeff ordered. Vanessa instantly closed her mouth. "That right there makes you less of a man! You don't ever yell at a woman, and you don't ever tell them to shut up."Phil yelled. "And a real man doesn't make his fiance cry Jeff."Phil said, more for Vanessa than Jeff.

"The only reason you haven't made Rue cry yet is because she doesn't trust you enough to show it! There's zero trust in that relationship! Face it! You two won't last!"Jeff yelled. Phil's face became contorted with his own anger. "Don't bring Rue into this! This is between you, me, and Nessa. Rue has absolutely nothing to do with this!"Phil snarled. "You need some serious help if you think making someone you claim to love cry is an accomplishment and a sign of trust!"Phil yelled. Just as Jeff was about to yell back, the hotel room door was slammed against the wall.

"HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"A very pissed off Rue yelled at the three. "It's almost four in goddamn morning and you are fucking screaming your heads off! SHUT THE HELL UP! Jesus Christ!"She continued yelling. She glared at Jeff. "Jeff! Stop being a drunken asshole and get the fuck out. Leave Vanessa alone!"She yelled. "Phillip! Get your ass to the hotel room and stop your goddamn yelling too!"She turned to Vanessa. "For God's sake Vanessa stop being so pathetic! You're not pathetic little woman, stop acting like it! You kicked my ass last night, and no one who's pathetic can do that. Suck it up princess! Jeff isn't worth your tears!"

There was a stunned silence. "Now. We're all going our separate ways and I swear to God if I hear one more motherfucking scream before 10:00 AM, I'm going to rip your limbs off one by one and feed them to you!"She screeched. She grabbed Jeff by his shirt and yanked him towards the door. She picked up what she assumed was his bag and threw it as his chest. "LEAVE! I don't care where you go, just GO!"She yelled, pushing him out of the room. Rue turned to Phil. "Let's go!"She ordered. Phil nodded, and hugged Vanessa before walking over to Rue. She sighed and looked at her with pity. "Vanessa. Stop being like this. You're better than this. Now go to fucking sleep and I'll see you in morning."Rue said, and pushed Phil out of the room, turning the lights off as she slammed the door behind her. Vanessa was left by herself in the darkness.

***House show, Rome, Italy***

The InterGender Tag Team Champions were not on good terms. That was completely obvious. When they had entered the arena together, they were as far as apart they could possibly be and they never once smiled at the other. They also didn't match. Vanessa had ditched her matching tights and wore simple jean shorts and a dark green sports bra with dark green knee high converse. Her blonde locks were thrown up in a haphazard ponytail.

Their challengers, Brock Lesnar and Beth Phoenix waited inside the ring for the match to begin. Vanessa got in the ring before Chris did, but the ropes were not separated for her. She quickly handed all of the belts to the ref as did Chris. Chris sent a little glare Vanessa's way before going to the corner, apparently deciding Vanessa would start things off. As soon as the bell rang, Beth and Vanessa began circling each other. Before a hit could be landed, both blondes noticed something. Chris Jericho was leaving. Vanessa walked over to the ropes. "Where the hell are you going?"She yelled after him. "You're supposed to be my partner!"

Chris sneered at her. "Why don't you ask Jay to be your partner?"He taunted. Vanessa's jaw dropped in disbelief. She quickly regained her composure. "FINE! I don't need you to win this match!"She yelled back. She watched him disappear before turning back to her match. "Looks like Vanessa's going to have to do this all by herself Jerry!"Cole commented. "It seems that way Cole. And don't call me Jerry, it implies that we're friends."king replied.

Vanessa had been dominating Beth the entire match so far. It seemed she actually had a chance to win tonight! That was until Brock was tagged in. Vanessa whipped her hair back and sighed heavily. Brock laughed at her. "You think you can beat me? Ha!"He teased. In the blink of an eye, Vanessa ran at Brock and unleashed the Codebreaker on him. As he fell to the mat, the crowd was louder than ever. Vanessa quickly knocked Beth off of the apron, and covered Brock for the pin. The ref's hand slapped the mat one, two, three times. Break by Three Days Grace filled the arena, but the cheers almost overpowered it. They hadn't expected her to win. They grew even more excited as she grabbed a mic.

"You two want these freaking titles so bad?"She yelled at Brock and Beth, holding both belts up. She threw them at the team. "You can freaking have them! On behalf of myself and Captain Jackass, I forfeit the titles! You two are the new InterGender champions! Understand this though, if my partner had been my brother or Shawn Michaels, this situation be be extremely different."Vanessa stated, throwing the mic down. She slipped out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding her Women's Championship up in the air proudly.

***Vanessa's POV***

I walked to the locker room silently, my Women's Championship hooked around my shoulder. This was the only title I needed. I was done with tag titles. Seems I can't rely on anyone anymore. I braced myself as I pushed open the door to the "family" locker room. It didn't feel much like a family anymore. I felt the glares all rest on me as I entered. All of my so called best friends. Glaring at me. Mikey, Shannon, Randy, Maryse, Chris, even Jeff. My own fiance hated me. I just packed my stuff up in silence while I was being glared at. "Why the hell did you forfeit the titles?"Chris asked me angrily.

"You left me. You obviously didn't want them anymore Chris."I said in a monotone voice.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson!"

"And what, pray tell, was that lesson Chris?"I asked, still not looking at him.

"Look at me dammit!"He yelled, grabbing my arm roughly, making me face him. I stared into the baby blue eyes of Chris Jericho. "Let. Go."I said evenly. I tried plucking his fingers off, but he just tightened his grip. "Ow."I said softly. "Let her go."Came the deep voice of Mark. Chris slowly let go of my arm and I finished packing up my stuff. "Look, I get it. You all hate me just because I gave someone a chance. I understand."I said. "And it also seems to me that I'm being kicked out of the family. Alright..."I said, my voice cracking a little. "I'll just go be with someone who wants my company."I said mostly to myself. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. I looked at all the glares I was getting, and every one killed me. What killed me even more was that Jeff refused to look at me. I walked towards the door and stopped halfway there. "Just remember. For almost everyone in this family, if I hadn't given you a chance we wouldn't be friends now. Mikey, for example. I could've easily believed the reports that he was nothing but a publicity whore. But I didn't. Everyone else has a similar situation."I turned to Jeff. "Especially you Jeff. I could've just listened to Adam and believed that you were no good."I said to him, and him alone. He appeared to be ignoring me. I couldn't handle being ignored. Not by Jeff. I dropped my bag on the floor, walked over to Jeff and made him look at me.

"I love you Jeff. More than anything else in this world. Just because I'm friends with Jay again doesn't mean I don't."I whispered. Jeff didn't respond. He seemed to be looking past me too. I sighed. "I'm still sorry Jeff..."I said. Before he could have the chance to pull away, I kissed him. When he didn't kiss me back, I wanted to melt into the floor. Instead, I just picked up my bag and left the locker room, tears sliding down my cheeks.

I walked silently to Jay's locker room, wondering what to do with myself. The only friends I had left were Rue, Phil and Amy. Mark and Shawn I considered fathers. I sighed shakily and pulled out my phone. I had three new messages from Twitter.

_ZackRyder: And that, Zack Pack, is why RatedRSister is my favorite diva. Badass. Doesn't give up. She inspires me. #TeamNessa_

_TheBethPhoenix: RatedRSister we may not be great friends, but I respect the hell outta you. You're #pinupstrong. Good match chick._

_RueYoungblood: That right there? The reason that woman beat me last night is because she's amazingly talented. Brock Lesnar=For the Lose. #TeamNessa_

I smiled just a little at the tweets. They made me a bit happier. Suddenly, my phone began blowing up. All were messages from Twitter.

_AmyDumas: Small break from mothering. #TeamNessa! All the way!_

_CMPunk: Who's this guy's favorite Diva? RatedRSister. #TeamNessa_

_ShawnMichaels: My Mini Me makes me proud. #TeamNessa._

Most of the tweets were like that. All with the hashtag Team Nessa. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't feeling a litte a littte empowered by them. This is what Shawn meant when he used to say the fans meant everything.

_RatedRSister: Thanks for all the tweets guys. I know what Shawn meant when he said you guys were all he had at one point. Im in the same boat_

***Monday Night Raw***

**"Jerry tonight we have in our main event, which is just minutes away, a steelcage match!"Cole stated. Jerry nodded. "Yes we do! Not just any steel cage match! A steel cage match between a man and a woman!"He exclaimed. "King, do you think Vanessa will be a able to concentrate? If you've been following the action over twitter, you'd know Vanessa's fans and many peers have been cheering her up, getting the hashtag Team Nessa trending worldwide multiple times. However, she's been a bit out of sorts. She is reported to be having issues with her friends, and she and her tag team partner Chris Jericho broke up last Thursday."**

**"Cole, Vanessa's got this. I too am on Team Nessa."Jerry replied. The arena filled with boos as John Laurinaitis walked down the ramp, David Otunga at his side. The duo stepped into the ring and the GM was handed a mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before we get to our main event, I just have one thing I'd like to add to it."He said. He looked to David. "David, if you would."He gestured to the bag many had failed to notice. David unzipped it, and pulled out the United States Championship. "This match is now for the vacated United States Championship. Whoever wins, is our new champion! Now let's get on with this match!"He said, and went to sit ringside with the commentators as Daniel made his entrance. He made it down the ramp, chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over. As he stood in the ring, the intro to Break started.**

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**"Earlier today, Vanessa tweeted the following: Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I break away. Hashtag Come at me Daniel. That's a very cocky, yet odd tweet, right?"Cole asked Jerry. Jerry nodded. "I agree. I can't wait to see Nessa beat this freakazoid and become the new US Champion!"Jerry said exictedly. Jerry's excitement didn't have to wait long, as the bell quickly rung.**

**Daniel wasted no time in trying to escape. He started climbing up the steel cage, and got halfway up before Vanessa yanked him down. While Daniel was grounded, Vanessa took the chance to try to escape. She too, however, was yanked down. Vanessa felt all the air in her lungs rush out as her back connected with the mat. She soon found herself turned over though, and was locked in the Lebelle lock. She had never been in a legit submission move before, and she was in immense pain. However, she was not giving up! She slowly started making her way to the ropes from the middle of the ring. The fans cheered her on every inch she crawled. Finally, her small hand wrapped around the bottom rope and Daniel was forced to let go. When he did, Vanessa fought the urge to double up in pain. Daniel. Would. Not. Win!**

**After she recovered, Daniel yanked her up, and threw her towards the cage walls. Instead of slamming into them, she started climbing them! She was almost to the top when Daniel grabbed her shirt, and yanked her off. Tearing her tank top off in the process. Now only in her bra, Vanessa laid on the mat, motionless. Daniel quickly started climbing the cage. Somehow, she managed to get to him before he dropped down to the outside mat. She yanked him back into the cage with her, and they both fell to the ground. Vanessa landed on Daniel, and recovering just a little bit quicker than he did. As Daniel stood up, the Blackout connected. Loud chants of "PIN HIM!" and "ESCAPE!" were being chanted. Vanessa did neither. She climbed onto the closest turnbuckle and stood up. "DETROIT! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!"She yelled as loud as she could. Detroit was way ahead of her. They screamed louder than ever before. Vanessa propelled herself off the turnbuckle and landed on Daniel as planned. She laid next to him, breathing heavily. A smirk came across her face, and she rose her legs up, and did Shawn Michaels' signature kip-up, riling the audience up even more. The chants of pinning or escaping were louder than ever. Vanessa started climbing the cage, making the crowd cheer. She finally got to the top and she stood up. Vanessa looked around the arena, and grinned. She looked down at Daniel who had yet to move. She bit her bottom lip for a moment in hesitation. It was now or never. With a smirk, Vanessa did the signature Hardy gunz, and the arena's screams were deafening as Vanessa performed one of Jeff Hardy's signature moves, Whisper in the Wind. When it connected on Daniel, Vanessa went for an immeadiate pin.**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three!**

**The bell rang and Break started playing. This time, it **_**was**_** drowned out by the loudest cheers the WWE's heard in a long time. "Here is your winner, and the first ever female United States Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian announced over the cheers. The cage was raised and trainers came to check on Daniel. Meanwhile, Vanessa limped over to John Laurinaits. He surprised everyone when he handed her the United States Championship. She grinned so widely at it, and grinned even harder when her Women's Championship was handed to her. She held both belts close to her chest as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She was the first Woman United States Champion! Once again surprising the WWE fans with his uncharacteristic kindness, John shook hands with the woman and left with David while she relished her moment. The very thing the fans watching at home saw was Vanessa walking up the ramp with both titles in her hands, tears streaking her smiling face.**

_Heyyy :D. So do you love it? This was so much greatness to write. I loved doing it. The fight, the matches, the everything! Made me happy. Anyway, here's an announcement. I'm a fan of...John Cena. For now. Until Lesnar leaves. He upsets my life. Um, AJ going crazy on Nattie last night was not cool aha, neither were her screams. Georgia and I decided only Melina's screams were allowed. Ummm let's see, all I have left to do is review replies! (Haven't done these in AGES) Review please? Love you..._

_Gia: Did they win? And Thank you dude! Haha. Phillip is amazing. Specially longhaired Phillip._

_RKICMJHGIRL: That's how it goes dear. The only way to see if he stays sane is to keep raeding :D. Ohh, you have yet to see Adam's reaction to this whole mess. Wait till he finds out!_

_Erika: Your review made me grin so hard haha. The majority of his blow up was worry coming out in the wrong way. I hope this was soon enough for you?_

_Shadowheart123: He's Jeff, and he's worried...and he's Jeff. Haha._

_Nattie my love: I KNOW IT WAS IN LONDON haha. I just wanted it in MANCHESTER! Because I'm the AUTHOR i can do that! I threw them in. Just ferrrr yous! Haha. I miss it too, must have more of it...Aww Nattie. That's why she called Phillip! She was smart about it. Dun worry, kay?_

_Mamasangel: We all missed them haha. And THEY ARE! You have no idea. Yes, she'll still use the Blackout. Now that Shawn's retired, that's her way of paying respect to him. The Superkick._

_ILurvesJeffery: Hahahahahaha that's great! And thank you!_

_Love: Aww I see. Thank you though!_

_Jiggly: Yay! I'm glad!_

_Boo: Soooo lazy. Shinedown rules. Her finisher also does. Hah. Poor Jeff, everyone just be hating on him :D._


	13. You're crazy

**Rainmaker-Iron Maiden**

_When I was wandering in the desert and was searching for the truth ._

_I heard a choir of angels calling out my name._

_I had the feeling that my life would never be the same again _

_I turned my face towards the barren sun._

_And I know, of the pain, that you feel the same as me._

_And I dream, of the rain, as it falls upon the leaves. _

_And the cracks, in our lives, like a cracks upon the ground._

_They are sealed, and are now, washed away._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears._

_And I know, of the pain, that you feel the same as me._

_And I dream, of the rain, as it falls upon the leaves. _

_And the cracks, in the ground, like the cracks are in our lives._

_They are sealed, and are now, far away._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away._

_You tell me we can stop the rain._

_You tell me that we all can change._

_You tell me we can find something to wash the tears._

_And I know, of the pain, that you feel the same as me._

_And I dream, of the rain, as it falls upon the leaves. _

_And the cracks, in the ground, like the cracks are in our lives._

_They are sealed, and are now, far away._

Chapter 13

July 30th, 2012

11:15 PM

As soon as I made it past the curtain, I was swooped up into a hug. "I am so proud of you!"Phil said excitedly. I chuckled and smiled at him when he let me go. "That match was amazing."He commented. I smiled wider. "Thank you."I replied. I looked back down at the US Championship. "And you got yourself a man's title. Looks like you finally intergrated into my division."He said. I nodded. "Watch yourself Punk."I said with a wink. He just laughed and lightly pushed me. "Please. I would totally end you in the ring. Two seconds in the Anaconda Vise and you'd be tapping out."He said, making me roll my eyes. "Mhmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Where's Rue? I need to talk to her."I asked Phil.

"I'm here!"Rue said, walking up to us. "First thing I must say, is that match you just had was amazing. No lies, no exaggerations."She told me. I grinned at her. "Thank you I have a legit question for you."I said. She smiled a little. "Shoot."She replied. "Would you work with me? To be honest, I have no idea how to wrestle the guys. Most of them are way bigger than I am. You're smaller than I am and you dominate them. Help me out?"I asked her.

"Don't let them steal your shield," Rue said, lowly. "and don't let them look at you and see your insides."Phil and I both looked at her like she was insane. "Umm...What?"I asked. Her head snapped up and her eyes were a little wider than usual. "I'll help you...but I should go. See you later."She said, and walked away, murmuring. Phil and I gave each other a worried look. "What was that?"We asked simlutaneously. We both shrugged at the same time too. "Stop that!"We said in unison. "Alright this isn't funny."We said. Phil put his hand over my mouth. "Enough of this. I have to go have a conversation with your buddy Jay."He said. Then added "Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that Mark needs to talk to you."

I nodded. "Alright. And Phil?"

"Yeah Ness?"

"Please don't do or say anything too bad to Jay...he's one of the only friends I have left."

Phil gave me his signature smirk. "Don't worry Nessa. I'm just going to lay some groundrules down. That's all."He stated before turning his back on me and walking away. When he disappeared, I began making my way back to hell. That's what that locker room was to me now. Everyone I loved was in there, and I couldn't be there. I sighed and shook my head. Hopefully, this would all blow over. Soon. I looked at the door for the family locker room and took a deep breath. What if whoever opened the door just slammed it in my face? I had to at least try, for Mark. I quietly knocked on the door and prayed someone heard it. I heard movement and then the door opened. "What the hell do you want?"Mikey asked me.

Instantly my gaze turned down to the floor. "I'm here because I have to talk to Mark."I said quietly. "What makes you think he wants to talk to you?"He asked. "Mikey-"I started, but he cut me off. "Don't call me that."He snapped. "Mike...Phil told me Mark said he needed to talk to me."I said. He sighed heavily. "Mark! You're wanted."Mikey yelled into the locker room. A few seconds later Mark pushed Mikey out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. "Isa."He said. "Look at me."He ordered. I rose my head up to look at him. "Do you hate me too?"I asked in a pathetic tone. I don't think I could live with myself if Mark hated me too. Mark smiled softly at me and pushed some of the hair out of my eyes. "How could I hate my baby girl?"He said. Then he pulled me into a hug, despite both of the titles in between us. "I'm so proud of you Isa. You have no idea how proud I am."He told me. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Daddy."I murmured into his chest. "Now, I hate to bring the mood down, but I know that Whisper in the Wind was just a cry for Jeff's attention."Mark said, now holding me at arm's length.

"What else am I supposed to do Daddy? He won't talk to me...won't even look at me."I said.

"Maybe if you ditched your new friend?"He suggested.

I shook my head. "No Daddy. Despite what's been done in the past, he's all I got right now. All of my friends have turned against me, and I'm sure once Jeff tells Adam, he will too. And I'm all Jay has too. Because of me barely anyone will talk to him."

"Isa, I honestly don't know what to say. I don't think I can help you."

"It's okay...I'm an adult...I can handle this..."I reassured him. "Who are you trying to convince Isa? Me or yourself?"He asked. I licked my lips. "Myself..."I whispered. Mark shook his head and smiled sadly at me. "Honey, I know you're afraid of losing Jeff. That's what's bothering you the most, I know it is. But I have to remind you of something. You and Jeff have had worse fights. You always come crawling back to each other. All will be well."He said in a tone only he could pull off. I nodded, hoping he was right. "Oh and Isa?"Mark continued. "Yeah?"He unbuttoned his black button-up shirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. "Put this on. I don't want you running around in your bra."He said, handing me the shirt. I laughed weakly. "Thanks Daddy."I said. He winked at me. "Now go change and get some rest. You deserve it."He said. I nodded again. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone badmouth you either."Mark reassured me before walking into the family locker room.

I put on Mark's shirt and quickly buttoned it up. I looked up as my name was spoken. It was Phil. "You almost ready to go? Rue already left. She's tired. And we both know a tired Rue isn't a nice one."He said. I nodded. "Yeah I just need to get my stuff from Jay's."I told him. He nodded. "Alright. I'll be in catering when you're ready to go."He told me. I nodded and we went our separate ways. I made it to Jay's pretty quickly. Probably because I wasn't terrified of going there. As soon as I walked in, Jay enveloped me in a hug. "United States Champion! This is amazing!"He exclaimed. I laughed into his chest. "Thanks Jay."

"I'm so proud of you! I know Adam must be too! Oh, speaking of Adam, he called. Three times. Matt also called, and you have like three voicemails."He reported. I nodded, and left his hug to find my phone. Once I did, I checked my voicemails. The first one was from Matt. "Oh. My. GOD! Vanessa Isabelle Copeland that had to of been one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. The Hardy gunz and the Whisper in the Wind were perfect! I bet Jeff's real happy with you. Even Reby said she was impressed. You did great and I can't wait to see you defend that United States Championship against the idiots that will underestimate you."Was his message. Jay was nodding in agreement with him. I had my phone on speaker, so he could hear too. The next message was from Adam.

"I just got off of the phone with Jeff. He told me to call you to hear something interesting. So Call me."Was all he said.

"Well that can't be good."I whispered. I was almost afraid to hear his next message. "It can't be too bad. You're his baby sister. He loves you."Jay said. I sighed and played Adam's next message. "And now I have to full details on what this 'interesting' thing is. Vanessa Isabelle how fucking stupid can you be? I don't care what the family was arguing about, going to him wasn't the answer! I'm so utterly disappointed in you! Not to mention I'm pissed as hell that you're letting him touch you! I can understand why everyone's pissed off at you! If Jeff breaks up with you over this, I'd have to agree with him! You're being stupid, and irresponsible. A child. That's all you are Vanessa. It seems I can't fucking leave you alone for an extended period of time after all. Next week, I'm coming to set things straight. Hopefully you'll have your shit straightened out by then. Oh and tell Phil to fucking mind his own business and stop trying to replace me."

***Phil's POV***

"What the hell is taking her so long?"I asked no one in particular. Vanessa needed to hurry her ass up. "What are you still doing here?"A bitter voice asked. I rolled my eyes. "Go away Hardy. I don't want your company."I said hotly. Much to my displeasure, Jeff didn't leave. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me that I better watch myself because Vanessa's yours, and you love her and no one is going to take her away from you?"I taunted. Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Well let me tell you something right here, and right now Jeff Hardy. I have no interest in 'taking' Vanessa away from you. I have a girlfriend thank you very much. But what I do have an interest in, is protecting her from assholes like you and the so called 'family'."

"She doesn't need protecting from us."Jeff retorted.

"Please. You all ganged up on her! Just because she forgave someone and went to them when we were being idiots."

"She's making a huge mistake. He's just going to hurt her again. You weren't there. You didn't stay up half the night comforting her when she had nightmares."

"No, that's true I wasn't. But I was there last week when she couldn't stop crying just because she was terrified of losing you! I don't know why she lets her whole life revolve around you. All you do is boss her around like she's a child. I definitely don't see why she loves you so much either. You don't deserve her Jeff. It's as simple as that. Sure you claim to love her, but from what I've seen, all you seem to love is the power you have over her."

Jeff's anger seemed to slowly dissipate. Mine however, rose. "That's not true..."Jeff said quietly. "Really Jeff? If you didn't enjoy the power you have over her then why the hell won't you tell her if you're over or not? Did you watch her match tonight Jeff? If you paid real close attention, you would've realized most of the moves she used were the exact ones you used in some of your steel cage matches. And that ending? Jeff, that was one of your finishers, one of your little hand things. All she's doing is breaking her back to get you to notice her again. The sad part is she doesn't even care if you're yelling at her, as long as she has your attention."I said, glaring at him.

"Phil!"A very distressed sounding Vanessa yelled, running into the cafeteria. I turned away from Jeff just in time to see her running into the cafeteria. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jeff next to me. She looked at him and swallowed. "What's wrong Nessa?"I asked, moving closer to her. I was surprised when she completely ignored Jeff and looked at me. "Can we go?"She asked in the same pathetic tone that I'd sadly grown accustomed to. I nodded. "Yeah, sure thing Ness."I told her. I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She let me lead her out of the cafeteria, but not without looking behind us every few feet. "Vanessa, stop torturing yourself."I told her. She pretended like she didn't hear me, and kept looking back. I sighed and just dropped it.

***Vanessa's POV***

"Phil, I'm going to be fine. I've spent more than one night by myself before."I told him. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning."He finally agreed. We said our goodbyes and Phil left. Now by myself, I was free to finally drop the facade I'd had on the entire night. Nothing I did worked. Jeff still hated the sight of me, and now apparently so did my brother. I fucked up. So bad...I let out a shaky breath as tears welled up in my eyes. "Stop it Vanessa. You've done enough of that."I told myself. I needed a distraction. Badly. I grabbed my iPod and cell phone. I started playing music and got on twitter, hoping, desperately hoping for a distraction. I sighed as the beginning of "When You're Gone" by Avirl Lavinge began playing. I knew I should change it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I was going to torture myself after all.

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now..."_

God I missed Jeff. I'd grown far too attached. It had apparently gotten to a point to where I couldn't be without him. Even I had to admit I sounded pathetic...

_"When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you."_

I yanked my earbuds out of my ears and turned my iPod off. I wasn't making anything easier on myself. I sighed and looked at the twitter homepage on my phone.

_RatedRSister:So turns out I'm no good at distracting myself...Someone entertaining help me?_

I hoped someone besides myself and Phil were up. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact that Phil's been so protective lately, and I loved that he was being a good friend. But, I just needed someone new to talk to. I was brought out of my thoughts as my phone vibrated in my hands. New message from Twitter.

_JohnCena: RatedRSister Sounds like someone's in need of spilling their guts again. #UncleJohnToTheRescue_

_RatedRSister: JohnCena Well "Uncle John" I'm up for it if you are._

_JohnCena: RatedRSister I'm about to go for a walk. Meet me in the lobby._

_RatedRSister: I'll be down there in three minutes_

_JohnCena: RatedRSister Awesome, see you there._

_JohnCena: Goin' on a walk w/ the Women's and US Champ! I feel all kinds of important._

I chuckled slightly at John's tweet. He was the biggest goofball in the world. I put my room key in my back pocket and turned out the light. I left my hotel room and made my way down to the lobby, completely unaware I was being followed.

***3rd Person POV***

Where was she going? It was almost one in the morning, where could Vanessa possibly be going? Those were just a few thoughts running through the mind of Jeff Hardy. Without even thinking, he began following her. Jeff was expecting her to be meeting Phil, or even Jay. However, Jeff was definitely not expecting John Cena to be waiting for her in the lobby. "Jonathan!"Vanessa said, waving at the former champion. Cena grinned at her. "Hey Champ! You ready?"He asked. Vanessa nodded. He tossed her a large green hoodie. "It's cold outside, and I figured you wouldn't bring a jacket because you rebel against them for some reason. So I brought a sweater for you in case you get cold. Lord knows Jeff would kill me if I got you sick."He said. Vanessa nodded, and looked at the sweater.

"You sure you were worried about me getting sick? Or did you just hope I'd do some advertisement for you?"She asked, raising a brow at the Cena hoodie in her hands. John grinned again, his dimples showing. "It was a little of both. More of I don't want you sick."He admitted. Vanessa rolled her eyes and put the sweater on over Mark's shirt. "Alright let's get this show on the road!"She said. John nodded and they walked out of the lobby into the city of Detroit. Jeff followed.

***Vanessa's POV***

John was right. It was very cold outside. I was now appreciating the sweater he gave me. We walked in silence for a little while before John broke the silence. "So, tell me Vanessa, if you will, what's going on between you and Jeff?"He asked. I sighed heavily. "To be honest John, he's pissed off at me."I responded. He rose a brow. "How come?"

"Well John, remember last summer when I had those random bruises?"

"Yeah, but you said those were just from wrestling."

"Well I lied."

John stopped walking. "Wait, are you telling me that those bruises were from-"

"If you insinuate they were from Jeff, I'll slap you. Jeff would never lay a hand on me. If you'll let me finish I'll tell you who they were from."

John nodded and we started walking again. "They were from Jay. It's a long story I really don't want to get into. Anyway, Jay had gone all insane and Jeff hates him for hurting me. I resented Jay for a while too. But then at Wrestlemania, I finally got tired of hating Jay. I forgave him and we let bygones be bygones. Well, a while ago, the family got in a huge fight over something stupid and it was stressing me out. I couldn't take it so I left. I ran into Jay and he offered to let me hang with him until things blew over. We picked up right where we left off in our friendship. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone besides Shawn, Amy and Rue. It was a secret because I knew Jeff wouldn't like it. Then, on the plane to Europe, Jay and I got seated next to each other, and we laughed, took pictures and whatnot. Well Jay posted one of us on twitter and Jeff saw it. He screamed at me, told me that I was right about me being drama and he was tired of putting up with it. So...he left. And now the entire family excluding Mark, Phil and Rue hate me. That's why Chris walked out on me during our match. That's why Phil's been hovering around me. That's why I needed a distraction. And that's why I'm crying right now."I said, wiping away tears.

John wrapped his large arms around me and hugged me gently. "That Whisper in the Wind makes so much more sense now."He murmured. I sniffled and pulled away a little. "I just want him to notice me again John. He won't even look at me."I said softly. "But the worst part is, he won't tell me if we're over or what. I feel stupid for still wearing the ring, but I can't bring myself to take it off..."I told him, fiddling with the ring on my rigner finger. "Because I'm seeimgly your relationship conselour, I'll tell you how to handle Jeff."John said. I chuckled a little. "Please do share your amazing secret John."

"Tell him how it is."He said simply.

"Explain."I demanded.

"Tell him you're not going to put up with his shit. Tell him that you're not just going to wait around for him. Tell him that you have options, and you don't need him. That should get his attention."John stated. I looked up at John. "You're fucking crazy. Do you want him to leave me?"I asked. John laughed. "Him? Leave you? Ha! Are you kidding me Vanessa? You're like a drug for him..."John stopped mid-thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hey! Earth to Cena!"I said. He grinned mischievously. "Make him jealous."John said. I laughed.

"You're funny. Really funny."

"What? Don't think it'll work?"

"No, I know it will. And that guy will end up getting demolished. Jealous Jeff isn't a good thing."

"I can handle myself against Jeff. Trust me."

I looked at John incredously. "You really are freaking insane. What do you mean you?"I asked in a sort of high pitched voice. John grinned again. "Use me to make him jealous. That way he'll notice you, and you can finally say what you have to say."John said. I shook my head. "No way. You're not involving yourself in this."I said sternly. John laughed. "Too late for that one Nessie baby. I'm involving myself in this. Now let's get back to the hotel so we can form up a plan."John said. Suddenly, John began dragging me excitedly back to the hotel. This man was insane!

"Why are we running?"I asked.

"Because I'm excited!"

"You're a lunatic! Why are we friends?"

"Because I'm your personal therapist, and we enjoy each other!"

"Remind me to stop going to you when I need someone to talk to."

"No promises!"

We were now at the hotel doors. I shook my head at John. "You my friend, are fucking crazy."I told him. He laughed. "I've been called worse!"He said, laughing. I shook my head and stuffed my handed into the pockets of the sweatshirt. "I know, and most of it by my brother."I said, laughing. John laughed. "I used to have this joke on him when we had promos where he had to be angry, that I was gonna go find you and ask you out. I told him to just imagine me kissing on his sister. Worked every time!"He said laughing. I shook my head again. "You're so weird!"I said, laughing as we walked through the doors. As John and I walked into the lobby a familiar voice spoke. "Have a good time?"It asked bitterly.

**Howdyyy! So, I hoped this chapter was good. Hope you liked it! Haha. So, last night I almost died. Edge almost killed me. I was eating pizza, and was about to swallow, when his music started playing. I began choking in excitement haha. I'm okay though. Punk's sobriety test was HILARIOUS! Haha. "People get pulled over and have to walk this line all the time and they don't have a jerk screaming at them!" *points at Chris* "You shut up! Shhh" XD hahah**

**Anyway, enough ranting. Review?**


	14. Surprises,Reconciliations,n TLC Matches

**"Metalingus" by Alterbridge**

_I've been defeated and brought down_

_Dropped to my knees when hope ran out_

_The time has come to change my ways_

_'_

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_

_A bitter place and a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

_'_

_I'll never long for what might have been_

_Regret won't waste my life again_

_I won't look back_

_I'll fight to remain:_

_'_

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_

_A bitter place and a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

_'_

_On this day its so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel _

_Chance to feel alive_

_'_

_Fear will kill me, all I could be_

_Lift these sorrows_

_Let me breathe, could you set me free_

_Could you set me free_

'

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_

_A bitter place and a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all behind_

_On this day its so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel _

_Chance to feel alive_

Chapter 14

July 30th, 2012

7:35 PM

I sat alone in catering. My feet were propped up on the table, and I was listening to my iPod. Surprisingly, I wasn't torturing myself. I was actually listening to Nickelback's newer album. "You and me, sitting in a tree. F-u-c-k-i-n-g!"I sang along with Chad. However, even with the aide of Chad's amazing voice, I was still really nervous about tonight. Adam was still apparently pissed off at me, and so was Jeff. I think after what happened last week, Jeff was even more pissed, if that was possible.

_The voice belonged to Jeff. I groaned mentally. Damn, damn, damn! "Hey Jeff."John said easily, completely ignorant to the tension. Good ole Cena..."If you'll excuse us Cena, Vanessa and I have a few things we need to talk about."Jeff said, grabbing my hand. He tried pulling me away, and I was gonna let him, but John grabbed my elbow. "Actually, Vanessa and I weren't done visiting yet."He said, throwing me a wink. I rolled my eyes. He was putting his plan into action. Stupid Super Cena! The look that came across Jeff's face simply said that if that wink meant something inappropriate, Cena would be dead._

_"You can visit later, I need to talk to my fiance."Jeff said, tugging my arm a little. I wriggled out of his grasp. "So, I'm only your fiance when you see me with someone?"I asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to have friends...didn't we already go through this once Jeff?"I pointed out. Jeff was silent. I just shook my head. "If you truly want to talk to me Jeff, you can talk to me next week. I'm not going to just go with you to get yelled at when I can be with John and have a conversation. Something you seem incapable of having with me lately."I said. Jeff gave me a look of surprise, and I could understand why. When Jeff asked me to do something, I usually did it. I could practically feel the waves of jealously eminating from him too. It took all of my will power to begin to walk away, but I did. John quickly followed me, obviously not wanting to be left alone with Jeff. I stopped walking for a second and looked up at John. "Maybe Phil was right. Maybe all Jeff does love is the power he has over me."I said._

_"Had."John corrected. I smiled slightly. "Had."I repeated._

John and I had pretty much talked the whole night. Not even about the current problem I had. I actually learned a lot about him, and he was honestly really interesting. He was a good friend too. But the next person that says he and I should date is getting punched in the face. "Hey Shorty! I've been looking for you!"A voice said. I chuckled. Speak of the devil. I took out my earbuds and put my iPod back in my pocket. "Can I help you Jonathon?"I asked. He grinned at me. "Two things!"He stated. I motioned for him to continue. "I have someone who wants to meet you."He said. I rose a brow. "Who? I know pretty much everyone don't I?"

"Nope! This guy just came back from an injury and suspension."

"Ah okay. So what's the second thing?"

He grabbed my left hand. "What is this still doing on here?"He asked, pointing to my ring. "John I told you. Nothing's been officialized yet. I don't know if we're done, and neither does he."I said. "And?"John prompted. I sighed. "And I still love him more than anything in the world."I said. John sighed. "Okay, fine. We can talk about this later. I need you to meet this guy though. You're gonna love him."John said.

"Later. I'm doing somethin'."I told him.

"What exactly is that?"

"I'm bracing myself for the shitstorm that my brother's going to bring."

"Too bad. You're coming with me. Whether it's by you walking or me forcing you, is completely up to you."

I slightly glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."I said. He gave me a cocky smirk. Next thing I knew, he threw me over his shoulder and started walking. Stupid John Cena and his strength. I sighed and just let him take me to where ever he was going. We passed quite a few people on our way too. All of them just laughed. We came across Phil and Rue, and Rue couldn't stop laughing. "Phillip! Have you seen Adam yet?"I called to him as John walked away from him. "He's with Jeff! I don't know where they are though."Phil responded. I sighed. "Thank you!"I yelled.

"If you happen to see Jeff and Adam John, warn me."I told John, who nodded. "Where the hell are we going anyway?"I asked. "To the ring! That's where he is."He said. I nodded. "Give me a hint on who he is?"I asked. John thought for a moment. "He's small, and highflying."He stated. I thought for a minute. "John, I already know Evan Bourne. That's Rue's best friend."I pointed out. John chuckled. "This guy is much better than Evan, no offence to Evan."John continued. I tapped my chin in thought. I couldn't think of anyone. Before I could think anymore, I heard a door open. John had just walked past Laurinaitis' office and two people were coming out of it. "Shit. John walk faster!"I said. "Why?"He asked.

"Fucking Adam and Jeff!"

When they heard their names, thier heads turned. Both of their jaws dropped a little. "What the hell?"They chorused. I grinned sheepishly, trying to make the situation funny. "I'm being kidnapped?"I tried. They didn't seem amused. They started walking towards us. "What the hell are you doing Cena? Put my sister down!"Adam ordered. John turned around, and I could no longer see. I groaned and turned around to the best of my ability. "Why? So you and Rainbow Brite can yell at her some more? I don't think so Copeland. She's hanging out with me. Get over it."John said. "Whoa."I commented quietly.

"Vanessa, what the hell are you doing with him?"Adam asked.

"Um, he's taking me to meet someone. Plus he's my therapist."

"Dr. Cena at your service."John said, making me laugh. Adam and Jeff weren't amused. I sighed. "Alright John, put me down. I guess I have to deal with this."I said. "No. You're not. We're leaving. She'll talk to you two later."John refused, and walked away with me still over his shoulder. Before Adam or Jeff could react, John pretty much ran away. I'm sure it was a pretty silly sight. For me, it was just a bumpy ride. after what seemed like forever, John finally set me back on my feet. I rubbed my stomach and grimaced. "The next time you wanna carry me, do me a favor and do it bridal style will ya? My stomach willl now be sore."I complained. John just grinned at me and pointed to the ring. "Shut up and look."He said. I turned to the ring and I now understood why I had to meet this person so bad. In the ring stood none other than Rey Mysterio.

"Oh."Was all I said. John chuckled and pushed me slightly towards the ring. "See you later Shorty."He said, saluting me. "See ya John."I said, and walked to the ring. "Vanessa Copeland. I've heard a lot about you."Rey said. I half smiled. "That can't be good."I said, slipping in the ring. I instantly went for a turnbuckle and sat on it. Rey chuckled. "Won the first ever divas chair match, was the first IG Tag title holder with Shawn Michaels, two time Women's Champion, first ever woman to win a steel cage match, and also the first female United States Champion."He said, naming my accomplishments. I grinned. "And, the little sister of Adam Copeland, better known as Edge."He finished. I nodded. "That'd be me."I stated.

"Why's it taken us this long to meet?"

"Dunno, I always enjoyed your matches though. You were the best underdog."

Rey laughed. "That I was, that I was."I smiled again. "So you comin' back tonight or something? Do I have to worry about you comin' after my US title?"I asked. Rey shook his head. "Nope, not tonight. It's just not time. I did come here for another reason though."He said. I cocked my head to the side a little. "Oh? For what?"I asked. He rubbed his mask covered face. "Well, as I said, I've been watching you Vanessa. In no way should you be offended by what I'm going to ask you. It's because I tihnk you're such a great wrestler."He said. I noddded and he continued. "Would you consider letting me train you?"He asked. My lips formed a grin that covered most of my face.

"Are you kidding? I would love that! The only people I have any sort of training from is Adam and Shawn. Phil too. No one else would spar with me or anything."

"Well, I'm glad you're not offended."

"How could I be? A certain Hall of Famer wants to train me? My answer is hell yeah Rey."

Rey laughed. "Alright then _calabaza_. What's your schedule look like?"

I thought for a second. "I have a bunch of media stuff to do this week. I have Thursday and Saturday off."

"Okay, our training days will be on Saturdays. Do you want to fly to San Fransico or should I fly to Tampa?"

"I'll come to you. Give me a chance to get away."

"Sounds good!"Rey said, smiling. I returned his smile. "Well, it's almost time for them to start letting people in. Let's get outta here."I said. Rey nodded and we left the ring area.

***3rd Person POV***

**The crowd booed as the ever arrogant Alberto Del Rio stood in the ring with a microphone in his hands. "My name, is Alberto Del Rio!"He announced, a smirk on his face. "But you already knew that."He said. "It has come to my attention that there is a new champion. The formerly vacated United States championship is now in the hands..."He paused. "Of a woman?"He questioned, a skeptical look on his face. "That doesn't make any sense! Women are not supposed to hold men's titles! They're supposed to stay in their own division where they are barely noticed."He stated. "Now, I've come up with a solution! I've decided I will challenge this wannabe for the title next week on Raw. Enjoy your reign while you can **_**mujer**_**, because you won't have it long."He finished. As he stepped between the ropes, he froze. The music of the Champion had been playing.**

**Vanessa walked out with a huge pop from the audience. Clad in an "In Punk We Trust" shirt, her titles rested comfortably on both shoulders. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, framing her smirking face. "So I got you next week huh?"She asked Del Rio, who nodded vigorously. She chuckled. "Oh Alberto. You clearly have forgotten who I am."She stated, and began pacing around the stage. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Del Rio with a fierce look. "I am Vanessa Copeland. I won the first Woman Chair Match. I am a three time InterGender Tag team Champion. I am a two time Women's Champion. I won the first ever intergrated steel cage match."Vanessa unhooked the United States Championship from her shoulder and help it up proudly. "And I am the first EVER Female United States Champion.?She said, causing the crowd to cheer. "I've beaten the likes of Daniel Bryan and Brock Lesnar all by myself. What makes you think you can even beat me besides the fact that I'm a woman?"**

**"I will beat you, because our match will be a TLC Match!"Del Rio sneered.**

**Vanessa ran a hand through her blonde hair. "You're a moron! That's all there is to it! You are obviously forgetting who the hell my brother is and who I'm involved with. Edge and Jeff Hardy. The two people who help innovate the TLC match! Hey, I'm friends with Matt too, why not give him a call? Hell, I'm sure I could even ask Christian for some pointers. I'm sure Shawn Michaels wouldn't mind giving me a few tips on how to deal with a ladder."Vanessa said, making the audience scream with every name she dropped. She shook her head at the Mexican Aristocrat. "You know what Del Rio? I'm fine with this match next week. Just don't start bitching and moaning when I make you scream."She said, eyes narrowed. Vanessa turned her back to leave, and Alberto made his move.**

**He grabbed a handful of her hair, and yanked it roughly. Vanessa's titles feel to the ground as she put both hands on his chest. She pushed him away from her, allowing herself a little breathing room. She and Alberto glared at each other. Then Del Rio's hand connected with Vanessa's face in a smack. She quickly recovered and punched him in the face. The two traded blows back and forth before Del Rio gave Vanessa a little too much breathing room. Once the Blackout hit, he was finished. The fans couldn't cheer any louder than they already were as Vanessa stood at the top of the stage, holding both titles in the air as she walked into the back.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I flipped my hair back as I walked past the curtain and ran my right hand through it. Even though I didn't care for Alberto, that was a pretty fun segment. And I had a TLC match? Fuck yeah! I couldn't be more excited. My excitement only grew the further I got in the arena. I quickly made my way to catering. I was thirsty like you wouldn't believe. Kicking ass really works up a thirst. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper, and began my way to Jay's. I could distinctly hear yelling and I hoped it had nothing to do with me. The closer I got, however, the better I could hear the yelling. It was coming from Jay's locker room. I sighed and continued walking towards the yelling. I identified Adam's, Jeff's, Jay's, and Phil's voices. I sighed again. I gingerly pushed open the locker room door. Thankfully, they were too busy arguing that they didn't notice me at first. I put my titles in my bag, and took a sip of my pop, waiting for them to acknowledge me.

"And to you!"Adam yelled at Phil. "Stop trying to fucking replace me! She's my sister, not yours! She's mine to protect!"He said. Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you seem to be forgetting that she's 27 years old and doesn't need you to hover over her like she's going to break! She can live her own life you know!"Phil responded. "But you and Mr. Power hungry over there seem to think she is incapable of making her own choices! So what if she wants to be friends with Jay? Big fucking whoop!"

"You don't know what he did to her!"Jeff yelled.

"You don't know the hell I put myself through for what I did to her either!"Jay intervened. "You don't think I don't know how much of a monster I was? I wasn't in my right mind! If I had been, I would've never done something that terrible to someone I consider a little sister!"

"Say it Jay! Admit it to yourself once and for all! You raped my little sister!"

"I KNOW I DID! It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life! I'm doing all I can to make it up to her!"

I sighed. "HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE?"I yelled. They finally noticed me in the room. "Adam, I get it. You wanna protect me. That's lovely. You know I adore you for everything you've done too. But seriously, let me live once in a while. Jay was a huge part of my life. I want him back in my life. I believe he's back to normal. Trust me for once!"I told my brother. I turned to Jeff. "Jeff, I don't even understand why you refuse to acknowledge the fact that I love you more than anything in the world. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else so you need to seriously stop with this jealously thing. I get that, like Adam, you just wanna protect me. But like Adam, you have to let me freaking live my own life. We're going to married Jeff, or at least I think we are. I don't really know because you won't fucking tell me. But just because I want to be friends with Jay, doesn't mean you have to be."

I stood between Phil and Jay and looked at the other two. "Adam, Jeff, I love you both so much. But these two? They did everything they could to help me when I wasabandoned. They both held me while I cried over you two. Adam, do you know how much that message you left on my phone hurt me? I was supposed to be happy! I just won the United States Championship. It was pretty fucking hard to be happy when you had to say those things."I looked at Jeff again. "Jeff, do you know just how much being ignored by you killed me? Phil witnessed it firsthand. I did everything I could to get your attention. That Whisper in the Wind was a pretty obvious sign that I wanted your attention."

"Just because you don't really care for either of us, doesn't mean you should take it out on Vanessa."Jay said, and Phil nodded. Jeff was the first to respond. "Vanessa, can I talk to you?"He asked. "No yelling?"I asked. He shook his head. "No, no yelling."He said. I nodded, and I followed him outside of the locker room. As soon as the door closed, I looked up with Jeff. I was surprised when he kissed me. His hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss. Jeff broke away suddenly. "I'm sorry I was being such an ass."He said. "You're forgiven."I said, kissing him again. I'd missed that. So much. Before we could get too carried away with our forgiving process, the locker room door opened again. adam chuckled lightly. "I see you two have made up."He said. We nodded and Adam smiled. "Then I can borrow her for a second?"He asked. Jeff nodded. "I'll just go back in there I guess."

Now it was just Adam and I. "Vee-Vee...I don't know what to say. I was worried. You know how I get when I'm worried."He said. I sigehd and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But still Addy. what you said hurt."I replied. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Nessa. Phil's right. I need to let you go."He said. "But...I don't want to be let go fully. I just want to live my life Adds."I said into his chest. Adam sighed. "I know you do sweetheart. I'm trying to let you to. It's just...I've watched you grow up and it's just really hard."

"Addy, you have Isabelle to hover over now."

"She may be my daughter, and Adam and Chris might be my sons, but I only have one little sister. They can't replace you. No one can."

"No one can replace you either Adam, I wish you would realize that."

"I love you Vanessa."

"I love you too Addy."

**Ehh kinda a sappy way to end, but I dun give a damn :D. I likeee it and that's all that matters haha. So not much to have here...except the fact that I got Adam's DvD! It's the best thing I've ever even seen. I...it made me love him more if that's possible. The matches were amazing too. I watched all 7.5 hours of it. Enjoyed every last second. So, there are gonna be some HUGE things goin' on in the upcoming chapters. Mainly with Adam and Nessa. What are those things? You will seee! Until then? Review! **


	15. You're fired!

**"Riot" by Three Days Grace**

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Chapter 15

August 4th, 2012

12:45 PM

Dunkin' Donuts Arena(Converse, TX)

"Isn't it lunch time?"I whined. I instantly got three no's. I groaned. "But I can't sit here and learn about ladders, tables, and chairs anymore! I feel like I'm in school again! Either it's lunch time or let's actually do some of these things!"I stated. My mentors looked at each other, debating what to do. "Okay, fair enough calabaza. You've been listening pretty good. We can go get food."Rey said. I smiled. "Yay for Rey!"I said. "After we eat, you're starting some of these moves though."Adam said. I nodded. "Yes sir Adam sir!"I replied, saluting. I looked at the five men that were teaching me how to deal with TLC matches. Adam, Jeff, and Jay, three of the six originators of the match, Shawn, who competed in the first ever ladder match, and Rey, who'd been in an amazing ladder match with the late great Eddie, and was now my trainer. "So where we goin' to get food?"I asked.

"We'll go get something. You'll stay here with Jeff and practice your balance on ladders."Adam said. I sighed. "Fine. Just hurry with the food. I'm hungry. And a hungry Vanessa is never a pretty sight."I told Adam who just rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Just try not to push Jeff off of any ladders."

"No promises."

"Hey!"Jeff protested. I just smiled at him as the other four guys walked out of the arena. "Okay Mr. Hardy. It's just us now. What am I supposed to do?"I asked, sitting on the third rung of the ladder that was set up in the ring. "Climb it."Jeff said, pointing to the ladder. I nodded, and stood up. "How high is that?"I asked. "20 feet."He replied. I looked up at the US championship we'd managed to get up there. I started climbing the ladder as fast as I could. "Slow down! The faster you climb up there, the less energy you'll have to climb up there when you're fatigued."Jeff called up to me. I slowed my pace and continued climbing. I got to the third rung and tried reaching for the title. I came about three feet short. I sighed. "Damn my shortness."I said, and climbed the rest of the way up. I reached again. I could just barely touch it. "Are you fucking kidding me?"I almost yelled. I could hear Jeff laughing from down below. I looked down at him.

"Shut up Jeffrey!"I yelled at him.

"Don't make me come up there!"He threatened.

"You better not!"

"I think I will!"

"No!"

Jeff smirked at me and began to climb on the other side of the ladder. I was really jealous on how fast he was able to climb up it. I was also jealous of the fact that he could reach the belt from the third rung, and I was almost standing on the ladder's tip and still couldn't touch it. Jeff and I were face to face, and he was grinning away. "Don't make me push you off."I threatened. Jeff laughed. "If you push me off, I'll just take you with."He said, grabbing a handful of my sports bra. I glared at him. "I don't like you."I responded. He just winked at me. "I'm jealous of how comfortable you look up here."I told him.

"Well Pepper, when one of the things you're known for is ladder matches, you tend to be comfortable on a ladder. I can bet that the others will look just as comfortable up here too."

"I see your point."I said. Then I thought of something. "Push me off Jeff!"I said excitedly. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not gonna push you off!"He said. "C'mon! I wanna get used to it! That way if Alberto pushes me off, it won't hurt as much!"I tried reasoning with him. He wouldn't do it. After a good fifteen minute argument, he finally agreed. "One time only. Got it?"He clarified. I grinned. "C'mon. I'm ready."I said. Just as Jeff pushed me off of the ladder, I heard Adam's voice. "What the fuck Jeff? I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and you push her off of a ladder?"He yelled. Meanwhile, I hit the mat with a loud _smack_. All of my breath left my lungs and shots of pain rippled through my whole upper body. I looked up at Jeff, who was still atop the ladder. "Are you okay?"He asked. I winked at him. four sets of feet began running down the ramp. I heard them scurry into the ring, as I had not moved. "Wait!"I said loudly. They all stopped and looked at me. I smiled at Shawn and kipped up. Shawn laughed breathlessly. Meanwhile, Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't ever do that again."He told me. Then he turned to Jeff, who was now getting his feet back on the ring. "Why the fuck would you push her off?"

"She made me!"Jeff defended himself.

"It's true, I did. I wanted to be prepared. Do none of you understand how excited I am about this match?"I asked. "I get to be in a match that four amazing wrestlers have participated in, one of which being my hero."I said. All four men smiled at me. Then I smirked. "And I get to outdo every single one of them!"I said. "Oh! In case anyway couldn't figure it out, my goal is to do everything Adam did, but do it better."I said, taunting my brother. Adam just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd like to see you do everything I've done, and do it better."He said. "Jeff, looks like you're going to have to get speared again, but higher than twenty feet this time."Adam told Jeff. "Jay, I guess you're gonna have to hold a bunch of tag titles with Vanessa. Shawn's gonna have to come out of retirement and have a street fight with her too. And Rey's gotta have a TLC match with her."Adam said, counting the things on his fingers. "Oh! And you're gonna have to have sex with Amy in the ring."

"Eww. I'd really rather not have sex with my best friend thank you very much."

"Good, because I really don't want my sister to have sex with my wife."

"I just really don't ever want to see someone I think of as a daughter have sex with anybody."Shawn chimed in.

I saw Jeff open his mouth and I immeadiately clamped my hand over it. "You don't speak. You're going to make a dirty comment. To Adam, it's okay. It freaks him out and makes me laugh. To Shawn, it's just not okay. Father figure there."I told him. I could feel his smirk underneath my hand. I put my finger to my lips. "Jeff doesn't speak when the topic is about our sex life, got it?"I said. He nodded. "Good."I replied, and pulled my hand away. "Tweet tweet. Tweet tweet."I heard my phone announce. I ran over to Jay and plucked my phone out of his front pocket. "It's Twitter!"I told everyone.

_CMPunk: My best friend, RatedRSister seems to have ditched me for her "much cooler" friends. She's off learning about ladders n shit._

I grinned at my phone and instantly tweeted Phil back.

_RatedRSister: CMPunk Come to me Phillip! Come watch me learn about ladders n shit!_

_JohnCena: RatedRSister Can I come too? This must be funny._

_RatedRSister: JohnCena By all means!_

_JohnCena: RatedRSister be there in a few!_

_CMPunk: RatedRSister JohnCena I'm already here. _

I looked at the ramp and sure enough, Phil was walking down it. I smiled at him. "Phillip!"I said happily. He grinned and quickly got in the ring. A few seconds later we were joined by John Cena. Shawn groaned a little. "Everyone besides Vanessa and Punk get out of the ring."He ordered. Phil and I stayed in the ring with Shawn while everyone piled out. He looked at us with a stern look. "Now. You two are going to have a practice ladder match since Phil is of the same build as Del Rio."Shawn said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, those outside the ring began voicing their displeasure. Phil just smirked. I knew why too. Last time we had a practice match, I won. He just wanted to get his dignity back. "Shut up! This is happening. Anyone who interferes, I'm telling Hunter to make you job."Shawn threatened.

I snorted at his threat. Shawn had no power to do that, and Hunter wouldn't listen to him. But it was a good excuse. Phil and I just smirked at each other. "Gonna try to get your dignity back Punk?"I taunted. He rolled his eyes. "Please. That was a fluke and you know it."He said. We began circling each other, still smirking. "Wanna know somethin'?"I asked him. "Oh please do share what wisdom you have Copeland."

"Having a brother that is one of the greatest wrestlers in the world pays off."

"How so?"

My reply was to spear him to the ground. "That's how it's done!"Adam cheered from the outside. I couldn't help but laugh. I got too cocky though, and Phil tackled me, and got me into the Anaconda Vise. He wasn't applying full pressure, but still. Fuck. "Unfair."I said in gasps."Life's not fair darling."He responded, tightening his grip a little. I groaned in protest. Then I remembered there was no disqualifications in a TLC match. I quickly bit Phil. He quickly released me. "What the fuck dude!"He complained. I stood up, and kicked him in the face. As he was falling, I booked it to the ladder. I started to climb it, not too fast though. I got about halfway up when Phil recovered. I quickened my pace a little as he started climbing too. I got to the last rung and reached. My fingers grazed the US title. I growled in frustration. "FUCK THIS!"I yelled, and stepped onto the very top of the ladder. "Vanessa! Get down!"I heard Jay yell. I ignored him and just grabbed my belt as Phil made it to the top with me. "Get away!"I told him. For some reason, I felt like it would be a good idea to grab onto the chord chain thingy holding onto the belt. The second my feet left the ladder is when I realized what I'd done. "Oh shit."I said.

"Vanessa!"Seven voices yelled out.

I looked down at them, and grinned a little. "Guys! Look! I'm Jeff!"I joked, still holding on for dear life. "I sure hope a certain blonde Canadian doesn't feel the need to spear me!"I said, looking at Adam. Sadly, no one laughed at my joke. I finally noticed my hands getting sweaty. "Okay, I'm ready to come down now!"I said. "Stop swinging! I'll get you down!"Phil instructed. I did my best to stop moving, and succeeded. It was a bad idea. I felt my fingers slipping. Not good. My eyes widened as my hands slipped completely. I started falling, but someone, Phil, stopped my fall. However, I still swung around a little and my body sort of clashed with the ladder,knocking it over. Phil and I fell outside of the ring with him breaking my fall. Everyone hurried and got around as we were just starting to stir. I swallowed and looked at Phil. "I love you dude."I told him, hugging him tightly. He patted my back, making me wince a little. "No problem. That's what best friends are for."

"CM Punk will now be getting so many mentions in anything I say."I told Phil, hugging him again. He chuckled. "Good."He said. "Okay, I declare this match over."Shawn said. "I think we should let Vanessa eat now. She's deserved it."John said. I nodded in agreement. "I like John's idea."I said. He grinned at me. "Come here Vee-Vee."Adam said. I stood up slowly and limped over to Adam. He sat down with me in his lap and leaned his head down. I grinned. "Food waits. Addy is letting me playing with his hair."I muttered, leaning into my brother. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. "If you ever cut this ridiculously short, I'm gonna hire Rue to murder you."I said. He just rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna cut it, don't worry."

"Good, because if you did, it'd be killing my childhood."

***Monday Night Raw***

**The WWE fans were on their feet as one of their all time favorites, Vanessa entered the arena. She held the Women's title high in the air. Her second title was hanging above the ring, dangling for someone to grab. Vanessa walked around the ladders that were spread out among the ramp, and slid into the ring. She stood in the ring, and gazed up at the ladder. She quickly grabbed a mic from a stage hand and smiled into it. "I'd just like to say one, simple thing that I have to say."Vanessa said into the mic. She pulled at her Rated R Superstar shirt. "I have to thank my brother before I have this match. Thanks for spilling all of your match secrets bro. I love you dude."She said into the camera. She threw the mic back to the stage hand, and waited for Del Rio to make his appearance. The obnoxious music never came. Instead, the least unexpected person began strolling down the ramp. Linda McMahon, clad in a typical politician suit, entered accompainied by Del Rio.**

**Vanessa gave the Chairman's wife a confused look as she was handed a mic. "Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa."She said, shaking her head. "You've caused me quite a bit of problems. And thanks to Alberto Del Rio, I've finally realized what to do about you."Linda said, patting him on the shoulder. "Vanessa, I am currently running for the senator position for the state of Conneticuit. Now, this company has already hindered me enough in my campaign. But you my dear. Prancing around, punching men, fighting men, running around in your bra! You're such a hindrance! Now you win a man's title? I've decided to put a stop to your running amuck you trollop!"Linda all but yelled.**

**Vanessa's expression changed from shock, to anger very quickly. "Who the hell do you think you are Linda? You're just Vince's wife! You have no meaning to this company! Don't you dare blame my livelihood on your failures as a politician! WWE is not the reason your campaign won't ever win. It's because no one can take you seriously with all the shit you have spewing from your mouth!"Vanessa yelled, a very similiar Edge look creeping it's way onto her face. "Whatever happened to your Be A Star thing Linda? You're not being a star! You're being a bully! Don't cha think that's a tad hypocritical?" Linda's response was to slap Vanessa's face harshly. The usually sweet and nice Vanessa turned into a copy of a pissed off Edge. The fans knew from past encounters, that face was never good.**

**"I'm sick and tired of you young skanks coming up into my company, flaunting your assetts, out getting drunk every night, running around half naked. I'm so sick of it!"Linda said.**

**"First of all, get your facts straight before you open your mouth you old hag! The only assett I've ever flaunted was my natural born talent. Have you ever seen me around here half naked? NO! I have self respect thank you very much. There's only one person that gets to see my 'assetts' and that's Jeff Hardy."Vanessa said, making quoations with her fingers. "And getting drunk? Are you freaking kidding me? You know CM Punk? Yeah, that's my best friend. He's straightedge and his lifestyle rubbed off of me. Alcohol has not touched these lips in a long time. I believe the people you're talking about are Kelly Kelly and Eve."She said. Vanessa's fingers grabbed a handful of Linda's pish posh suit.**

**"And the next time you lay a finger on me, I will make you scream louder than you ever have before."She threatened. Linda pushed Vanessa away from her. "Now I know I'm making the right choice. Vanessa Copeland, I am hereby stripping you of both of your titles."She said with a glare. Vanessa's face became devoid of anger. Her eyes watered a little. "What?"She whispered. Linda yanked the Women's title out of her hands. "I'm also rewarding the US title to Alberto Del Rio!"She said. Linda smirked. "Oh, and one last thing Vanessa?"She said, her smirk growing larger. "You don't ever put your hands on me. You're fired!"The arena erupted into loud booes. Vanessa's eyes widened as tears flowed down her cheeks. The last time Vanessa had cried was when Shawn retired. Being in the WWE meant everything to Vanessa, even the newest fans knew that. "Get out of my ring!"Linda yelled at her. Vanessa swallowed hard, her fighting nature had seemed to of dissipiated. She began exiting the ring. Everyone in the ring froze when very familiar music started up.**

_It's time to play the game_

_Time to play the game!_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_It's all about the game, and how you play it_

_All about control, and if you can take it_

_All about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it..._

Like it? Ending with a cliffhanger :D Mwhahaha. Evil. Promise to start replying to reviews again! Next chapter I swear! In the meantime, please review my lovelies!


	16. Put in your place

Chapter 16

August 6th, 2012

10:50 PM

Monday Night Raw

_**Linda smirked. "Oh, and one last thing Vanessa?"She said, her smirk growing larger. "You don't ever put your hands on me. You're fired!"The arena erupted into loud booes. Vanessa's eyes widened as tears flowed down her cheeks. The last time Vanessa had cried was when Shawn retired. Being in the WWE meant everything to Vanessa, even the newest fans knew that. "Get out of my ring!"Linda yelled at her. Vanessa swallowed hard, her fighting nature had seemed to of dissipiated. She began exiting the ring. Everyone in the ring froze when very familiar music started up.**_

_It's time to play the game_

_Time to play the game!_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_It's all about the game, and how you play it_

_All about control, and if you can take it_

_All about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it..._

**The Current COO walked out onto the stage to the sold out arena's loud cheers. Triple H did not look happy at all with Linda's latest choice. "Vanessa you stay where you are!"Hunter told the blonde as he made his way down the ramp. When Triple H got in the ring, Del Rio and Linda moved to the other side of the ring. Hunter placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "Stop crying. You're not fired."He told her. The fans began happily chanting, "Triple H!" Meanwhile, Linda began glaring at her son in law. "What are you doing Hunter? You can't over ride my decsion!"**

**"Like hell I can't! I'm the boss now Linda. Not you!"He said. He wrapped an arm around Vanessa's shoulders and pulled her somewhat closer. "This diva right here has revived her division! She wins matches. She dominates. Linda, I'm sorry to break this to you, but the only person that cares about your say in the company is yourself."He said. "Vanessa is not being fired. Four reasons why. One,"He held up a finger. "She's possibly the best woman wrestler to step in between these ropes. Two,"He held another up. "If we lost her, we'd lose a lot of members of the WWE Universe. Three,"The Game half chuckled as the fans counted with him. "If we fired her, some other company wouldn't hesitate to snatch her up."**

**"And the last reason Hunter?"**

**"Do you know what Shawn would do to me if I let his 'Mini Me' be fired? What about her brother? He would probably quit. Hell Linda, I could tell you that a lot of people would either quit or make my life hell if I let this incredibly talented woman be fired."He said. "And don't even try to take this to Vince. Vanessa makes money. A lot of money for him. He won't allow this. And as for you stripping her of her titles, that's not happening either."He stated, yanking the Women's Championship belt back.**

**Linda looked livid. "You can't do this! This is MY company! Not yours!"She told him. Hunter smirked. "You didn't let me finish."He said. "At SummerSlam, it will be Vanessa versus Alberto Del Rio for the United States championship. TLC match since you so very rudely interupted this one."**

**"FINE! But I'm adding something to the match. Two somethings. One, if Vanessa loses, she is fired. And I'm making it a triple threat. The third person with be the winner of next weeks main event. A fatal four way will be held to decide. The competitors are Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, Brock Lesnar, and Jeff Hardy."Linda said, sneering at her son in law. Triple H sighed. "You know what, fine. I can see that's all we're going to get."Hunter agreed. "But if I think Vanessa loses unfairly, she will not be fired."He said, his tone final. Linda nodded. "Fine."She said calmly. Raw came to an end with Triple H's music blaring throughout the arena.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"I love you. You don't even understand how much I love you Hunter!"I said, hugging him as tightly as I possibly could. Hunter laughed and returned my hug. "I was not about to let you get bullied by my mother in law. Plus everything I said out there was my honest opinion. If we lost you, it'd be a huge loss on our part."He said. I just hugged him even more. "You saved me! I. Love. You. If you need anything at all to be done, you name it, and I'll do it!"I told him. He laughed again. "Nessa, chill. You don't owe me anything."He said. I broke away from the hug. "You sure?"I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, he reached in his pocket. "I bet it's Shawn."He said, grabbing his phone. He looked at the caller ID and smirked. "I'll put it on speaker."He said, and soon, Shawn's voice came from the phone.

"That was a smart move you made tonight buddy. If you would've let that woman be fired for something as stupid as that, I would've killed you."Shawn said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Isn't murder a sin Shawn?"Hunter asked.

"The Lord would forgive me. I'm sure he would've stricken you and Linda down as well."

I laughed fully now. Shawn and his selective Christian values. "Was that my Mini Me's laugh I heard?"Shawn asked. "Yeah, she's right next to me, telling me how much she loves me for saving her job."Hunter said. "Hi Shawn!"I said into his phone. "Nessa! How are you honey?"He asked me. "I'm better than I could've been had Hunter not stepped in. I love your best friend so much Shawn."I replied. Shawn laughed. "I'm thankful for him too. Anyway, are you excited for next Thursday?"He asked. "Yes! I am very excited to go hunting with you!"I said. "Good! Well, I will talk to you soon you two. Kids must be put to bed. I let them stay up because they wanted to watch their favorite beat up one of their least favorites."He stated. We said our goodbyes and Hunter put his phone back in his pocket.

"Go on Vanessa. I'll see you soon."He told me. I nodded and I gave him one last hug before leaving his company. On the way back to the new and improved locker room, I ran into John. "You got so freaking lucky."John told me. I nodded. "I know dude. I thought I was a goner."I said. He chuckled. "Just so you know, I would've been one of those people that would've made Hunter's life hell."He said. I smiled. "Aw, Johnny! I'm touched!"I replied. He grinned, the dimples showing. "A WWE without Vanessa Copeland sounds scary, and I don't like scary."He teased. I just grinned at him. "Suck up. Let's go back to the locker room."I said. John bent down a little. "Piggy back ride?"He asked. I grinned again. "Yes!"I said excitedly. I quickly climbed on his back and he started walking.

"No one is this willing to give me piggy back rides!"I said.

"Well, you're really light, so I don't mind."

"I enjoy piggy back rides."

"I bet you do Nessa."

"I do John, I do."

***Saturday***

"I want you to get on the turnbuckle."Rey instructed. I nodded and got on the turnbuckle. "Now stand up."He continued. I did as I was told. "Now, I want you to stand on the ropes, and pull Phil into a huricanrana."Rey said. I looked at Rey, questioning him. "Rey, my coordination is not the best..."I said. Phil, who had volunteered to by my practice dummy out of the goodness of his heart(his words), laughed. "Not the best? Please. If you didn't cling to Jeff like you do, you'd fall on your face all the time."He said. I glared at him. "Shut it Phillip."I told him. Rey chuckled softly. "Just try it."He said. I sighed and nodded. I slowly walked on the rope. If it were not for Phil grabbing me last second, I would've fell straight on my face. "Careful!"He replied, laughing. "Rey, maybe this isn't the best idea?"Phil said, still having a hold of me. Rey shook his head. "She can do it. I know she can."He said confidently. I sighed, not quite believing him. Phil lead me to the turnbuckle, and I tried again. I was able to connect the hurricanrana, but it was really sloppy.

"Do it again."Rey said.

I nodded, and repeated the same move until Rey was satisfied with how I did it. "I think it would be good for you if you didn't rely on everything your brother taught you. It's good to have your safe areas, but it makes you a predictable opponent. You need to step out of your comfort zone a little. Let's try to figure out a few submission moves you could use. Do you have anything in mind?"Before I had a chance to respond, Phil did for me.

"I think a triangle scissor lock would work well for her."He piped up.

Rey thought for a second. "You might be right Phil. Vanessa, do you know what that move is?"He asked me. "I've heard of it. Never seen it done before. Adam's not really about submissions, neither is Shawn."I admitted. Phil grinned. "Keep hanging with me. I'll teach you a submission move or two."He said cockily. I rolled my eyes. "So who's gonna show me how to do it?"I asked. Phli smirked. "I can!"He said, raising his hand. So, using Rey as an example, Phil showed me the scissor lock.

Rey laid on his back, while Phil stood at his head. He lifted Rey's left arm, and placed his leg around his neck. Phil bent his lef so his calf was under Rey's chin, and locked his leg in place with his other leg, forming a '4' around Rey's head. Phil applied pressure, and yanked on Rey's arm, putting it between his legs. Rey quickly tapped out, and Phil released the hold. "Think you can do it?"Phil asked. I nodded eagerly. He chuckled. "Don't be sad if you can't do it on your first try, many can't."Phil reassured me. "I think I can do it on my first try."I told him arrogantly. He smirked. "If you can do it on your first try, I'll buy you lunch."He replied. I grinned. "I like free food."I told him. "Then you better get this on your first try."

And I did just that. I was pretty happy that I was able to perfect the move on the first try. As Phil tapped out, I couldn't help but smirk at him. "So where we going for lunch?"I asked him, sitting cross-legged. He shook his head. "Where ever you wanna go."He said, admitting defeat. I grinned. "Subway."I said quickly. Phil laughed and nodded. "After we're done here, I'll buy you Subway."

***Monday Night Raw***

"So tell me John. Is there a reason you're stalking me?"I asked. John smiled a little and came out from his hiding spot behind a crate. "I have Jeff's orders to watch over you just in case someone wants to mess with you."He said, walking over to me. I rose a brow. "And just who would wanna mess with me?"I asked. Abruptly, John's face darkened at something behind me. I turned around and came face to chest with Brock Lesnar. I looked up at him with a slight glare. "Can I help you?"I asked shortly. He grinned at me. I decided I didn't like him smiling at me in any form.

"I just came to warn you."He said, his southern accent nowhere near as charming as Shawn's or Jeff's.

"Warn me about what?"I asked.

"That you shouldn't get too comfy with your male's title. I'm going to destroy everyone in that match tonight."He leaned down closer to my face. "Especially your little boyfriend. I'm going to destroy him the most. Just like every time I did before I left."He taunted me. I rolled my eyes. "I know my _fiance_,"I stretched the word out a little. "is more than capable of beating you. Besides, what makes you think you're going to win with me at ringside anyway?"I challenged. Brock narrowed his eyes a little. "If you get involved in this match, just know this. I'm not above hurting you."

"If you hurt her, you'll be picking your teeth up with broken fingers."Phil said, getting in between of Brock and I. Where did he come from? "Mind your own business Punk. This has nothing to do with you."He stated. Phil glared at him. "You're threatening my best friend. I think it's my business."He said flatly. I could tell Phil wasn't at all thrilled with Brock's threat. "Back up Lesnar, and get the fuck away from her."Phil ordered. Brock glared at him once, before stalking away.

"What the hell dude. I had that!"John complained.

"Sorry man. You don't threaten my best friend. Ever."

"Thank you Phillip, but I actually had that under control."I butted in.

Phil just shrugged. "I don't care. He wasn't going to talk to you like that."He replied. I chuckled. "Thank you big brother Phil."I said. I turned to John and put my hand on his bicep. "And thank you big brother Johnny for trying."I thanked him. He grinned, making the dimples show up. "You are very welcome!"

***Le Match!***

_Some are born to fight_

_Some are born to sin_

_I was born to light the fire_

_All that you fear_

_Some are born to fight_

_I was born, I was born to win!_

**The WWE Audience were on their feet for the highflying Evan Bourne. The short, energetic young man smiled brightly at all of the fans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, Evan Bourne!"Lillian announced as he ran down the ramp. He slid into the ring, and threw up his signature peace sign, making the crowd cheer. The next contestant, however,wasn't so welcomed.**

_I got you where I want you_

_Your clock's run out of time_

_'Cause you know I know you_

_And I'll show you that the heat you feel is mine_

**Jack Swagger was heavily booed as he entered the arena. "Entering next, accompanied by Vickie Guerrero, from Perry, Olkaholma, Jack Swagger!"Lillian said, almost over powered by the strong boos. Jack and Vickie sauntered down the ramp, Vickie clapping for Jack. After a short pep talk from Vickie, he stepped through the ropes. The next person to enter was Brock. The former World Champion entered to a mixed reaction of boos and cheers for him. He stomped down the ramp, looking pretty pissed off. When he got in the ring, he sent Evan a glare. Evan just shrugged it off. He didn't seem to be worried. The crowd soon forgot about the exchange as the next competitor entered.**

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket _

_I speak volumes never utter a word _

_When you strike a match, _

_a fire will happen _

_But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

_Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall) _

_You're in way over your head _

_You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

_Time has come and gone for words _

_A thousands threats I've heard before _

_But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill_

_Time has come and gone for words _

_A thousands threats I've heard before _

_And all your words are too big to take_

**The crowd were once again on their feet for a long time favorite, Jeff Hardy. "And finally, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, Jeff Hardy!"Lillian said. "If you recall Jerry, Jeff Hardy won the Money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemania. He's yet to cash it in."Cole stated. "You're right Cole. Jeff can have a world title match any time he chooses."Jerry responded. Meanwhile in the ring, Jeff handed his briefcase off to the referee. It looked as if the match was about to start, but the fans were wrong. One more person had yet to enter.**

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The whole arena lit up with cheers. Not a single boo could be heard as both the Women's and United States champion entered. She had only the US title with her, as it pertained to this match. She had on street clothes, skinny jeans, converse, and a dark blue v-neck. Her hair feel past her shoulders loosely. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the first ever female United States Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian stated. She quickly walked down the ramp, and set her title on the announcer's table. She walked over to the ring, and motioned for Jeff to come over. He did so, and poked his head through the ropes. "What's up Pepper?"He asked. Before he could react, Vanessa cradled his face in her hands and she kissed him deeply. Once they broke away, both wore a smirk. "Kick some ass babe."Vanessa told Jeff, who nodded. She walked over to the announcer's table and sat next to Jerry like she usually did.**

**"Welcome Vanessa!"Jerry said happily.**

**"Hey Jerry, how are you this evening?"She asked.**

**"Doing much better now that you're next to me."**

**"Jerry, seriously? Can't you ever have a normal conversation with Vanessa? Do you not know that she's taken?"Cole said, sounding disgusted.**

**"Hey, I'm just saying I enjoy her company!"**

**"Instead of flirting with her, why don't you ask her something important? Like this. Vanessa, what would it do to yours and Jeff's relationship if he won this match?"**

**"Well I'd honestly be happy for him. Jeff is an amazing wrestler. I'd be honored to work with him."**

**"what about Evan? Jack? Brock?"**

**Vanessa laughed. "Slow your roll Cole."She said. "But let's see. If Evan were to win this match, that'd be pretty cool for me. I like Evan's abilities, and I like his style. If Jack wins, that's not a huge challenge at all. He's tall and large. That's it. As for brock? I kinda hope he wins."She admitted. "Why?"Cole asked. "We had a little backstage encounter earlier. He talked some serious shit-"**

**"Vanessa, you can't say that."Jerry butted in.**

**"Shut the hell up Jerry. I'll say whatever I want. Anyway, he really pissed me off. I'd love to get a shot at him."Vanessa said. Cole smirked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like this side of you Vanessa."He said. Vanessa just shrugged. The match continued a little while longer before a pin was made. "Vanessa, it looks like you got your wish. Brock Lesnar will be in your match!"Cole stated. Vanessa stood up, taking the title with her. As Brock's music played, those who lost the match began leaving the ring. Jeff walked over to Vanessa, and shrugged at her. It seemed he really didn't want to win the match anyway. Brock locked eyes with Vanessa, trying to intimidate her. She simply smirked and rose the title he, Alberto Del Rio and herself would be fighting for at SummerSlam. She shook her head as Brock started yelling at her, and just started leaving with Jeff. As the couple walked up the ramp, Brock began running at him. Before he could do any damage, Vanessa connected with the Blackout. She'd been expecting an attack it seemed. "Loser."She said, before walking up the ramp.**

HEY! Check this shit out, I've updated! also, thursday(May 3rd) is Vanessa's birthday! Tell her happy birthday on her Twitter! RatedRSister :D(I got bored, okay?) Anyway, I hope you all loved this chapter! Rant: So fucking happy John beat Brock. Pissed off that he got jumped on Monday. Also pissed off that Hunter was fucking attacked. HATE. YOU. LESNAR! And fucking Bryan and Orton. HAD TO BEAT Miz's time! UGH! And Layla's the new champ! Cool I suppose. She better change things for the better. And I saw Beth being all sad on Twitter so I told her to shut up because she gets to live with Adam Copeland so she wins. #IAmJellyOfHer.

Georgia: Haha yes, Punkers is great. Linda is indeed a bitch. I blame her for everything shitty about WWE.

Rated-R-Edgehead: Punkers is very okay! They're tolerating each other. For Nessa's sake. I like to think of Adam as the best big brother in history :D.

EmmyDarlin: I try :D. Did I hurry fast enough? I hope so!

Erika: Hahahaha I hope you didn't wait her up! Here's your update!

RKOCMJHGIRL: Thankssss! And well Hunter's the boss. Not her ;)

Melly: This was ASAP! Thanks! And uh, sorry, I've been meaning to review your story too Melly. Just been uber busy!

litawwediva06: Hahahaha yes, she's a bitch.

Mamasangel: He did, no need for violence!

Jiggly: Haha. They are cute, I love writing their moments.

ILurvesJeffery: Yay!

Boo: I hate her too! Haha, he didn't wanna, but she made him. Nessa wears the pants most of the time :)


	17. I will rise above

Chapter 17

August 9th, 2012

1:45 PM

Copeland Residence

"Guys, noooo!"Amy whined. Jeff and Adam chuckled. "Amy, sweetie, they're my babies too. Jeff and I are just going to go to the store. We need groceries Ames."Adam said. Amy grabbed his arm. "And you need a break."He told her, brushing some of her hastily brushed hair. "Take a nap, spend time with your best friend, do something."He said. "We'll be back in an hour or two."He kissed her forehead, and tried leaving again. "Wait! Do you have their diaper bag?"Amy asked. Adam nodded. "I have diapers, baby wipes, baby power, sunblock, everything you've managed to stick in here."Before Amy could object any more, Adam and Jeff hurried out the door with the triplets. Amy turned around and looked pathetically at me. "He took my babies."She muttered. I smiled sadly at her. "Amykins, he's gonna bring them back. He's just giving you a break. He was right though. They're his babies too."I told her, placing an arm around her waist.

"Now come on Amy, you probably haven't left this house once since they were born, besides that one time I was here. Isn't there something you want to do?"

Amy sighed. "I really really want a long shower."She said. I smiled at her. "Go take a shower Amy. I'll be waiting for you."I told her, pushing her in the bathroom's general direction. She went without anymore force, and I settled down on the couch. As soon as the water started running, my cell phone began playing Adam's tone. "Hey big brother."I answered. "Is she done freaking out now?"He asked me. I laughed. "Yeah. She's in the shower now."I said.

"Good. She deserves a break."

"She does."I agreed. "So what didja need Adds?"

"I just wanted to let you know that when Jeff and I get back, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Something. I don't wanna talk about it over the phone."

"Oh...okay Adam."I said, sensing this was pretty serious. "Just make Amy have fun today, okay?"He asked. "No problem. I'm gonna make her go shopping or something."I replied. "Sounds good. Jeff says he loves you."I giggled. "Tell Jeff that I love me too."Adam laughed. "Will do sis. See you when we get back."Adam and I hung up, and I let my mind wander. What was that serious that Adam needed to talk to me about? I just shook off the thought, and waited for Amy to get out of the shower.

-2 hours later-

I perked my head up when I heard the door open. Adam and Jeff were back. I looked down at Amy's head in my lap and chuckled. Poor Amy. She wasn't used to being around so many people. She was worn out. Without a word, or even a look in our direction, the guys put the triplets down for a nap, and put all the groceries away. When they were done, they walked into the living room. "She passed out in your lap?"Jeff asked with a chuckle. I nodded. I looked up at Adam. "You wanna see what we did today?"I asked. He rose a brow, but nodded. I carefully picked up Amy's arm and flipped it over to reveal a bandage. I peeled it back gently, and showed him her newest tattoo. "Adam Joseph Junior, Christopher Jeremy, and Isabelle Vanessa."He read quietly. I put the bandage back in place as Adam's face was overtook with a smile. "Oh, you wanted to talk to me right?"I asked Adam. He nodded, and I looked at Jeff. "Replace me as her pillow?"I asked him. He nodded, and I lifted Amy's head up and switched with Jeff. Adam and I walked out to his backyard. Once we were settled, adam finally began to talk.

"When I was at Raw the other week, I wasn't just there because of your thing with Jay."He said.

"Why else were you there?"

"I had a meeting with Vince and John Laurinaitis."

"About what?"

"My neck, and my arm."

I fell silent. "They had me get some tests done, and the results are going to be in next week sometime."He said. I finally found my voice. "What are the tests going to decide?"I asked quietly. He took a little longer to respond than I wanted. "Adam?"I asked again. He sighed. "They're going to decide of I have to retire or not."Adam said finally. I instantly felt terrible for my brother. "Aw, Addy."I said. He shrugged. "They might not even say I have to. I just wanted to let you know. You've kept up to date with my injuries, and everything more than Mom has. Plus...you know...you're still the most important person in my life."He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I love you Adam. No matter what those tests have to say, you're gonna be my number one."I reminded him. He hugged me a little tighter than necessary, and I could tell he was scared. Truth be told, I was scared too. Scared for Adam. I was afraid the tests would force him into retirement.

***Monday Night Raw***

Phil and I sat in catering together, just chillin'. We were the only two in the entire arena it seemed. "Tell me, why are we this fucking early again?"I asked him. Phil's profanity was starting to rub off on me. Don't get me wrong, I was a pottymouth, but holy shit could this guy curse. He just grinned at me. "Because I wanted to irritate Jeff. He doesn't enjoy when the evil Punkers steals you from him. So of course I have to do it."Phil said. I chuckled. "Speaking of Jeff...his birthday is at the end of the month."I mused. "What to get him...what to get him."I thought aloud.

"Well what'd you get him last year?"Phil asked.

"Something."I said.

"Oh how vague. You must not wanna tell me."He said. He was quick to lean over the table, and get in my face though. "But you're gonna anyway."Phil said, matter of factly. I rose a brow at him. "I am?"I asked. He smirked again. "If you don't, Jeff will."Phil threatened, taking out his phone. I sat back in my chair and smirked. "Go ahead. Call him."I said. Jeff wouldn't tell Phil. As Phil called Jeff, a thought occurred to me. Jeff had this really annoying habit of wanting to one up Phil. "Shit..."I muttered. A few seconds later Phil grinned at me, hanging up his phone. I sighed. "Are you happy now?"I asked him. Phil nodded. "Definitely. Good thing Jeff is pretty territorial over you. Makes things easier for me."He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up, the chair legs scraping the concrete floor.

"Whatever Phillip. I'm gonna go get some ring time in before the show starts."I said, and began walking off in a different direction. Phil quickly followed me. "Awesome! We can work on your triangle scissor lock. Are you going to officially adopt it yet?"He asked. I nodded. "I want to, I just don't have a name for it, and I just created Scream. I don't want it to seem like I don't have a stable moveset."

"Nessa, please. If you have an arsenal of finishers, you're less predictable. That's good."

"You sure?"

"Positive."Phil said, reassuring me. "You could even use it tonight, to send a message of sorts!"He pointed out. "Who's your opponent tonight?"He asked. I thought for a second. "I have Kelly in an Extreme Rules match. A 'warm up' for next week."I told him. He frowned a little. "Why'd you date her?"I asked. He shrugged. "Why were you friends with her?"He countered. I smiled. "Touche."I replied.

***About an hour later***

It was now Jeff, Phil, Rue, Jay, and John and I hanging out. Mark wasn't here yet, so he wasn't with us. Meanwhile, I was grinning away on John's back. He was serious about letting me have piggy back rides. It made me very happy. "John, you're just encouraging her laziness."Jeff said. I turned a little to the left and pushed Jeff a little. "Shh! don't tell him that!"I warned. John just laughed. "She weighs like twenty pounds."He said simply. I rolled my eyes. "I weigh more than that thank you very much. I'm not that scrawny. I mean I'm not Rue size."I said. John just laughed. "Watch yourself Copeland. I'll kick your ass."Rue threatened. "Bring it Youngblood. "I said. "You can't get me from up here!"I said, laughing evily. Rue rose a brow at me. "I can easily knock John down."She said. "Let's not knock John down, and say we did?"John suggested. Rue smirked and grew silient, while I just chuckled and enjoyed the ride.

As we walked a little further, we ran into another group. Mikey, Chris, Randy, Shannon, and Maryse. I tensed up a little. I hadn't spoken to any of them for a long time. Mikey and Chris seemed to look really pissed off at the fact I was on John Cena's back. "Hey guys."Jeff said, breaking the silence. Mikey turned to Shannon. "You were right Shan. She already has replaced us."He said bitterly. I frowned. I didn't want them to think that. "I didn't replace you. I couldn't replace any of you. You all gave up on me. I wasn't gonna just mope around. As a matter of fact, Phil wouldn't let me."I said, putting my feet back on the floor.

"Then why the hell were you on Cena's back? Is he your new best friend?"Shannon asked.

"Actually, that'd be me."Phil said, raising his hand. Their glares turned to him.

"Oh we know about your relationship with her. And your influence."Mikey snapped.

"What influence? The influence not to drink? I think that's a pretty damned good influence."

"Not that one! She's different now!"Shan argued.

How was I different? I was still Vanessa, wasn't I? I hadn't changed. "What are you talking about?"I asked them. Their gazes turned to me. "You're too cocky."They said in unison. "Fighting in our divsison now? Getting up in Brock Lesnar's face? Feuding with Del Rio? Threatening Linda?"Shannon listed the reasons on his fingers. I glared at him. "It's called I have confidence in my abilities. I think you're just jealous that you two aren't as good as me. And it adds insult to injury that I'm a woman."I spat at them. I could feel three of the four people with me smirking. Jeff stayed neutral, like always.

"Better than us?"Mikey all but yelled. I nodded. His eye twitched a little. "That's bullshit!"Shannon did yell. "You think you're better than us? Wanna test that theory?"Mikey threatened. I rose a brow. "Bring it on Michael."I said. "Next week, you versus me and Shannon."He proposed. I shrugged. "If we must do this. I'll see you next week."I said. They turned and began walking away. "Chrissyboo."I called out. Instinctively, Chris turned around. "I still love you my fellow Canadian."I told him. Chris half smiled at me. "Good to know Vic. Good to know. I still rather enjoy you my fellow Canadian."He said. With a wink, he followed the rest of the family. I felt slightly better. However, Mikey and Shannon did piss me off.

"Please Loch Nessie, please let me come ringside with you for that match."Rue asked.

"If you wanna boo."I told her, making her cringe at her nickname.

"I hate it when you call me that."She said.

"That's why I do it Rue."I said with a grin.

***Vanessa Vs Kelly Kelly***

_Holla, Holla, Holla._

_So all my girls in the back say ho._

_Cause you know just how we do._

_Side to side, and front to back._

_If you aint taking that. (Holla. Holla.)_

**"This is an extreme rules match, where anything goes, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly, Kelly!"Lillian announced. The bubbly and energetic Kelly Kelly sashayed down the ramp, a mixture of boos and cheers following her descent. She popped around in the ring, and smiled away as she waited for the Champion to enter.**

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**"And introducing the champion, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Vanessa!"Lillian declared. The arena exploded as both the multi-champion entered. She had on ring gear the WWE Universe had not seen since her debut. Black tripp pants, black wrestling boots, and a blue sports bra, complimented with armbands that were most likely stolen from Jeff. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. The United States championship was hooked around her waist, and the Women's title was thrusted into the air as she stood in the middle of the ring with Kelly. She smirked at the shorter blonde as she handed off her titles. The bell rang and the match started.**

**Vanessa began taunting with her former friend, faking a Blackout attempt. As Kelly took cover on the floor, Vanessa slipped out of the ring and began looking underneath it. "Already looking for a weapon to use on the poor Kelly Kelly!"Jerry said in horror. Cole laughed. "This is great! If all divas matches were like this, we might have a better divas division!"He commented. Vanessa returned with a barbed wire bat. The champion had a sadistic smile on her face as she stared at Kelly, who looked at her, terrified. Vanessa slid into the ring with said weapon, and Kelly quickly ran out the otherside. Vanessa sighed. She'd have to chase her down it seemed. Suddenly, Kelly began gesturing at the ramp. She gave a grin as Brock and Alberto appeared. They stood at the stage, glaring at Vanessa. Vanessa, however, wasn't falling for this obvious trick. Instead, she slipped out of the ring, and slammed the bat into Kelly's side.**

**The blonde screamed in pain as the barbed wire sliced her skin up. Vanessa chuckled, and tossed the bat aside. She tossed Kelly back in the ring, and went back underneath the ring. She began throwing all sorts of things into the ring. Trash can, sledgehammer, a chair, a guitar, a mop, and a kendo stick. Kelly tried to attack Vanessa with the sledgehammer, but Vanessa placed a strong kick to her abdomen. Kelly dropped the weapon, and Vanessa picked it up. Vanessa gave a very similar Triple H like grin as she looked at the sledgehammer. She rammed the hammer into the side of Kelly's head, making her fall to the canvas. Vanessa tossed that weapon outside of the ring. **

**With all kinds a weapons scattered about the ring, everytime Kelly fell onto the canvas, she hit something. It seemed Vanessa had this match in the bag. But Brock wasn't about to let her win. He ran down the ramp, and yanked her ankle, causing her to fall face first into the guitar. Kelly quickly made the cover. 1. 2. Vanessa quickly kicked out. Kelly screamed in frustration. She gripped at her long blonde hair and screamed some more. She set Vanessa up in the corner, and ran at her. Vanessa was yanked out of the way by CM Punk, and Kelly rammed into the ringpost. Vanessa looked at Punk, completely confused. That's when she noticed an unconscious Del Rio, and an almost unconscious Brock Lesnar. She understood even more when she saw Jeff standing above them. Punk ruffled her hair, gave her a smile, and went to go help Jeff dispose of the idiots. Meanwhile, Vanessa got back in the ring with Kelly. She grinned at all the blood that was running down her face. Without warning, Vanessa roundhouse kicked Kelly, and she fell onto the canvas. Instead of pinning her, or going for Scream, she put Kelly into a triangle scissor lock.**

**"A submission move! We've never seen anything like this from Vanessa before!"Cole said excitedly.**

**"Poor Kelly!"Jerry stated.**

**Seconds after the hold had been put in place, Kelly tapped. Vanessa released her as the bell went off. "The winner, and still the Women's Champion, Vanessa!"Vanessa was handed both of her titles as Break blared throughout the arena. A very Punk-like smirk rested on her lips as she held her titles in the air. Vanessa reached for a mic, and her music died down. "Consider my beatdown of the poor Kelly Kelly a message to you, Del Rio and Lesnar. You think, that because I'm a woman, and I'm outnumbered, that one of you will win."She stated. She chuckled. "You're both so wrong! I wise rise up against the odds. I will beat both of you. Because not only is my title on the line, my livelihood is too. Being a WWE Diva-"She cut herself off. "You know what, I'm sick of that word. Being a WWE WRESTLER is my life. It means the most to me. It was my dream when I was young, and I won't let you take my dream from me."Vanessa said fiercely. "This Sunday at SummerSlam, is my chance to do my brother proud. I will win the TLC match, and I **_**will**_** walk out of SummerSlam, the United States Champion!"She said, and threw the mic down. Vanessa left the ring area quickly, leaving behind thousands of cheering fans.**

_So I just wanna say, thank my Nessa muse for this chapter. She DEMANDED I update on her birthday since I did on Jeff's. Also, that Extreme Rules match? You have litawwediva06 to thank for that. Her and Nessa were tweeting...that came about. Have you told Nessa happy birthday yet? (at RatedRSister) Haha. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is Adam's test results, SummerSlam, a lil' bit of his Shawnliness, and some other things. ALSO! Leave a good name for Nessa's new submission move, and if I like it, I'll use it and credit you! haha._

_Georgia: Ahhh shuddup. Ev's getting his shot laterrrrr! Haha Phil=Best badass oh Georgia. You and your singing. #PoliteRebels. Oh, and tell Rue to get to work! #DamnRue_

_Rated-R-Edgehead: Hahaha yes Hunter would've got got. And will she? She talks a lotta shit...let's see if she can back it up ;). Beth=Luckiest woman. Ever._

_Melly: Haha that's not sad. It just makes me happy. And she might! Who knows? I don't like him either. Assssholleeee._

_Shadow: Thank you :D._

_litawwediva06: I just can't like him for the fact that he's just there to make money. I can't get behind people like that. And Rue? she's still alivehaha. Well, I'm all too happy to provide entertainment!_


	18. The World Will Know

_**"Fuckin' Perfect" by P!nk**_

_**Made a wrong turn once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out, blood and fire**_

_**Bad decisions, that's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**_

_**It didn't slow me down.**_

_**Mistaken, always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated, look I'm still around**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

_**You're so mean when you talk**_

_**About yourself. You were wrong.**_

_**Change the voices in your head**_

_**Make them like you instead.**_

_**So complicated,**_

_**Look happy, You'll make it!**_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game**_

_**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons**_

_**I've seen you do the same**_

_**(Ohh ohhhhhhh)**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

_**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**_

_**So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard**_

_**And it's a waste of my time.**_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**_

_**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

_**I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

_**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.**_

Chapter 18

August 16th, 2012

11:45 AM

Charco Redondo Whitetail Ranch

Me, Shawn, Keith, and the rest of the MacMillian River Adventures crew had finally finished setting up all equipment, and whatnot. We'd been here since 9. "Alright! Now let's hunt some hogs!"Josh, the camera guy said. He pointed his camera at me. "Okay Shawn! Let's hunt!"He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up Josh."I said. He grinned at me. "That's not very nice Shawn."He replied. I sighed and pushed my hat up. "I don't look like Shawn! Last time I checked Shawn doesn't have boobs or baby bearing hips. Shut the hell up Josh!"I almost yelled. The crew chuckled at my annoyance with Josh. He'd been calling me Shawn since we freaking got here. Keith laughed loudly. "If Shawn keeps eating the way he does, he will have boobs."

Shawn glared at Keith. "Hey, you leave my Shawnie alone!"I told Keith, pointing a finger at him. Shawn grinned now. "You all can't tease me now! My mini me won't let you!"He said, walking over to me and throwing an arm around my shoulders. I nodded in agreement. Keith smirked. "I see what you mean Josh. They look just like each other. The hat, the pants, the boots, and definitely the attitudes."He said. I look down at mine and Shawn's clothes. We did look sorta similar. Our boots were the same style, because Shawn bought these cowboy boots for me. Our pants were simple blue jeans, and I had stolen one of Shawn's hats. "Okay, maybe we do look silimar. But that's it."I said. They just laughed again. "Okay, okay enough chitter chatter. Let's get this show on the road. Vanessa, can you use a bow?"Keith asked. I nnodded eagerly. Rue had given me a few pointers on how to use a bow.

Keith nodded and handed me a simple green bow. It had the words "Quest Bows" on it, and it wasn't overly large. I was handed a field arrow and was told to shoot at a specific tree. I notched the arrow like Rue had described, and I began thinking of what she had told me. "Stand straight and tall. Twist your arm in so your woman elbow joint doesn't get hit. Don't jump forward when you release. Keep the string close to your face, and that's all you need. You should be good Loch Nessie."I heard Rue saying. I straightened my posture, and twisted my elbow in a little, and I pulled the string back until my hand brushed my lips. I took a deep breath, aimed, and let go. I looked to see where the arrow had hit. I grinned widely. It had actually hit the tree I wanted! I clapped to myself like an idiot and grinned to myself. "I did it!"I said happily. I turned around and noticed something. The red light that meant a camera was recording, was on. I glared at Josh. "You serious bro? What if I had missed?"I asked. He chuckled. "But you didn't! Now we got it on camera! It'll be good for the show."He argued. I sighed. "Whatever Josh. You and me are gonna have to fight I see."I told him. He smirked at me, but didn't reply.

"I suggest we get to hunting before Vanessa kills our cameraman."Shawn stated, and we got settled in the blind and began our hunt.

***Quite sometime later***

_RatedRSister: So the hunt was good! Had alotta fun w/ ShawnMichaels & keithmarkmra. However, JoshIshmaelcam is an ass._

_RatedRSister: I might have CMPunk beat him up. P.s #AtDennys #FuckYeah_

I set my phone back on the table and looked across the table at Shawn. I smiled at him. "I truly enjoyed hunting with you Shawn. "I told him. He smiled at me. "Well, it was fun for me too. I miss hanging out with my Mini Me."He said. I nodded. "I miss hanging out with you too. So how's retirement treating you?"I asked, leaning my chin on my hands.

"I can't complain. It's pretty nice. I choose what I wanna do. Like with this hunting show! I can quit anytime I'd like. I can take days off whenever I want too. It's good to have that control."

My gaze fell to the glass of Dr. Pepper in front me me. I absentmindedly began playing around with the straw. "What's wrong Nessa?"Shawn asked. I shrugged. "Nothing really. I just miss having you around is all. Could've used you around a few times."I said quietly. "But, I'm happy that you're happy Shawn."I reassured him. "And don't worry, no one's stolen your spot."I added. Shawn smirked a little. "Not even your new best friend?"He asked. "Who Phil?"He nodded. I chuckled. "Nah, not even Phil. I think I've told you this before. There's only one Shawn Michaels."

"Dang straight! So, how pumped are you for your match this Sunday?"

"Pretty excited. I get to actually do Adam proud, to show the World he did good with me."I said. Shawn rose a brow. "Why are you suddenly so concerned with making sure people know how good Adam did with you?"Shawn asked. I chewed on my bottom lip a little. "Well...Adam had to get some tests done...and they're supposed to be coming back this week. They're going to tell him if he has to retire, or if he can rehab and get back into the ring."I said slowly, finally taking the time to absorb that. My brother's career could possibly be over. "Okay hon, let those bottled up emotions come out."Shawn said.

"It's not the actual fact that he has to retire, I'd rather have him retired and healthy, than paralyzed from the waist down. It's like the thing with you Shawn. I'd rather have you healthy and happy, than to be in pain and miserable."I looked Shawn in the eyes. "Please don't take what I'm going to say personally. You're always going to be my hero Shawnie."I told him. I sighed. "But with Adam it's going to be so much harder to see him go. This...this was Adam's dream. As long as I can remember, all Adam's wanted to be was a WWE wrestler. And to know that he might be leaving before his time upsets me immensely, because I know it would crush him. I love my brother more than anything on this planet Shawn, and I don't want him to feel like he's nothing because he has to retire."I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "For some reason he thinks the only reason I love him as much as I do is because he's a really talented wrestler. It's so far from the truth. Apparently, Adam's afraid that if he can't wrestle, then I'm going to just declare someone else my number one. I know he's extremely jealous of you, Jeff, and Mark. He's even more jealous of Phil, because Phil is basically my on the road brother. I don't want him to feel like he's insignificant. He's far from it..."

"My poor Nessa. Always trying to make sure people don't get hurt."Shawn said, taking my hand. He sighed. "If Adam can't get how much you mean to him just by the way you talk about him, then he's had too many hits to the head."He slightly joked. I chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it Nessa, it'll work itself out."He said, patting my hand. "Promise?"I asked. Shawn smiled. "Promise."

***Saturday***

Adam and I were sitting in my living room in silence. Amy had forced him to come over. According to her, he'd been nothing but sad and mopey. She assumed it was because he was Vanessa deprived. I thought other wise and I was going to figure it out. I sat on the couch with Adam and looked at him.

"Addy...you okay?"I asked softly. Adam didn't look so good. He looked like he was one mean comment away from crying. He looked at me and licked his lips. "Vanessa...can I ask you a question?"He asked. I nodded and slid closer to him on the couch. "What's wrong Addy? Is something wrong with the triplets?"I asked. He shook his head. "No, they're fine. Amy's fine too."He said. "Then what's wrong?"I asked. Adam took a shaky breath. Whatever he needed to ask me was really tearing him up. "Am I still your number one? Even though you're engaged to Jeff now..."He asked. I nodded. "Adam, of course you are. You're always going to be my number one. You're the one who's always been there for me no matter what. You know you'll always be the best to me."I said softly. "Why are you so concerned with this now?"

"I got the results to the test..."

"And?"I asked.

Adam looked at me with tears in his eyes. That could only mean one thing. "Oh no Addy..."I whispered. He nodded. Everything made sense now. Adam's supposed behavior the past few days, his sadness, and this right now. They told my big brother that he had to retire. Without wasting another second, I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Addy."I whispered to him. He was doing his best not to cry in front of me, I could tell. "Adam, I've cried thousands of times in front of you. It's okay to cry in front of me...I'm not going to judge you."I told him. As soon as I finished my sentence Adam let out a small, quiet sob. I tightened my grip on him as he cried into my shoulder. I knew crying in front of me was taking a major toll on Adam's ego, and I'm glad he trusted me enough to do it. I felt as if our roles had changed. Adam was always the strong one and I was the one who needed to be held. Now I had to be strong for him. I petted his hair softly, running my fingers through it. "It's gonna be alright."I said quietly. He didn't respond, just kept crying. I couldn't blame him for it either. Being a WWE Superstar was Adam's dream, and now they were telling him he couldn't do it anymore. The longer Adam cried, the angrier I began to feel. How dare they crush my brother? How dare they make the strongest person in my life become so utterly...broken.

As I was busy cursing every single member of the WWE in my head, Adam continued to cry. In fact, the only sounds in the room were his soft sobs. I laid my head on his and continued trying to console my big brother. I just wanted him to stop crying. When Adam was like this, and I couldn't help, it made me feel terrible. I didn't know really what to do so I just hugged him tighter. "Vanessa?"Adam said softly. "Yeah Adam?"I asked. He sniffled. "Could you sing to me?"He asked. I smiled softly. I forgot about that. Adam liked it when I sang to him. "Sure Addy."I said softly. I knew the perfect song too. "I don't want to make a scene, I don't wanna let you down. Trying to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out. That it's alright. Keep it together, where ever we go, and it's alright, oh well whatever. Everybody needs to know.."I sang softly.

"_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_."

I started to run my fingers through Adam's hair again, in an attempt to console him.

"_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look em in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_."

Adam was now sitting up, looking at me. His face was tear-streaked, his eyes red and puffy. I gave him a small smile and leaned over. I wiped away some of his tears and finished off the song. "You might be crazy. Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy, that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why."I said softly. Adam swallowed and managed to give me the smallest of smiles. I pushed some of his blonde hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. "Addy, no matter what, you're always going to be my number one. Nobody is more important to me than you are. Not Jeff, not Phil, not Mark, not even Shawn. You're my Addy. I've loved you since I was born, and idolized you since then too. None of that's gonna change just because you have to retire."I told him. He licked his lips again and wiped his eyes dry.

"I didn't mean to cry..."

"Bubba, it's fine. I don't think any less of you for it. I can completely understand your issues too. I'm sure Amy does too."

Adam tensed up. I rose a brow at him. "You have told Amy...haven't you?"

"Not yet...I didn't know how..."

"Addy she's your wife. You have to tell her."

"I know, and I will..."

I gave him a small smile and pushed another strand of hair behind his ear. "Look Adam. It's not going to be good to keep this from her. I appreciate you telling me first, but you really need to tell her. Tell her, then call Mom."I told him. "And you better do all of this within the next two hours, because that's when we have to leave."I reminded him. He nodded and sighed. "When are you announcing it?"I asked. Adam thought for a moment. "Monday. Vince has already given me a time slot."He said. I nodded. "Will you come with me? To my TLC match?"I asked. "It'll mean so much to have you there."

"Anything for you Vee-Vee."

***SummerSlam***

I walked with Adam into the arena, holding on tightly to his uninjured hand. I don't know who it was for, me or him, but I wasn't letting go. I'd been glued to his side since he told me he was retiring. I don't think I've even seen Jeff yet. He understood though...at least I hope he did. As if I wasn't already off my game enough, one of my opponents for tonight decided to come talk shit it seemed. Brock practically skipped over to Adam and I, a smirk on his face. "Aw if it isn't the Copelands. The bestest brother and sister in the world!"He said in a mock cutesy voice. I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for his shit. "Why are you here Adam? To protect your baby sister?"

"Actually, I'm here to support her. I'll be ringside tonight, so don't try anything."Adam warned.

Brock snorted. "Please. She's going to get hurt so bad, she'll be begging to go back to the Divas division."Brock looked at me. "You better watch yourself tonight. I'm going to leave that ring, the United States champion. Whether or not you bring your worthless brother with you."He said lowly. My glare intensified. "My brother. Is. Not. WORTHLESS!"I yelled. Brock started laughing at my anger. I brought my knee up and kneed him straight in his babymakers. I didn't even care that even Adam visibly flinched at Brock's high pitched scream. I began to stomp away, taking Adam with me. "I'm done putting up with his shit."I muttered to him. "That's good for you Nessa."He said. "But that stuff really hurts."

"Good!"

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why they're making you wear pink."Rue said, giving my attire a dirty look. I sighed. "Because it's to 'symbolize my femininity'."I said, using air quotes. Rue made another face. "Gross."She said. I nodded. "That's how I feel."I told her. "So are you gon' tell me why you've been glued to Adam's side when you're usually glued to Jeff, Phil, or John's."Rue asked. I sighed, the fact that Adam still was retiring coming back to me. "You'll find out tomorrow."I told her.<p>

"But I wanna know now."Rue insisted.

"No. Bad Rue!"I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm bad because I wanna know why you're acting weird. Yupp. Makes TOTAL sense."She said sarcastically. I just smiled at her. "Go bug Phillip."I told her. She smirked. "That, I am a master at."She said. "Good luck tonight Ness. Kick some ass, and make me proud."Rue said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at her as she left. As soon as she left, I was joined by Mark. I gave my father figure a smile. "Hey Daddy."I greeted. He gave me a smile in return. "I think you and I need to have a talk Isa. We're long overdue, and we have a lot to talk about."He said. I nodded, and he sat me down.

"I just wanted you to know that tonight's probably gonna be my last match."Mark said.

I couldn't believe it. Everyone was leaving all at once. "Now, before you start getting all sad, I'm not retiring fully. Just from wrestling. Vince and I had a talk, and we decided I would help with the talent. Like Hunter does. He trusts my opinion."I nodded again. That was better than him retiring fully. "At least you're still gonna be here. who else will destroy people for me?"I joked. Mark chuckled. "Don't worry Isa. I won't let anyone mess with you."he stated. I smiled. "Good. Cuz I still need my Daddy."I told him. He smiled at me, and moved my bangs to the side of my face. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but a little birdie named Jeff told me that Adam was being forced to retire. I got the rest of the details from Shawn."He said. I frowned slightly. I hated that the fact that Adam was retiring kept popping up. But I had to accept it. "I'm asking you this because I love you Isa. Please don't do anything too drastic tonight to make a point that Adam did good with training you."Mark requested. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "I can't promise that. I'm going all out, even if it kills me. The world will know that Adam Copeland is the best trainer in the world."I said. Mark sighed. "I trust that you're making the right choice Isa. Just please don't hurt yourself."He said, pulling me close, and kissing my temple. "I lived without you for five weeks once, I don't think I could do it again."

"I don't think I'll cause myself to go into a coma again."

"Still. Please try to be careful. Don't pull any Jeff stunts."

I smiled up at Mark. "If I do, it's not my fault. He's a bad influence."

Mark laughed. "I know that, but still."

"I'll try to be careful Daddy."

"Thank you Isa."Mark said, standing up. "Knock them dead though."He said, before leaving. As the door shut I was left alone. Tonight wasn't about retaining the United States championship. It was about making my brother proud to be my brother. I wanted him to be able to brag about how well he did with me. If he couldn't go out with a bang himself, I wanted to be that bang for him.

**Kind of a sad chapter, but ...yeah. Just so you know, this kills me to retire Adam, because I cried so hard when he retired in real life. I cried watching his movie too. But this story is titled, "Her Time to Shine" is it not? I see no point for Adam to be wrestling anymore. This is about Vanessa being her own person. However, she and Adam have a bond that they don't have with anyone else, not even their significant others. Vanessa wants the world to be as proud of her brother as she is. And you'll see next chapter, that she'll go to great lengths to show them that pride in her brother.**

**litawwediva06: Haha, I'm glad you liked it. And Nessa likes tweeting, she's a tad addicted XD**

**Georgia: Haha yes, they could, but they won't they enjoy each other. Haha you only like the new family because it's filled with people you like the most(Phil, Mark, and Rue haha). I've got no name either. Ughhhh. Haha. **

**Rated-R-Edgehead: It makes me sad too! I do need more Addy/Triplets interactions...I'll see what I can do. RIGHT, I would LOVE a Divas extreme rules match. Here's your update!**

**love: yes poor Addy :(**

**Mamasangel: You'll have to see!**

**Boo: Haha thanks. And i knowww!**

**ILurvesJeffrey: WOOT!**

**Jiggly: I'm sorry :(((**


	19. Just how great you are

**"Adrenaline" by Shinedown**

_Give me the wheel, so we can move a little faster._

_I make it real, I'm not a glorious disaster._

_What part of living says you gotta die?_

_I plan on burning through another nine lives._

_One more for measure, that's ten for the soul. _

_That never sleeps, so are you ready to go?_

;

_Bloodshot against the clear blue sky._

_Tick tock I think the well is running dry._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_Dead scared cause I'm fearless in the head._

_Bang bang cause the needle's in the red._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_My my!_

_My sweet a adrenaline._

;

_Crack in the vision, who said the motivation's all wrong?_

_Not your decision, the detonation of a time bomb._

_Which way is up, when your high is low?_

_It's time to find it are you ready to go?_

;

_Bloodshot against the clear blue sky._

_Tick tock I think the well is running dry._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_Dead scared cause I'm fearless in the head._

_Bang bang cause the needle's in the red._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_My my!_

_My sweet a adrenaline._

;

_My my, just cant lie,_

_It's the speed and the sound that I'm dying to try._

_My my, just cant lie,_

_It's the love of the chase that created the ride!_

;

_Bloodshot against the clear blue sky._

_Tick tock I think the well is running dry._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_Dead scared cause I'm fearless in the head._

_Bang bang cause the needle's in the red._

_My my, I can't lie._

_I need a shot again, that sweet adrenaline._

_My my!_

_My sweet a adrenaline._

Chapter 19

August 19th, 2012

10:00 PM

SummerSlam

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**"And introducing the Champion, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the Women's Champion and the United States champion, Vanessa!"Lillian said. Vanessa stood at the stage in very pink jeans, and a very pink bikini like top. The only clothing item that wasn't pink were her black converse. She pointed at the United States Championship that hung above the ring, and back to her waist. The two men in the ring rolled their eyes. Brock Lesnar motioned for Vanessa to come down to the ring, a smirk upon his face. Vanessa held a finger up, and motioned for a mic. She soon got one. "You two think I'm stupid? You both have your little cronies down there. Alberto has his annoying ring announcer, and Brock you have Paul Heyman for some reason. You really think I'll come down there by myself?"She shook her head. "No worries though. I have my own means of back up."She said. There were soon chants of "CM Punk", "Hardy", and "Taker". When Metalingus began playing, they lost their minds. Alberto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde Canadian. There apppeared to be no love lost between the two.**

**"Jerry Edge was one of the innovators of the match! What kind of advantage does that give Vanessa?"Cole asked.**

**"Well Cole, I'd say it gives her a pretty dang good one. However, Del Rio is the only experienced one in this match."**

**"That's true, but you can't just ignore the fact that Vanessa has probably asked her brother everything about these matches."**

**"Yes, but experience is key. I really think Del Rio has the biggest chance of winning."**

**Cole gaped at Jerry. "Are we witnessing the first time Jerry Lawler doesn't want Vanessa to win? How very strange it is that I want her to."**

I walked down the ramp with Adam, holding on to him tightly. I gave Ricardo a dirty look as we passed him, but didn't say anything. I walked Adam over to Jerry and Cole, and he sat down in front of the table. "Knock em dead sis."Adam said, smiling at me. I nodded, and hugged him around his neck. "This one's for you Addy. I'm gonna make you proud."I whispered in his ear. "I'm already proud Vee-Vee."He reminded me. I just shook my head, and pulled away. I slipped into the ring and I heard the bell ding. At first, all three of us just stood there. I noticed Brock and Alberto were looking at each other, then to me, then back to them. I was gonna get jumped. Or so they thought. Who was closest? I asked myself. I decided that Brock was.

"Hey Lesnar!"I yelled at him, getting his attention. As soon as he turned to me, I gave him the Blackout. I smirked as he fell onto the canvas. I turned to Del Rio. He was looking at Brock's fallen body in surprise. As soon as he looked at me, he met the same fate Brock had. Not wasting any time, I began looking around. Which ladder was the tallest? I stepped outside of the ring, and grabbed the tallest ladder I found. As I folded it up, I was glad I'd practiced doing this before, because this ladder was fucking heavy. I started sliding it onto the ring. Brock was now sitting up, and he looked at the ladder I was sliding in the ring. He grabbed ahold of it, and pushed it back. I sucked in a breath as it collided into my stomach. I leaned on the ladder for a second, but it was yanked away by Alberto and Brock. I almost dropped to my knees but grabbed the bottom rope and used it for support. I looked up to the ring and watched Del Rio and Brock fight for a few seconds. They'd set up the ladder, and were now arguing over who was gonna climb it apparently. I half smirked and got in the ring slowly. Going unnoticed by them, I started climbing the ladder. I was halfway up the ladder when I felt it begin to shake. Without even looking down once, I kept on climbing. They decided to change their tactics. As I reached the top of it, they pushed the ladder completely over.

I barely had time to react as my body smashed onto the mat outside the ring. My head hit first, and black rimmed my vision. All of my breath left my body like before, and pain shot through every inch of my body. "Fucking A..."I muttered. "I'M WINNING THIS MATCH!"Brock's voice yelled at Del Rio. "You're crazy!"Del Rio shot back. While they were fighting, I was forcing myself to sit up. I could see Adam looking at me through the ropes, concern in his features. I looked up at the two men in the ring going at it and forced myself to stand. I would not lose this match.

***Backstage***

Mark fought to keep the smirk off of his face as he watched Jeff stare intently at the TV. "Stop staring at me Mark. I'm worried about her. I'm allowed."Jeff said, not removing his gaze from the screen. Mark couldn't stop the light chuckle. "Now you know how she feels whenever you decide to do your typical Jeff Hardy stunts."He pointed out. Jeff chewed on his lip ring, still watching the screen. "I guess so."He said. Mark rolled his eyes like only he could. Soon, he too began intently watching the match. Mark had never seen Vanessa perform the way she was right now.

"If she hurts herself tonight because she wants to impress Adam, I'm going to fucking kill him."Jeff said.

"You'll have to get in line. Dad comes first."Mark said in a gruff voice.

"Actually, the mother gets to beat her children for being stupid first."The voice of Judy Copeland said. Mark and Jeff's heads turned to the doorway. Judy Copeland stood in the room, flanked by Punk. Mark smiled at her. "Hey Judy."He said, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Hi Mark."She replied. "What are you doing here?"He asked. "For my children. Especially Adam. Tomorrow will be awful for him."She said. Mark nodded in agreement, and patted the seat next to him on the leather couch. Jeff finally looked away from the screen when the two kissed quickly. He half smirked. "Vanessa will be happy about that."He commented, and turned back to the TV.

Phil grinned at the screen as Vanessa used her left leg to kick Brock in the temple and knock him off of the ladder. "I TAUGHT HER THAT!"He said proudly. He sat on the floor next to Jeff, and kept grinning at the TV. "Lighten up dude! Your girl's kicking ass!"Phil told Jeff, pushing him. "I see that Phil. But she's going to get hurt if she keeps trying to impress her dumbass brother."Phil couldn't help but laugh. "Jeff, buddy, I hope you know that if she does anything outrageously extreme tonight, that she got it from you."Jeff half assed glared at Phil. "I'm aware of that. And I know I'm gonna get shit from Adam if she does anything I've done before."

"If she gets hurt doing anything either of you have done before, I'll kill both of you."Phil said. He turned back to the television. "Oh look at that. There's now three ladders in the ring."He observed. "Looks like something you would do."Phil told Jeff, attempting to get a rise out of the rainbow haired man. His taunt was lost, as Jeff's focus was on the screen. Phil turned back to the screen and watched his best friend on the screen. If truth be told, he himself was slightly worried. However, he remained positive, and didn't let his worry over ride his excitement with this match.

***TLC Match***

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match just passed the twenty minute mark and hell has already broken loose."Michael Cole stated. "Shockingly, Vanessa has dominated both men in this match, even after her devastating fall in the beginning of this match."He said. Back in the ring, it was nothing short of chaos. Del Rio was almost lifeless on the mat, while Brock and Vanessa were both on ladders. Brock was closest to the championship, and he was reaching for it. Fortunately for Vanessa, the ladder was a tad too short. That didn't mean Brock was giving up though. He stretched for the title. Before he could unclasp it, his ladder was kicked out from underneath him.

Vanessa pulled herself up to a sitting position on the ladder. Her blonde locks hung in her face and were streaked with blood from earlier attacks. She flipped it out of her face and looked at Brock hanging on for his life. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face. She looked down at her brother and she grinned at him. Adam looked up at her and his eyes widened in realization. He ran to the ring and stood on the apron. "VANESSA ISABELLE COPELAND DON'T YOU DARE!"He yelled at his sister. She just smirked at him and turned back to Brock, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "VANESSA DON'T!"Adam yelled. His yell went unnoticed by his younger sister. She launched herself at Brock, connecting the infamous family finisher. Adam watched in horror as both fell outside of the ring. He hopped off of the apron, and ran towards Vanessa. "Nessa!"He yelled in a terrified voice.

She laid almost motionless on top of Brock, who was knocked out. Adam bent down and reached out to touch her. Her moved hair out of her face, and her head snapped up. She gave him a grin before beginning her fight to stand. Adam helped her up. "C'mon, you have nothing left to prove to me. Let's just go."He pleaded with her. She ran a hand through her hair. "Fine."She replied. Adam smiled at her. He released her, and started walking, expecting her to follow. She didn't. Instead, she ran into the ring and grabbed the remaining ladder. She positioned it in the middle. Vanessa looked down at Del Rio, and moved his body out of the ring. Not wasting another moment, she began climbing the ladder. Without anyone to stop her, she unclasped the title, and hugged it to her chest as the bell dinged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner and STILL the United States Champion, Vanessa!"

***Backstage***

"Are you mad at me?"I asked Adam carefully. He didn't reply, so I assumed he was. "I'm sorry, I...I just wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted you to be able to brag about how awesome you did at training your sister."I said quietly. Adam stopped walking and looked down at me. "Vanessa, you realize if you would've hurt yourself tonight trying to impress me, how awful I would've felt?"He pointed out. I hung my head in slight shame. I hadn't thought of that. "I...I just wanted to be your bang. You're retiring and you won't be able to go out with a bang...I wanted to do it for you."I murmured.

"Nessa, I've done a lot in my career. I'm proud of it. In my eyes, my career is my bang. You don't need to risk yourself to try to do it for me."

"I just want you-"

"Vanessa, listen to me."Adam said, grabbing my face gently. "I've always been proud of you for everything you've done. Every good grade you got, every cheer you've ever cheered for me, every move you did of mine, but better, every match you've ever won. Ness, I'm more proud of you than you can imagine. I know that when I leave tomorrow, you'll carry our name on with pride. You'll show everyone that I did good with you, and that you have a style all your own. And when I retire, I know that you'll do me proud."He said. I licked my lips and hugged Adam tightly.

"I love you Adam. So much. All I want is for you to retire without any regrets."

"I am Nessa, don't worry."

I didn't want to let go of Adam, so I just hugged him tighter, dropping the title and burying my face into his chest. I didn't know why his retirement was affecting me this much. "Tomorrow's going to be hell."I muttered into his chest. He chuckled half heartedly. "When it's all said and done, it'll be just fine."He said. "Promise?"I asked. "Promise."He assured me. "Triple pinky promise?"I asked.

"Triple Pinky Promise."

**Yeah, it's sappy. Shoot me. You think the last chapters were bad? Wait till next one. It. Will. Be. Awful. But in a good way. Anywayssssss. I've acquired Gimp, and I'm kickass at editing pictures now. Haha. Just saying. So, I know it's short, but it's filled with good stuff. I'll prolly update again...really soon. In a few days most likely. So...anyway a quick Raw rant, Brock's insult to Taker. Not. Cool. Paul Heyman? Fuck yeah. haha. Review please!**


	20. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**"My Wish" by Rascal Flatts**

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_;_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_;_

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_;_

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_;_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_;_

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Chapter 20

August 20th, 2012

1:06 AM

Le Hotel

"Judy have you ever seen them act like this before?"Jeff asked his future mother in law. She looked at her children, who were glued to each other's side. She smiled sadly at their backs. "Once."She answered Jeff. "Adam told her he had to go on tour with the WWE. It would be the first time they were apart for more than a few days..."Judy said. Jeff and Phil looked back to the siblings. "How bad was it?"Phil asked. Judy thought for a minute. "It was actually not as bad as this, but pretty bad."

_Twelve year old Vanessa Copeland looked up at a nineteen year old Adam. "Do you really have to go Addy?"She asked in a small voice. Adam bent down to his sister's level. "You know I do Vee-Vee. It's my job now. This is what we always wanted remember?"He said, reminding her of all the times both of them said that Adam was going to be in the WWF. Vanessa nodded. "I remember...but Addy...I'll miss you."She said. Adam smiled. "I'll miss you too Nessa. Just like I'll miss Mom. It's not like I'm not coming back. I'll only be gone for a few months."_

_"But that's forever Adam! What if some of the boys know you're not here? They'll start teasing me about liking Shawn again!"She said in a worried tone._

_"Jay's still here Vanessa. He won't let anyone pick on you, you know that."_

_"But-"_

_"You love Jay too right?"_

_"Well yeah, but he's not you Addy."Vanessa said sadly. Adam hugged his little sister tightly. "Cheer up sweetheart. I'm not leaving until tomorrow so that means we have a whole day for just me and you."He tried comforting her. Vanessa sniffled. "What're we gonna do?"She asked. Adam stood up, taking her with him. "Whatever you wanna do."He replied, smiling at her. Unable to stop herself, Vanessa smiled back at her brother. "Pizza and wrestling games?"She suggested. Adam laughed. "Sure thing Nessa."He agreed._

"They spent that whole day together, and when they finally decided to go to sleep, Vanessa ended up crawling into Adam's bed with him. It was heartbreaking to see her tears when he left. She cried for so long. I didn't know what to do. So when Adam called to check in, I told him that Vanessa hadn't stopped crying since he left. He demanded for me to put her on the phone, so I called her out to the kitchen and handed her the phone. I don't know what he told her, but she finally quit crying. Those two...I don't even know where to begin to describe their relationship."Judy said. "Although I do know that Jeff is probably sleeping alone tonight."She said, trying to lighten the mood. Jeff half smiled. "I don't mind. She needs him right now. She didn't even act this way when Shawn retired."He said, looking forward at the brother and sister. They were talking quietly to each other, oblivious to those around them.

"I don't know why she's so sad. She's already made it clear that she'd rather have him retire than have him end up in a wheelchair."Phil said.

"It's part of their bond. I've said this a lot, and I'll probably never stop saying it, but those two should've been twins. They're so in sync with each other. Vanessa's just showing the feelings Adam's afraid to."Judy said. "That makes sense."Phil and Jeff said in unison. "I'm gonna ask her what she plans on doing tonight."Jeff said, and began walking over to the siblings.

"Nessa?"Vanessa's head snapped up from Adam's shoulder. "Yeah?"She asked. "You gonna stay with Adam for the night?"He asked her. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you mind?"She asked quietly. Jeff smiled a reassuring smile. "Of course not Pepper. Just get some rest. You deserve it."He told her. Vanessa gave him the smallest of smiles. Jeff kissed her forehead softly before heading up to his room. Judy walked over to her children next, smiling at them. She brushed hair out of her daughter's face. "I'm so proud of you. You did amazing tonight sweetie."She said.

"Thanks Mom."Vanessa responded.

Judy turned to Adam. "I want to tell you this now, because I don't know if I'll get another chance tomorrow. I'm so proud of you Adam. Everything you've been able to accomplish in your career. I love you Adam. No matter what. Never forget that."She said, almost as if she was chastising him. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I know Mom. I love you too."He told her. Judy's smile turned a little sad. "I never dreamed of nor heard of any children that were as close as you two are. But I'm so glad you two are."She said. "I love you both so much. Goodnight."Judy kissed her children goodnight before leaving like Jeff had. Vanessa looked up at her brother. "Ready for bed Addy?"She asked. Adam nodded, and the two left the lobby like everyone had.

* * *

><p>For the first time in years, Vanessa and Adam Copeland were sleeping in the same bed. Vanessa was curled up to Adam's side, clinging to him like her life depended on it. Adam was clinging back. Neither were asleep, but were afraid the other was, so no words were spoken. They laid in silence, mulling over what was going to happen on Raw. Adam Copeland was retiring. Forever. There would be no "one night only" matches. There wouldn't be any more championship reigns, no more matches period. If Adam ever competed in another match, it was very possible he'd become paralyzed. The more she began to think about how lucky Adam's been over the years, the more she cuddled into him. She was glad his neck held out as long as it had. Vanessa looked up at her brother, and he looked back at her.<p>

"I thought you were asleep."She whispered.

"I thought you were."He replied.

Vanessa half smiled. "Surprise."She said. Adam chuckled softly. She sighed. "Tell me what's on your mind Nessa."Adam half asked, half demanded. "I don't want you to leave."She said simply. "But, I know you have to. I know this is a hard pill for me to swallow, so I know it's ten times worse for you."She told him. "I swear if anyone has anything bad to say about you tomorrow, I'll kill them."Vanessa said fiercely. Adam laughed, remembering an incident that had happened when Vanessa was in high school.

_A seventeen year old Vanessa sat outside the principal's office, looking extremely ticked off. Her mom was talking to the principal in his office. "Now what kinda trouble has my Nessa gotten into now?"Vanessa's head snapped up when she heard the familiar voice of her brother. She grinned when she saw him standing a little ways down the hall. "ADAM!"She yelled excitedly. She jumped out of her chair and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Adam hugged her back just as tightly. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year. "Adam, I've missed you so much."Vanessa said, her voice muffled by Adam's neck. He chuckled. "I missed you too Vee-Vee. It's been too long since I got to see my baby sister."_

_"I thought you forgot about me."_

_Adam held her at arms length. "Forget about you? Never!"Adam said, slightly offended at the accusation. Vanessa just smiled at her favorite person in the world. "Anyway, back to my question. What'd you do this time? Another Shawn incident?"Adam asked. Vanessa had a habit of fighting with the other wrestling fans about Shawn Michaels. They all hated him, and she worshipped him. She shook her head though. "Not this time."She replied. "This jerk named Manny had the nerve to tell me that you were the worst wrestler in the history of wrestling. So, I told him to fuck off-"_

_"Vanessa Isabelle. That's not school language, you know that."Adam chastised._

_Vanessa rolled her eyes like only a teenager could. "Yes, but I'm not finished. That's not why I'm in trouble. After I told him to fuck off, he kept talking all kinds of shit,"She said, ignoring the disapproving look Adam gave her. "It just wasn't about you anymore. Now it was both of us. I got tired of just ignoring him, so I punched him in the face. He whined and cried to Mr. Thomas, and he called Mom. End of story."She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Adam tried to push the pride he felt in her away, but it didn't work well. He loved that she defended herself. Vanessa smirked. "Proud of me?"She asked. Relunctantly, Adam nodded. "Yeah, I am. But you screwed yourself over. I'm here for two whole weeks and I was planning on doing some training with you. Mom probably won't let you now."Vanessa's face dropped just as Judy and Mr. Thomas walked out of his office. _

_"Vanessa, this is your last step before I expell you. You're suspended for five days."The principal said. Adam stood up to his full 6 foot four inch height. "That's a little extreme don't cha think? I can understand for a real fight, but five days just for a punch?"Adam pointed out. Judy sighed, knowing Adam was now going into protective brother mode. "This is her third punch to one of our students. She's getting off easy, I assure you."Mr. Thomas shot back. Vanessa could barely hide her grin. Adam was about to get her off of a suspension, she could feel it. _

_"I remember those other two punches. And if I remember correctly, I think that those punches were just to defend herself. The first time it was because a bunch of snobby girls were ganging up on her, and she hit one. The second time it was a bunch of boys were teasing her about liking a certain wrestler. And now it's because some idiot was bad mouthing me and her. Granted she shouldn't of hit him for that but, I still think five days is extreme."Adam said. Vanessa's principal glared at Adam. He looked like he wanted to argue, but Adam's intimidating stature made him do otherwise. Instead, he just turned his glare to Vanessa. "You have detention. Be here before school for the rest of the week."He said stiffly, before turning on his heel and walked into his office. Vanessa grinned at Adam. "I love you. So much."She told him. Adam just chuckled. "I don't think I could do that again if I tried."_

"What are you chuckling about?"Vanessa asked. Adam laughed. "I was just remembering that time I got you off of a suspension."He told her. Vanessa smiled. "I remember that. I was so thrilled about that. Mom wasn't too happy though. I remember Mr. Thomas didn't like you very much."She recalled. Adam chuckled again. "He just didn't like that I bossed him around. Here I was, a 24 year old, bossing around a sixty something year old guy."He said. Vanessa giggled. "It's because you were ginormous compared to him. He was barely taller than me!"She said. They laughed together for a short while, before drifting into a silence that was much more comfortable than the beginning silence. "You know...if I just keep certain memories in my thoughts tomorrow, I might be able to handle it."Vanessa said. Adam smiled at her in the dark. "Good. I don't want you to have to leave or anything because you're upset. I want you to go out there and brag about retaining your title."He said. Vanessa smiled again, and nodded. "If that's your last request."She said. He kissed her hair softly. "It is. I want you to make your own bang. Show everyone you're not the Edge wannabe they make you out to be. Show them, you're just Vanessa."He told her. Vanessa nodded. "Okay Addy."She said, slightly yawning. He smiled again, and brought her closer. She fell asleep within seconds. Only Adam had that effect on her.

***Monday Night Raw***

Vanessa walked into the arena with the four most constant guys in her life. Jeff, Adam, John, and Phil. John was being nice, and let her have a piggyback ride. He really just wanted her to smile. She seemed to refuse to smile though. "Anyone else hear that?"Phil piped up. The others strained to hear what he did. Soon enough, sounds of a scuffle began to get louder and louder. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"A voice everyone knew yelled. "Rue."Vanessa said, sliding off of John's back. She started running towards the scuffling sounds. The guys followed her.

When the group got there, they all froze. Brock had just smashed Rue's head against the brick wall. Vanessa's first response was run to her friend's aide. However, Phil grabbed her around the waist. "Don't. Rue would be pissed if someone interfered."He warned. Vanessa nodded, and hoped Rue could fight him off. She was putting up a good fight. She was reversing most of his attacks, and landing her own. She had a hold of his head when it started going down hill. He grabbed her arm roughly, and yanked it harshly. Vanessa tried interfering again when she heard a snap and Rue cry out. Phil held her back. "WHY ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?"She yelled. "Because I know Rue can handle herself."Phil told Vanessa. Vanessa turned back to the fight. A crowd had grown around it. The only person that felt obligated to stop it was being held back. Brock, gaining the upperhand, smashed Rue's head back into the wall. This time, blood started dripping on the ground. Vanessa had on a look of pure horror.

Brock smirked at the blood, and Rue going limp. He headbutted her, breaking her forehead open. After that, he grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her into the wall. He picked her up, slamming her face into the crates near them. He dropped her, and let her crumble to the ground. He smirked at the blood that covered her face, and stained her clothes. He picked her up by the hair and licked the side of her face. He smacked his lips and wiped Rue's blood off of his face. He stood up and kicked her in the sides roughly before stomping off. People began slowly walking away while Vanessa broke away from Phil and tried running to Rue, but was grabbed by Jeff this time. "Let Phil."He said. Vanessa sighed and relunctantly let Phil go to Rue's aide. He dropped to his knees and gently sat her up. "Can you walk Rue?"He asked her. Rue was breathing heavily, and was leaning completely on Phil. He took that as a no, and lifted her up bridal style. "Phil. No. Let me walk."She complained weakly. Phil shook his head. "Not this time Rue."He said quietly. Rue leaned her head on his shoulder. "Fine. This time only. Deal?"She murmured. Phil smirked. "Deal."

* * *

><p>After it was confirmed by Phil that Rue would be okay, Vanessa began to calm down. "What's the damage?"Jeff had asked. "Broken arm, concussion, and four broken ribs. She's going to be gone for quite a while."Vanessa reported. She sighed and plopped on the couch. "Could this night get any worse?"She asked rhetorically. John sat next to her and threw an arm around her. "I have an idea that might cheer you up."He said. Vanessa looked up at John. "Please do share John."She said. John grinned his signature grin. "Awesome. I'm going to tell the story, of when I first started to piss Adam off by using Vanessa."He said. He leaned over Vanessa to look at Jeff. "Don't try to kill me until the story's over. Got it Rainbow Brite?"He said. Jeff chuckled. "Fine. Continue with your story that'll make Vanessa happy."John grinned. "Gladly."<p>

_A recently turned 19 year old Vanessa followed her brother down the corridor of the arena where WWE was for the night. Adam made sure she stayed close. He didn't want any of the wrestlers to try to get their hands on her. Unfortunately, Adam had a match he needed to prepare for. "Stay in the locker room."He ordered. Vanessa rolled her eyes and nodded. Adam hugged her before leaving for the Gorilla Position. When the coast was clear, she easily walked out of the locker room._

_She wandered around, staring appreciatively at all of the attractive guys around. She wasn't paying attention though, and very literally ran into John Cena. She fell backwards on her butt and landed with an "oomf". "My bad Shorty."John said, chuckling. He extended a hand to her, which she took. His large hand easily covered her much smaller one. As he yanked her up, she blew hair out of her face, and he realized who she was. "Vanessa Copeland."He said, almost in awe. She nodded. "Yupp. That's me."She replied. John grinned at her. "First time I've ever seen you without Adam. I figured you two were a package deal."He said._

_"We usually are."She said, laughing._

_"What are you doing wandering around?"_

_"Well I got bored. So I decided to wander."_

_"Adam won't like that."_

_"Yeah well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm enjoying the view from wandering if you know what I mean."Vanessa said. John laughed loudly. "Typical hormonal teenager."He said. Vanessa just grinned. "CENA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"A very upset Adam yelled. Vanessa looked over Cena to see her brother, sweat dripping from him, storming over to them. "I'm sorry in advance."She told John, who just shrugged. "This might be good for our upcoming feud."He whispered. When Adam finally got to them, he pushed his way in between them. "What the hell are you doing, talking to my sister?"He asked angrily. Before Cena could respond, Adam turned to Vanessa. "Locker room. Now."He ordered. She sighed. "Fine."She agreed, and walked away. "Nice meeting you!"John called after her. She smiled at him over her shoulder, and continued walking away._

_"What the fuck are you doing?"Adam asked._

_John shrugged. "Just talking to your sister. Didn't know that was against the law."_

_"Well it is. Don't ever do it again."_

_"Naw man. She's pretty cute. I might ask her out."John said, taunting Adam. "If you do, I'll kill you."Adam threatened. John smirked, and looked at Vanessa's retreating form. "She's more woman than you know Adam."He said. The tall blonde glared daggers at John. "Touch her and I'll rip your limbs off."Adam growled. John smirked even wider. "Hmm. It's forbidden. All the more tempting."He said, walking around a fuming Adam. "Just think. I could be your future brother in law Copeland. You might have Cena's in your family."He teased. Adam swung at John, who easily dodged the hit. "Just saying. Your sister's hot."John said, before leaving for good._

Vanessa held her sides in her laughter. "I can't believe you said that to Adam!"She said in between her laughs. John chuckled along with her. "I did. And it worked just as I'd planned. Adam got really pissed whenever we had a segment, and it made for great TV."He said. Adam sort of pouted. "It wasn't cool dude. I wanted to kill you for the longest time. I was gonna have Jay help me too."Adam said. Jay, who had been chuckling by himself, nodded. "I remember. We had a plan and everything. It was death to John Cena."Jay said. Vanessa just laughed even more.

"I have a question for Adam."John said.

"Shoot dude."

"What would've pissed you off more in 2006? The fact that I told you that you might have little Cena's running around in a joking manner, or if I told you that you would definitely have little Hardy's in your family?"John asked. Adam tapped his chin in thought. "Probably the little Hardy's. Jeff's very existence pissed me off back then. I knew the Cena babies were a sick joke, but you would've been serious about the Jeff babies."Adam said. Jeff laughed. "Thanks Adam."He said. Adam shrugged. "Sorry Jeff, that's just how it was."He replied. "Don't worry, I'll accept the Hardy babies now."He reassured Jeff. The group laughed so more. Vanessa was thankful John had lightened to mood. However, her happiness was soon shot down when a stagehand opened the door.

"Vanessa. It's time for your segment. After that it's your turn Adam."He said. The siblings looked at each other. "Go make your bang Nessa."Adam said. She nodded and stood up. She was handed both of her titles, and was literally pushed out of the door. She sighed heavily and walked towards the Gorilla Position. She was surprised to see Mike and Shannon there. "Hey."She said quietly, not wanting to fight. They looked at each other, and back to her. She was surprised when they hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."They said simulataneously. Vanessa hugged them back timidly. "You need your friends now. I'm so sorry for how I acted Pearl."Mike told her. "I am too Pixy. I love you."Shannon said. "I love you too Nessa."Mike said. Vanessa sniffled. "Thanks guys. I still love you too. But can we continue this later? I have to go out there."She said. "Of course."they told her. They let her go, and she walked out to the ring area, Break blaring through the arena.

**The real sad stuff will be next chapter. Promiseeee! Raw rant? I don't really have one. John's LOSER bit was hilarious. Bout it. haha. OH! Have you heard? Raw will officially be Three hours starting July 23rd! I'm excited! It will be awesome. Oh, and I watched TNA for like twenty minutes, but it was worth it. Jeffers won a match AND he took his shirt off. Made. My. Day. And something Georgia's doing for me. OH! Speaking of her, Rue's fight was ALL HER. she asked it of me, and it's her OC so I did it haha. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed these memories. Haha. Reviews?**


	21. Final Goodbye

**"Ghost Of Days Gone By"**

_The misery I know_  
><em>Like a friend that won't let go<em>  
><em>Is creeping up on me now once again<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>So I sing this song tonight<em>  
><em>To the ghost that will not die<em>  
><em>And somehow it seems to haunt me till the end<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>Do you feel the same<em>  
><em>For what once remained<em>  
><em>Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again<em>  
><em>Do you ever cry for the Ghost of Days Gone By<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>I remember summer days<em>  
><em>We were young and unafraid<em>  
><em>With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>It seems so long ago<em>  
><em>Beyond the life that I now know<em>  
><em>Before the years would have their way and break my heart<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>Do you feel the same<em>  
><em>For what once remained<em>  
><em>Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again<em>  
><em>Do you ever cry for the Ghost of Days Gone By<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>And I know it's drawing closer<em>  
><em>With each day I feel the end<em>  
><em>I... don't wanna die<em>  
><em>Don't wanna die, don't wanna die<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>I don't wanna die<em>  
><em>'<em>  
><em>Do you feel the same<em>  
><em>For what once remained<em>  
><em>Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again<em>  
><em>Do you ever cry for the days gone by<em>  
><em>Do they haunt you like a ghost until the end<em>  
><em>Haunt you till the end, until the end<em>  
><em>Until the end, until the end<em>

Chapter 21

August 20th, 2012

10:15 PM

Monday Night Raw

**Vanessa stood in the middle of the ring holding a mic close to her chest. She looked around for a moment. She gave a smile as she lifted the microphone. "Last night, I once again, made history. I defeated not one, but TWO people last night in my first ever TLC match. I not only retained my United States title, but also my job."She said, grinning. "AND I think, I think I might just have successfully shut up a McMahon."Vanessa said. "Now am I talented or what?"She joked. She chuckled. "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to take up all of your time. I know my brother has some stuff he wants to talk about."Vanessa chuckled. Realization crossed her features suddenly. "Oh, speaking of my brother, I just wanna take this oppruntinity to thank him for letting me steal one of his greatest moments. I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to, but Brock deserved it!"**

***Backstage***

Adam watched Vanessa from the Gorilla, smiling at the screen. "No problem sis. All of my moves are gonna be yours soon."He whispered to himself. "She sure grew up Adam."Jay Reso said, walking up to Adam. The taller blonde nodded. "She did. Faster than I would've liked."He said. Jay smiled softly. "Remember the first time we brought her with us? She was so excited."He said, his smile growing. Adam smiled too, remembering when he and Jay had brought Vanessa backstage for the very first time.

_"Oh my gosh the other people are gonna be so jealous!"Vanessa said excitedly. Jay and Adam laughed. "Look at you Nessa. Twelve years old and already been backstage."Jay said. Vanessa beamed at him. "I'm important."She said, giving a little smirk. Jay laughed and picked up the preteen. "Of course you are! You're my Nessie!"He told her, planting an elaborate kiss on her temple. "Um excuse me? Who's Nessie?"Adam asked. Jay smirked at his best friend. "Dude I've taken over your sister. Get over it."He said. Adam rolled his eyes. "Dude, we both know who Vanessa's favorite person in the whole world is. And that would be me. Her big brother."Adam said confidently. Vanessa looked past Adam and smiled. "Actually, he's my favorite person."She said, pointing. Jay and Adam looked over._

_"Always beaten by Shawn. Always."Jay said. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, my big brother, The Rated R Superstar, EDGE!"Vanessa stated, just like an announcer would. Adam chuckled. "I'd better go."He told Jay. "Adam before you go, I'm just gonna let you know something."The blonde said. "If she cries...I'm going out there."He said. Adam just nodded, and walked to the curtain. He pushed it back and began his way to the ring.

***3rd person POV***

The WWE audience cheered loudly for the long haired Canadian. His sister stood in the ring, grinning somewhat remorsefully at him. As Edge made it into the ring, Vanessa made to step out of it. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I want you out here."He said. Vanessa nodded and moved to stand beside her brother. Edge finally addressed the audience. "You may to have to bear with me here a little bit. I'm probably going to ramble and not make much sense, but please bear with me. Uh. A lot of people think that the WWE doesn't hurt. Um, that what we do, that maybe it's done with smoke and mirrors, and I wish that were true. Anybody in that locker room, anybody that has ever stepped foot in here, laced up a pair of boots. They know that's not the case."He said slowly. Vanessa swallowed hard and looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. By her tears, the fans now knew what this was. Edge was retiring.

"Which brings me to what I am about to tell you. Ten years ago, I broke my neck. Um, I had spinal fusion surgery which means they move your throat over, they put a plate in there, and screws, and it's really in depth surgery. But because of that surgery I knew that I was, uh, I was wrestling on borrowed time from that point on. so fast forward, and the last, the last little while I've been in a lot of pain. I've been losing feeling in my arms. So, uhhh, I passed strength tests and all of those things, and I made it through Wrestlemania. But, uh The WWE wanted me to go get more tests. And thankfully I did. Um, because the MRI showed that, that I have to retire. I mean trust me it's not my choice. The doctors have told me that I got no choice. They thankfully found out because I'm not gonna be in a wheelchair now."Edge said, leaving the fans in shock. Edge looked down at his sister, who had now let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"This is a little bit tougher than I thought it was gonna be...especially with my sister crying beside me."He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. "Stop crying please."He whispered away from the mic. Vanessa nodded. "I'll try."She whispered back. Edge continued to make his speech while Vanessa fought off of the tears. as he spoke, she let her mind wander back to all of his greatest moments. She was so utterly proud of everything he'd been able to accomplish. "I'll tell ya, this has been an emotional rollercoaster of a week for me and I'm not going to lie. I felt sorry for myself. That is, until I talked to this woman right here beside me."Edge said, once more looking down at his sister.

"You all have known my sister for about a year and a half now. You've learned how important she is to me. Vanessa...she's someone special for me. She always supported me in everything I did, whether or not she agreed with it. She was the first to know besides the doctors and myself of my retirement. I ranted to her a lot this week. You know, I was angry. I was angry at myself. I was angry at my body. Because I felt like, there's a lot of people in this company that depend on me. And I felt like I was letting them down. Uh, I felt like I was letting you guys down. Uh, but then, you know, I was upset too, because I didn't feel like I was ending this on my terms. But she reminded me that, that I've competed my whole career on my terms. That couldn't be more true."

***Backstage***

"Why is he doing this to her! Can't he see that she's already crying enough?"Phil said hotly. Mark just shook his head. "Don't worry what he's doing. He's Adam. He knows Vanessa better than all of us. If he wasn't sure she could handle it, he wouldn't be doing it."The Deadman said. Phil just shook his head. "He's doing it on purpose. He just wants a sappy goodbye. The more she cries, the better he'll be remembered."

"Phil, shut up dude."Jeff said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO HARDY!"Phil yelled.

Mark chuckled, but stopped mid chuckle. "Guys...where's Jay?"He asked. Jeff and Phil looked around. "He's not here..."Jeff trailed off. "Because he's out there."Phil finished. Sure enough, Jay had walked out to the ring. He didn't enter to any music, just made a beeline for Vanessa. The fans were unsure if they wanted to boo him, or cheer him. When he enveloped the crying blonde in a hug, they cheered. "Well...that's awfully nice of him...just jacking my place like that."Phil muttered.

***Vanessa's POV***

I laid my head on Jay's chest, still staring up at Adam. "Go on."Jay told him. Adam nodded and continued. "Before I leave, I want to make something very clear to all of you. Whenever there's a time that you're missing me, and wanting me to return? Just remember, as long as my sister is in the WWE, a part of me will always be here."Adam said, stroking my hair softly. I took a shaky breath. Fucking Adam. Making me cry on television. "Vanessa, last night when you speared Brock...I've never been more proud. I love you sis. I love you more than anyone."He said. I nodded. "I know Addy. I love you too."I whimpered. "Guys, I'm officially handing off all of my moves to this woman right here. The spear, the everything. Anything you've ever seen me do, is now hers."He said.

I sighed heavily. This was way harder than when Shawn retired. "So, I'm gonna miss all of this. All of it. I'm gonna miss that reaction when I hear my music and I come out on the ramp. It's like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart for me you guys, and it's amazing. I can't describe it. But, that being said I don't have to wear tights tomorrow and I am gonna go eat a whole lot of ice cream tonight. But if you asked me if I would do all of this again. All the way back from getting hired by J.R. If you asked me if I'd travel all the roads, log all the miles, hop on all the flights, all the sleepless nights, all the surgeries, all of the injuries, the metal rods in my teeth, all of it. If you asked me if I'd do it again…"Adam paused. "...In a heartbeat."He said. "So thank you guys. Thank you so much."He said quietly. The entire arena stood and began chanting "Thank you Edge".

"Come on Jay...We'll let Adam have his moment."I said. Jay nodded and we walked out of the ring. Adam watched us go, but stayed in the ring. I gave him a smile before walking out with Jay.

***Backstage***

As soon as we were past the curtain, Jay's spot was immeadiately stolen. "My poor Nessie."Phil said, petting my hair. I hugged him back tightly. "Phil...I didn't know it'd hurt this much."I whispered into his chest. "Don't worry hon. All's gonna be alright."He said, still petting my hair. "Where's Jeff?"I asked, sniffling. "He's in a meeting. We don't need him though. I got your back."Phil said. I hugged Phil tighter. "Thanks Phillip. You're a good friend."I told him. I could feel him smirk. "I'm your best one."He said. I nodded into his chest. "That you are."

***On Camera***

**As Raw came back on air, CM Punk was shown holding an upset Vanessa. "You're a good friend."Vanessa said. Punk smirked. "I'm your best one."He said. Vanessa nodded. "That you are."She responded. The crowd cheered at this, and they cheered even more when Edge walked into view. "Can I have a moment with my sister?"Edge asked Punk. Punk nodded. "If you make her cry anymore unnecessary tears, I'll hurt you Edge. Don't think I won't."He threatened before he left the siblings alone.**

**"Nessa..."Edge trailed off. She kept her gaze at her feet. He sighed, and made her look at him by cradling her face in his hands. "Look at me please."He said. Vanessa nodded, putting her hands on his. "We got to do what we wanted before I had to retire. We got to team up sis. We even had a title rain together, a title that we defended and kept at Wrestlemania."He told her. He licked his lips before continuing. "Promise me something Vanessa."He said. Vanessa nodded. "Anything Bubba."She said.**

**"Promise me you won't ever go out of your way to impress me again. Last night, I was terrified you were going to hurt yourself. It was hell for me. Please don't ever do that again."He asked of his sister.**

**"Okay."Vanessa agreed.**

**Edge smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Vanessa. Without your support throughout the years, I would've never had the career I did."He said. Vanessa hugged her brother tightly. "I love you...so much. I'm so proud of you too. You're the best."She said. Edge chuckled. "Edge one, Shawn zero."He joked. "Shut up."Vanessa said, her voice muffled by his chest. The camera slowly faded into blackness around the brother and sister, ending that particular episode of Raw.**

I'm terribly sorry for the length. I could make it longer but...I really want the impact of Adam's retirement to stand out. You know? I know this probably doesn't make up for not updating in almost two weeks...but I tried. Raw was good. Punkers is on the cover of WWE '13. Yay! He's goin' places. Take that everyone who said he didn't mean anything in 2006! Anyway...I'll update soon. I promise. There was a tad of foreshadowing in this chapter...I tried to make it obvious. Let's see who sees it. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. Review please :)


	22. Again With This?

**"From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

_He's a stranger to some_

_And a vision to none_

_He can never get enough,_

_Get enough of the one_

_;_

_For a fortune he'd quit_

_But it's hard to admit_

_How it ends and begins_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

_;_

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit_

_through the blood he can look, see the life that he took_

_From council of one_

_He'll decide when he's done with the innocent_

_;_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_;_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_He doesn't want to read the message_

_Doesn't want to read the message here_

_;_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_;_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday, the fear_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

Chapter 22

August 27th, 2012

8:30 PM

Monday Night Raw

***Jeff's POV***

I was so getting fired. I could just feel it. I knew that meeting had a motive behind it.

"We trusted you Jeff."Hunter said in a clearly disappointed voice. "You promised us the last time this happened, back in 2009, that you were through with that stuff!"He said, his voice becoming angry. I honestly didn't know what to say. Somehow, Laurinaitis had found out about the relapse I had last year. I don't even know how he could've. "What do you have to say for yourself Hardy?"Vince asked me. I just hung my head in shame. I couldn't deny it, because apparently Laurinaitis had proof. I assumed a drug test that had been overlooked or something like that. Hunter's fist slammed down on John's desk. "DAMN IT JEFF, SAY SOMETHING!"He yelled.

"It was a long time ago, and it didn't even last that long. I was still able to perform, wasn't I? You all never even noticed!"I said, picking my head up to look at my bosses.

Vince's face was red with his anger. "YOU ADMIT TO IT?"He yelled like only Vince McMahon could. I sighed. "Yes."I said simply. I honestly didn't care anymore. I was getting burnt out again, and if they fired me, big whoop. TNA always had their door open for me. So a job wasn't an issue. It was Vanessa's anger I'd have to deal with. She'd be pissed that I got fired. However, I am an expert at calming her down. The only other person that could do it as easily as I could was Adam. 'Can't forget best friend Phillip!' A voice said. I internally rolled my eyes. Phil's closeness with Vanessa irritated me. I didn't trust him. Not. One. Bit.

"JEFF!"Hunter yelled, bringing my attention back to the situation at hand. "Do you admit to violating our wellness policy?"Vince asked cooly. I nodded. "Yes."I replied. Hunter sighed, and Laurinaitis smirked. Vince just gave me a disappointed look that I'd gotten before. "Jeff, this was your final strike. You're fired."Vince said. I nodded, and stood up. "You still have the Money in the Bank contract Jeff. For your last match, you'll defend it against Brooks, and you will lose it. Got it?"Laurinaitis stated. My eyes narrowed at him. "I will lose to anybody else besides him. He's already overrated as it is."I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone. John smirked again. "I think it would be a good way to go out. And here's another good idea! We can have Miss Copeland be the special guest referee!"He said happily. I glared at him.

"Vanessa will not be involved in this."

"Oh, I think she will. See, it'll make your leaving that more dramatic. She's torn between her lover and her best friend. Yes, I think this will be quite dramatic. Don't you agree?"John asked his higher ups. I looked to them, begging them not to agree. "I'm with Jeff on this one. No need to get Vanessa involved. She has her own feuds to work with."Hunter said. I gave him a look of thanks. Vanessa would be less pissed off at me this way. "I'm not doing that for you just so you know. Her brother just retired last week, and she's already emotionally drained as it is."Hunter snapped at me. I nodded my understanding, and turned to the Chairman of the WWE.

"I like where John is going with his idea. But I don't want her to effect the outcome of the match either. So, if she were to be at ringside, I think it would add enough drama."Vince said. "Let's get her in here too! Why not Punk too? He'll wanna know he's going to have the contract."John said, a little too happy for my liking. I was now glad I was getting fired. I didn't need this place. All they did was misuse my talents anyway. TNA knew I was one of, if not the best there is, and would treat me as such. "Hardy, call your fiance."John demanded. I slowly pulled out my cell phone, and as soon as I did, it was snatched out of my hand by Laurinaitis. He smiled wryly at my wallpaper. "How cute."He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "If you're gonna just take my phone like that, her name in my phone is Pepper."I said, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheets."My phone sang.

"That's her ringtone, she's got good timing."I said.

"I'll put it on speaker."He said.

"Hey babe, where the hell are you? Phillip and I have looked everywhere for you!"Vanessa's voice said. My eyes narrowed again. Of course she was with Phil. She always was.

"Jeff is in my office. I want you and your friend in here pronto."Laurinaitis said, and hung up on her. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Vanessa walked in with Phil. She grinned at me and instantly came over to hug me. "Hey Jeffy."She said, kissing my cheek. "Hey Ness."I said flatly. She rose a brow at me. "What's wrong?"She asked.

"What's wrong, is that he's getting fired because he wanted to be an idiot and violate the wellness policy."Vince butted in.

Vanessa looked down at me, mouth agape. "Again? Jeff are you serious?"She asked. "Typical."I heard Punk scoff. I sent a glare his way before returing to Vanessa. "No. From the last time. They just now found out about it and they're kicking me to the curb because they don't know what's good for them."I said, the bitterness clear in my voice.

"You knew about this Vanessa?"Hunter asked.

"And you didn't turn him in?"Johnny Ace asked. "How irresponsible!"

"Why the hell would I turn the man I love in? It'd be a pretty bitchy move."Vanessa snapped. I smiled slightly. Even when I was in the wrong, she still defends me. "Still. Vanessa, we could fire you not telling us."Hunter said gently. "But we won't do that because it'd be stupid."Vince said almost immeadiately. "Now, before anyone else opens their mouth about something stupid this is what's going to happen. Punk and Hardy are going to have a segment and they're gonna get into it, and Punk will challenge him to a match blah blah, you all get that much. I want Vanessa involved. I don't care what you three have to say about it. Vanessa has been romantically connected with Jeff for a long time, and the fans love the couple. Vanessa and Punk have a friendship that the fans love and eat up. Vanessa, you can try to stop them from fighting or something like that."Vince said in a stern voice. We all nodded. What Vince said was the law. Even for me, regardless of if I was being fired or not. "Good. If anyone screws this up, there will be severe consequences."He said. "Now get out."

***Vanessa's POV***

I was the first out of the office. Jeff was last. "Nessie, you alright?"Phil asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. Before I could reply, his hand was yanked off of my shoulder. "Keep your hands off of my fiance."Jeff said coldly. Phil glared at Jeff. "She's my best friend and I'll touch her if I want."He shot back. "And you wanna know something? I'm glad I get to end your pathetic career."He stated. "The only reason you were their choice is because you're always looking down on me, like I'm scum."Jeff retaliated.

"Well you are! I still haven't forgiven you for what you put Vanessa through!"Phil yelled.

"Well she has! So grow the hell up, mind your own damn business, and shut your damn mouth!"

"Are you sure she's fully forgiven you? Hmm? Ever think she was just pretending to forgive you because she didn't want to fight anymore?"

"You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh I don't know what I'm talking about? Here's a fun fact for you Jeffrey. Remember all those trust issues you two had back when she found out your sorry ass was on drugs again? I'll be you anything they just fucking came back."Phil said, matter-of-factly. My eyes widened at Phil. "What the fuck dude!"I hissed. Jeff didn't know that I had spilled everything I had to offer to Phil, who'd done the same. "Is that true?"Jeff asked me. I shrugged. "I dunno...maybe?"I replied. Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Just because he says they are, doesn't mean they have to be. We trust each other. Right?"He asked. I was silent for a moment. "How the hell did this happen? How could you let something like this happen Jeff? Tell me!"I asked him suddenly. Jeff was silent, he even seemed shocked. That could only mean one thing. Jeff had known he was going to get fired, or he suspected he was. Either way, he didn't fucking trust me enough to tell me it seemed. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what pissed me off the most. "You can trust me! Hell, we're getting married soon! If you can't trust me now to at least discuss shit like this with me, how can you ever?"I all but yelled.

Jeff's expression suddenly became stoic. "Are you sure it's us getting married instead of you and Punk?"He asked. I rose a brow at him. "WHAT?"I yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me Jeff? You're still jealous of Phil?"I said in disbelief. "What do you expect? You spend nearly all your free time with him, you're always tweeting him, you're always talking about him, and you always giggle at your 'inside jokes'. What do you expect me to think? Jesus Vanessa, it's like I don't exist. You do realize that we haven't had sex in nearly two months?"He said, the last sentence more to me than anyone else.

I ran a hand through my hair, and actually gripped at it. "Well I'm sorry Jeff. I had other things going on. Like Brock Lesnar being up my ass, one of my best friends being put in the hospital, and my big brother retiring. I'm sorry I was all caught up in that and didn't have time to fuck you! Jesus Christ Jeff! You know you mean more to me than anyone does, so I don't know why you get so fucking jealous all the damn time!"I yelled. "Hey, calm down. You're beginning to look like Adam."Phil whispered. I took a few heavy breaths and mangaged to calm down enough to speak without yelling.

"Both of you have fun in your match. I won't be a part of it. I don't care what Vince says. I won't do it. I love both of you too much and I'm sick and tired of being in matches where a career is ended."I said. Before either of them could say a word, I turned on my heel and walked away from both of them.

***3rd Person POV***

**Jeff Hardy and CM Punk were currently going at it in the middle of the ring for Raw's main event. Whoever lost had to leave. Their egos just got too big to coexist anymore. Winner got the Money in the Bank contract. "King, the last time these two fought for something was back in '09 for the World Heavyweight Championship."Cole said. "These two have had quite the history."Jerry agreed. All of a sudden, The General Manager of Raw appeared at the top of the stage. "What's he doing out here?"Jerry asked. "It looks like he's got someone!"**

**"King that's Vanessa! The GM is dragging the United States and Women's Champion down the ramp!"**

**Jeff and Punk had stopped wrestling when they heard a struggle. They turned and glared when they saw the GM dragging Vanessa by her arm down the ramp. John basically threw her at the ring, attempting to distract one of the men. It worked. Jeff instantly stepped out of the ring to catch her before she fell. Vanessa quickly regained her composure and basically shoved Jeff back in the ring. As he got to his feet, he was propped up on Punk's shoulders. "DAMN IT!"Vanessa yelled loud enough for the camera to pick up as the GTS connected. Punk covered Jeff for the pin.**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**The bell rang and Punk's music started to play. The crowd was filled with mixed reactions. Boos and Cheers alike filled the arena. Johnny Ace was smirking at Vanessa, who glared at him. "This is your fault!"She yelled at him. He just laughed. "He lost! Not my fault!"He said. Vanessa just glared even more before letting her fist connect with his face. "Fuck. You."She stated. She took one last look up at the ring before stomping up the ramp. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with the outcome. And there was sure to be hell to pay for what John Laurinaitis made her do.**

_I am deeply sorry for the lack of updating...I suck. Anyway. Short, I know. But gimme a break. Pulled an all nighter with Georgia. Anyway. No review replies...too tired...But special thanks to Sim who just made my day with her review :). Heads up, time skip next chapter. You'll see. I have an awesome plot planned...Mwhahaa. Review please! _

_P.s Crap editing I know...I just don't want Georgia to eat me..._


	23. Just passing time

**Heads up! This chapter skips around. A LOT. I'm basically skimming over 2 months. It will be kinda fluffy at some parts, and that's because I want to get as much happiness in as I can...before...certain events. ;) Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 23

August 31st, 2012

12:05 AM

Vanessa's POV

Glancing at the clock above the kitchen sink, I smiled. It was offically Jeff's birthday. "Jeff, you still up?"I called out into the living room where Jeff had been. No answer came. I picked up Jeff's birthday cake I'd baked and put it in the fridge for his party later today. Shutting the kitchen lights off behind me, I entered the living room to find it also dark. "Must've gone to bed."I thought aloud. Jeff had been pretty busy the past few days, helping Adam and Amy move.

That was something exciting for me.

Adam and Amy had decided to move closer to us! Adam said that he wanted to be closer because he missed us, and if something happened to him and Amy, we'd be closer to the triplets. Amy said the real reason was because Adam was a hippie and wanted to live away from the big cities. I didn't care what their reason was, honestly. I was just happy they were closer now. Three houses away actually! I could walk to their house and it filled me with joy. They needed help to move though, and I, with WWE's schedule, couldn't help. Jeff on the other hand, could and did. He and Adam did most of the moving and Amy watched the kids, so I could understand why Jeff would be tired. And on a normal day, I wouldn't disturb his sleep. However, today wasn't a normal day. So, I climbed the stairs and made my way to our bedroom.

I opened the door and peeked inside. Sure enough, Jeff was inside sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little. Jeff was adorable in his sleep, even more so than when he was awake. I flipped the lightswitch on, but Jeff didn't wake up. Chuckling softly, I walked over to our bed and crawled in next to Jeff. "Jeeeefffff."I said in the sweetest voice I could. Regardless of whatever issues we had right now, I still loved Jeff and I want his birthday to be good for him. I felt him stir, but he didn't wake up. I narrowed my eyes a little. "Jeffrey."I said, in a not so sweet voice anymore. In response, he turned and laid on his back. I groaned. "Stop being difficult!"I complained. I pushed him a little. "Jeeeeeeeeff. Wake up."I pretty much whined. I hated when Jeff slept like this. It was almost impossible to wake him up. When my pushing didn't work, I decided to use my secret weapon.

I sat up and got on top of Jeff, straddling his waist. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly to him, "Jeffy, wake up."Almost immeadiately, Jeff's eyes opened. He gave me a small smile. "Good way to wake up. Beautiful woman on top of me."He said, yawning. I smiled and kissed him softly. When I pulled away, he had a goofy grin on his face. "Alright, why am I getting such a good wake up call? Usually all I get is a poke in the stomach and a 'Get your ass up, we got shit to do'."Jeff asked laughing. I giggled. "It's your birthday silly."I told him, smiling. Jeff chuckled.

"That's right. I forgot."

"You forgot?"I asked incredously.

"Yeah, I did. What with helping Adam and Amy move, our fight, and my getting fired I kinda let it slip my mind."I frowned slightly. I honestly didn't want to talk about the negative things right now. "You're not still mad at me are you?"I asked. "You know I was never mad at you. Just...I don't know. You know how I get when it comes to you Vanessa. I know you and Punk are just friends, but I still get the feeling he wants to take you away from me because he doesn't approve of me. I'm very possesive about you, I know, but it's only because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...and I don't want to lose you."Jeff said. I bit my bottom lip slightly and sighed.

I grabbed Jeff's right hand and placed it where my heart was. "You know what this is Jeff?"I asked him. He nodded, giving me a weird look. "It's your heart."He replied easily. I nodded. "Yes, it's my heart. And it belongs to you. No one can ever take me away from you Jeff. I love Phil to death, yes. He's like a second Adam to me. Nothing more. I've told you countless times that you're the most important person in my life. I love you."I told him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I know. But I can't help it. I love you so much."He said quietly, sort of nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "Can this birthday be like last year's?"He asked. I chuckled. "You wanna stay in bed until 2 in the afternoon?"I asked.

"No, I want hear you singing our song to me, and I want to see your eyes well up with tears when I proposed..."Jeff answered. I practically melted at his words. "Jeff..."I whispered. "Sing our song for me Nessie. Please, for my birthday? It can be a tradition."Jeff requested. I smiled and made eye contact with him, green meeting green. "Feels like I have always known you, and I swear I've dreamt about you, all those endless nights I was alone. It's like I've spent forever searching, now I know that it was worth it. With you it feels like I am finally home."A wide smile crossed Jeff's face as I sang our song to him. When I'd finished the song, Jeff's grin pretty much covered his face. "Thank you."He said happily. I just returned his smile as he hugged me tighter. "Happy birthday Jeff..."I whispered to him.

_September_

"We are not listening to Killswitch Engage just so we can hear your old entrance theme!"I told Phil, glaring at him. He half glared at me, half kept his eyes on the road. "Then what do you suggest we listen to Vanessa?"He asked, clearly annoyed with me. "Three Days Grace of course."I replied with a little smirk. Phil shook his head. "No! We're not listening to them just so you can hear your entrance theme!"He refused. "How about we have AJ choose then?"I suggested, crossing my arms over my chest like a defiant teenager. "Fine!"Phil agreed. I turned to the backseat where a quiet AJ sat. "Which one AJ?"I asked.

"Well...I...um...I like Three Days Grace..."She half whispered.

I turned to give Phil a smug look. "HA! Fuck you! She's on my side!"I gloated. Phil just sighed. "And just to piss you off, we're listening to Life Starts Now."I told him, smirking as I put said CD in the CD player. I skipped Bitter Taste and went straight to Break. As the song started up, my smirk grew. "Would you like me to sing it for you best friend?"I taunted. Not waiting for his reply, I started singing along with Adam. "Tonight, my head is spinning!"I couldn't help but laugh at Phil's annoyance. "Hey Vanessa, you know why they sing this song?"He asked me suddenly. Caught off guard, I gave him a shrug. "I dunno. Why?"I asked. He sent a smirk my way. "So you don't."He said. AJ laughed like a little girl in the backseat, whilst I was not amused. "My singing is awesome, so fuck you."I shot back. Phil laughed once. "Who told you that? Your mommy?"He teased. I glared at him. "Yes. And so have many others. Adam loves my singing, Jeff does too. As a matter of fact, so does Jay, John, Amy, and Rue."

"They just don't want to hurt your feelings. Except for Jeff. He must've actually liked it because he jumps at chances to hurt your feelings."Phil said, a hint of anger at the mention of Jeff.

I sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Not now Phil."

"Wait, I thought Jeff loved Vanessa? I thought they were engaged...?"AJ piped up.

"Sadly they are still engaged. They're getting married in November However, I do not approve of the relationship because from what I've seen, all Hardy loves is the power he has over her. She basically does whatever he wants and walks on eggshells around him so she doesn't piss him off."Phil told AJ. "He's exaggerating."I told her cooly. "I am not. I'll even give examples."He said. "AJ, you know Jay Reso right?"Phil asked her, to which she nodded eagerly. "Well he and Vanessa kinda hated each other for a while,"Thankfully Phil wasn't spilling the real reason."Anyway, Jeff resented him for it. And when Vanessa decided to forgive Jay and be friends again, Jeff got all pissy. He yelled at her to the point where she was in tears, and was heavily considering giving herself alcohol posioning. However she was smart and called me. Anyway, when Jeff came back to see me comforting my best friend, he got even pissier and started talking down to her like he was better. He didn't take too kindly to me interfering in it though. Moral of the story is Jeff is an asshole and doesn't deserve Vanessa."He took a breath. "And I'm glad I'm the reason he's not in WWE anymore. That's less time he has with Vanessa, and the more time I have to convince her not to marry him."

"It won't work...I love him Phil...you know I do..."I said, looking out the car window.

"Yeah I know you do. That's the only thing he has going for him. I'm just waiting for him to fuck up bad enough that you'll lose that love."

"Well you'll be waiting a long time."

"Probably not. He's stupid, and will fuck up again soon."

"Phil. You're doing it again. Stop it."

Phil grew silent, and now the only sounds were the ones of the music playing. "Well...I kinda agree with Phil. "AJ piped up. While Phil slightly smirked, I glared at AJ. "Hey AJ, how about you have a nice big cup of shut the hell up?"I suggested, rather rudely. Hanging out with Rue so much was definitely rubbing off on me. I turned to face the front again while I got a glare from her. I honestly didn't care. She wasn't anyone important and her opinion didn't mean shit. I sghed and got my phone out. I sent out three texts. They went to Rue, John, and Jay. They all said the same thing. Save me. I instantly got a reply from the injured Rue.

_-What's going on? Phil bein' too much of an ass? Do I have to make a phone call_?-

I chuckled a little and quickly texted her back. _Nah, not Phil. Our new 'road buddy' is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong._

_Did you tell her to shut the fuck up and mind her own business?_

_Um duh. Hanging out with you has it's perks. Makes me more of a bitch._

_I take pride in that._

_I know you do. I miss you though dude. Get fucking better._

_I'm trying dude. I can only heal so fast. You think I LIKE being injured?_

_No. But my point still stands. I need my bitchy friend at my side. Amy's lost it since she had the babies._

_Well, I'd love to be there for you Loch Nessie and put people in their place, but sadly, I can't._

_I know...I knowwww._

_So do you need me? Or can I go to sleep?_

_Go to sleep. Maybe you'll heal faster._

_Look, you guys are in the Chicago area soon right?_

_Yeahhh...why?_

_Since Phil demanded I stay at his house, I'll come to Raw. Will that make you shut up?_

_Yes it will._

_Good. Now I'm going to sleep._

_Alright. I loveeeeeee you! :D_

_You too._

I smiled, a little happier now. I almost didn't notice I had an incoming call. "Sugar pie honey bunch! You know that I love you! I just can't help myself! I love you and no one else!"My phone sang. I smiled, and ignored the annoyed look on my best friend's face. "Hey."I said, smiling. "Hey Nessie. I miss you."Jeff said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. Maybe being apart was helping our relationship a little...we seemed to fight a lot less. "I miss you too Jeff. How's everything at home?"

"Good I guess. Dad, Matt and I hung out today. I'm supposed to tell you that Dad says he loves you."He said, chuckling. I giggled a little. "Well next time you see him, tell him I love him too."I said. "More than me?"Jeff asked, teasing. "You know I don't love anyone more than you, Skittles."I replied.

"Except for me!"Phil yelled in the direction of my phone.

"Phil shut your mouth and keep your eyes on the road!"I said, laughing.

"Tell Punk to shut his mouth."Jeff said harshly. I sighed. His good mood was always killed by any mention of Phil. "Hey, none of that."I told Jeff, who sighed. "Sorry. Back to you babe. How are you?"He asked. "I'm good, tired, but good."I responded. "He's not making you stay up with him, is he? Just because he doesn't eversleep, doesn't mean you should do the same."

"No, Phil's not making me do anything. But I do stay up with him most of the time. Usually I don't have anything else to do."

"Call me. Whenever you're bored, call me. I'll sing you to sleep if I have to."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You'd sing me to sleep? That sounds pretty tempting. You never sing to me."

"Well, I will now. You need your sleep."

"How sweet of you to care that much about my sleeping."

"Of course I care. I love you."

"Aww, I love you too."

"Oh gag me with a spoon."Phil said, fake gagging. I sighed heavily. I knew Jeff had heard it too. "Look, call me when you aren't around him, okay? He's just trying to get us to fight."Jeff said. "You're damn straight I am!"Phil said loudly. "And just to piss you off, I'm going to spend every waking moment I have with her!"I sigehd again. "Alright Jeff. I'll call you later, okay? I love you."I said quickly. "Love you too Nessa."He said, and we hung up. I shot a glare in Phil's direction.

"Phil, I love you and everything, but that wasn't cool dude."I told him.

"Sorry Ness. You know how I feel."

"Yes, I know, but I really wouldn't of minded to have a conversation with my fiance. I do miss him you know."

"You can call him later. Besides, I'm much more entertaining."

"It's true!"AJ interrupted, giggling. A quick, evil glare in her direction shut her up though. I was now regretting my choice of a third road buddy. Should've just freaking picked Jay like I'd orginally planned. But nooooo. I had to be nice and pick the little rookie diva that no one wanted to ride with. Now I knew why she wasn't very popular among the roster. "So...um...what do you guys like to do?"I heard her ask quietly. I didn't respond, just turned up the radio louder. Phil quickly turned my CD off all together. "We like to harass people, speak our minds, spend time with each other. You know. Best friend stuff."He said. "I see! But wait, Vanessa isn't Lita your best friend?"

"_Amy_,"I said her name with a certain emphasis. It irritated me when other wrestlers called her Lita instead of Amy. "is now my sister. She married my brother, thus making her my sister. I love her to death. Phil just got upgraded."I said. AJ giggled a little. "Good thing she married her brother, huh Phil? Otherwise you'd be out of a best friend."She giggled. I smirked a little at that. "Nah. I love Phillip. He's my on the road brother."I replied, smiling at said man. He just laughed. "I'm sure I would've won her over sooner or later."I laughed at that. "Yeah you probably would've. Hell, being friends with you has its benefits."

"Oh really? I'm interested now. Inflate my ego and tell me how awesome I am."

"Well, you're pretty amusing."I said, making him smile.

"Go on."He probed. I chuckled. "Let's see, you listen to me rant and most of the time you agree with me, um you curse worse than me, and you have a pretty good influence on me. You confidence rubs off on me."I told him. "Also you've inherited his straight edge lifestyle!"AJ chimed in. I nodded. "That too."Phil grinned. He was still happy about that I guess. "I just realized I never asked you this...when did you stop drinking?"He asked me. I thought for a second.

"Um...I believe it was the day after I kissed you. I just realized it wasn't worth it. I vaguely remembered you telling me drinking wasn't the answer. And how right you were Phillip."I said.

"WHOA! You two kissed?"AJ asked, completely shocked. I looked back at her. "Yeah. I was drunk out of my mind, and downright depressed. I wouldn't of kissed him otherwise. I felt awful about it."I told her. She chuckled a little and looked at Phil. "Guess that's supposed to mean you're a bad kisser Philly."She said, smiling at him. I looked at her weirdly. Did she seriously just call him Philly? Didn't she know he was taken? Sure Rue was smaller than AJ, but Rue would wipe the floor with AJ...This AJ chick...I'd have to keep an eye on her.

_October_

_**The familiar lyrics of "Break" blasted through the arena causing massive joy to the fans. The United States and Women's Champion appeared at the top of the stage without her belts. She looked down at the ring where CM Punk(who had cashed in his contract to win the WWE title from Randy Orton a few weeks ago) and John Cena were arguing with Laurinaitis, Otunga, and Daniel Bryan. "Excuse me gentlemen, mind if I come join this party?"She asked, walking down the ramp. "Vanessa get backstage! This doesn't concern you!"Otunga told her, making her laugh. She stepped into the ring with Cena and Punk holding the ropes open for her. She nodded at them in thanks and then turned back to the "Havard Lawyer". "Really? This doesn't concern me? You're talking about championship matches at Hell in A Cell, which is in three weeks on the 28th. I believe I am a champion."She said. She smirked. "Actually, I believe I do have two championships don't I? Been the Women's since Wrestlemania and the US since July. I think I should be involved in this."She stated. Punk and Cena nodded in agreement. John sneered a little.**_

_**"Wonderful to have you here Vanessa."He said, the sarcasm dripping from his lips. "Maybe you might actually be intelligent and convince these idiots that no one cares to see them wrestle each other."**_

_**Vanessa's eyes widened. "No one wants to see CM Punk and John Cena go at it? Are you stupid?"Vanessa asked in disbelief. She grabbed the sleeve of Cena's shirt. "This man right here is one of the top, and he's incredibly talented."She said, making him smile. And switched the microphone around and grabbed Punk's shirt. "And this guy? Whenever he opens his mouth people scream in happiness. And when he wrestles? He amazes them. Hell, I get amazed by him. To see these two go at it would be amazing."Vanessa stated. John and his crew narrowed their eyes. "I see..."John said lowly. "Well, I know something that will help make my decision about what to do. Tonight, there will be a six man tag match. These four men against each other, with their third partners a choice of theirs."He said. "That, will be our main event."**_

_**"I think I speak for Punk and myself when I say..."John started out, and looked down at Vanessa. "Be our partner?"He asked her. The blonde smirked and nodded. "There you have it! We have our partner. Have fun picking yours!"Punk stated, and then threw his mic down like he usually did. He exited the ring, John and Vanessa following after.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime after the match had been made, Daniel Bryan approached Vanessa backstage. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"He asked, grabbing her arm to make her stop walking. The blonde glared. "Why? Gonna smack me around some more? Gonna get Show to break my nose again?"She asked, voice filled with despise for the man. He smiled at her in a way some women might find charming. "No. I actually want to apologize for that. I'm very sorry Nessie."He said sweetly. "Don't call me Nessie. Only my friends can call me that, and last time I checked, you and I were not friends."She said sharply. His smile didn't falter. "I would like for us to be friends..."He said, and then he inched a little closer to her. "Or maybe more than friends...?"He half whispered suggestively. A look a pure disgust crossed Vanessa's features. "Ew, ew, ew, ew ,ew ,ew!"She yelled. "Ugh! That's just nasty. I don't date men who need bibs to protect their beard. Besides, I'm still taken, and even if I wasn't I have standards. Please don't even say anything suggestive like that to me again or I'll barf."She complained. Daniel's smile faltered, but he quickly recovered it. "Well, why don't you tag with us tonight, instead of Punk and Cena? If we win...I'll take you out for a night on the town. No strings attached. Whatever happens..."His voice level dropped dramatically. "...Happens."He finished. Vanessa looked like she wanted to puke.<strong>_

_**"Can't you just take no for an answer? Stop trying to steal and seduce my partner."The voice of the WWE Champion said, walking into view. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel glared at Punk. "This isn't about you. Go away."He said coldly. Punk stayed. "Dude, you're blatantly trying to steal mine and Cena's partner, and you're hitting on my best friend. I'm not going anywhere."He said. Daniel looked back to Vanessa. "Are you really going to stay friends with him? He's the reason your precious Jeff Hardy doesn't have a job anymore."Vanessa glared at him, not liking the reminder apparently. "No. I don't blame him. He did what he was told to do. If anything, I blame myself since I distracted Jeff. Not Punk though. So shut up, mind your own business, and we'll see you out there."She said, rather stoically. She walked away, and a smirking CM Punk followed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cole I'm honestly surprised at how well Vanessa's holding her own in this match! She seems to have no problems with any of her opponents! Not even Tensai!"Jerry said in disbelief. Cole smirked. "Jerry, Vanessa has suberb agility."He said. "She kinda reminds me of Rey Mysterio with the way she's flying around these days."Jerry looked at Cole in surprise. "Since when are you deciding that Vanessa's good?"He asked. "Since she's won me over. She's gone though obstacles not many males could. I respect her."He said. As he finished that sentence, Tensai was knocked to the mat by John Cena. Cena ran over to his corner, and tagged in a pumped up Vanessa. She basically jumped over the ropes, and into the ring. As Tensai staggered up, regaining his bearings from John's Attitude Adjustment, Vanessa smirked. He faced her, and she went for the Blackout. Tensai managed to grab her foot before it connected. Vanessa panicked for a second, before roundhouse kicking him using her other leg. They both fell, and Vanessa was the first to get up. She wasted no time in putting him in a triangle scissor lock. Her two partners instantly stopped Bryan and Otunga from interfering. "Jerry, Vanessa told me about this move backstage! She said Punk taught it to her!"Cole said excitedly. "Well does it have a name?"King asked. Cole nodded. "It's a move dedicated to her brother. It's called the Cutting Edge, after his show."He informed Jerry, and the world. "Well I don't think Tensai is going to tap-"Jerry didn't get to finish his sentence. The bell ringing interrupted him. "Your winner by submission, Vanessa, John Cena, and CM Punk!"Lillian's voice said as Break played throughout the arena. Vanessa recieved a high five from Cena and Punk as the losers started to trickle out. One stayed. Daniel Bryan stared at the back of Vanessa for a little bit until Cena and Punk noticed. An angry look came across CM Punk's face when he saw where Daniel's eyes were. Vanessa followed Punk's eyes and a disgusted look crossed her features. "Grosssss."She complained. Cena moved to remove Daniel from the ring, but he quickly escaped on his own. Shortly after that, the trio in the ring left too.<strong>_

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into the locker room, I was greeted with a lovely sight that made me squeal in joy. "RUE! MY DARLING RUE!"I yelled happily. I ran over to the still slightly injured woman and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug, laughing. "Hey there. I see you missed me more than I thought."She said, laughing. I smiled at her. "I've missed you so much. You have absolutely no idea."I told her. She grinned at me. "Good to know I'm missed. I missed you too Nessa."She said. I just couldn't stop grinning. I'd missed Rue hardcore. "Are you allowed to travel now?"I asked. "No. She's not."Phil butted in. "I hate you! Can't you see I need my Rue?"I told Phil, making Rue and John snicker. "Nope. She's not healthy. She can travel when she's healthy."He said. "Just because you're her boyfriend, that doesn't mean a damn thing!"I said. Phil shook his head. "No Vanessa. She'll want to do stuff, and she'll hurt herself. I like having her at home where she can play Assasin's Creed as long as she likes and rage at the endings."He said. I glared at him. "I don't like you anymore."<p>

Rue laughed. "Don't worry Loch Nessie. I'm cleared to compete soon. You won't be without me for long. I'm a fast healer."She said. I grinned at that. "Good! You're gonna be at Amy's party right? Say you're coming."I prodded. She nodded. "Yes, I'm coming."She said. I smiled. "Fantastic! Phil and I are going as Batman and Robin."I told her. "Oh dear god. That should be entertaining."She said, laughing. I nodded. "It will be."I told her.

_Amy's Party_

"You. Look. Awesome."Phil told me. I grinned. "So. Do. You."I responded. He looked like a legit Batman. It was awesome. As for me, I looked like Robin too, minus the boobs and blonde hair. "Shall we go restore justice, my faithful sidekick?"Phil asked. I nodded. "Yes. Let's do that Batman."I said. "After you Robin."Phil said. We walked around Adam and Amy's new house, and were very surprised at how awesome some costumes were. People knew how to dress up! I noticed Amy trying to sneak away to put the babies to sleep. "STOP EVIL DOER!"I yelled at her. She turned around and gave me an 'Are you kidding me right now?' look. "You are currently in the middle of a crime!"I told her, very seriously. Phil stood at my side, looking awesome. "And just, what is my crime?"She asked, balancing her kids. I smirked. "Trying to rob me of my time with my babies! Let the Godparents put them to sleep!"I demanded. "Jeff!'I yelled out. In a few seconds, Jeff was at my side. Jeff himself looked pretty badass. Halloween was his holiday, that's for sure. "Whatcha need?"He asked. "Take AJ and CJ from Amy, I got Isabelle. We're putting them to bed."I informed him. Amy sighed in defeat. "Fine, rob me of my children. I'll just go find Adam I suppose. See if he'll let me borrow his club to hit you in the face."She said, handing her kids to Jeff and I. "I'll be right back Batman. Think you can manage without me?"I asked him. He nodded. "Affirmitive Robin. I will be just fine."He said. Jeff and I started to walk to the babies' room. We changed them out of their Lollipop Kids outfits, and into their pajamas, then we put them in their cribs. They were asleep within seconds.

"They're getting big."Jeff commented.

"They are. Every day they get cuter too."I replied.

"I think AJ is starting to look a whole lot like Adam, while CJ looks more like Amy."Jeff said.

"I agree!"

"And then there's Isabelle, who looks just like you, and acts like you."He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled. "I noticed she likes you holding her the most."I told him. "She loves you, just like I do."I said, leaning my head on his shoulder as we watched the kids sleep. He chuckled, but it faded slowly. "Next month Nessie. It's happening."He said quietly. I looked up at him. "I know. I can't wait either. It's a day I've dreamed of for quite some time you know."I told him. Jeff moved, and we now faced each other. "I've dreamt about too. I love you so much, and to be able to call you fully mine? You can't imagine how happy that makes me."He said, bringing me close. "You know I was always fully yours. I don't want anyone else."I reminded him. "Yeah I know, but if some creep tries to oogle you, then I can tell him to back the hell up off of my wife. It's more powerful than girlfriend."

I giggled softly. "I understand. I can finally tell all of your little fan girls to back off of my husband."

"The only one I need is you."

"I love you. So much."I told him, holding the sides of his face in my hands, despite the paint he had on. "You know I love you just as much, if not more."He said, removing his left hand from my waist to cover my hand on his face. "And do you know how much it means to me that you're still letting Phil come to the wedding? And that you're letting Jay come too? I know you hate them both, but you're letting them come anyway."I said. Jeff's smile didn't falter, surprisingly. "It's not just about me. It's about you too. They're your friends. Phil's your best one. They're important to you. Ergo, they're important to me whether I like it or not."I smiled. "I'm really rubbing off on you, aren't I? Your vocab has gotten really exstensive."I teased a little. He just chuckled. "That's what being with someone for over a year does to you I suppose."Jeff said. I nodded in agreement. "You know, we probably should leave before we wake the babies."I murmured. Jeff's grip tightened just a little. "But if we leave this room, you'll be stolen from me."He said, pouting a little. "We can go home? I've seen enough of the people here. I spent enough time with Rue and Phil. Phil gets to see me pretty much everyday. I only get to see you a few days if I'm lucky."I said. Jeff grinned a little. "Yeah we can go home. And I can show you just how much I love you."He said, smirking a tiny bit. I felt a smirk creep across my own face. "Yepp, we're going home."I said, making Jeff chuckle as I pretty much dragged him out of the room and house.

**Holy shit this is long. I hope it made up for lack of updating? I don't have an excuse this time. Just laziness and no ideas. I missed...quite a lot of ranting material haha. But I won't rant at you. Swear. I save that for Georgia and Nattie. ANYWAY! I will say one thing. Shawn Michaels. Raw. 1000th episode. Fuck. Yeah. I am thrilled. :D. Kay, I'mma shut my lips now. I hope you loved this chapter and it was worth the stupid wait. You guessed it though guys, the Jenessa wedding will be next chapter! Holy shit huh? It's about damn time. Review please! And look! Review replies!**

**Georgia: I expect a fucking awesome review this chapter damn it! Haha just kidding. Did I make Rue too out of character though? I hope not...**

**Sim: Oh honey! Shawn and Jeff are both very amazing people and I'm glad I helped you fall in love with them :) And I'm glad I made you love Edge more too! haha. Thank you for always making my day with your awesome reviews!**

**RKOCMJHGIRL: I'm glad you're understanding haha. And yeah, Nessa gets thrown in the middle quite a lot huh? haha**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: Yes...I don't wanna be eaten. I have news for you. Jeff and Punk will never sort their issues haha. They hate each other too much. And I'm sorry I didn't give much Adam time, but since they're getting married next chapter, Adam will be there A LOT!**

**Cassie: Imma still call you Cassie, kay? haha. And yes. We alllll hate him! And you did? Oh I'm sorry if I worry you on Twitter.**


	24. Enemies

**"Enemies" by Shinedown**

_Listen up, there's not a moment to spare_

_It's quite a drop_

_From the top so how you feeling down there?_

_It's a cold cruel, harsh reality_

_Caught stuck here with your enemies_

_Who do you think you are,_

_Tearing us all apart?_

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows,_

_It's 20 to 1_

_Yeah, so you better run!_

_You got the world on its knees_

_You're taking all that you please_

_You want more_

_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_You're like the burden we bear_

_You're all the hate that we share_

_You want more_

_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_Enemies [x2]_

_You started something that you just couldn't stop_

_You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob_

_And their one last wish is that you pay for it_

_And there's no way you're getting out of this_

_Who do you think you are_

_Tearing us all apart?_

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows,_

_It's 20 to 1_

_Yeah, so you better run!_

_You got the world on its knees_

_You're taking all that you please_

_You want more_

_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_You're like the burden we bear_

_You're all the hate that we share_

_You want more_

_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_Enemies [x2]_

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows_

_It's twenty to one_

_Yeah, so you better run_

_You've got the world on its knees_

_You've taken all that you please_

_You want more, you want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_You're like the burden we bear_

_You're all the hate that we share_

_You want more, you want more_

_[x2]_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_Enemies [x2]_

Chapter 24

November 12th, 2012

3:30 PM

WWE Meeting Room

"Psst."I heard Phil whisper in my ear. I glanced at him. "What do you want dude? We're supposed to be paying attention!"I whispered back. He laughed quietly. "Since when are we the good kids?"He asked. I smiled a little. "Since never, but still. I don't feel like getting yelled at."I replied. He leaned in closer, and smirked. "But what if I told you...that I had two straws...and we have tons of paper in front of us? What would you say then?"He asked. I held my hand out. "I'd say give me the damn straw. I already know who my first target is."I stated. Phil grinned and handed me a wide blue straw. I carefully ripped some paper up and created a spit ball. I made sure that Vince wasn't looking, and I fired my spitball...right on Kelly's forehead. A disgusted look crossed her face, and she glared at the direction it came from. Her glare intensified when she saw Phil and I snickering. Phil and I ended up terroizing a lot of people we didn't like in such a short amount of time. I was rather shocked when I myself was hit. I looked at Phil, accusing him, but he pointed at John. I looked across the table, and sure enough, he had a fucking straw. "It's on!"I mouthed to him, and fired one at him. I missed horribly though and ended up getting poor Hunter in the face. He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry!"I whispered. He picked the spitball off of his cheek and slapped it onto John's forehead. Vince looked up from his paperwork and at Hunter. "Sorry. Cena fell asleep. I slapped him awake."Hunter said. Vince nodded and continued talking. Phil and I continued our assault on our poor co-workers. No one was spared between myself, Phil and John. Things went from fun, to really fun, to awful in three seconds though. Whilst I was in the middle of firing a spitball, Phil elbowed me, and caused my aim to be thrown off and changed. My new target? Was my dear old boss...The spitball hit him directly on the tip of his nose.

Everyone froze, including myself. I still had the straw by my mouth when Vince looked at me. I absolutely had no idea how to save myself from this. He tossed the spitball onto the floor, and turned back to me. "Copeland, Brooks, and Cena. Hallway. Now."He said. I legit crawled over the table to get out of the room faster, causing a few people to chuckle. Phil and John booked it out of there too. Once we were in the hallway, I was thinking of ways to not get fired because of this. Who did I know that always gave Vince a hard time? "SHAWN!"I declared, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "What's Shawn going to do?"John asked. I shushed him while I desperately waited for Shawn to pick up his phone. "Hey Mini Me, what's up?"He asked. "Shawn, I need your help."I pleaded with him. "What's wrong?"He asked, going into his protective mode. "We were in a meeting at work right? And Phil and I got really bored, and he offered me a straw, and we started spitting spitballs at people. Then John joined in, and we kinda got careless, and Phil bumped me and he made my aim change to Vince! I hit him right in the nose, and he kicked us out. Please, please, please talk him into not firing me?"I begged. After a few seconds of silence, Shawn broke out in hysterical laughter. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of you than I am right now! Making Vince's life hell in my absence. Oh, I love it."He said, still laughing. "Don't worry though, I got you. I'll call old Vinny up and have a talk with him for you."Shawn reassured me. "Although, from experience, buttering him up works in your favor. Especially yours. You're an adorable female. You'll remind him of Stephanie. He won't be able to say no to you!"Shawn told me. "Alright..."I said uncertainly. "I'm going to text Hunter. Don't worry Nessa. DX gots your back."

"Thank you Shawn!"

"No problem Nessie. I know how fun it is to mess with the boss."

"This wasn't intentional though!"

"Well then kill Phil. He bumped you."

I stopped moving for a second. "Oh. My. God. Good idea!"I said, slightly in awe. I hadn't thought of killing Phil. Shawn laughed. "Alrighty then Nessie. Let me know how that goes."He said. "Will do."I said, and quickly hung up with him. "What'd Shawn have to say?"John asked. "I'm supposed to kill Phil."I said. Phil's eyes widened. "Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! I swear I didn't!"He said. I didn't get a chance to respond, because people started filing out of the room. The people I'd hit(which were most of the divas) gave me dirty looks as they passed by. "You three. In here. Now."The booming and suddenly terrifying voice of Vince McMahon called out to us in the hallway. "You go in first."John said, and proceeded to push me into the room. "I hate you John!"I yelled as I almost fell. Phil sighed and grabbed my arm, steadying me. "Honestly. If it weren't for me, you'd be hopeless."He said. I glared at him. "You're the reason we're in this mess to begin with!"I shot at him. He smiled sheepishly. "My bad Robin. My bad."He said. Before I could reply, someone cleared their throat. It brought me back to reality, and the fact that Vince was most likely pissed off at me. "I'm prepared to get yelled at."I said, plopping down in a chair. I was completely shocked when Vince chuckled.

"I'm not going to yell at you."He said.

Like an idiot, I decided to ask, "Why not?"

He laughed fully this time. "Well for one, I wasn't going to yell at you in the first place. I've had quite worse on my person than a spitball. And your buddy Shawn had no problems reminding me that he was the one, along with Hunter, to dump most of it on me."Vince said. "And this is why we love Vanessa. She has great connections."John said, hugging me from behind. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I love you too Doctor."I said, patting his cheek. He grinned at me, making the dimples show. I'd started calling John Doctor, because he was still my personal therapist. "Alright you three, get out of here. I'll see you all tonight."Vince said. We nodded and I followed John and Phil to the door. "Vanessa, one more thing before you go."I heard Vince call after me. I poked my head back in the door. "Yeah boss?"I asked.

"You're going to defend your Women's title tonight. You haven't defended it in a long time."He said.

I nodded. "No big deal. Who am I gonna defend it against?"

"AJ Lee."

***Monday Night Raw(3rd Person POV)***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the reigning Women's Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian announced to the crowd. Vanessa strutted down the ramp, with only her Women's Championship with her. She wore her usual street clothes, jeans, converse, and the newest addition, an "In Punk We Trust" shirt. She slipped into the ring next to Lillian, and took the mic presented to her. "Howddddy!"She greeted the WWE Universe. "Now, usually at the beginning of Raw, we have a certain Straightedge Champion out here talking about God knows what. This week, we have a little change! We're starting off with a Divas battle royal! The winner of the match will go on to face me later tonight for the WWE Women's Championship!"She stated. "Now let's get this match started!"With that sentence, she handed the microphone back to Lillian and stepped out of the ring to sit at the commentators table. She shocked a few people when she sat next to Michael Cole. "Hello Michael."She said pleasantly. Cole gave her a bit of a smile. "Hey Champ."Cole said. While the two started up a conversation, the divas began entering the ring. Every diva on the roster was involved in this match, even the newest ones.**

**"Vanessa, since you haven't defended your title in quite some time, do you think you might not know how to wrestle the women now?"Jerry asked her.**

**"Please."She scoffed. "If I can handle the guys, I'm more than positive I can handle the girls."**

**"Yeah Jerry. Have some faith in your Women's Champion."Cole echoed. He turned back to Vanessa. "So which of these divas would pose the biggest threat?"He asked. Vanessa thought for a minute. "Well Cole, I would get a good match out of Beth and Natalya for sure. I think perhaps even AJ I would get a decent match out of."She said. Cole nodded his understanding while Jerry mumbled about something incoherant. The three just watched the match, Vanessa adding in her two cents about the divas every now and again. When it came down to three divas, things started getting interesting.**

**"Just three divas remain! Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and AJ!"Jerry said excitedly. Michael and Vanessa did not seem impressed. They watched while the Divas of Doom eliminated themselves, leaving AJ the winner. Vanessa did as most champions did when a new number one contender was named. She stood up and locked eyes with her new challenger. Vanessa was shown smirking cockily at AJ as Raw went to commercial break.**

***Vanessa's POV***

Backstage I was greeted by Rue, who was now allowed to roam freely now. She was returning to action in a few weeks, which excited me greatly. "Hello darling."she said, a smile on her face. I grinned at her. "Hello my beloved."I greeted her. We started walking back towards the locker room together. "So you have to go back to the barbie division tonight, huh?"She asked in a slightly disgusted tone. I nodded. "Yepp! However, I'm not worried about the match whatsoever."I said.

"So AJ poses no threat?"

"'Course not. She's smaller than you are and I've kicked your ass before."I gloated just a little. Rue rolled her eyes at my comment. "_Anyway_,"She stretched the word out. "I thank you for keeping an eye on her during the short time you travelled with her. I've noticed her looking at Punkers. I don't like it."Rue said. I shrugged. "No problem. I'm territorial with Phillip too. And she's...odd."Rue laughed. "Look at this! Vanessa Copeland, the oddest and strangest person I know, calling someone odd."I laughed. "Oh shut up Rue."

"I'm just saying."She replied, laughing as well. Her laughing quieted down suddenly though. She quit walking too. I looked at her, an eyebrow risen. "What?"I asked. She grabbed my face and moved it to where she was looking. AJ was practically all over Phil. Granted, there was a camera there, so it was probably a promo, but still. "Oh."Was all I could say. "Go fucking do something!"Rue demanded.

"What do you want _me_ to do?"I asked.

"I don't know, just go do something!"She all but yelled, pushing me in their direction. "Fine! Jesus. Pushy woman."I complained, walking towards them. I had an idea of how to interfere, so Rue got lucky.

***Promo***

**"So will you help me out? I know she's your best friend and all, but I would really appreciate your help."AJ asked CM Punk, trailing her fingers up and down his chest lightly. Punk chuckled. "Sorry AJ, I can't help you."He said. AJ pouted a little. "But why can't you?"She whined. Before he could answer, a blonde figure came into the camera's view. "Because he's helping me prepare for our match."The voice of the Women's Champion said. She pushed her way between the two, linking her arm with Punk's(who had let out a sigh of relief at her entrance).**

**"You know you can't just steal him whenever you want. He's the WWE Champion and he doesn't have to listen to you."AJ said, frowning and glaring at the blonde.**

**Vanessa smiled. "You're right. He doesn't have to listen to me. But, and here's the kicker AJ,"Vanessa leaned in closer to the brunette like she was about to share a dark secret. "He does."She said. "And I know he's the WWE champion. That's why I choose to steal him."She said. AJ's frown grew, and she turned to Punk. "Seriously, why do you let her tell you what to do?"She asked him. Punk shrugged. "Good things happen when I listen to her."He responded. Vanessa chuckled a little at his reply. "Anyway, back to the topic. No AJ, Punkers will not be helping you try to beat me tonight. Although, he will be ringside. So you can see him then. Until our match, AJ darling."Vanessa said, and walked out of the camera's view, taking Punk with her.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I walked back over to Rue, a smile on my face. "I took care of it."I told her happily. She nodded. "I saw. Good work Loch Nessie."She said, patting my shoulder. She turned to Phil. "Come with me."She told him, and began walking away. Phil quickly followed after her. I giggled at that. It was good to have Rue back, that was positive. I glanced up at the clock on the wall to judge how much time I had to kill. Noticing I had a lot of time, I began making my way to Jay's.

"Here comes the bride!"He said happily when I walked in. I chuckled and sat down next to him. "So, how's it feel?"He asked me. "How does what feel?"I asked. "That you're going to be married on Friday."He elaborated. "Ohh."I said, then smiled. "I'm excited."I said. Jay smiled. "I bet you are. I'm just happy I get to go. I don't even wanna know what you had to do to get Jeff to agree."He teased. I laughed. "I just asked. He was actually more relunctant to let Phil come, believe it or not."

"I'm more like than Phil? That's...kind of shocking."

"Isn't it? I mean.. you... when you weren't stable..." I didn't have to go any further. Jay looked to his shoes. " I know. It's weird. You'd think after what I did... he'd hate me more than he does with Phil. What did he do anyway?"Jay asked. " Nothing! It's Jeff himself. He thinks that Phil is trying to steal me away from him. I don't like it," I told him. " You're strong Nessie. Smart too. You can handle yourself and do whatever you damn please."He told me. "You don't have to listen to Jeff if you don't want to."

"I know, everyone always tells me that."

"Then listen."

"I do listen. I don't let anyone push me around, and ever since Jeff's gotten himself fired, he's been much more pleasant. I don't really have anything to complain about."

"That's good."

"There's only one thing that scares me though."I said softly. "What's that Nessa?"Jay asked. I sighed. "I'm afraid, that Phil's going to object."I said. Jay rose a brow at me. "Huh?"He asked, confused. "You know that whole 'If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?' bit? I'm afraid that Phil isn't going to hold his peace."I told Jay, who nodded in understanding. "Ness, you want to marry Jeff, right?"

"Right."

"Then I personally will kill Phil if he tries to object."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Thanks Jay. You always knew what to say."I said. He smiled back at me and ruffled my hair a bit. "Anything for my Nessie."

***AJ Lee Vs Vanessa w/CM Punk for the Women's Championship***

**Two women stood in the ring. AJ was her usual happy, smiley self. Vanessa was the same way, although her smile had a hint of a smirk. The bell rang, and at first no one moved. AJ looked down at Punk who was in Vanessa's corner, and waved at him. He cautiously waved back at her. AJ giggled like a little girl. Her giggles ceased when Vanessa roudhouse kicked her. She bent over AJ's fallen form on the canvas. "Rule one. Always keep your eyes on your opponent."She said.**

**Caught slightly off guard, AJ grabbed Vanessa and rolled her up for a pin. At a count of one and a half, Nessa kicked out. She glared up at the now standing AJ, who was smiling over at Punk. Vanessa stood up and pushed AJ roughly. "Pay attention to me damn it! He's not your opponent, I am!"She yelled. AJ just cocked her head to the side, like she wasn't understanding. "This is why I hate wrestling the divas!"Vanessa complained. Before she could react, AJ clotheslined Vanessa, sending her to the mat. AJ sat on top of her, and grabbed fistfuls of her hair and repeatedly slammed Vanessa's head on the canvas, screaming while doing so. Punk's jaw dropped at it. AJ got off of Vanessa, only to skip overto where Punk stood. She smiled at him, and leaned out through the ropes. She grabbed his face, and brought him closer, giggling madly. Before he could wriggle out of her grasp, she kissed him passionately.**

**Meanwhile, Vanessa was just now sitting up. Her jaw dropped when she saw AJ kissing Punk. A look of anger crossed her face as she stood up. She marched over to AJ, and yanked her away from Phil. As soon as AJ faced Vanessa, Vanessa got a taste of what she'd dealt out to so many people. AJ smirked at her successful Blackout. She wasted no time in pinning the blonde. **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**The bell rang, and "Light it Up" began playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and the NEW Women's Champion...AJ!"Lillian said uncertainly. AJ screeched and began jumping around excitedly when the title was handed to her. She looked down at the now recovering Vanessa, and smiled at her. Vanessa looked at AJ, and then at the TitanTron that played replays of the match. The longer Vanessa watched them, the more apparent her anger became. She stood up, and glared at AJ. Punk, sensing something very bad was about to happen, got in the ring. He got in front of Vanessa. "Nessa, don't. She's not worth it. Don't do anything your brother would do."He pleaded with her. Vanessa was already far too gone. She pushed past Phil and grabbed AJ by the hair. She smashed her face into the turnbuckle a few times, before just holding her. Using one hand, Vanessa undid the protective padding on the turnbuckle, and yanked it off. Then she smashed AJ's face onto the cold metal. **

**Vanessa kneed her in the face a few times, before dropping her on the mat. She grabbed the Women's title and rose it high in the air. Before it made contact with AJ's face, it stopped. Punk had grabbed ahold of the title and yanked it out of Vanessa's hands. "STOP VANESSA!"He yelled at her. He tossed the title aside, and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her along. She fought tooth and nail to get free, but his grip was tight on her. "THIS ISN'T OVER AJ LEE!"Vanessa screamed at the brunette, who was finally sitting up. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"She continued. AJ smirked a little when the Women's title was handed back to her. She stood shakily, and raised it in the air. That pushed Vanessa over the edge. She broke away from Punk, and ran back to the ring, and slid inside. **

**She tackled AJ and full on attacked her. Punching, slamming against the mat, anything she could think of. She stood with AJ's hair in her fingers, and irish whipped her into a corner. Vanessa subconsiously went to the opposite corner and got in the spear position. She waited for AJ to turn around. When she did, Vanessa ran at her, connecting the spear. Vanessa raked her hands through her blonde hair whilst looking down at AJ's lifeless form. Slowly...a small, almost sadistic smirk crossed her face.**

Hello all! So, long time no see? I'm sorry, I know this isn't the wedding. But I decided to save that for next chapter because this chapter would've been far too long. Anyway, now that that's clearedup, RAW RANT TIME! Raw 1000...WOW. I loved it. DX, Lita, AJ being GM, Punkers' heel turn, ALL OF IT! My favorite moment was Stephanie kicking Paul Heyman's ass XD haha. I love her. Anyway. Review? To those demanding, Adam will be in next chapter. A LOT. So. I hope that excites you. I blame my Phil muse for lack of Adam. He's an attention hog...


	25. Anger, Irritation, and Fans

**"Glass" by Thompson Square**

_Trying to live and love,_

_With a heart that can't be broken,_

_Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened._

_Yeah, we both carry baggage,_

_We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,_

_And I will do the same._

_We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, cause we are glass._

_Cause we are glass._

_I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,_

_And in the darkness of this moment,_

_You see the good and bad._

_But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,_

_But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back._

_We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, cause we are glass._

_We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,_

_We might burn like gasoline and fire,_

_It's a chance we'll have to take._

_We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_And we are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, cause we are glass._

_We are glass._

Chapter 25

11:35 PM

November 12th, 2012

Backstage at Raw

Oh I was pissed. No. I was _livid_. I was on the brink of a murderous rampage. It wasn't so much that she beat me, it was how she did it. She did it...so dirty. She used my own fucking finisher against me, and she fucking kissed my taken best friend in front of me! Not to mention she had the fucking NERVE to act like she was superior to me! Fuck that. "Vanessa."Phil said. I stopped my angry pacing and looked at him. "What?"I asked dangerously. No one was spared from my anger right now. Not even Phil. "Stop with the anger. You're scaring me. You're being way too much like Adam. It's not healthy."He told me. I glared at him for a second before realizing what he had just said. My brother was considered by many to be the sleaziest wrestler to ever enter the WWE. He was the Master Manipulator. He was one of the dirtiest players in the game. "She wants to play dirty huh? I'll fucking show her dirty. My brother is the fucking Rated R Superstar damn it!"I yelled to no one in particular. I stormed out of the locker room, Phil sighing heavily and following after me. "Vanessa!"He said in a tired voice.

On my search for AJ, who will be called the stupid bitch from now on, I ran into someone I really wasn't in the mood for. "If it isn't little Vanessa Copeland."Brock said in the usual mock cutesy voice he used when talking to me. I glared at him, but walked around him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Hey, you don't ignore me when I talk to you."He said. "Brock, that's not the smartest choice right now."Phil said. Brock just laughed. "Right. Because this little thing could do anythig to me."He gloated. He was stunned when I grabbed his face with my hand, bringing it inches from mine. "Look. I am not in the fucking mood for your pathetic little games tonight."I said lowly, my nails digging into his cheeks. "Got that?"I asked. He nodded as best as he could, eyes wide. I smiled sweetly at him. "Good."I released him and turned on my heel, walking away from him. I continued my search for the stupid bitch with Phil trailing behind me.

Apparently, word had spread that I was on a murderous rampage, and a crowd had formed behind me. Among these people were Phil, Rue(who was just as pissed off as I was but was plotting her revenge secretly), John, Kofi, Jay, Randy, Chris, Mikey, Zack, Dolph, Beth, Natalya, even Glenn. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would be amused. After a long search, I finally found somoene who would lead me to the stupid bitch. "KAITLYN!"I yelled. The rookie looked at me with fear in her eyes. I smirked at that. I was feared. I stormed up to her. "Where the fuck is the dumb bitch?"I asked her through clenched teeth. She cocked her head to the side. "Who do you mean?"She asked cutely. I narrowed by eyes and slammed her up against the wall. "FUCKING AJ! WHERE IS SHE?"I yelled. "God I love this. Her brother would be proud."I heard Randy mutter. "Dude, I so agree with you."Dolph said. "Totally."Kofi, John, Glenn, Zack, Chris, Mikey, Beth, and Nattie echoed. "She just left! She's probably still in the parking lot!"Kaitlyn said. I smirked. "Thanks babe."I told her, patting her cheek. Not wasting another second, I booked it to the parking lot. My crowd followed.

When I walked out into the darkness, a very Adam-like smirk crossed my face. She was there. Talking to Justin Gabriel. I started marching over towards her, intending to kill her. "Hey, can I request something?"Rue asked. "What?"I replied. "Don't hurt Justin in the process. I really enjoy his existence."She said. I nodded in agreement. I didn't care about Justin right now. AJ was my main focus. "Rue, go get your friend."I told her. Rue smirked and nodded. "JUSTIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"She yelled at him as I practically ran towards AJ. Justin moved to the side, seeing I was on a rampage. AJ just stood frozen in fear. I was about to give her the hardest punch she'd ever feel in her life, but someone grabbed me by the waist. My crowd let out disappointed sighs. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS PHIL? LET ME GO!"I yelled, not looking at my keeper. "Don't direct that language at me young lady."A very deep voice chastised. Fuck. Mark. I looked up at the only father I ever had. "Please let me go. She deserves what I'm going to do to her."I begged him.

"Yeah let her go!"I heard Dolph say.

"Yeah Mark, what the fuck bro?"Glenn butted in.

Mark ignored them and just shook his head at me. I sighed unhappily at him. Then a very obnoxious giggle sounded. "Look who isn't big and bad anymore."The whiny and high pitched voice of AJ said. My blood began to boil once more. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"I yelled at her, trying to fight Mark to let me go. His grip was iron clad. "Daddy. Please."I pleaded through clenched teeth. AJ just laughed again before Mark could reply. "Why are you calling him Daddy? He's not your Daddy."She said. She then proceeded to smirk. THE SMIRKING WAS A COPELAND THING DAMN IT! "In fact...you don't even know who your Dad is, do you?"She asked. I wasn't going to take that bait. My father was Mark, and he knew it. "I think your brother said that your Mom never told you who he was...maybe she herself didn't know who he was."

My top lip twitched angrily. You don't EVER talk about my mother. EVER.

"I'm going to fucking slaughter you, you dumb fucking cunt!"I screeched, fighting Mark harder than ever. He still didn't let me go, even though he was now glaring at AJ for basically calling my mom a whore. "That's not right. Judy's a wonderful person."Jay said. "Mark, I think you should let her go."There was a round of agreement at Jay's words. "No, I'm not letting her go. If I do, she will put AJ in the hospital and seeing as this isn't a wrestliing match, she could get sued. Not to mention she'll get suspended."

"Mark, AJ just called Vanessa's Mom a whore. I think you should let her go."Mikey said.

"Yeah just let her go."Kofi chimed in.

"Yeah!"Everyone else echoed.

"No!"Mark said, using his Undertaker scary voice. "Isa."Mark said.I ignored him and continued glaring at AJ. That was all I could do right now. "Vanessa Isabelle. Look at me."He demanded. I still ignored him. "Just wait. I'm going to hurt you so bad, you'll be begging for me to kill you."I told her quietly. "Does anyone else just LOVE how Vanessa's acting right now?"Rue asked. I would give her a hug later. Right now, threatening AJ was my only goal. She laughed. "Well. I have better things to do. See you later champ."She said, but stopped. "Oh wait...I believe that's me."She said, winking. She turned her back, and walked to her car, leaving me even more pissed off. Slowly, my followers began drifting away. Soon it was just Mark, Phil, Rue and I. That's when he let me go. "I'm mad at you."I told him. He smiled a little. "You'll get over it. Now go to the hotel and get as much sleep as you can. Your flight leaves early."He said. I sighed, giving in. My anger wasn't sated though. Not one bit. "I'll drive you."He told me, pushing me in the direction of his rental. I willingly went, and he drove me to the hotel.

***Jeff's POV***

"Hmm...she's late."I said to myself, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight. Vanessa usually called me around this time. However tonight, she had yet to call me. I was really looking forward to this call too, because I knew I was in for a rant. Vanessa had lost to AJ and morphed into Adam because of it. I knew she was probably still pissed about it. I smiled when my phone started playing Vanessa's ringtone. "Hey Nessie."I said, smiling. "I. Am. Going to. Murder. AJ Lee."Vanessa all but yelled. I chuckled. "What'd she do to get on the business side of your anger?"I asked. "Well you better get comfortable Jeff, because you're in for a long long rant."She said. "I'm comfortable. Begin your rant."I told her. And ranted she did. I guess she wasn't pissed about losing, but was pissed about AJ calling her mother a whore. "I'm going to fucking kill her Jeff, I swear I am. I'll take the years in prision, I don't give a shit. She must die."

"I have a better idea Vanessa. Instead of doing that and missing our wedding, why don't you just wait until next Monday and attack her then? You can do whatever you want to her then, because you'll be in a WWE ring."

"That's Mark said. Speaking of Mark, I'm mad at him. Wouldn't fucking let me kill her."

"Well I'm glad he didn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'd miss you if you were in prision."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"I asked, confused. Vanessa sighed heavily. "Making me smile when I want to be pissed."She said. I chuckled. "Well I'm sorry that I have a natural talent for making you smile."I said. "But look Nessa. It's late, and I have to get up early to pick you up from your early flight. I think we should go to sleep."I suggested. With that, she yawned. "Alright. I'll continue to rant at you tomorrow."She agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Hardy."Vanessa giggled. "I'm not going to correct you because I like the sound of that. But goodnight. I love you. Even if you diffuse my anger."I smiled. "I love you too Nessa baby. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Believe me, I'm long over due for some Jeff time."

"Then tomorrow should be good for both of us."

"It should. I suppose we should quit stalling, and actually hang up now."

"Good idea Nessa."

"Night Jeffy."

"Night Nessie."

**-8 AM(Still Jeff's POV)-**

"She's going to kill you."I told Adam. He shook his head. "No. She's not even going to notice me. She'll be far too distracted by you. That's how it usually goes."Adam said. I laughed. "Dude, you cut all of your hair off. I'm pretty sure she's going to notice. And kill you. She was counting on you having long hair for our wedding."Adam sighed. "It was getting to be too much of a hassle. I'm surprised you haven't cut yours all off yet."He said, looking at me. I shrugged. "Having long hair doesn't bother me, and it makes Vanessa happy. Gives her something to play with in her words. But you my friend? You promised her you weren't going to cut it. You did. So you're dead meat. I hope you told Amy and the triplets you loved them this morning."

"Dude, she's not going to freak out."

"We'll just see. Look, her plane has landed and people are coming out."I pointed out. I couldn't help but smirk when Adam gulped a little. As the people filed out, I kept an eye out for Vanessa. She was pretty easy to pick out of the crowd today. She had bright yellow pants on that could be seen from miles away. "Your sister sure loves bright colors."I told Adam, who laughed. "Of course she does. But who are you to judge? You're the exact same way."He retorted. I snorted. "Yupp. Bright colors are the best."

"JEFFY!"Vanessa yelled happily. I looked back over to her and grinned. "NESSIE!"I yelled back. She laughed and started to run towards Adam and I. "Told you she wouldn't notice."Adam whispered. I shook my head. "Just wait till she gets closer."I replied. The closer she got, the slower she walked. When she finally made it to the two of us, her jaw was hitting the floor. "Adam...you...you..."She couldn't seem to finish her sentence. All of a sudden her shocked expression turned to anger. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CUT YOUR HAIR THREE DAYS BEFORE MY WEDDING!"She yelled, hitting him multiple times. "You could have just fucking trimmed it, but NO! You decide to be an asshole and cut all of it off! YOU KNOW I WANTED YOUR LONG BEAUTIFUL HAIR IN MY WEDDING PICTURES! MY CHILDHOOD IS DEAD NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY THAT YOU JUST BRUTALLY MURDERED IT!"She kept hitting him and yelling curse words at him. "Jeff call her off!"Adam pleaded, trying to shield himself from her attacks. I shook my head, laughing. "No way man. This is hysterical."I said. Vanessa quit hitting him all of a sudden. "I am now ashamed of channeling you last night."She said with a glare. Adam rose an eyebrow. "Channeling me?"

"Yeah. Didn't you watch my title defense?"

"No, sorry. The triplets kill my ability to stay up later than 10."

Vanessa sighed heavily. "I'm not explaining it. You're just gonna have to watch it on Youtube. I'll give you a spoiler though. I lost my fucking title."She said. I knew if she started to talk about it, we'd have an angry Nessa on our hands, and I didn't want that. I wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her luggage up with the other. "Come on Pepper. Let's get you home so you can relax. There's a surprise at the house for you anyway."I told her. She half smiled. "A surprise, huh? I like surprises."She said. "I know you do."I replied, kissing her temple.

***Vanessa's POV***

"AMYKINS!"I yelled happily when Jeff opened the door. Amy was in our house! I assumed the babies weren't far away either. "Shh Essiekins! You'll wake up the triplets!"She whispered. I nodded, but quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much."I told her. She laughed. "I missed you too."My redheaded sister in law squeezed me, and then held me at arms length. "I feel like they're going to kiss..."Adam muttered. I glared at my brother. I was not at all happy with him. "Adam if I were you, I'd be trying pretty damn hard to avoid my eyesight."I turned to Amy. "Why did you let him cut his hair?"I asked. She sighed. "He went off and did it by himself. I had no say. I told him that you were going to slaughter him. He didn't believe me. How hard did you hit him?"

"She hit me pretty fucking hard. I think I'm going to have bruises..."

"Good. You deserve it you asshole."

Adam just gave me a blank look. I sighed. "Anyway. Where are my babies?"I asked. "Jeff said to put them in your guys' room-"Amy didn't get to finish. I ran upstairs to mine and Jeff's room. I opened the door quietly and peeked inside. I smiled at the portable crib inside. I looked at my sleeping godchildren and grinned. Coming home to babies was a very nice thing. It's a thing that I would someday love to do everyday...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Mark, Shawn and I sat in an almost empty diner. The only people that were here besides us and the staff were two teenagers in the corner. I was happy that this place wasn't crowded. More privacy that way. I loved the fans, no doubt about it, but I just honestly wanted some time for my daddy and my idol. "So my little girl is getting married in two days..."Mark started our conversation out. Shaw smiled at me. "Our girl has gone and grown up."Shawn said, his smile growing. I just giggled a little bit. "What are you talking about, 'our' girl? She's mine. Not yours."Mark said, shoving Shawn a bit. "She's mine too! I claim a part of her! She idolizes me!"

"Just because she idolizes you, doesn't mean she's your daughter. She's _mine_ Michaels."

"She cried when I retired. Did she cry when you told her you were done? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"But does she run to you when she needs protecting? Are you the one who saved her from prison Monday Night?"

"No but I saved her job!"

I couldn't help but laugh when Mark didn't have a reply. Before he could even try, our table was approached by the two teenage girls. One had really long brown hair, and the other shortish brown hair. The long haired one spoke first. "We don't mean to interrupt, but we don't know if we'll ever get this chance again."She said. "I'm Georgia, and this is my friend Ronni. We're really big fans of all three of you."Georgia said. I smiled at them. "Well, pull up a chair. We aren't doing anything special."I told them. The taller of the two, Ronni, grinned and instantly pulled a chair up. Georgia chuckled and did like Ronni. "So let's get this out of the way first, want do you want us to sign?"I asked.

"Nothing for me. Just meeting you and having a conversation is enough for me."Ronni said.

"Same for me."Georgia chimed in.

I leaned back in the booth. "Alright then. So...who's your favorite here?"I asked. "Definitely 'Taker."Georgia said, smiling at Mark. "Shawn's the best."Ronni said. Shawn grinned. "I like her."He said. I rolled my eyes. "Shawn you like anyone who thinks you're the best."I said. He grinned again. "I don't see a problem with that. "You're my hero too Shawn..."Ronni said. Shawn's grin grew. "Does anyone idolize you? I didn't think so. I got two people that idolize me."Shawn bragged to Mark, who rolled his eyes. "I idolize him. He's the freakin' Undertaker!"Georgia stated.

"This is a smart girl right here. She's going places."Mark said, pointing.

"So you're saying Ronni and Vanessa aren't smart?"Shawn asked in a defensive tone.

I rolled my eyes as they bickered back and forth. I turned to the girls. "So while they argue like a married couple, we can talk."I said. They smiled. "You and Rue are the only female wrestlers we can stand."Ronni said. Georgia nodded. "I really like Rue. She's badass."I laughed. "I agree with that. Rue is pretty awesome. She's one of my best friends."I said. "By the way, I think you should know that I thought it was complete crap that AJ screwed you over on Monday."Ronni said. "Yeah it was. But I liked how you channeled your inner Edge. That was cool."Georgia added. I gave them a strained smile. "Yeah well. She's going to get hurt on Monday. I'll promise you that."They grinned at that.

"Will there be blood?"

"Most likely."

They grinned again. "Awesome."Georgia looked down at her phone and frowned a little. "Ronni we have to get to the airport soon...we should probably go..."She said sadly. Ronni sighed. "I suppose..."She said, just as sadly. I chuckled. "Do you guys have twitter?"I asked. They nodded. "Twitter names?"They quickly wrote them down on a napkin. "Be expecting a tweet from me later today. I'll tell Rue to send you one too."I told them. "And I'm be sure to give you brownie points with the Iron Maiden shirt Georgia. That's Rue's favorite band. More like her religion, but whatever."I looked over at Ronni. "That Three Days Grace shirt gets you brownie points with me. Now, run along you two so you don't miss your flight."I said, waving my hands. I didn't want to be the reason they were left stranded in Cameron.

"Okay, but can you do one thing for me?"Ronni asked. I nodded. "Sure, whatcha need?"I asked. "Tell Jeff...I love him. And that you're the only person I approve of him being with. Also tell your brother I love him too."She said. I laughed and nodded. "Anything you want me to pass on Georgia?"Georgia nodded. "Tell Phillip...I love him. And to grow his hair out again."She said. I nodded, still laughing. "Will do ladies."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you all!"They said in unison, standing.

"You're leaving?"Shawn asked.

"We got a plane to catch."Georgia said.

"Well...it was nice meeting you!"Mark said.

"It was awesome for us. Thank you."Ronni said.

"Dude, we better go now."Georgia told her. Ronni nodded. "Alright. See you guys later!"She said, and with a round of goodbyes from us, the girls left the diner. And those were the kind of fans I loved to meet.

***Later, 3rd Person POV***

"Either I'm getting too old for this, or you're getting too heavy."A slightly perturbed Adam Copeland told his little sister, who, in his opinion, wasn't exactly so little anymore. Vanessa glared at him and flicked him in the temple. "What's that supposed to mean?"She asked, offended. Adam winced at the flick she had dealt him. "Nothing, nothing."He said dismissively, and craned his neck to look up at her. "It's not like I have a serious neck problem or anything, I can carry you on my back all day long."Adam said sarcastically. Vanessa smirked. "Don't blame your neck for your lack of muscle."She replied.

"I'm plenty strong, thank you."

"If you can't carry me when I weigh less than 125 pounds, you have a serious issue. You've lifted up people three times my weight. Come on Addy."Vanessa stated. Adam just sighed and readjusted his 27 year old sister that was latched onto his back. "Why do I continue to let you talk me into everything...?"He muttered. Vanessa grinned and nuzzled his whisker covered cheek. "Because you love your baby sister."She almost cooed. Adam couldn't fight the smile making itself known on his face. "Yeah I do."He admitted. "And don't worry, I love my big brother more than anything and everyone."She reassured him.

"Does Jeff know that?"Adam slightly teased.

"Jeff is very much aware that I love you more than him. You're my big brother. The brother who bent over backwards to make me happy. The brother who threatened to beat people up when they mocked me for liking Shawn. How could I not adore you?"Vanessa said, smiling. "And while I do love Jeff, you're always my first, bubba."She told him. Adam just chuckled. "It's good to know someone appreciates me still. Mom keeps insisting she doesn't know who I am."He said, laughing.

"It's your fault you know. You're the one that cut your hair."She ran one of her hands through her brother's short blonde locks. "But you know what? She'll get over it. I had to."Vanessa moved her hand from Adam's hair to her own. "Besides, now I'm the Copeland with the gorgeous blonde hair."She said cockily. Adam's eyes rolled. "It's just hair Nessa. Although yours is very nice and soft."

"Being blonde does have it's downsides though. Phillip always tells me he can tell I'm a natural blonde."Vanessa sort of pouted. Adam chuckled. "Well he wouldn't say that if you didn't act like one. Which you do most of the time."He teased. Vanessa's eyes narrowed at the back of Adam's head. "I'm very smart thank you very much! Who taught you all of the big words you know, hmm?"She asked, sliding off of his back. Adam straightened up and turned to look at the youngest Copeland. "I never said you weren't smart. You're very book smart. You just lack common sense most of the time. Ask anyone and they'll tell you. One thing Vanessa does not have, is common sense."

"Asshole. I have common sense."

"Says who?"

"Jeff thinks so!"

"You're marrying him, he doesn't count."

"Mark!"

"He's old, doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Cena told me I'm very wise for my age."

Adam almost fell to the ground laughing. "You took him serious? Vee-Vee, John has even less common sense than you do!"Adam said in between his laughter. Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother. He finally stopped laughing and noticed how ticked off his sister looked. He just laughed once more, and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm just teasing. No need to get all angry Nessie on me."He said. Vanessa rose a blonde brow at him. "Are you gonna take back what you said?"She asked. "What? That you don't have common sense? Not a chance. I'm your big brother. It's my right to tease and taunt you."He told her. Vanessa nodded in understanding. "Alright then..."Her gaze shifted downward at the mud covered ground. She smirked, an idea coming to her.

She bent down slowly to the ground, still talking to Adam. "I guess you do have that right."She replied to Adam, who was staring at her curiously. "Hey Ads? Do you still hate getting things in your hair, even though it's short?"She asked innocently. He nodded slowly. "Yeah...why?"He asked cautiously. The infamous Copeland smirk graced her lips. Before Adam could react, she flung a handful of mud right in his face! She giggled up a storm at his surprised look. In fact, she was too busy giggling to notice Adam also bending down to scoop up some mud.

The giggles quit when she too got a handful of mud in her face. The siblings glanced at each other, and smirked. "This. Means. War!"They simultaneously yelled. Soon, mud was flying everywhere! It didn't take long for the two to get covered in mud. Vanessa's white pants were probably ruined, and Adam's white button up was most likely too. They didn't seem to care though. They sat in the mud, laughing away. "We should probably head back to the house and get cleaned up. Jeff wouldn't appreciate me keeping you out too long. He misses you know."Adam said, standing up. He reached out a hand to his sister, who accepted it, and pulled her up.

"I know he does. I miss him too. I don't like being separated from him. Nor do I like being away from you. I miss you Adam."She said. Adam hugged her tightly, also sharing some of his mud with her. "I know Nessa, I miss you too. But you gotta know, I'll always be here for you. I'll always have my arms wide open to my baby sister. I'm just glad you're here with me now."He said. Vanessa sighed. "I know it is. But I'm glad too. I miss our sibling time."

"I do too. Let's talk about this at the house though. It's starting to get a little chilly out and I don't want you to get sick."Vanessa nodded. "Right."She agreed. Adam held out his arm to her, and with a smile, she linked hers with his. With that, she and Adam began making their wait back to his house, smiles etched on their faces.

**I...am so sorry. I feel bad that I keep promising the wedding, but I never deliever it...anyway...I did manage to get some Adam time in there! Check for Addy! Um, yes I kinda got stuck for an event to happen with the Shawn/Mark/Nessa thing. So Georgia and I appeared. It happens. I'll do it for any reviewer that wants it too, just give me your name haha. But anyway, Raw rant? Punkers. Heel. YESSSSS! That makes me happy. And AJ as GM is fucking great too. I'm not promising the wedding anymore, but just know it's going to happen. I PROMISE! But lookie here! REVIEW RELPIESSSSS.**

**Georgia: I'm glad you loved it! And yes yes she will destroy AJ. I hope you're happy with this too? **

**Rated-R-Edgehead: I love your reviews :D And Lita being there totally rocked my world! Hahahah my Vanessa muse really enjoyed you saying she deserved the spear. And Adam hasn't seen it yet, but he will see it, I promise you!**

**ILurvesJeffrey: I love it too :D**

**Jiggly: Good point. Very good point...**

**Boo: Hahaha. She will be. No worries.**

**REILY!: Thanks dude I'm glad you liked! And Falling In Reverse whilst reading my story...I love that. Keep doing it. Haha.**


	26. A few discussions

**"Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert**

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a december_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_But deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Chapter 26

November 14th, 2012

7:35 PM

Jeff and Vanessa's house

Adam and I walked into the house, still completely covered in mud. When he saw us, Jeff's face was priceless. "What happened?"He asked. I laughed. "Well you see. Adam and I got into a mud fight."I said, smiling at my brother. Adam smiled back and laughed. "Yeah it just kinda happened. She started it though."He said. "Well you called me stupid!"I argued. "No, I said you didn't have common sense. Big difference."He stated. I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't have common sense, does she Jeff?"Adam asked. I looked at Jeff expectantly.

"Choose your next words very carefully Jeffrey."I warned.

He just shot me a smile. "I have no comment."He said, and sat back on the couch. I smirked. "Smart choice there."I said, then looked up at Adam. "Get out."I told him. He rose a brow at me. "Excuse me?"He asked. I smiled. "Get out. I wanna have alone time with Jeff. I spent my time with you, Mark and Shawn. It's his turn now."I explained. Adam sighed and nodded. "Fine I understand. But, tomorrow, you and I are hanging out more. Jeff can come too. I haven't seen you since Halloween. Not acceptable."He compromised. I nodded in agreement. "Alright. Oh, do me a favor tomorrow morning? Can you pick Phil up at the airport around nine?"

"Why can't Jeff do it?"Adam asked.

I gave him a blank stare. "Do you know what Phil and Jeff would do to each other in the twenty minutes they had to be in the vehicle together? I wouldn't have a best friend or husband to be anymore. They'd kill each other. So please my darling big brother, will you do it?"I asked again. He sighed. "Alright. Because I love you. I will."He agreed. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you bubba."

"No problem sis."He said, returning the hug. "I think I'm gonna head home now and take a shower. I suggest you do the same."He teased. I smiled at him and laughed. "Alright, see you later Ads."We separated and he walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow Jeff."He called out. "See ya Adam."Jeff responded. When Adam walked out, I looked at Jeff. "Okay, so I'm going to take a quick shower. Pick a good movie out?"I suggested. He nodded in agreement. We kissed quickly before I went to go take my shower.

***One Shower Later***

Jeff and I were seated comfortably on our couch, curled up together and watching a movie whose title I'd forgotten. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. I was running over every detail of the wedding, making sure we hadn't forgotten anything important. "Don't hurt yourself."Jeff said, chuckling. Coming back into reality, I looked up at Jeff, who was looking at me. "huh?"I asked. He chuckled again. "You were thinking pretty hard about something. Don't hurt yourself."He teased. I laughed and shook my head. "I won't hurt myself."I said. Jeff laughed with me. "Good. I can't have my Nessa hurting herself."He replied. I smiled at him. "So, can you do me a favor? Just something to ease my mind?"I asked.

"What's on your mind Pepper?"Jeff asked.

"Well...basically I want to talk about the guests that are going to be at the wedding."

"Go on..."

"Okay, so it kinda just hit me earlier that I was going to be meeting the rest of your family...besides Matt and your Dad, I haven't met anyone else."

"Yeah?"

"...What if your family doesn't like me?"I asked. I was not expecting Jeff to laugh. I didn't appreciate the laughter either. "I'm serious!"I protested. Jeff just laughed some more. "Nessa, honey, my family will love you. Everyone does. Hell, Matt and my Dad adore you. I'm sure my other family members will too."He said and kissed my forehead. "You sure?"I asked. He nodded. "Positive. You don't see me worrying about meeting the rest of your family though, do you?"

"You already won over Adam, that's the scariest person in my family."

"I know that, so I'm not worried. And neither should you."

"Okay, okay."

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes actually. Phil."Once his name came out of my mouth, Jeff's features hardened a little. "What about him?"He asked stiffly. "I just wanted to let you know that we don't have to worry about him causing trouble. I have like 5 people on Phil watch."I informed Jeff. Jeff seemed to relax at that news. "Alright, that's good. I don't want him screwing anything up."He stated. I nodded. "As much as I like Phil, I think I'd have to kill him if he tried to ruin my wedding."I agreed.

"Good to know you're on my side."Jeff said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm always on your side."I said, grinning back.

"Wanna know somethin'?"

"Sure Jeffers."

Jeff pulled me into his lap and held me close. "I can't wait to marry you."He told me. I couldn't help but smile at that. "I can't wait to marry you either."I replied. We smiled at each other and we drifted into a comfortable silence as we watched the movie. It wasn't a lie either. Like I'd told Jay back at Wrestlemania...I'd love nothing more than to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy. And that was finally happening for me.

***Adam's POV***

"Thanks for pickin' me up dude."Phil said as he climbed into the car. I shrugged. "No problem. So where am I taking you?"I asked. Phil thought for a second. "Eh, just take me to Vanessa's. I'm sure that's where you plan on going anyway. I'll get into my hotel room later."He said. I nodded and continued driving. For about fifteen minutes we sat in complete silence. Phil sighed. "Can I ask you something Adam?"

"Go for it."I replied, not thinking much about it.

"Why are you letting them get married?"He asked.

"Jeff and Vanessa?"

"Yeah. Why do you approve of the marriage?"

I shrugged as I pulled into Jeff and Vanessa's driveway. "They're good for each other."I replied, shutting the engine off. I turned to look at Phil who was looking at me in disgust. "You're just saying that because Jeff's your best friend."He said. I found myself glaring at Phil. "No. Just shut your mouth right now. Nothing means more to me than Vanessa's happiness. If I didn't think Jeff was treating her right, I wouldn't let her marry him."I said angrily. Just who the hell did Phil think he was? I was Vanessa's brother. Not. Him.

"You obviously weren't told about the time when he first found out about Jay and Nessa being friends."

"Yeah I was. Jeff told me he was drunk, and he said stupid things. But he also said he apologized, and Vanessa forgave him."

"If you heard the things he said to her, you'd be just as anti them as I am. He doesn't treat her right, she has to walk on eggshells around him, and she does whatever he tells her to. That doesn't sound like love."

"Phil, just shut up."

"No! Not until you realize that Jeff is terrible for your sister. If I were her brother-"

"But that's just it Phil. You aren't. I'm her brother! Not you! You're just a friend! You need to learn your fucking role. And if you so much as try to sabatoge this wedding, I will hurt you Phil. Vanessa wants this, and if you fuck it up for her, I won't be so fucking nice to you."I yelled. "Vanessa is _my_ sister. She was my first baby. She's mine to protect. She's just mine period Phil. Stop trying so hard to replace me, because it's not going to happen. You better just be thankful Vanessa managed to convince Jeff to let you come to this wedding."I said, getting out of my vehicle. I stormed up the walkway to the house, Phil following silently after me. For once, Phil Brooks was speechless.

***Vanessa's POV***

I heard the front door open and sighed. "JEFF GO PUT A SHIRT ON PEOPLE ARE HERE."I yelled into the living room. "It's my house I'll be shirtless if I want to!"He yelled back. "Why don't you go put on a shirt?"He asked me. I laughed. "Because I'm making your damn breakfast that's why! Go get me one!"I replied. I heard him sigh heavily. "Fiiiine."He said, then began to walk upstairs. "Adam if that's you that just walked in, I just have a bra and a pair of Jeff's sweatpants on. If you can handle that, I'm in the kitchen."I yelled.

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?"Adam asked, leaning up against the wall. I smiled at him. "French toast. Want some?"I offered. He nodded, and went to sit at the table. His spot was soon filled with the body of my best friend. "Phillip!"I said happily. He smiled at me. "Hey there Robin."He greeted me. "Want some french toast?"I offered him. He grinned. "You know I love your cooking. Of course I do."He said. I smiled. "Alright, go sit next to Adam and I'll bring you both a plate."I instructed. He did as he was told and I brought them food. "Now, we only have a little bit of syrup left because apparently Jeff doesn't know how to shop without me. So. Go easy on it. Both of you are syrup hogs."I said, setting the syrup in the table.

"Got you a shirt."Jeff said walking in. "Took you long enough. And let me guess. It's just one of your shirts, right?"I asked. Jeff grinned. "You caught me. I can't help the fact that my clothes look so much better on you."He said, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. I heard two fake gags at the same time. Adam and Phil were so alike. I decided to ignore them and just grinned at Jeff. "Well, if you keep making me wear your clothes, they're going to smell all girly like and you'll get made fun of."I said, giggling. Jeff chuckled. "I love smelling like you. You smell delicious. Like strawberries."

"Please for the love of God, stop with the cutesy shit. I'm trying to eat my damn french toast."Adam complained. Jeff and I both looked at Adam. "Hey. Shut up."I told my brother, who just rolled his eyes. "At least take it into the other room."He asked. "Sorry dude, it's our house. We'll do what we want, where we want."Jeff countered. I smirked. "Oh, by the way, you might wanna know what's happened on that table..."I trailed off. A look of pure disgust came across both Adam and Phil's faces as they picked their plates up off of the table and scooted their chairs away. Jeff and I laughed together at their misery. "Good one Nessa."Jeff said. We high fived. "Thanks. I thought it'd be funny."

"Fuck it, I'm going home."Adam said, standing up, taking his plate with him.

"Shit, I'm going to Adam's house. It's better than this."Phil said, mimicking Adam's movements. I watched in amusement as my brother and best friend booked it out of the kitchen. "I like how they just stole our plates."Jeff commented. "They'll bring them back. If not, I'll be severely pissed off."I said. "Now, you and I can eat our food, and then we need to go grocery shopping."Jeff nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. How about you actually go put on your own clothes, and I'll put this shirt on?"He suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Alright, be right back."I said, pecking his lips before leaving to get dressed.

***Le Jeff's car***

"Why did I get stuck in the back again?"I asked irritably. Adam looked back at me and grinned. "Cuz I'm older than you. I get shotgun."He said smugly. "Hey Adam, why don't you have a nice cup of fuck you?"I suggested. Jeff chuckled while Adam gave me a blank look. "You're so damn funny Vanessa. I wish I was like you."He replied. I grinned at him. "I know, everyone wishes they were me."I said. Instead of retaliating, Adam turned around and cranked the radio up. I knew he was expecting Rock, since this was Jeff's car, but I'd driven it last, and it was on a country station. He made a face and went to turn the station. "You change this song and I'll kill you."I threatened. He sighed. "Fine."I smiled as the lyrics of "I Loved Her First" by Heartland began playing. The more the song went on, the more it made me think...This song described mine, Jeff's and Adam's relationship perfectly.

"I was enough for her not long ago. I was her number one, she told me so. And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl."I sang along. "Time changes everything, life must go on. And I'm not gonna stand in your way...Adam and Jeff listen to the chorus closely."I instructed.

"But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first.."

"This song reminds me of-"Adam started.

"Us."Jeff finished.

I nodded. "Yes. Keep listening though."I said. And they did. I'd loved this song before, but now I loved it even more. I leaned back against the seat and smiled. When the song finished, Adam smiled. "You got lucky Jeff. You won me over. And your prize is my sister."He said. Jeff laughed. "Well she's a good prize. And she was definitely worth all the annoying shit you put us through."

"Hey, it's not MY fault I hated you. You were the one that wanted to do everything that pissed me off."

"What exactly, were those things?"

"Well I guess it was kind of an ego thing. Everyone always thought you were better. Then everything you did pissed me off. The way you walked, talked, and looked. Also, dude, you used the word 'man' waayyyyy too much."Adam listed the reasons. I started laughing. "Oh Adam, can't forget this! You told me once that you didn't like him because he looked at me one time when I was backstage."I chimed in. Adam laughed. "I didn't like a lot of people for looking at you."He replied, making me laugh more.

"Oh Jeff, the biggest thing you did that pissed me off the most though, was dating my only sister without my permission."Adam said.

"I'm an untraditional kinda guy. My bad Adam."Jeff said, grinning. He was amused by the things Adam was saying too.

"Which reminds me, and brings me to a question I never asked for some reason. How did you guys even start dating?"

Jeff and I thought for a second. "Nessie, you're the storyteller. Go for it."Jeff said. I nodded and leaned in closer to my brother. "Well you see dear brother. It all started when Jeff and I had our first date. We got smashed, and passed out in his room. Which I think I told you I was in Mark's room for the night. Anyway, we woke up, I discovered I had arms wrapped around me, and then we freaked for a second before calming down realizing we'd done nothing. Then you called, told me to come to the room, I started to leave, Jeff stopped me and said something along the lines of I'm fun and blah blah, then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and the rest is history. The end!"I said.

"Ahhhh."Adam said in realization.

"Remember all the great times we've had?"I asked. "Like Adam refusing to acknowledge my presence for a while the first time Jeff and I were engaged."I pointed out. He frowned. "Sorry about that Vee-Vee. You know how I am. Besides, I got bitchslapped anyway."He said with a lopsided grin. I snickered. "Yes you did. No one talks bad about my Jeffy, not even my dear brother."

"Good to know I'm loved."Jeff said with a chuckle.

"You're very loved. Even when Phillip decides to open his mouth about you I tell him to shut up. "I said, smiling at Jeff.

"I decided I don't really care for Phil anymore."Adam butted in. I rose a brow at him. "Why not? I mean, Jeff kinda has a reason, what's yours? Phil's great."I asked, confused. I loved Phil to death, why did people have to dislike him? He wasn't THAT bad..."He is legit trying to replace me. He keeps talking about 'If he were your brother'. Well I put him in his place today. I told him he was just a friend and that he needed to quit trying to fucking replace me."Adam said hotly. I sighed. "Good work Ad."Jeff said, giving him a high five.

"Phil's just overly protective. In many ways he is like a big brother. I love him, he's my best friend. But like Jay, and John, he's just a friend. Adam you're my world, you know that. Even if you cut your damn hair, I still love you to death. And Jeff, you and I are getting married. Tomorrow. I think you can tell I love you. I would really appreciate it if you two didn't have a Phil bashing contest in my presence..."I said. "And by the way, if I see either one of you being mean to Jay tomorrow, I'm going to be very pissed off."

"Fine."They chorused, sounding disappointed.

"Same goes for John. That's my personal therapist there."

"Okayyy."

"Good boys. I appreciate your co-operation."I said with a smirk.

**Okay! So the wedding, DEFINITELY next chapter. I swear on my life! And I'll be reusing a song too. So. Yeahhh. Anyways, I have something to rant about. Monday. Brock Lesnar was threatening Shawn. Not. fucking. Okay. I don't care if it's scripted or not. If Brock touches a hair on Shawn's head, I will murder him. Violently. My friend knows where to hide bodies. -.-. Next chapter we have some humor, and some other things :D Lemme give you a hint about the humor and other things: Phil. ;) Only I know what's to come!**

**P.S GO CHECK OUT "In My Mentor's Footsteps" by Topropeflyer. It just started, but is already PHENOMONAL! If you like Punkers, read it. Also, Vanessa is in it! XD**

**P.P.S I would reply to reviews...but...I've been chasing a 1 year old around allllll week. I'm tired. :/. **


	27. Marry Me

**"Speechless" by The Veronicas**

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I've dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_

_(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless_

_(it's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

Chapter 27

November 15th, 2012

7:45 PM

Jenessa's house

"Promise me Jeff."I demanded. Jeff shook his head. "I can't promise anything."He said with a shrug. I frowned at him. "Jeff, please. No fighting with Phil."I begged him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Please."I said, quieter this time. He sighed and brought me closer. "Fine. I promise, no fighting with Phil."He agreed. I smiled at him. "Thank you. That puts my mind at ease."I said, hugging him. Jeff brought me closer and laid his head upon mine. "Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you Vanessa Isabelle."

I smiled up at Jeff. "I love you more."I said. Before we could say another word, the doorbell rang. I sighed. Only one person rang our doorbell, and that was Phil. "I'll go get that."I told him. He nodded. I frowned at the hint of a scowl already on his face. "Hey."I said, cradling his face in my hands. "Remember, you promised me no fighting. Just try to be civil? For me?"I reminded him. He sighed and nodded. I smiled at him. "Good Jeff."I said, pecking his lips before going to get the door.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by a very large hug. "Hello Nessie!"said Phil, his voice kind of muffled by my hair. I giggled and returned his hug. "Hey Phillip! Good to see that you're excited."After a few moments longer of hugging me, he finally set me down. "Missed you."He said with a crooked grin. I laughed. "You saw me this morning."I told him. His grin grew. "Yes, but you're my best friend. So therefore, I miss you whenever we're apart."He stated. I laughed again and shook my head. "Anyway, where's it at?"Phil asked.

"It?"I asked, eyebrow risen.

"You know, that thing you're marrying against my better judgement."

I rolled my eyes. "Look Phil, we're not doing that tonight. Promise me you won't fight with Jeff or Adam."I demanded. Phil snorted. "Yeah. Good luck with that."He laughed. I stared blankly at him, not amused. "I'm serious Phil. Don't fight with either of them. And if you can't humor me with this one little request, you might as well just leave right now."I said. I wasn't playing around with him about this. His crooked grin dropped. "You're serious?"He asked. I nodded. "Yes."I said. He sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't fight with anyone."

***Punk's POV***

I hate being here. The only reason I was here was for Vanessa. And I didn't even get to see her that much. Jeff made sure to keep her close. Speaking of Jeff, he was being all extra affectionate with Vanessa tonight. Kept his arm around her waist, kept placing little kisses to her temple every now and again. It was disgusting. Besides the whole Jeff thing, a lot of other people here irritated me too. Matt Hardy was just as bad as his stupid brother. Shannon Moore is an asshole. Mike Mizanin was so full of himself it wasn't funny. Adam, who I used to have no qualms with, was even starting to get on my nerves. He was encouraging the affection between his sister and the thing. Ugh. Tonight wasn't a very good night. I was probably going to blow up on some poor unfortunate soul back at the hotel instead of on Jeff like I'd planned to.

"Hey Phil honey."said Judy, walking up to me. I smiled at her. "Hey Judes. How ya been?"I asked, giving her an one armed hug. "I've been pretty good. Emotional. My little girl's getting married to the man she loves."She said, dabbing at her eyes a little. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Judy was blinded too. It was sad to say, but she was. "Hey fellow Canadian Judy Copeland!"Chris said, walking over to us, grinning at the woman. I chuckled. Chris amused me. Maybe he could take my mind off of the horrible night.

***Vanessa's POV***

I stared at Phil hard. His thighs more specifically. He had some tight jeans on. Not skinny jeans, just really fitting ones on. His thighs...I never really noticed them before now. They were really...big. "Nessie...why are you staring at my boyfriend's ass?"Rue asked me. I tore my gaze away from Phil's thighs and looked at Rue. "I'm not staring at his ass. More like his thighs. Look at them Rue. Look. At. Them."I told her. She gave me a weird look but did as I said. She stared for a little while until realization crossed her features. "They're..."

"Sexy."I finished for her.

"Very sexy."

"Phil's got sexy quads."I said snickering.

"He does."Rue said, snickering along with me.

"New nickname?"

"Damn straight."

Rue and I stood up simultaneously and started to walk over to Phil who was talking to Chris. When Phil noticed us there, he gave us a smile. "Hey girls."He greeted us. "Hey sexy quads."We chorused. Both Phil and Chris' jaws dropped a little, and their eyes widened. "Um..what?"He asked, obviously concerned. "What?"We asked. We were quite in sync tonight. I loved it. "Why did you call me sexy quads?"He asked. Rue and I smirked. "Because."

"No seriously guys."

"Seriously Phil."Rue said.

"Inside joke bro."I chimed in.

Phil sighed. "But it's about me."He complained. We smiled at him. "Too bad. See you later sexy quads."With that, we began walking away from him. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"He yelled after us. We just laughed. Taunting Phil was so fun.

***about an hour later, Phil's POV***

"It's ridiculous Rue! She's just letting him drag her around."I complained. Rue sighed. "Phil, she obviously doesn't mind. Look at her. That smile hasn't left her face the whole night. Just leave it be."She said. I looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you didn't trust Jeff either?"I asked her. Rue sighed heavily. "I don't. But I can also tell how happy he makes Vanessa. Just drop it Phil."She said. "You should listen to your girlfriend for once Brooks."A new voice said.

"Shut up Adam, I don't need your input."I said, sneering at said man. Adam stopped walking with Amy and turned to face me. He made a point of reminding me that he was taller and larger than I was. I wasn't going to back down before of a height difference. "Don't even start with me tonight Brooks. I'm in no mood for your sarcastic remarks."He said.

"Then don't listen."I said with a smirk.

"I'd just like to point out that you both promised Vanessa no fighting."Amy said, interjecting herself in between us. "Fuck that. If he wants to start something with me, I have no problems fighting back."I pushed Amy out of my way and stood chest to chest with Adam. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of people beginning to gather around. Fine by me. I didn't really give a shit. "What's your problem with me Phil? Hmm?"Adam asked.

"You know what my problem with you is. You're the worst 'protective' big brother in the world. I do a better job than you do."

"Phil you've known Vanessa for a few years. I've known her, her entire life. You don't know jack shit about her or what she wants or needs."

"I know she needs someone to open her eyes to the fact that she's so much better off with her stupid pet druggie. I'm that guy."

"No Phil, you're no guy. You're just the irritating friend that likes to overstep boundaries."

"Don't fucking act ignorant Adam! You're just pissed that I've protected Vanessa and made her happier than you ever could've. I'm a better big brother than you are, and that kills you."I don't think I'd ever smirked so hard in my life. I was succeeding in what I wanted to do. I wanted to make Adam realize I was right. Adam's fists clenched tightly and his jaw ticked. "What the hell is going on over here?"A very angry Jeff Hardy asked. He looked at Adam and I and glared at the both of us. "Look, I don't know what the hell you two are arguing about, but knock it off! This night isn't about you. It's about Vanessa, and all of the attention is supposed to be on her. Instead it's all on you two right now. So both of you need to just leave each other alone."Jeff all but yelled.

"Unless you want to hit him yourself Jeff, I suggest you back off. Because I'm about to punch that stupid smirk permanatly off his face."Adam growled. I smirked, just to piss him off. "Oh really now? Hit me then Adam. Hit me. I'm sure Vanessa would love you hitting the only good brother she'll ever have."I taunted.

***3rd Person POV***

While Adam, Jeff, and Phil were fighting, a certain blonde was just now realizing she'd been Jeffless for quite some time. Wondering where her fiance went off to, Vanessa began to search. When she saw a large group of their guests gathered around in a circle, she became extremely confused. "What the hell..."She thought aloud, making her way through the crowd. When she finally discovered why there was a crowd, her happiness faded completely. It was replaced with sadness and anger. The three men she'd made promise they wouldn't fight, were fighting. And it looked like it was about to come to blows.

"You shouldn't even be with her!"Phil told Jeff. "She should be with someone who isn't addicted to dying their hair a thousand different colors, not to mention someone who isn't addicted to a million other things."He said scoffing. That's when Vanessa intervened. "I asked. For one. Freaking. Thing."She said, gathering all of the attention. "I ASKED FOR ONE GOD DAMN THING DAMN IT!"She yelled. Jeff, Adam, and Phil all looked at her, unsure of what to say. "All I fucking wanted was for you three to get along for one damn night. That's all I fucking wanted. You all promised you weren't going to fight!"She kept yelling, a few tears sliding down her cheeks."I didn't think it was too much to ask. Apparently it was. I just wanted one freaking stressless night. But you guys couldn't give it to me. Your stupid egos won't let you. I break my back for all of you to be happy and I never ask for anything in return. The one time I do..."Tears kept pouring down her face. She shook her head. "Just leave. Adam, Phil, go. I don't want to see either of you."Vanessa said, before running upstairs. The next one to speak, or rather yell, was Rue.

"Are you guys happy now? You just made the woman you all claim to care so much about cry! Did you accomplish your goals?"She asked them angrily. "Fuck all of you!"She yelled before going to find Vanessa, Amy trailing behind her. "Alright everyone, time to clear out."The baritone voice of Mark Calloway stated. People began filing out, and when Adam and Phil started to leave, Judy stopped them. "Neither of you are leaving yet."She said.

"But Mom,-"

"Don't but Mom me Adam Joseph. You made your sister cry tonight. That wasn't right to do, and the next words that better come out of your mouth will be 'I'm sorry Nessie. Please forgive me for being a stupid jerk'. Now go wait your turn to talk to her."Judy turned to Phil. "As for you Phillip Jack, those exact same words better come out of your lips too. I don't care if you're her best friend or not, no one makes my daughter cry. Now go wait like Adam. If I so much as hear either of you speak and it isn't those words, there'll be hell to pay."She said sternly. Without another word, the two men went and sat on the couch looking pretty ashamed of themselves.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed, and then those few minutes turned into an hour. They perked up when the heard the sounds of feet running down the stairs. Their hopeful looks were dropped when they say who came down the stairs. "Do I have permission to hit Adam?"Rue asked Amy. Amy nodded, glaring at her husband. Not wasting another moment, Rue quickly hit both Phil and Adam. Whilst they both held their faces in pain, Rue glared at them. "You two and Jeff are fucking lucky that Amy and I were begged by Vanessa not to slaughter you, or all three of you would be dead right now. You are three of the most selfish men I know."She snapped. "Now, Vanessa has finally stopped crying. Jeff has apologized and she's forgiven him. You two are next. You each get three minutes. Then you get the fuck out."She crossed her arms over her chest. "Got it?"The two men nodded. "Good. Now get your asses upstairs and fucking beg for forgiveness."She ordered. Afraid to get hit again, they listened.<p>

Adam and Phil stared at the door of Jeff and Vanessa's room like it would catch fire if they touched it. "You go first."Phil said. Adam rolled his eyes and pushed the bedroom door open. His breath hitched when he took in his sister's appearence. He hated to see Vanessa when she cried. She always looked so...fragile. What the worst feeling was, is knowing he was the cause. Adam sighed and walked over to Vanessa. "I'm sorry Vee-Vee. "He said quietly. Vanessa looked up at her brother with red-rimmed eyes. "You triple pinky promised Adam. You triple pinky promised, no fighting. But you did anyway."She said quietly, leaning into Jeff. Adam frowned.

"I'm sorry Nessa. I really am."He said, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm sorry too Robin. I let my emotions get the better of me."Phil said, also kneeling.

Vanessa sighed. "I forgive you. I just wanted everyone to get along tonight and tomorrow. That's all I want."She sighed shakily. The quartet was silent. Then...a small little smirk crossed Vanessa's features. "Do me a favor guys?"She asked, keeping up her sad tone, even though she was no longer as sad. "Anything."They chorused, annoying them all. "Show me you're really sorry and hug."She said. All three of them looked at her in disbelief. "You serious?"Phil asked. She nodded. "I won't totally forgive any of you unless you do it."

"Ugh. Fine."They said together.

Vanessa could help but smile at their awkward hugs. "Thank you. Now I love you all again."

* * *

><p><em>5:45 PM, Jeff and Vanessa's Wedding Day(November 16th, 2012)<em>

"I need to throw up."I told Rue. She sighed. "Nessa, you said that twelve times today."She said, giving me a hug. I swallowed. "I know. But it feels like I do."I complained. Amy chuckled. "That's how I felt when I was marrying Adam. And you made fun of me."She said.

"I didn't make fun of you!"I retorted.

"Yes you did. but that's okay. Because unlike you, I'm not cruel."

"I'm not cruel."

Amy just laughed and came over to hug me. "Quit being so nervous Essie."She whispered. I hugged her as tightly as I could. "I can't...I've tried and nothing is happening."I replied. She held me at arms length. "You love Jeff right?"She asked. I nodded. "More than anything."I told her. She smiled. "Then what's there to be nervous about?"She asked. I sighed, remembering I'd asked her the exact same thing at her wedding. I took a deep breath, managing to calm my nerves a bit. The second someone knocked on the door, they rose higher than ever.

"Must be Adam."Amy said, going to get the door.

Amy's smile dropped when she opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"She asked the other person angrily. "Just let me talk to Vanessa."They demanded. "Get the fuck out of her Phil! She's nervous enough as it is!"Amy said. "Phil?"I asked, going to the door. Sure enough, my best friend was standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"I asked, jaw dropping a little. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes seriously. "Please Nessie. Please don't marry him."He begged.

"DAMN IT PHIL! GET OF OUT HERE!"Amy yelled. He ingored her.

"Please."He whispered.

I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love him Phil. You know I do."I whispered shakily. "It's going to be a mistake. He's going to hurt you."Phil said. I shook my head to the best of my ability. "He won't. He loves me Phil..."He sighed again. "Nessa please listen for once. Jeff will hurt you. He's going to break your heart, I can already see it. You need to be with someone so much better."He said. Tears started to sting my eyes. I was getting so tired of this. "Phil please stop."I begged him.

"I don't see why you insist on marrying an animal. If you like animals that much, I could easily take you to the zoo."

"Phil! Stop!"I told him.

His eyes widened when he noticed I was crying. "Nessa don't cry..."He said softly. "I'm happy Phil. I'm happy with Jeff. I love him so much, and he loves me. If you're really my best friend, you'll just be happy for me."I said. Phil bit his bottom lip, seemingly comtemplating his next words. "Phillip, get the hell out right now."The demanding voice of Rue Youngblood said. Phil looked over my head and at his girlfriend. "What?"

"You just made her cry. That's crossing the line. Get. Out."Rue said dangerously low.

Phil looked shocked at Rue kicking him out. "I've said my piece...I'll just go..."He trailed off, releasing my face and leaving. As soon as Phil left, I basically fell into a chair and began furiously wiping the tears away. "Damn it..."I cursed myself for crying. I was being so damn emotional lately, and it irritated me. "Thanks Rue. At least you're still on my side."I said, trying to give her a smile. Rue smiled for my benefit and tilted my chin upwards to look at her. "Team Nessa."She said simply. I visibly jumped when the door was knocked on again. "This better be Adam."Amy grumbled, going to get the door.

"Hey there wife."The voice of my brother said. I smiled at his voice, and smiled even more when he came into view. "Time?"Amy asked. "5:55."Adam replied. "C'mon Rue, let's get to our places."Amy said. Rue nodded and left with Amy. "Why do you look like you've been crying?"Adam asked. I shook my head. "Nerves."I lied. He frowned at me. "Did Phil come?"He asked. "I'd rather not talk about it. Just tell me something that'll make me happy."I asked Adam.

"I saw Mom a little while ago. She had these really big tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she smiled and said, 'Nothing. My babies are just with the people they love and it makes me so happy'."Adam said. I smiled at that. Mom was so happy. That was good. "If that doesn't make you smile, this will. I am in completel approval of this marriage. I couldn't ask for you to marry anyone better."He said, grinning. I smiled widely at him. "That does make me happy."

"I'm glad Vee-Vee. But now, I believe it's time for me to walk you down the aisle."He said, grabbing my hand. I stood up and followed him to our spot. "How much longer?"I asked. Adam looked at him watch. "You got one more minute of being a Copeland."He replied. I grasped Adam's arm tightly. "Don't let me fall over."I asked. Adam smiled. "Wouldn't dream of doing that."He said. Before I could reply, the wedding march started. "Let's do this."Adam said, and began leading me to the actual aisle.

I took a deep breath and then we started walking.

I could feel everyone staring at me. The only person that mattered right now, was Jeff. He was standing at the end of the aisle, grinning at me. I grinned back at him. We were finally getting married. After all of the shit, this was finally happening. The closer Adam and I got, the more nervous both of us became. "You doin' okay?"I asked him. He nodded. "Just dandy. You?"He asked. I chuckled. "Peachy."I responded. We chuckled together before finally reaching the altar. "Who gives the woman to this man?"The preacher asked.

I noticed Adam swallowed hard. "I do."He said a little shakily. Adam put mine and Jeff's hands together and then looked at Jeff. "Remember Jeff, one mistake, and I kill you."He said. I chuckled weakly, while Jeff just beamed. "I'm not worried."He replied to Adam. Adam nodded and him, and then looked down at me. Tears were in my brothers eyes. "Remember, you're not losing me."I reminded him. He nodded. "I know."He said. He hugged me tightly for a second before letting me go. Jeff held his other hand out to me and I gladly took it. The ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If there's anyone present, that can provide a legitimate reason as to why these two should not be wed, please step forward, or forever hold your peace."

Jeff and I didn't look around or anything. We just keept staring at one another. I hoped with everything I had, that Phil would remain quiet.

**Phil's POV**

"Please step forward, or forever hold your peace."As soon as the words came out the preacher's mouth, about fifteen different people glared at me, daring me to do anything. I looked at Rue, and the look on her face told me that if I did, she'd kill me. I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair. This wedding was so wrong. I about threw up when their vows started up. "You're my world Jeff."I heard Vanessa say. I rolled my eyes. You need to get out more Nessa if he's your world. Once Vanessa's vows were over, it was Jeff's turn. His just sickened me. Everything he said was a lie. All of it. I sighed as the ceremony was about to be over. Just the 'I do's' were left now. I still can't believe I failed in stopping this...

**Vanessa's POV**

"Do you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer? To hold in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"Jeff was asked. He smiled at me for a second before answering. "I do."He said. The preacher turned to me. "Do you, Vanessa Isabelle Copeland, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer? To hold in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"I was asked this time. I didn't waste any time in answering. "I do."I said. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jeff and I grinned at each other for a second before kissing. This kiss was so much better than any kiss we've ever had before. It was our first kiss as a married couple. When we finally separated, Jeff held me close. "Mrs. Hardy."He whispered in my ear. "Until the day I die."I whispered back.

**D'aww! The wedding! Finallyyyyy! Sorry I put this off for so long -_-. Anyway guys, I have a rant here. Caps lock, engage. BROCK LESNAR MUST DIE! HE FUCKING TOUCHED SHAWN! HE BROKE SHAWN'S DAMN ARM! I AM SO UTTERLY PISSED ABOUT THIS! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA! SHAWN IS RETIRED! HE ISN'T A DAMN WRESTLER ANYMORE! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO BE FUCKING HURT! So, in short, if Brock suddenly goes missing, you know what happened. Still pissed off five days later... UGH...**


	28. She's Not A Little Girl Anymore

**"Bless The Broken Road"by Rascal Flatts**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Chapter 28

November 16th, 2012

7:00 PM

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."The DJ said. "Speechless" by the Veronicas began playing, and Jeff and I started dancing. You couldn't wipe this smile off of my face. "We meet again."Jeff said, grinning at me. I giggled. "Why yes we do."I replied. "Have I ever told you I love seeing you in a suit Mr. Hardy?"I asked him. Jeff chuckled and brought me closer as we danced. "A time or two. Have I ever told you that I love seeing you in a dress...Mrs. Hardy?"He responded. He'd been calling me Mrs. Hardy since the actual ceremony ended. I couldn't complain. I loved hearing it. "I believe you have. And since you are my husband now, I might just start wearing dresses more to make you happy."I said with a smile. Jeff beamed at me. "You don't have to. I love what you wear. I love everything about you."

"I don't think I've ever smiled this much before."

"Well as your husband, it's my job to make you smile."

For a while, Jeff and I were in our own little world. All too soon though, our first dance was over. Now usually, the next dance would be a father daughter dance, but since I didn't have one of those besides Mark, I turned it into a brother sister dance. "I'll reclaim you in a little bit."Jeff said once Adam walked over. We kissed quickly before the opening of My Wish started. "I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you wanna go, and if you're face with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile..."Adam and I sang along. By now, we had every lyric to that song memorized.

"How you holdin' up big brother?"I asked, noticing he still had tears in his eyes.

He smiled. "I couldn't be happier. Although, I would be lying if I said I wasn't sad too."

"How come you're sad Addy?"

"My baby sister just got married. What's there not to be sad about? I can still remember chasing you around when you were little, I remember watching you playing with your Shawn doll like he was a barbie, and I remember having to hold you all those times you had a nightmare. I remember watching you get all excited whenever I won anything, even if it was just a normal match, or a game of cards. I remember watching you finally doing something for yourself and getting involved with Jeff. I can remember the look on your face when you told me that you and Jeff loved each other. I can remember the sadness I felt when I thought you were being taken away from me. And then, Nessa, I can remember the happiest smile I'd ever seen on your face, barely an hour ago when I gave you away."Adam said. I looked up at my brother, who now had a few tears spilling down his cheeks. "Addy you're crying."

"So are you."He pointed out.

I sniffled and nodded. "How could I not? You just said the sweetest thing ever. I love you Adam, and no one is ever going to take your spot. You're literally the only human on this Earth I would kill my friends for."I told him. He chuckled. "Although, I'm sure I kinda got kicked to the curb when the triplets were born."I joked. Adam laughed. "No you didn't get kicked to the curb. You were my first baby Nessa. You're the reason I can take care of my kids so good now."He said. I huffed. "Damn it Adam. Stop giving me more reasons to cry."

"Sorry Vee-Vee, but I'm just telling the truth. And you know what? I'm sure you're gonna be an awesome mother one day. Although, for my sake, let's keep that far off, okay? I'm not prepared for that constant reminder that my little sister...you know..."

"Has sex? Is that what we're going for?"

"Yeah that."He said, face reddening.

I laughed at my brother's expense. "Well you're lucky our dance is over, or else I would've made you very uncomfortable."I teased. Adam just rolled his eyes. "So who you dancing with next? I assume Phil?"Adam asked as we walked through the crowd of people going to the dancefloor. I shook my head. "Nope."I said. "Who?"he asked. Ignoring his question, I walked over to where Amy was sitting with the babies. "You. Me. Dancing. Now."I demanded. She grinned at me and nodded. "Alright."She agreed. "Triplets are coming too."I told her. She grinned even more and we picked up the babies. I had Adam junior and Chris in my arms and she held Isabelle. "And now, we will convince everybody even more that we're secretly lesbians."I joked as we neared the dancefloor. Amy and I danced with the triplets for a couple songs, until she needed to feed them. I was then claimed by my new brother in law.

"Hello there Matchu."I said, grinning at him.

"Hey blondie. Welcome to the family."He said.

"Why thank you kind sir. It's good to know I'm welcomed into the Hardy clan."

"Are you kidding? Dad and I decided that if things between you and Jeff didn't work out, we were gonna adopt you. We wouldn't want anyone else in the family."

"Matt you say the greatest things."I said chuckling.

"So am I gonna get my head chopped off by Adam if I call you my sister? Or am I forced to add the in law part every time?"

"Well as long as he doesn't hear you, I'm sure your head will remain on your body."

"Good to know. Anyway, can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"When do I get a niece or nephew? Hmm? I want one of those. I need something to spoil and corrupt."

I laughed. "Well, considering Adam just asked me not to have one for a while I don't know. It's really up to mine and Jeff's bodies."

"Well yeah. But I demand you make one for me."

"I'll get right on that Matthew. You gonna indulge my weird cravings and shit?"

"Nahh, that's Jeff's territory."

"I get it. You want a baby, but you don't wanna do any of the work."

"Exactly."

I shook my head at him. "You're odd."I told Matt. He grinned. "Yeah I know. But I'm lovable. That's all that matters."He said. I chuckled as our dance ended. Matt bowed to me, and shook my hand. "In case you were unaware, I'm Matthew Moore Hardy."He said, in the same businessman tone he'd used when we first met. I smiled and shook his hand. "Well, I'm Vanessa Isabelle Hardy. Nice to meet you Matthew."I replied.

Matt gave me one last smile before running off. I ran to go find something to eat before another person claimed me. "Is this what you want?"Jeff asked, holding out a plate of food. I grinned at him. "I love you."I told him, grabbing the plate from him. Jeff smiled at me. "I love you too."He said, chuckling. Just as I was about to take a bite out of what I'm sure was a heavenly gift from the Gods, my arm was tugged. The plate was ripped from my hands and I was being moved. "Come with me."the voice of Mark said. I stuck my bottom lip out, definitely pouting. "But Marrrrk! I'm hungry."I complained. Mark just chuckled and pulled me to the dance floor."Dance with me first. C'mon, I think I earned this."He said. I sighed.

"Fine. Because you have to put up with my shit on a daily basis."

"That's my girl."

Mark and I danced, and when our dance was over, I once again tried to eat. But,I was intercepted by the following people. Shawn, Shannon, Mikey, Randy, Chris, John, Jay, and every male member of both sides of the family. The only person I had yet to dance with was Phil. And he was kind enough to wait his turn and let me eat first. Once I'd eaten, Phil and I finally got our dance.

"So how are we feeling right now? Are we angry at Vanessa...?"I asked cautiously.

Phil smiled. "No, we're not angry at Nessa. We've come to a conclusion."He said.I rose a brow. "Go on..."I said. He sighed. "I realized I was being pretty selfish. I was being way too over protective and way too over bearing. It's your life hon. It's your place to make your own mistakes..."He said. I smiled at him. "So have you finally realized Jeff isn't going to hurt me?"I asked. Phil shook his head. "No. I still don't trust him one bit. But I'm done complaining about it. I know it hurts you when I do, and I don't want to hurt you."I nodded, accepting this. "By the way, you look gorgeous."He added.I chuckled. "Thanks Phillip. But since you're accepting this relationship now, can you go back to being my amazing care free best friend?"I asked. He nodded. "I think I can do that."He said, smiling. We hugged as our dance ended. "Mind if I steal her?"Jeff asked, approaching us. I tensed, not sure if this would end up in a fight...

"Sure."Phil said, handing me over. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was honestly surprised that he was being so...nice. Jeff gave him a smile before leading me away. "Let's go cut our cake."He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

***Adam's POV***

"I'm really quite surprised at how well you're holding up."Amy said when she came to stand by me. I gave her a half hearted smile. "It's taking a lot of restraint not to just break down Ames."I told her. She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss me. "At least you know she's happy."I nodded and looked over at Jeff and Vanessa cutting their cake. '_She's all grown up...she's not the little girl she used to be anymore.'_

"Yeah."I said quietly.

"Hey, look who wants to cheer Daddy up."Amy said, handing Isabelle to me. I smiled at her. "Hey baby."I whispered, kissing her forehead. She giggled in response. "Look at your Aunt Nessie sweetie. Promise me you'll find yourself a good guy to marry too?"I asked. Isabelle gurgled and smiled at me. "I'll take that as a yes."I said, giving her an Eskimo kiss. When Amy giggled, I turned my attention back to Jeff and Vanessa. "He just shoved the cake in her face."Amy reported, still giggling. Vanessa mock glared at Jeff before pulling him close and rubbing their faces together, sharing the cake. "They're so cute. I'm glad they're finally married."Amy said, juggling the boys in her arms. I looked at my best friend and my little sister, and watched them laugh and just smile away. When they kissed, I felt a smile tug at my mouth. "I am too Amy. I am too..."

***3rd Person POV***

"So, according to Adam we're not supposed to have kids for a while, according to Matt we're supposed to make babies right away so he can spoil them, and this is the funny one. According to your cousin whose name I forgot, I'm already glowing with my pregnancy."Vanessa said with a laugh. Jeff chuckled as they made their way to their house. "I was told that if I got you pregnant, to name it after Shawn."Jeff said. Vanessa laughed. "Of course Shawn wants us to name our kid after him. Too bad I have no desire to name my kids Shawn."

"And what would you like to name our children, while we're on the topic of us having babies?"Jeff asked. Before Vanessa could reply, Jeff stopped her. They'd reached the threshold. He threw a grin at his wife. "I believe this is where my duties kick in."Jeff said, scooping her up. He opened the front door with one hand, whilst balancing Vanessa with his other arm. Once over the threshold and the door was shut, he set her back on her feet. "Alright, now you may answer."Jeff said. Vanessa smiled and sat on the couch, not bothering to change out of her wedding dress. "Let's see...if we have a boy, I'm kinda screwed. The names I like are already taken. So, I'd probably let you pick then."She said. Jeff sat down beside her. "What about for a girl?"He asked.

"Well I've been in love with the name Mayella ever since I read To Kill A Mockingbird...and her middle name would probably Ruby...after your mother if that'd be okay with you and your dad..."

Jeff grinned. "Nessa, it'd be more than okay with me, and I'm sure my Dad would love it. Matt too."

Vanessa smiled back. "One day, we'll have us our little Mayella Ruby Hardy."Jeff said, pulling Vanessa close. "And you'll be the perfect mother."He whispered in her ear.

***Monday***

"I don't wanna go."I said simply. Jeff laughed. "Pepper, you gotta go to work."He insisted. I shock my head. "Nope, I really don't. I could call in sick."I said. He rolled his eyes. "Like Vince would believe it. Nessie, I'll be home waiting for you tomorrow."He said. I sighed. "But I'll miss you..."Jeff smiled at me. "I'll miss you too. You know I will."

"But-"

"No buts Nessa. Go get on your plane."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine."I agreed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to my level. "But I'm not leaving without my kiss first."I told him. He smirked. "Who am I to deny my wife?"He asked. I returned his smirk and kissed him. I could honestly kiss Jeff for hours. However, he had other ideas. I let out a disappointed whimper when he pulled away. "Go get on your plane before you get other ideas."He demanded. I sent a mock glare his way. "I think that qualifies as denying your wife there Hardy."I pointed out.

"I call it being the responsible one for once...Hardy."He said, with a smirk.

"Well played sir."

"You're stalling Ness."

I smiled. "Alright, I'm leaving now. Love you Jeff."I said, kissing him one last time. "Love you too Nessa."With our goodbye, I finally went to get on my plane. The only thing I was looking forward to,was decimating AJ.

**Admit it. Adam's parts made you go "AWWWW!"**

**Alright, I know this is shorter than most, but leave me alone. It's almost 7 in the fuckin' morning and I haven't slept. I'm a lunatic I know. but I blame Zelda. My Nintendo 64 just HAD to fucking delete all my progress, making me have to rage through it all again. Let's just say the words "Dumbfuck" "Fuck you Spider, I'll kill you and your family" "Hey fairy boy fucking run faster you stupid twat!" "Cunt" "STUPID FUCKING WHORE" and "You dumb fucking fairy, I don't give a shit what you have to say" were used A LOT. I'm vulgar. Anywhoooo. Raw rant? Alright. 1st up...I'm sad Hunter lost. I still dislike him though for letting Shawn get hurt. SPEAKING OF SHAWN. He was crying! :(! That made me wanna cry! 2nd! WHERE IN THE FUCK IS CHRISTIAN? I'm highly annoyed with how they're using him. 3rd! I shall miss my Jeri. They totally disrespected him though when they started talking about their shit movie right after he was terminated. 4th! Everything CM Punk said, I agree with. Yepp. Also, his roundhouse kick to Jerry? Agree with that too. Jerry irritates my life. Now, enough ranting. Let's try this review reply shit!**

**Georgia: Shuddup -_- I love you too haha. Yay I have a murder buddy! Wait, maybe we can just send Hanieh? She likes murder...I'm glad you love it haha. I demand an awesome one this chapter.**

**Melly: Yes I know! :D And I'm with you on that EUGH and GRRR! X.X And thanks :DDD**

**Rose: Thank you! :))**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: Yes, they do need to calm down. Poor Jeff, no one trusts him haha. My Jeff muse is sad. And believe me, Adam will destroy anyone who dare harms his Nessa. XD Haha that made me laugh. Oh, I got in a little Adam/Triplet time! Sure it was just Isabelle, but still...**


	29. Fights,Make Ups,Dixie Carter,and Maiden

Chapter 29

November 19th, 2012

8:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

_Let's light it up!_

The upbeat and poppy music of AJ Lee blared throughout the arena. The crowd was unsure of whether to boo her, or cheer. AJ didn't seem to mind, as she skipped down the ramp with a huge smile on her face. The Women's Championship was secured around her waist and now had the name "AJ" engraved on it. As her music died down, AJ reached for a mic. With a smile she started to speak. "My first title reign."She said, rubbing the gold on her waist. "I gotta tell ya, it feels great. But, before I celebrate, I know there's someone who is a little more than upset with me. The last champion, Vanessa, is being a sore loser."She stated, smirk on her face. "Now, I'd like to offer her to come out here, and get things off of her chest. With the condition there's no violence."She giggled to herself. "Now, if Vanessa's willing to accept that, she may come out here." Not even a full minute later, Break started to play.

Vanessa, clad in jeans and a "Sex and Violence" edge shirt, stormed down the ramp. She stepped inside the ring, and instantly got in AJ's face. AJ put a hand on Vanessa's chest and pushed her back a little bit. "I said no violence."Her eyes traveled down to her shirt, and she smirked. "Even if your shirt says violence, there'll be none of that. Now, Let me get you a mic, and we can talk about things."She said pleasantly. AJ went and grabbed a mic for Vanessa, and handed it to her. Vanessa snatched it out of the brunette's hand and glared at her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your scrawny ass right now."She said lowly.

AJ grinned. "Because then I won't give you your rematch."

Vanessa smirked. "Nice try, but it's in my contract that I get a rematch. You don't get to decide that."She said. Vanessa started to advance towards AJ, backing her up into the turnbuckle. "So now what's stopping me AJ? Hmm?"She taunted. AJ cleared her throat and raised the mic back up to her lips. "Look we can fight another time. I have something I wanna talk to you about."She said quickly. Vanessa backed off a little. "What's that?"

"Your relationship with Punk."

"What about it?"Vanessa asked, the venom dripping from her tone.

"I-I-I think you should quit hanging out with him. I don't want you to put your curse on him."

Vanessa looked at AJ, completely confused. "My curse...? What the hell are you talking about?"She asked. AJ smirked a little. "Haven't you noticed? Everyone you get close to, disappears."She said. "Examples? I'm so glad you asked."AJ continued. "First victim. Shawn Michaels. Shawn is possibly the greatest to step foot in this ring. And you made him want to leave. Before you came, he didn't wanna leave. Now he's retired. Second, Edge. He got hurt in a match where he was defending you. Then a few months later, he also retired. Now, not the long ago, Jeff Hardy, who's your boyfriend, got fired because you interfered in that match."AJ said. "And come to think of it, when's the last time anyone's seen the Undertaker?"She asked the WWE Universe.

Suddenly, Vanessa smacked AJ right across the face.

The mic in her hands fell to the canvas. AJ looked up at Vanessa with shock. "You think I didn't realize all of that shit? Hmm?"Vanessa asked, pushing AJ into the corner again. "You think I've never made those connections before?You think I've never noticed Shawn didn't wnana leave before he met me? You think I've never beaten myself up because my brother got hurt protecting me? You think I don't regret letting John Laurinaitis drag me down to this ring and distracting Jeff? Well here's a newflash AJ. I fucking did."She said. "Orginally, I was just coming out here to kick your ass for trying to humiliate me last week. Now, it's personal. This Sunday at Surivior Series, I'm invoking my rematch clause. I don't want you in any type of match though. No, no, you've pissed me off far too greatly for just a normal match. I want a first blood match. I. Want. To. Make. You. Bleed."Vanessa said darkly. AJ looked up at the blonde woman, completely terrified. The only thing she could do, was nod. Vansesa smirked, dropped her mic, and backed off of AJ. She backed up slowly, walking towards the ropes. She gave one final glare before walking out of the ring and the ring area all together.

***Backstage***

Backstage, I was still pissed off about what AJ had said. So pissed off in fact, that I ignored Phil when he tried talking to me. I don't usually ignore Phil, so natually, he was pretty worried. "Nessa?"He asked, following behind me. I didn't reply. "Vanessa!"He tried again, stricter this I once again ignored him, he grabbed my upper arm and stoppped me. "Vanessa Isabelle Copeland, quit fucking ignoring me dammit."He said, slightly glaring at me. "Hardy."I corrected. "Vanessa Isabelle Hardy."Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, you need to stop."

"Stop with what Phil?"

"Stop being all...all..."

"All what Phil?"I asked, teeth clenching. I never got angry with Phil. Ever. This was new.

"All fucking crazy!"He all but yelled. My eyes narrowed. "So I'm crazy just because I'm defending myself?"I asked hotly. Phil rolled his eyes again, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to smack the smug and sarcastic look off of Phil's face. "Vanessa, you're taking things a little too far. You're letting your in ring life contradict with your out of the ring life. All you've talked about all week is how badly you wanna hurt AJ. Well you know who you sound like? Adam." I glared at Phil. And I mean, I fucking _glared_ at him. If I had the powers of a Basilisk, he would be dead three times over already.

"Stop. Fucking. Comparing. Me. To. Adam!"I yelled.

"Vanessa, you're seriously starting to be just like crazy Adam. People are noticing that, and they're pointing out maybe you are just a wannabe. You wanna be your own legacy don't you? You want people to remember you for your own accomplishments, not just that one chick who was Edge all over again, right? Then you need to grow the hell up and learn how to separate work from real life."

I yanked myself out of Phil's grasp and glared at him once more. "Fuck you Phil. You don't know what the hell you're talking about."I spat at him. I spun around on my heel and stormed away from my best friend. Not long after that, I was told I basically was here for nothing, as Creative had nothing for me to do. Not even a fucking mid card match. That only pissed me off more, furthering my sour mood. I decided I'd stay at the hotel tonight, and I'd go home tomorrow. Home to Jeff. My happiness source.

***With AJ Lee***

The small brunette smiled at all of her fellow divas. "Thanks for coming girls."She said happily. "What's so important AJ?"Eve asked impatiently. AJ smiled more. "I'm so glad you asked. I want what every diva on this roster wants."She said. "And that is...?"Rosa pressed. She smirked. "To get rid of Vanessa Copeland."The rest of the divas looked at her questioningly. "I actually like Vanessa. So I'm leaving."Beth said almost immeadiately. Natalya nodded in agreement. "Let's go Nattie."Beth said, and the Divas of Doom left the room. AJ looked at the rest of the divas. "So are you guys up for finally getting rid of her? Once she's out of our division, we can get our spotlight back."She said. The rest of the girls stayed silent, thinking. "How would we do this? I'm ready to get her out of here."Kaitlyn asked, still hurting from when she was slammed up against the wall by Vanessa. AJ smiled at her best friend. "During our match at Survivor Series. I'm going to talk to the higher ups and get our match changed. I'll have it be a no disqualifications match instead. That way, you all can interfere. You can hold her down while I pin her. I win the match, then you all can do whatever you want to her. Sound like a plan?"The rest of the WWE's Divas smirked and nodded in agreement.

***Jeff's POV***

Sometime during the morning, I felt someone crawl in bed beside me. "Welcome home my dear wife."I said, bringing Vanessa close. I loved being able to call her that. She was completely mine now. She let out a happy sigh and cuddled up closer to me. "I hate being away from you."She said. "I know you do Nessa. I hate being away from you too, more than ever now."I replied. "How was Raw? I noticed you didn't have a match."I asked, changing the subject. Vanessa sighed again. "It sucked. The only good thing was scaring AJ. After that, I got in a fight with Phil, and I'm still pretty pissed off at him. Then Creative had nothing for me, so I went back to my hotel and hung out with Jay for a while because they are seemingly against using him for anything. So, I didn't have that great of a night."She explained.

"What did you and Phil fight about?"

"He seems to think I'm insane. He won't stop comparing me to Adam, which everyone knows I hate, and he claims I'm taking tihngs too far with AJ. So I told him off. Haven't talked to him since."

Even if I hated Phil, he was still Vanessa's best friend, and he did make her happy most of the time. I didn't want her to fight with him. "Nessa, maybe you're being a little hard on him? He's just worried."I said. Vanessa looked up at me like a I was crazy. "Are you...defending Phil?"She asked. I grimaced. "As much as I hate saying this, yeah kinda. I mean, he's your best friend, and you're his. He just doesn't want you to go overboard."I said. Vanessa shook her head. "Whatever, I'm still angry with him. Anyway, do we have anything we need to do today?"She asked.

"Dixie's coming by today so she and I can negotiate a contract. Dad's been dropping hints that he wants us to come over, so we'll probably have to do that. Other than that, nothing."

"What time is Dixie coming?"

"Around eleven, why?"

"I'll probably go hang out with Amy then."

I rose a brow at Vanessa. "Why do you have to leave just because Dixie's coming over?"I asked. "Well she's the owner of TNA...and I'm a WWE employee, and plus the last time I was at TNA I almost got in a fight with one of her top stars."Vanessa said. I chuckled. "Nessie, you don't have to leave. Dixie doesn't care if you're from her rival company. She wants to meet you actually. She told me you seem like a sweet girl."Vanessa laughed at that. "Me? Sweet? She's in for a shock."She said. I laughed too. "Are you kidding? You're the sweetest person I know Nessie baby."I told her. She smiled. "Only for you. Because I love you."She replied. "Do you mind if I show you how much I love you?"She asked in a provacative tone. I grinned. "I don't mind one bit."I told her.

**3rd Perosn POV**

Vanessa frowned when the doorbell rang. Phil always rang the doorbell. It saddened Vanessa that she knew it wasn't him, but instead, Dixie Carter. Instead of dwelling on what he could be doing right now, she pushed him into the back of her mind, and went to answer the door. She opened the door, inviting the woman in and greeted her with a smile. "You must be Jeff's wife, Vanessa right?"She said. Vanessa nodded. "Well I'm Dixie, it's nice to meet you."The older woman said, extending a hand to her. Vanessa shook Dixie's hand and smiled again. "Jeff's in the living room."Vanessa said. Dixie nodded and followed the blonde into the living room. "Jeff! Nice to see you sweetie!"Dixie said, bringing the man into a hug. Jeff laughed and hugged Dixie. "It's nice to see you too Dix. I see you've met my wife."He said, wrapping an arm around Vanessa's waist.

"I have. She's very beautiful Jeff, you got yourself a good girl there."

"Isn't she just gorgeous?"Jeff agreed bringing his now blushing wife closer. "Alright you two, why don't you actually get some business done, hmm?"Vanessa suggested. Dixie giggled. "Sweetie, you obviously don't know why I do my contract negotiations in person. I like to get to know my talent, and I like to see how they are. It's catching up. And considering I haven't seen Jeff in quite some time, we have time to make up for!"She said with a smile. Vanessa couldn't help but smile back at that. She wished Vince did that. Then again, she knew that Vince was busy doing a lot other things, and she also knew that Vince actually liked her. Not many could say they were friends with vince McMahon. The trio migrated into the kitchen, where Jeff and Dixie got talking, leaving Vanessa to zone out. She felt her phone vibrate with a text message, so she reached in her pocket to grab it.

_Still mad at me?_

Vanessa sighed and looked at the message Phil sent her. Was she still mad at him? No, not really. Before she could reply to his first message, he sent another.

_If you are, I'm prepared to fly out to Cameron and grovel for you to love me again. I'll bring flowers and Dr. Pepper!_

Vanessa giggled at his message. She knew he would really do it too. She smiled and texted him back.

_Flowers and Dr. Pepper? You sure know how to charm a girl. ;)_

_NESSIE! You're not mad at me anymore?_

_Nah. At least, I don't think so. I haven't fully decided yet. Maybe a Dr. Pepper will help me decide? *hint hint*_

_I will get you a Dr. Pepper first thing on Sunday._

_I love you._

_I love you too :D_

_Check this out, our first fight and it only lasted a day._

_We can't ever be not friends. It's against the law._

_What law?_

_The law of Phil. #LeDuh_

_This isn't Twitter. You can't hashtag shit here._

_Fine. Watch this._

Vanessa rose a brow at the text. What did that mean? A few seconds later, a Twitter message popped up.

_CMPunk: Just because RatedRSister won't let me do this in a text... #LeDuh There Vanessa. #InYourFace_

Vanessa laughed at his tweet, getting the attention of Jeff and Dixie. "What's so funny over there?"Jeff asked. Vanessa smiled. "Phil being stupid."She replied. Jeff smiled. "I'm glad you and Phil made up."Jeff said, sounding genuinely happy about it. Vanessa grinned. "I am too."She said. "Who's Phil?"Dixie asked. "My best friend. He's such a dork."Vanessa said. Dixie nodded in understanding, still smiling. The woman seemed to be one of the people that was always happy. "I'm gonna go get the mail babe."Vanessa said, still chuckling a little. "Beat you to it. It's on the counter."Jeff said.

"Did the tickets come?"

"Yes they did."

"Well then, I'm gonna go call Rue."

"She's going to hug you to death."

"I hope not."

"She will."

Vanessa laughed again. "I lead a good life. I'll go outside to call her though. Be right back."She said, giving Jeff a quick kiss before going into the backyard to call Rue. It only took a few rings for Rue to pick up. "Hey Nessa, what's up?"She said. Vanessa grinned, knowing Rue was going to love what she had to tell her. "Hey Rue. Whatcha doin' Friday?"Vanessa asked. Rue thought for a second. "Uhhh, nothing. Why?"She asked. "Well, I have two tickets to go see Iron Maiden play in Toronto. Would you happen to know any Metalhead that would like to go with me?"She asked with a sly tone. The other end was silent for a few minutes. "Rue?"Vanessa asked, afraid she might've hung up. "ME! TAKE ME!"Rue yelled suddenly.

"I planned on it."Vanessa said, laughing.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH VANESSA!"

"I love you too Rue."She said, chuckling.

"I AM SO EXCITED!"

"Well I can tell you something tha tmight make you even more excited..."

"WHAT ELSE ARE YOU ADDING TO THIS WONDROUS TRIP ALREADY?"

"VIP Tickets. We have them. You're gonna meet Bruce."

Vanessa had to pull her phone away from her ear because of Rue's loud and excited yell. Vanessa wondered how she would act during the actual concert. She hoped that Rue wasn't like Vanessa in the fact that she hit when excited. Otherwise, she'd end up with bruises.

**Okay, I know it's short. Buuuuut...I don't have an excuse. All I have is this: CM Punk, I love you. Everything he has done lately, I've been in total agreement of. That steel cage match made me so happpyyyy! Also, his haircut! D:! How dare he!? I don't like it. -_-. Anyway, TNA tonight! I might watch, just cuz Jeff's birthday is tomorrow. Speaking of which, if Georgia has her way, I'll have the next chapter up by then too. The next chapter will be completely Rue and Vanessa, or "Ressa". Just letting you know. Then it'll be Survivor Series and the aftermath. Then it'll start to be Nessa's Road to Mania. Her feud will rock your world. Anywhooooo, I don't have much else to say. OH! School starts Tuesday! Updates might not be as frequent, but you know. I'll try. Okay, here's some review replies!**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: Haha I'll do my best, promise. YES! Goal accomplished :D I MISS CHRISTIAN DAMMIT! I will miss Chris :/**

**Georgia person: Awwww dude you're too sweet. You don't suck. Well, not all the time. Haha. Love you! P.S He's actually helpful still! O.O**

**Nattieeee: Yes they are finally married. And isn't it? Adam's so cute :DD. Phil's an ass by nature, so therefore my Phil muse is too. And I know we've already covered this, but I love your reviews, so I demand them. And that bit about you imagining me reading it to you touched me. Love you to death Nattiekins.**

**Guest: Awww! you're so nice! Thank you :D**


	30. A Taste of Maidenism

**"Iron Maiden" by Iron Maiden**

_Won't you come into my room,_

_I wanna show you all my wares._

_I just want to see your blood,_

_I just want to stand and stare._

_See the blood begin to flow as it falls upon the floor._

_Iron Maiden can't be fought,_

_Iron Maiden can't be sought._

_Oh Well, wherever,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Iron Maiden's gonna get you, no matter how far._

_See the blood flow_

_Watching it shed up above my head._

_Iron Maiden wants you for dead._

_Won't you come into my room,_

_I wanna show you all my wares._

_I just want to see your blood,_

_I just want to stand and stare._

_See the blood begin to flow as it falls upon the floor._

_Iron Maiden can't be fought,_

_Iron Maiden can't be sought._

Chapter 30

November 23rd, 2012

1:45 PM

Chicago, Illinois

"Oh my god. What do I wear?"Rue asked frantically. I chuckled. "Does it matter? Just pick a Maiden shirt and you're good."I said. Rue stopped searching through her closet and looked at me. "Vanessa. This is Maiden we're talking about. I'm going to meet Bruce. He's my God. I have to look right. Now, help me pick out a damn shirt!"She said, and began search through her closet again. I sighed and flopped into a chair. Rue kept searching for a shirt to wear. "AHA!"She yelled in victory, pulling out a shirt. "I'll wear my Killers shirt!"She delcared. She turned to me. "Get out."Rue demanded. I sighed and walked out of the room. About fifteen minutes later, she walked out. She had on her usual beat up black converse, ripped black jeans, and said Killers shirt. She had a Killers necklace and a black studded bracelet for jewelry, and her long black hair hung loosely. "I'm ready."She said, grinning. I chuckled. "About damn time dude. Only took you four hours."I teased. She smirked. "Iron Maiden is so worth it."She replied. She looked at my outfit real quick. "Alright you look acceptable."Rue said. I had on black skinny jeans, my favorite boots, a blue cami and one of Adam's leather jackets I stole. "Alright, are you ready for this?"I asked her as we walked out of the door. Rue laughed a shaky laugh. "Ready to meet my God? Hell no. But it'll be fucking great."She said.

"Just don't have a heart attack, okay?"

"No promises Nessie."

***3rd Person POV***

Rue and Vanessa both waited in line with the other metalheads and Maiden fans. Chants of 'Maiden!' erupted in several different places, to which Rue gladly joined in. Vanessa too. Rue seemed to never stand still, always buzzing and grinning, talking to other Maiden fans. Vanessa was surprised by Rue's sudden social activity. Vanessa tapped Rue's shoulder, taking her attention away from the fellow Maiden fan she was yapping too.

" Yeah Ness?"

" So, how excited are you?" She asked her friend. Rue grinned, bouncing about.

" I'm going to be so close to Bruce! I'm so happy!" She replied, then going off into an incoherent rant. Vanessa regretted even bringing up the question. Rue had only just become calm after the initial blast of excitement that came when they arrived. Rue went back to chatting with the other Iron Maiden fan and Vanessa just watched her friend chatter on and on.

" Rue!" Came a shout. Both Vanessa and Rue turned.

" HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Rue, a grin even larger than before appearing across her face. Rue ran forward to hug the tall, black haired man who had came forward. After a lengthy hug, Rue dragged the man over. He was a good height, muscular and almost as pale as Rue. He wore thick black hair and piercing pale green eyes that were trained on Rue. He wore all black like most of the fans around and to Rue's delight, an Iron Maiden Powerslave shirt. Rue lead him over to her friend, smiling at Vanessa.

" Loch Nessie, this is one of my oldest childhood friends, Minnow. Minnow this is my best female friend, Vanessa," Rue introduced. Minnow smiled, one that made Vanessa smile in return. He settled down standing in between Rue and Vanessa.

" So you grew up with Rue in Vancouver?" Vanessa asked. Minnow nodded, flashing a mischievous smirk down at her.

" Yep. Gave her all of the bad habits she has now!"

Vanessa laughed while Rue rolled her eyes, a smirk on her own face.

" So you're…." Minnow said, prying for information.

" Vanessa Copeland. I live in Cameron," Vanessa replied, still not quite used to using Hardy as her last name.

" So you're an American?" He asked. She shook her head.

" Canadian. But I live with my husband Jeff," She told Minnow.

" You're married?" Minnow echoed.

" Yeah, to her asshole husband. But he makes her happy so who am I to judge?" Rue commented. Vanessa frowned but Rue just grinned in response.

" Aw, Rue you jealous that someone as a relationship and you don't," Minnow tormented his friend. Rue scowled, hitting his arm with force, though if Minnow felt pain, he didn't show it.

" I'm perfectly happy in a relationship," She said defensively. He snorted.

" When pigs fly," Minnow replied instantaneously.

" Start flying, jerk," She snapped at him. Vanessa laughed.

" Anyway," Vanessa said, changing the topic to cool Rue's temper. " What do you do for a living, Minnow?"

" I just graduated from getting a degree in medical care," Minnow replied. This time Rue snorted. Minnow ignored her.

" That's neat," Vanessa told him. He shrugged. There was a brief silence before Minnow broke it.

" So have you gotten the new Maiden shirt?" He asked Rue. Rue's head perked up and a dangerously fast rate.

" What new shirt?" She asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

" Yeah, they came out with a new shirt this tour," Minnow replied. " You don't have it?"

" NO! I DIDN'T GET NEWS OF THIS!" She screeched. Minnow put a hand on her shoulder, as if blocking the rest of the world from her sudden change of mood.

" Did you bring cash?"

" No! That's the problem!"

" Why wouldn't you bring money you idiot?" Minnow snickered. This, however, was not a laughing matter in the eyes of Rue Youngblood. This was as bad as it could get.

" Because… because…," Rue stammered, thinking of an answer. She came up with nothing and instead chose a different route.

" Can you buy me the shirt?"

" With my hard earned money? Why?" Minnow replied, clearly teasing the desperate Rue.

" Yes! And because you love me,"

" And what would I get in return?" He asked.

" I'll… I'll… please!" She begged. Minnow chuckled darkly but started away from the line.

" Alright. But this will settle all our debt between us?"

" Yes sir,"

" Alright, I'll go get it," He said, seeming almost pleased with himself. He walked off and when he left, Vanessa laughed at the interaction, to which Rue turned.

" What?"

" It's like you're related," She chuckled. Rue nodded, a grin on her face.

" So what do you think of Minnow?" She asked.

" He's cute. And different, but in a good way. You don't see many people like that." Vanessa said, pondering Minnow. Breaking her thoughts, the announcement came. The announcement that every inpatient

metalhead wanted to hear.

" Five minutes until doors open!"

Cheers erupted and along with those cheers was Rue.

" Finally!" She screamed.

" Back!" Came a voice. Both girls turned to see Minnow, holding out Rue's new Iron Maiden shirt. He grinned to Rue, who automatically knew something was up.

" You've been packing up some weight Rue, so I got you a large," Minnow told her. Unimpressed, she gave him a glare and took the shirt, muttering some form of thank you. She knew that Minnow was only joking, but she checked the tag anyway. Meanwhile, Minnow had already started talking Vanessa.

" I like your hair. Colourful," Minnow complemented Vanessa. She smiled, and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Yours is pretty good too," She replied. He feigned shock.

" Pretty good? It's fabulous!" He exclaimed with the over the top motions to go with it. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't move from her face.

" MIN!" Rue yelled. Minnow's attention went from Vanessa to Rue. Rue was excitedly pointing to the slowly moving crowd.

" We've got floor tickets right?" Rue asked Vanessa. The blonde haired Canadian nodded.

" OH MY GOD!" Rue screamed again. Minnow rolled her eyes and whispered in Vanessa's ear; " She's like this every single Iron Maiden concert. She treats it like it's her first."

Vanessa merely laughed, looking to Rue. Every concert? She thought. When their point in the line started to move, Rue took Minnow's hand in one, Vanessa's in her other, dragging them along at a pace that could

result in injury.

" I want to get there before the grass dies!" She told them both, storming up the stairs to the arena. Rue lead the way, determined to find her coveted spot.

" Right in the middle. Where I can see Bruce and all his glory," Rue half told the others, half demanded. They broke out onto the floor, where Rue, and the other die-hard Maiden fans, ran to catch the best spot.

" RUN!" Rue yelled at the two others, bolting it.

" Rue runs for two things," Said Minnow, jogging along side Vanessa. " Her laptop and for Bruce Dickinson,"

" Sounds like her," She said, finally spotting her friend. Rue had claimed exactly what she wanted. In the middle of the very first row. Minnow and Vanessa slowed to a walk, meeting up with the excited fan.

" Bruce will be standing right there!" She squealed, jumping about. Minnow rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

" Wait until you meet him," Vanessa told her friend. Rue nodded, getting even more excited if humanly possible.

" You got VIP tickets? You're lucky!" Minnow complained. Rue stuck her tongue out him, turning to the stage. Minnow leaned on the railing, beside Rue and Vanessa. Rue wasn't calm enough to remotely stay still,

so she made herself comfortable with her tapping foot and nodding head. Vanessa joined Minnow on the rail, waiting for the concert to begin.

It started not too long after the entire stadium was in place. The lights blackened, which sent the fans into a frenzy. The introduction of a commentary and war planes sounded. Experienced Iron Maiden fans knew exactly what song was coming up, but when the start of Aces High begun, every single one of them screamed. The lights returned, and on stage stood guitarists Adrian Smith, Janick Gers, Dave Murray and bassist Steve Harris. Nicko McBrain was also pounding away on the drums. The song picked up and out dashed Bruce Dickinson. Vanessa turned to her friend to watch her reaction. It was what she expected: undying admiration.

" There goes the siren that warns of the air raid. Then comes the sound of the guns sending flak. Out for the scramble we've got to get airborne. Got to get up for the coming attack!" Sang both Bruce and the tens upon thousands of people in attendance.

" Jump in the cockpit and start up the engines! Remove all the wheel blocks there's no time to waste. Gathering speed as we head down the runway. Gotta get airborne before it's too late!" Bruce sang the prechorus, "Running, scrambling, flying. Rolling, turning, diving, going in again."

When the main part of the song, the brothers and sisters that were the Maiden fans sung in perfect sync.

" Run! Live to fly, fly to live, do or die! Run, live to fly, fly to live. Aces high!"

The song ended and when it did, Rue leaned over to Vanessa, giving her a hug. " I love you!" She squealed. As soon as Bruce began to speak, like Rue's seeming religion Maidenism stated, she listened intently. Vanessa grinned to herself. This, she decided, was going to be a good night.

***Vanessa's POV***

"Rue Jacqueline Youngblood, you must calm down."I told Rue, cradling her face in my hands. Normally, she would cringe at contact but I assumed being mere minutes away from Bruce killed her ability to recoil from human contact. "I can't. It's too hard and I don't feel like trying."She said. I laughed. "If you don't calm down, Bruce is gonna think you're a freak."I told her. That seemed to hit her. "You're right. I have to be calm, I must be calm."She repeated that sentence at least fifty times before one of the bouncers came to get us. "The band's ready to see you."The bald man said. I nodded and started to drag Rue towards the dressing room. My poor friend was so nervous meeting her favorite band. It was quite humorous actually. "You get five minutes."The same man said. I chuckled. "Five minutes will be more than enough for her."I said. Suddenly breaking out of her shocked state, Rue grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me into the room.

Iron Maiden members Adrian, Janick, Dave, Steve, Nicko and Rue's ultimate favorite, Bruce Dickinson were in various spots about the room. Bruce, much to Rue's delight, approached us first. "Hello."Was all he said, his voice thick with a British accent. I peeked at Rue and almost burst out laughing. She was shaking in excitement. "I'm Bruce Dickinson."He said, stating the obvious. I decided I would introduce us before Rue exploded. "I'm Vanessa, and this shaking woman by my side is Rue. She's like the biggest Iron Maiden fan to exist. Would you mind saying hello to her before she explodes?"I said, chuckling. Rue half assed glared at me, but turned back to Bruce when she realized he was speaking to her. "Hello there Rue."He said. Rue grinned the largest grin I've ever seen. "Hi...you're like...my God..."She mangaged to stutter out. I snorted at her choice of words. Bruce chuckled at Rue. "Well not many people can say they've met their God, now can they?"He asked. Rue shook her head and grinned. "That's why Maidenism is the best religion to exist."She replied, seemingly calming down. It was then that she quickly went around the room, meeting the others of her favorite band. It ended all too soon for her though. We managed to get a picture before we were kicked out though, so Rue would be able to relive this day for as long as she liked.

Once out of the arena and into the chilly Canadian air, Rue hugged me tightly. "Thank you Nessa. This was the greatest gift I've ever gotten. You need me to do anything for you, you just tell me what it is. I'll do it no questions asked."She said. I chuckled softly and hugged her back. "You're welcome Rue. I have to admit, this was pretty awesome. We'll have to do it again sometime."I told her. She grinned widely. "Yes. We will. We can have another you and I day. We need more of those."She said. I nodded, agreeing. "C'mon, let's go get somethin' to eat."I said. Rue nodded and said something about being starved after all that excitement.

**Terribly sorry for lack of updating. Anywho, here's the Maiden chapter. I hope even non Maiden fans liked it. Big thanks to Georgia, since she wrote that whole concert by herself. Also another thanks for letting me use Minnow, who is of her creation. Minnow is lovely :3. Anywhoooo, I don't have much to say about Raw or Smackdown. Except the only reason I'm really watching right now is cuz of Punkers. Um, it's sad that Hunter retired. I shall miss hims. Also, updates will suck as I've gone back to school. Junior year is already kicking my ass. I'll do my best though, promise.**

**P.S, I didn't really edit anything Georgia wrote, hence why the format is kinda different and there's U's in words that don't belong there for fellow Americans. I'm lazy, leave me alone...**


	31. Survivor Series

Chapter 30

November 25th, 2012

6:45 PM

Survivor Series

"I present to thee, Vanessa, one whole liter of a dark brown liquid, which, might I add, tastes like cough syrup, called Dr. Peper."Phil said, thrusting my favorite liquid in my face. I grinned at him and yanked it. "I love you."I told him. He chuckled. "I'm glad you're done hating me."He said. I smirked a little. "It didn't last long. Wanna hear somethin' odd? Jeff was on your side."I told him. He made a face. "_Jeff defended me_?"He asked, sounding disgusted at the very thought. I rolled my eyes. "Yupp. I was shocked myself."I said, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and eagerly taking a drink. "Ahh, Dr. Pepper makes the world taste better."I said with a grin. Phil made a face. "It's disgusting. Pepsi is much better."He argued. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not denying Pepsi's goodness, but it's just not Dr. Pepper."Phil shook his head and started to object, but my scream cut him off. Someone had came up behind me and lifted me into the air with a hug.

"Hey there Vanessa."Said a remotely familiar voice. I turned my head slightly and relaxed. I wasn't being kidnapped by some creep. It was just Minnow. "Phew, and here I thought I was getting attacked by someone. Just Minnow."I said with a smile. Minnow's pale green eyes were filled with mischief. "Good to know you remembered me. I certainly couldn't forget you."Minnow said with a smirk that told me he had reasons for not forgetting me. "Care to let me down?"I asked, dangling my feet. "I don't wanna. I rather enjoy holding you."He said. I chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not sure my husband would like you holding me. He barely lets me hug my friends."I said.

"MINNOW! RELEASE MY NESSIE!"I heard Rue's voice yell. Minnow sighed and set me back on my feet. I gave him a smile. "Thank you sir."I said, fixing my tank top, which had be ruffled by Minnow. "So whatcha doin' here?"I asked. "Yeah, why are you here? And how did you get backstage?"Rue asked. Minnow grinned. "Rue, they tend to let the trainers backstage. You know, to help those who get hurt?"He said sarcastically. I remembered him saying something about just getting his medical degree, so it made sense that he would be a trainer. But why for the WWE? "No. Way. Min, you're going to be travelling with us and stuff?"She asked. He nodded. "Awesome! Now you, Nessie and I can cause all sorts of trouble!"Rue said, grinning from ear to ear. Minnow grinned at her. "Exactly!"He turned to me. "Guess that means I'm your new best friend."He said with a smile. I laughed a little, waiting for Phil(who'd been silent) to object to that. "Um, no. She's my best friend. Mine. Back away strange friend of my girlfriend's."Phil said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Jealous friend I have. Sorry Min."I said with a sheepish smile.

"No worries Nessie baby. I'll eventually win you over."Minnow said with a wink. Did he just call me baby? Jeff was the only one who called me that, and honestly, it was odd hearing someone else calling me that. "Well, I better go see if these guys need me or something. Don't wanna get fired the first day."He said, walking away. "See ya later!"I looked at Rue when Minnow left out presence. "Did he call me baby? Or did I imagine that?"I asked her. She laughed. "Poor Nessie. Min's got his eyes on you. You're gonna have fun fighting him off. Don't worry, he's virtually harmless with it though. In fact, I'll tell him hands off. He listens to me."

"How come?"

"Because he knows I'll fuck him up."She said with a confident smirk.

I chuckled at Rue. Oh how I loved her. "Twitterrrr!"My phone started singing. I giggled at the ringtone I'd given Twitter messages. _EdgeRatedR: I'm a hypocrite. I know. Finally joined the Twitterverse. Maybe now RatedRSister will get off my back about it. #AnnoyingLittleSister_. My jaw dropped a little. Adam had gotten a twitter? I quickly texted him, to see if it really was him.

_YOU GOT A TWITTER? D:!_

Seconds later, I got a response.

_Yes. Follow me. Now. I demand it. Also, we've gotta talk about you being me._

_Oh dear lord. Am I gonna get the third degree?_

_No...just...I'll call you. Can you get alone? This is gonna be kinda private._

Raising a brow at his text, I replied that I would text him when I was. I went back to twitter and followed him. Then I sent out a tweet of my own.

_RatedRSister: GOOD NEWS! My harassment has paid off! Adam is now on Twitter! Go! Follow! Run! Hurry! EdgeRatedR! (We match XD)_

I giggled at my own tweet. Adam on Twitter would be awesome. I had no doubts. But I had to wonder why he needed to talk to me..."Hey. Earth to the chick spacing out. Did you hear me?"Rue asked, poking my forehead. I looked at her. "What?"I asked. "I said, that I was stealing Phil. Good luck in your match."Rue repeated. My mouth formed an "O" and I nodded. "Try not to get molested by Minnow while I'm gone."Rue joked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'm sure Minnow will keep his hands to himself."

"Don't count on it Loch Nessie."She said with a smirk, then left me alone. I shook my head and lifted myself up on a crate. I dialed Adam's number and pressed my phone to my ear. After a few rings, he picked up. "You alone?"Adam asked. "Mhmm. So what's so private?"I asked. Adam sighed. "Nessie, you know I love you right?"He said.

"Well yeah. Of course you do Addy. What's goin' on?"

"I want you to stop acting like me. At least in ring wise."

I grew silent. I was already annoying Adam with stealing his moves and shit. Maybe Phil was right...I was just slipping into a copy of Edge. "Vanessa, please don't take it as I'm not flattered that you act so much like me, it's just-"

"It's just I'm annoying you with all my move stealing. I get it. I'm sorry. I won't ever use another of your moves again."I said, pretty bummed out. I liked using Adam's moves. I didn't know why, I just did.

"No! That's not it at all. It's more for your benefit sweetheart."

"Adam what did I say about calling me sweetheart?"

"Vee-Vee, please stop being sad. I just want you to use your own moves more than mine because I don't want people calling you a copy. I want them to refer to you as Vanessa, the one who was better than her brother. You've already made history quite a few times since your debut. I want you to continue to do so. I'm not saying you can't ever use them again, just use them sparingly. That way it creates a more special moment when you do use them."Adam explained. I sighed.

"Alright."I agreed.

"Vanessa Isabelle, knock it off."

"I'm sorry."

"You're irritating me little girl. Don't make me hit you."

"Like you could touch me. I'll kick your ass."I said, snorting with laughter.

"Cocky are we? Let's see how cocky you are when I see you again."

"Bring it on old man."

"I AM NOT OLD!"

"Yes you are."I snickered.

"You're so lucky I love you."

"Aww, I love you too!"

"You'd fucking better."

"Watch your mouth. I don't want my nephews and niece picking that shit up."

"They're my kids. Shut up. They're taking a nap anyway."Adam said. "You have a title match soon though...I suppose I'll let you go. Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Alright Ad. I think I'll go get ready."

"Have a good match sweetie. Kick some ass."

"Don't I always? I learned from the best."I said with a smile.

"I'm flattered. Love you Vee-Vee."

"Love you too Addy."

We hung up and I sighed. Adam had a valid point. I hopped off the crate and went to the locker room Phil, Rue, and I shared. I quickly pulled out three sets of ring gear, trying to choose which one to wear. I had black tripp pants and a blue sports bra, the outfit I debuted in. Then I had a pair of black and red lyrca pants with my name down the leg, with and bikini-ish top. That was my "diva" gear. The last outfit I had was a new set that I'd yet to wear. The top was a tank top that was cut at the seams, but knotted together, and the bottoms were cargo pants. I sighed, not knowing which to pick. I poked my head outside the door, hoping to see someone I knew. I was in luck. "Minnow!"I yelled, getting his attention. Sure, I didn't know him well, but I knew him. He threw me a grin. "Hey there."He said, walking over to me. "I need your help. Come pick out an outfit for me to wear."I said, dragging him in the locker room.

"Nessie if you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do was ask. No need to lie."Minnow said, grabbing me by the hips. I rolled my eyes. 'Good call Rue' I thought. I removed his hands from my hips and showed him the outfits. "What do I wear?"I asked. Minnow looked at the outfits I had for a second. He grabbed the blue sports bra, the black cargo pants and a pair of boots I had laying around. "Go try this on."He said. I nodded and quickly changed into them. Coming out of the bathroom, I waited for his opinion on it. "Well?"I asked. "Tuck in the pants to the boots."He suggested. I bent over and did so. As I was doing that, Minnow fingered my replica tattoo of Shawn's. "Nice ink."He complimented. I chuckled. "Thanks. Adam told me I was stupid for getting the same tattoo Shawn did, but I don't care. I love it."I said, standing up straight. I turned around to look at Minnow and gave him a grin. "Thanks for helping me."I said.

"What's my reward?"He asked, a smirk on his face.

"You get a pat on the head."I said, reaching up to touch the top of his head. I managed to barely do so. He was slightly taller than Adam, and Adam was fuckin' 6' 4''. Damn tall people. "Good Minnow."I said, patting his head. He gave me a blank look. "Oh gee. I feel so special."He said, voice monotone. I grinned. "I'm glad you do."I replied. I found myself beginning to run my fingers through his long black hair. I bit my lip. Hair was my weakness, the longer and the softer the better. My hand gripped his hair a little when someone opened the door. "Oh God. Vanessa's molesting Minnow. And here I thought he was gonna be the one to do it."Rue said. Minnow grinned at her. "Oh hey Rue. Don't mind us. We're having a moment. We were about to make out."he said, with a wink in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him and yanked his hair a little. "Were not. I'm not a cheater thank you very much."I told him. He grinned deviously. "Hair pulling, eh? Kinky."He teased. I groaned and realeased my hold on his hair. "Rue, get your friend."I told her.

She laughed. "I warned you Nessa. Minnow is a total womanizer. Be glad you have self control and will power, or else you'd be puddy in his hands."She said. I looked up at Minnow, who was grinning still. "I have a gift. What can I say if women like me to pay attention to them? I'm more than happy to."He said. I sighed. "I have a match to go have."I said, walking towards the door. I stopped by Rue and handed her my wedding ring. "Hold this for me please. Don't let Phil near it, he'll toss it. That was Jeff's mother's and I don't want anything to happen to it."I told her. She nodded and put it in her pocket. I smiled at her. "Thanks Boo."I told her before going towards the Gorilla Position.

***3rd Person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The audience got to their feet as the United States Champion entered the arena. "King, I'll be really shocked if Vanessa doesn't get the Women's title back tonight."Cole stated. Jerry nodded. "Her behavior lately has suggested that she's willing to do anything to get that title around her waist again."Jerry agreed. As she got in the ring, Vanessa wore a smile, and she leaned on the back of the ropes. **

_Let's light it up!  
><em>

**The WWE Women's Champion entered to a chorus of both boos and cheers. She wore her typical ring gear, in blue, and had the Women's title around her waist. She walked to the ring with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She hopped into the ring and grinned at Vanessa. Scott Armstrong reached for AJ's belt, and hse gave it to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've been informed that the match has been changed."Lillian's voice stated. Vanessa glared at the Latina, who continuned. "This is now a no disqualifiction match! The only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Introducing the challenger, Vanessa!"Lillian said. "Introducing the champion, AJ Lee!"With that, the match began.**

**Vanessa wasted no time in taking out her frustrations on the smaller woman. After a quick kick to the stomach, she went for a neck breaker. "King, Vanessa doesn't seem to be playing around here."Michael said. Jerry nodded in agreement. With an elbow to the face, AJ was able to escape Vanessa's clutches, and went over to the turnbuckle to regroup. Shaking off the elbow, Vanessa glared at AJ and walked over to the turnbuckle. "Wait, wait, wait!"AJ pleaded with Vanessa, putting her hands on her chest. Vanessa rolled her eyes at the small brunette. All of a sudden, Vanessa was yanked by her hair and tossed onto the mat. The other divas had flooded the ring. It was Kaitlyn that had yanked Vanessa's hair. Vanessa quickly stood up, and was immeadiately backed into a corner by the divas. She licked her lips and kept alert for any other sneak attacks. AJ had grabbed a mic. "Vanessa, we're sick and tired of you bullying us. So, we've decided to do something about it. As of tonight, when I pin you, you are being kicked out of the divas division."AJ stated. Vanessa's jaw dropped. She could not believe it. "However, before we kick you out, I'm going to let the girls have a little fun with you. Ladies, have at it."AJ hopped up on a turnbuckle and watched as all hell broke loose.**

**At first, Vanessa held her own quite well, managing to get some hits in and avoided a few. Her fight went downhill quickly as the Divas started to fully gang up on her. She got knocked down to the mat, and they responded by stomping on her every limb. Eve sat on top of her and threw in a few punches for good measure. Once they were sure she wouldn't get up, they motioned for AJ to come over. AJ smiled at Vanessa and pinned her. The divas held Vanessa down while the ref counted. 1. 2. 3. Vanessa had lost her rematch, and was now kicked out of the diva division. As the divas filed out of the ring, Vanessa forced herself up. The EMT's tried to help her but she just shoved them away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"She yelled at them. Vanessa slowly pushed her blonde locks away from her face and limped up the ramp, not speaking another word.**

***Vanessa's POV***

The looks I got from people backstage irritated me. They looked at me with pity, confusion, and some of them even looked smug. I was angry. And that was putting it loosely. As I limped my way to the Trainer's, I was met with Phil and Rue. "Are you okay?!"Phil asked, trying to touch me. "Touch me and I'll fucking kill you."I growled at him. I was not in the mood for human contact, and I definitely didn't want anyone touching my body when it was in this much pain. "You did the best you could Loch Nessie. I'm proud of how you handled yourself."Rue told me. I nodded curtly and walked into the trainer's. I saw Minnow was the only one in there. I was surprised, seeing as this was a Pay Per View. Then I remembered that John and Randy were set to have a last man standing match tonight, right after me, so they were probably hovering around that area.

"Fix me."I demanded of Minnow. He chuckled softly and patted those bed things that the doctor's always have. I made a mental note to find out the actual name of them later. "Come sit and let me examine you."He said, and so I walked over to the bed and tried to hop up on it. It didn't work. Minnow chuckled again, grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up onto it. The fact that I couldn't do something as simple as that worsened my mood. I sat in silence as Minnow looked me over, checking to see if anything was broken. "Do your ribs hurt?"He asked. "What doesn't hurt would be the better question."I growled. Minnow smiled. This guy didn't seem to be affected by my mood at all. He trailed his fingers over my ribs, and smiled in approval when I didn't suck in heavy breaths of pain. "Ribs will be fine."He stated, moving to my arms. He stretched them out and I almost hit him. "That hurts!"I hissed at him, yanking my arms back. He rolled his eyes. "No shit Nessie baby. I'm trying to figure out if they're fractured or what!"He retorted. I glared at him.

"Stop calling me baby! I'm married dude."I said.

Minnow's eyes rolled. "Stop being so bitchy. It's just a nickname."He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't like you."I told him. He looked at me, grinning. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. "You'll learn to love me."He stated. "Now, I understand you're pissed about being kicked out of the divas division, and I know you're pissed about getting jumped by those girls. But you really need to calm down. The angrier you stay, the harder it'll be for me to find out what the hell is wrong with your body. Now please, be calm, and quiet."Minnow said. I found myself calming. He had a good point. I sighed heavily and calmed down fully. I chuckled a little. "You know, when I'm pissed off, the only person that can usually calm me down is my husband. But you just calmed me down. Congratulations."I said, smiling a little. Minnow laughed. "I'm special."He said. I nodded. "Sure are."I agreed. Minnow finished looking my body parts over and dubbed them all fine, just in pain for now. "Now let's see what's going on with your face."He said. "Then I'm done."

As he checked my face over, I found my self just watching his eyes dart around. He had pretty eyes. The were really pale green and they seemed to always have a touch of mischief in them. He brushed his thumb over my cheek and I winced. "The only real damage I can see is on your face. Those punches and stomps to your face did a real number on you. Expect really big bruises right here."Minnow said, tapping my cheeks. I sighed. "Oh joy. Just what I need."I said sarcastically. "They're battle scars."He told him. I rolled my eyes, chuckling a little. "What's the damage?"Rue's voice asked, poking her head in. "Bruises. And lots of them."Minnow answered. I groaned. "I hate having bruises. People always assume you're being abused."I complained. Minnow chuckled and patted my cheek softly. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

**Moo! Haha, sorry. I've been saying that a lot. Anywho, what's up? Hope you liked this chapter! I'm officially stealing Minnow from Georgia. I love him far too much. I love Minnow because he's now gonna be my outlet for a dirty mind. That's how he is already :D. Do I have any rants? Nope. Just that I was laughing SO HARD when there was a hugfest on the beginning of Smackdown. God I miss Edge. AND HE HAS A TWITTER NOW! WOOOOOOO! That excites me beyond belief. Lemme see...anything else...Um high school sucks. Still. I'm getting killed in Algebra and it's barely a month into school -_-. On the brightside, I'm kicking history's ass. I know all. ANYWAY. End of chapter and rant. Review! :D**


	32. Response

Chapter 32

November 26th, 2012

12:10 AM

Vanessa's Hotel Room

By the time I'd thrown myself into my hotel bed, it was past midnight, and my pain had grown tenfold. I managed to get a hold of my cell phone to check it. A few missed calls from Jeff, texts from Adam, Amy, and Matt, and a missed call and voicemail from my Mom. I texted Amy, because I knew she would still be awake. Unlike Adam, Amy could still stay up. After the text had sent, I started calling Jeff. "How you feel?"He asked when he answered. I sighed. "Pain. I am in it."I stated. "I would be shocked if you weren't. What's the damage?"He asked. I moved to lay on my stomach, grimacing as I did so. "Minnow said I'll be fine, just sore, and said the only real damage is bruises. Lots of them."I reported.

"Minnow?"Jeff asked.

"New trainer. Also Rue's friend."I explained.

"Ah, I see. So are you really kicked out of the divas division?"

"Fuck if I know. I guess they don't want me there. I didn't really want to be in their division anyway. I'll proudly hold my U.S title and defend it against the guys."

"That's my girl. Don't let them keep you down."

"Definitely not. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna crash now. Maybe I won't be in so much pain tomorrow."

"Before I forget, I might not be home when you get home."

"What? Why?"I asked, confused.

"I'm making my return at TNA."

"I thought they were live now? I'll be home Tuesday, and TNA's on thursdays."

"I know, but Dixie wants to have a meeting for all the talent on Tuesday, and then there's a live event on Wednesday that even though I'm not competing, I have to go to, and then it's back to Orlando on Thursday."

"Well, have fun I guess."

"Hey, if I'm not here, that just means more girl time for you and Amy. You two have been complaining you haven't spent much time together lately."

"Yeah, but I'd also like alone time with my husband."

"You think I would be ditching out on our time if I had a choice? I'm just trying to get on people's good side again Nessie."

I sighed. "Alright, I understand that."

"I love you Vanessa. Don't act like I don't."

"I wasn't, I'm just irritated at life right now. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"It's fine, I understand. You'd better get some rest though."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night Nessie. Have good dreams baby."

"Same for you Skittles. I love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I let my phone clatter to the floor after setting an alarm on it. I buried my face into the pillow and debated on whether or not to get up and change into pajamas. I voted, fuck it, and passed out.

* * *

><p>A loud and obnoxious knocking on my door woke up the next morning, way before my alarm was set to go off. "WHAT?"I yelled, not moving from my spot in the bed under the covers. "GET YOUR ASS UP!"The irritating voice of Phil yelled. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow more. "FUCK YOU!"I yelled at him. "Vanessa Isabelle Copeland, get the hell up right now!"He yelled again. "That's not my name anymore!"I retorted. "I'm not calling you by his last name Vanessa! Get up! We're late!"He yelled.<p>

"Late for what?"

"We're just late! Get up before I come in there and get you up!"He threatened.

"I'm going back to sleep."I muttered. I heard the door being opened and I groaned. "Go awaaaaaaaay."I complained. He yanked the blanket off of me and I instantly curled into a ball at the sudden coldness. Reverting into a ball hurt too. "You're causing me pain! Stop! Away with you!"I yelled. Phil chuckled. "That's why I'm here. We're going for a run. It'll help with your pain."He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck that. Fuck that with something hard and sand papery."I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby. Just listen to me."He said. I shook my head. "Get out. I'm not running with you."I told him. He laughed. "Rue's going too ya know. You won't have to suffer alone."

"How the hell did you manage to convince her to go?"

"I have my ways. Now come on. We're late. Get dressed."He said. I groaned again and nodded. If Rue was going, I guess I could too. I quickly got up and dressed as fast as I could without causing pain to myself. I hated Phil right now, that was certain.

* * *

><p>Rue and I ran beside each other when we started to run. The longer we ran, the slower Rue's pace went. I matched her pace. "Fuck it, I'm walking."She said, and started to walk. I grinned and did so too. I watched in amusement as Phil ran away from us, oblivious to the fact we had quit running. "So Vanessa."Rue said. "Yeah?"I asked. "Whatcha think of Min now that you've seen more of him?"She asked, giving me a nonchalant smile. I shrugged. "He's cool. Very very touchy feely though."I said. She chuckled. "Yeah, that's Minnow for you."She said. "You just have to get used to him."<p>

"You said he's a womanizer, right?"

"I did. But that doesn't mean he isn't a good friend. He's very protective over people he cares about. So if you do manage to get close to him, anyone that dares to fuck with you will have to answer to Minnow. I think you should get to know him Ness. Speaking as someone who knows both of you very well, I think you'd be good friends. You're extremely similiar."

"Why are you pushing our friendship so much?"I asked her suspiciously.

Rue chuckled. "Just because. I think you two would hit it off. I'm just being nice for once. Is that not allowed?"

"No. It frightens me."

Rue pushed me to the side a little while I giggled. "Just kidding. I love you."I told her. She smirked. "I love you too Loch Nessie."

* * *

><p>"Minnow if you touch me, I will kill you."I hissed as Minnow reached for me. He laughed. "Vanessa. Give me your arm. I just wanna make sure I didn't over look anything last night. If you wrestle with an injury, you'll make it worse."He said. I sighed and let him look me over again. "Your muscles feel a lot tighter than they were last night. Have you done any exercise since last night?"He asked. I groaned. "Phil made me run this morning."I complained. Minnow scowled a little bit. "That idiot!"He said. "Doesn't he know that he could've caused you to pull something?"He muttered, sounding very pissed at Phil. I grinned. Phil was in the wrong. Made me run for five minutes for nothing. "Look, you might not like this, but we have to stretch you out. It'll hurt, yes. But it'll loosen you up and will make the pain go away quicker."He said. I whined like a four year old. "Nooooo."I complained.<p>

"Vanessa, it's either that or risk tearing something and being put on the shelf."

"Ugh. Fine. Be mean and cause me pain."

"Pain, without love, pain."Minnow sang quietly while stretching my leg out. I grinned widely. "Did you...just sing Pain by Three Days Grace?"I asked, excited. He nodded. "I can't get enough, pain! I like it rough, cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothin' at all!"I continued the song gladly. Minnow chuckled and started to sing along with me. While he was stretching me out, I sang my favorite Three Days Grace songs, and it took my mind off of the pain. Among these songs were; Last to Know, Over and Over, Scared, Burn, and the last song I managed to get in was of course my theme song. By the time Minnow was done, I was pretty happy. "Let's do this before every match I have."I said, grinning. Minnow chuckled. "Alright, no problem."He said. "Now run along kid."Minnow said, pushing me off of the bed thing.

"Kid? Excuse me, I am 27 years old. I'm no kid."I told him.

"Younger than me, still a kid."

"How old are you exactly?"

He smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."He said. I smiled. "I'll just go ask Rue."I told him, running out of the room. Minnow followed after me. Rue was exactly where I thought she'd be. In the cafeteria stuffing her face. "RUE!"I yelled, getting her attention. Before I could speak another word, Minnow had grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth with his hand. Rue raised an eyebrow. "Why are you harassing my Vanessa?"She asked Minnow, who shot her a killer smile. "No reason."He said.

"Then let her speak. She's a licker. She'll lick your hand."Rue warned.

I looked up at Minnow and nodded. Then I proceeded to lick his hand. "Ewww."He said, releasing his hold on me. "How old is Minnow?"I asked Rue. "29."She replied easily, popping a Reese's piece in her mouth. I laughed at him. "You're old!"I told him. "Vanessa you're almost 28. Shut up."Rue said. I shot her a glare. "Hey, no one asked for your input Youngblood."I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I got last named. I'm gonna go cry in a hole now."She replied. I nodded. "Good."I said. She rolled her eyes again. "Don't you have a promo to go do?"She asked, checking out her phone. "That's right, I do. Thank you for reminding me Rue."I said, walking over to her. Before she could pull away, I hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I LOVE YOU!"I told her. Rue recoiled from my hug and tried to push me away. "AWAY WITH YOU AND YOUR UNWANTED HUMAN CONTACT!"She yelled. I laughed at her misery. "Love you Boo."I told her before walking off. "Fuck you Vanessa!"I heard her yell. I turned around and smirked at her. "That comes later Rue!"I retorted. For once, Rue was speechless. I grinned, knowing I finally won a battle.

***Promo***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**As Vanessa walked down the ramp, the world saw something on her face they did not expect. A smile. Vanessa gingerly stepped into the ring, and grabbed a mic. "So, I bet you're all wondering my reaction to what happened last night."She said. She chuckled. "Well, you see, I'm actually quite glad it happened now. Sure I was pissed last night, but I've determined it was for the better."Vanessa chuckled to herself. "I'm no longer a Diva, which, I think the girls thought that if they kicked me out, I would be out of a job. Unfortunately for them, I have the United States championship, which helps me keep my job."She said, tapping the title she had with her. "Also, I'd like to point out something. There were two divas that weren't present for that attack. Beth Phoenix and Natayla, I respect the hell out of you two for not following the dumb bimbos that people call Divas. I hope you girls get the shots you deserve in your division."She said. **

**"Now, on to business. You may have noticed I haven't defended the US title in a while, due to AJ's distractions. Well I'm changing that. Starting tonight, there will be a tournament for the number one contender spot. The finals will be at TLC, and I'll face the winner at the Royal Rumble. Just so you know, I'm not picking the people either. I'll leave that up to you guys. Tweet WWE with who you'd like to see me face the most, and they'll tally up the most popular ones. So, if you're like me, and are twitterholics, tweet it up!"She said. "Now, I'm gonna go to the back and see who you people pick. Pick GOOD people you guys."She stressed the word good. Vanessa smiled one last time before exiting the ring, and going to the back.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Hey. You. Blonde person."Natalya said, walking over to me with Beth at her side. "Yes fellow blonde people?"I asked, giving them a smile. "Thanks for telling people we're better than that rest of the Divas."Beth said. "No problem Beth. You two are really the only good divas anymore. Also, thanks for not being apart of the bullshit last night."I told the two divas. Natalya smiled at me. "Well you didn't deserve what they were going to do to you. They're all just jealous they don't get the TV time you do. They're jealous that you're taken seriously and they aren't."

"You two aren't taken seriously either."I pointed out.

They frowned. "We know."They said.

"You need to be."

"Apparently the others don't think so."Beth said.

I gaped. "Beth, you're the second Diva to participate in the Royal Rumble! You've beaten men before. You're fucking amazing in the ring!"I argued. I turned to Natalya. "Nattie, you're the only 3rd generation diva on the roster! Actually, in WWE history if my memory serves right. You both should be taken seriously."I told them. They gave me grateful smiles. "Well thanks Vanessa. At least someone thinks so."Natalya said. "Girls, I seriously think you should go complain. You deserve respect."I said. Beth shrugged. "I'll think about it."She said. "Me too."Natalya said. I smiled. "Good."I told them. "It was nice talking to you two. Good to know not all of the divas hate me."

"We can't hate you. You've done nothing for us to hate you."Natalya said, giving me a hug. Beth agreed and hugged me as well. Once we said our goodbyes, I went to the locker room. Inside was Phil, Rue and Jay. I grinned at Jay. "JASON!"I said happily, and went to hug my friend. He hugged me back, chuckling. "Hey Nessie. Miss me?"He asked. I nodded. "YES! Are they finally doing something with you?"I asked. He nodded. "Intercontinental title."He said. I grinned. "I'm happy for you!"I told him. "Oh, Amy called by the way. You're supposed to call her back ASAP."He said, handing me my phone. "Thanks secretary."I teased, calling Amy.

"Vanessa."Amy's voice came.

"Hi Amykins!"I said, grinning.

"I'm angry with you."

"What? Why?"

"You're cheating on me with Rue. How dare you!"She said.

"I would never cheat on you Amykins! I love you!"

"Well apparently you love Rue too. I heard from Phil what you said to her."

"It was all talk Amy, I could never cheat on you. I love you more than any female."

"Prove it."

"I will. When I get home, we'll have a sleep over. A girls night."I offered.

"Fine. I'm holding you to it."

"I'll drag Rue with."

"So I can accuse her of stealing my girlfriend?"

"Sure."I said, chuckling.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll tell Adam he has baby duties."

"Awesome. Talk to you when I get home. Love you Amy."

"Love you too Nessa."

We hung up, and I grinned at Rue. "Wednesday and Thursday, you're coming to stay at my house. Jeff will be gone, and you and I are hanging with Amy. Bring anything you want."I told her. She gave me an amused smirk. "I'll bring my children and technology."She said. I smiled. "Awesome."

**So, not much to say. I wrote this quickly, as I'm sick and illness gives me things to do. Anywho, short, I know. Sorry bout that. Next chapter will be longer. Um...I'm watching TNA, which makes me feel like I'm cheating on WWE. The things I do for Jeff...Review?**


	33. Girl's Day, Unexpected Contact

**"Time That Remains" by Three Days Grace**

_Don't do what I have done_

_Win where I have lost_

_Have where I have none_

_Don't let your demons drive_

_They'll just steer your wrong_

_You won't get out alive_

_Because you can't relive the pain_

_You can't rewind to yesterday_

_You might never find your place_

_In the time that remains_

_So if tomorrow never comes_

_If I'm living fast and dying young_

_I hope the best is yet to come_

_In the time that remains for you_

_Don't get me wrong_

_The mistakes I've made along the way_

_Made me who I am today_

_The time is gonna come_

_You will wake up and realize_

_Just how fast your life goes by_

_Because you can't relive the pain_

_You can't rewind to yesterday_

_You might never find your place_

_In the time that remains_

_So if tomorrow never comes_

_If I'm living fast and dying young_

_I hope the best is yet to come_

_In the time that remains for you_

_Because you can't relive the pain_

_You can't rewind to yesterday_

_You might never find your place_

_In the time that remains_

_So if tomorrow never comes_

_If I'm living fast and dying young_

_I hope the best is yet to come_

_In the time that remains for you_

_The time that remains for you_

_For you_

_The time that remains_

_The time that remains_

Chapter 33

November 27th, 2012

9:30 AM

Cameron, North Carolina

"Jeff are you still home?"I called out into the house. I finished lugging my suitcase into the house and as soon as I put it down, I was pulled into a kiss. "I missed you."Jeff whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again. "I missed you too."I told him. "I got you a present."He told me, kissing me. "Yeah? What'd ya get me?"I asked, kissing him. "Come with me."He said, grabbing my hand. We walked into the living room and I noticed a CD on the coffee table. Jeff walked over to get it. "I know it came out last month, but I also know you've been wanting the physical copy."He said. I rose a brow at him. "Matt and I were at Best Buy the other day and I saw it, so I got you it."He said, thrusting the CD at me. I grinned when the latest Three Days Grace CD came into my hands. Transit of Venus. I grinned at Jeff and kissed him. "Thank you. I can't wait to annoy Phil with this."I said happily. He chuckled. "I thought you'd like to do that."

"How much time you have before you have to leave?"I asked.

"About three hours. Why?"

I found myself smirking. "That's long enough. I have to tell you how much I've missed you."I told him in a low whisper. Jeff grinned. "I think you have no idea how much I've missed you."he replied. "I plan on finding out."

* * *

><p>I was bored. Sitting alone on the couch in one of Jeff's shirts was not entertaining at all. I needed entertainment. I decided to play one of Jeff's video games to entertain me. After debating, I decided I would play Red Dead Redemption. I'd never played before, so I decided I'd better start a new game instead of continuing one of Jeff's. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and plopped down on the couch, controller in my hands. This should occupy me for a least a few hours.<p>

A few hours turned into about ten hours. This game was awesome. I heard a knock on the front door and I groaned. "Come in!"I yelled, not wanting to pull myself away from the game. "Vee-Vee I brought some people you might enjoy. They come in the form of four month olds!"Adam yelled. My niece and nephews were here! "Hang on! I'm not done killing people yet! I have to help John!"I said. "John who?"Adam asked. I saw him come into the living room through the corner of my eye. "John Marston dude! The most badass Cowboy to ever live! I have to help him! The government people are attacking his house and I have to help him!"I said. Adam got in front of the TV. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?"I yelled, trying to look around him. "I brought you your godchildren. Pay attention to them."He said. My jaw dropped when John's body hit the ground, and he was laying in a pool of blood. "YOU JERK! I FAILED JOHN! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I DIED! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY THAT JOHN MARSTON IS DEAD AND HIS FAMILY IS NOW DEFENSELESS! UNCLE WAS ALREADY KILLED IN THIS BATTLE AND JOHN WAS THEIR ONLY HOPE! JACK AND ABIGAIL ARE GONNA DIE NOW!"I yelled at my brother, very angry. I heard Amy laugh from the other side of the room. "Look what you did Adam."She said, chuckling.

"I'm angry with you."I said to him.

"It's just a game!"

"No! It's not! It's redemption Adam!"

I wanted to yell at Adam more, but little hands touched my knee. I looked down at Christopher. "Hi!"I said happily. He grinned at me and gurgled a little. He reached for me to pick him up, which I gladly did. "Hi there mister Chris!"I said, kissing his forehead. He giggled happily. "Am I forgiven now?"Adam asked. Tearing my attention from Chris, I looked at my brother. "Nope. Still angry with you."I said, then returned my attention to my nephew. "Uncle Jeff and I have a present for you and your siblings!"I told him. "Aunt Nessie will go get it, okay?"I said, putting him down. He instantly plopped down on his butt, looking up at me. "Be right back guys."I said. I quickly ran upstairs to mine and Jeff's room to grab what we'd gotten for the Triplets. I returned to the living room with a smile on my face. I chuckled at Adam playing on the floor with his children and turned to Amy. "We thought this would be cute."I said, showing her the little onesies Jeff and I had managed to find. They were red, and had the Thing 1, Thing 2, and Thing 3 logos on them. Amy grinned at them. "This is cute!"Amy said with a grin. I smiled at her. "I got Adam one too!"I said, showing her the shirt I'd gotten for my brother. It simply had "Thing" on it.

"Oh Vanessa, you're so funny."Adam said dryly.

"You know you'll wear it."I argued.

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, he probably will. He'll forget what it is, and put it on."

"He's old, he forgets things."I agreed.

"For the last time, I am not old!"Adam said.

"Aha!"Isabelle declared from Adam's lap. We all chuckled at her, which made her happy. With a laugh, little Adam plopped down on his dad. Christopher followed shortly after. "Everyone attack Adam!"Amy said. She and I both hugged him at the same time, while the triplets crawled all over him. Adam groaned at being attacked, but had a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><em>RatedRSister: RueYoungblood and AmyDumas are comin' to my house tonight. And they'll be here tomorrow too. #SleepOver<em>

_RueYoungblood: Dear RatedRSister, I'm outside your house. Let me in._

I chuckled at Rue's tweet, and went to let her inside. "Hey there Nessie."She said with a grin. I noticed she had two backpacks with her. One she was holding close to her, and the other was hanging off of her shoulder loosely. "Lemme guess, the one you're protecting holds your PS3 and your Assassin's Creed games?"I asked. Rue smirked. "You know me well."She said. "Go set it up."I told her, pointing to the TV. She grinned and went to do so. "So when's Amy getting here?"Rue asked, pulling out her gaming console. I shrugged. "Dunno. She hasn't ever parted with her children since they've been born, so she's probably having a tearful goodbye."I said, sitting down next to Rue. She was already done hooking up her PS3. She grinned at me. "Now, because I love you, I'll offer you this."Rue said, looking at me seriously. "Do you want to learn how to play Assassin's Creed?"She asked. My eyes widened. "Wow, you're actually offering to let me play?"I asked, completely shocked. She nodded. "Do you wanna learn to play or not?"She asked. I nodded. "Yes, teach me how to play."I said. She grinned. "Awesome."

About twenty minutes later, Amy walked in. "I'm here!"She announced. I kept my eyes focused on the screen, trying to escape the guards chasing after me, or rather Ezio. I really pissed these guys off. It amused me. "No shit sherlock. We heard you walk in."I responded. I could practically imagine Amy's glare at me. "Quit glaring at me and sit down Amykins. Join Rue and I in the awesomeness that is Assassin's Creed."I said. Amy took the spot next to me on the floor. "How bad are you sucking?"She asked me. I elbowed her. "I'm awesome. Shut up."I said.

"She's actually not bad, which is shocking. Vanessa doesn't peg me as the gamer type."Rue admitted.

"I can kick anyone's ass at Tetris. That is fact."I said.

"Tetris isn't exactly a challenging game."

"Fuck you Rue. It's a very challenging game."

"Putting blocks in the right place is challenging? Maybe if you're two."

"How about you shut the hell up and let me play?"

"You're gonna get killed."

"No I'm not Rue."

My guard count had risen a considerable amount now. Everything I was doing was wrong in Rue's eyes apparently. " NO! GET ON THAT WALL AND SHOOT YOUR CROSSBOW! NOOOOO! USE YOUR SWORD NOW! COUNTER KILL! DODGE! NOOOOOOOOO!"Rue yelled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH THIS CONTROLLER RUE?"I yelled back, trying to kill the guards. I could hear Amy gasping for breath during her laughter. "You break my controller I'll break you!"Rue threatened. I paused the game and glared at Rue. "Hey, you with the loud mouth. Shut up!"I told her. "Now, I'm going to unpause this. You shush."I said, resuming the game. Within the first minute of playing, I died. "Well fuck me."I said quietly. Rue looked at me smugly. "And this is why I'm the master of these games."She said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jeff's POV*<strong>

I hated meetings of all kinds. They bored me. The only thing that was entertaining me was the fact that Vanessa was texting me. She was having a good tim ewith Amy and Rue while I was stuck in a meeting. What I wouldn't give to be home with her right now. _You gonna be home Friday? _She asked. I sighed. The sad part was, I probably wouldn't be. I told her so, and I knew she'd be disappointed. She was leaving Friday afternoon. Ever since we got married, it became harder and harder to be apart. _My phone's getting jacked. This is supposed to be a "girls only" time. Sorry Skittles. I'll steal my phone back from Rue later. Love you. _I sighed. Now my entertainment was gone. After replying, I slumped in my chair. What to do? I half listened about the Knockouts division changes, not wanting to be here. My vibrating phone gave me hope of something other than this meeting. I raised an eyebrow at the text. It was from a random number I didn't know. I opened the message and my eyes widened.

_Hey, it's Beth._

How the hell did she get my number?

_Hey...how'd you get my number?_

_I conned Reby into giving it to me. I really need to talk to you Jeff._

_I really don't have anything to say to you Beth..._

_Please Jeff, just hear me out._

_Fine. What do you want to talk about?_

_I'd rather not do this over text...face to face?_

_I'm not sure if my wife would approve._

_She'll get over it._

_I won't see you unless she's okay with it. I'll have to ask her._

_Jeff, c'mon. I just want to talk. It can be in the most public place you want._

I sighed again, debating whether or not to actually see her. Vanessa probably wouldn't like it. But if I did see Beth, I didn't necessarily have to tell Vanessa either. It was just talking, I don't think that's a very big deal. It's not like I would be cheating on her or something. Besides, the people she hangs out with are mostly guys anyway...so she'd be a hypocrite if she got mad. Right? I replied to Beth's text, and hit send, hoping I'd made the right choice about this.

**This is the shortest chapter you'll ever get out of me. I'm sorry it's this length, but I managed to get some things in there. Notice the song at the top? That's off of the new album which I got THE DAY IT CAME OUT :D I feel accomplished as a Three Days Grace fan. Anyway, I don't have a Raw rant because I was passed out during it. I did that thing were I don't sleep at night -_-. Let's see, anything else? Uhhhh...I hate essays? Yeah, that suffices. Uhhh, review? Please?**

**Georgia: Minnow is magnificent, even if he's a pain in my ass sometimes.**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: I got triplet time in for you! Please be pleased! It's difficult writing babies!**

**Cameron113: I love my girls too :D And all you have to do is promise me food or Dr. Pepper and I'll do anything you want XDD**


	34. Let the Wars Begin

Chapter 34

December 3rd, 2012

3:45 PM

McDonalds Resturant

"That's really bad for you."Phil told me. I looked at my cheeseburger and then at him. I took a bite of the delcious thing in front of me and smirked. "Ask me if I care."I said after I'd swallowed. "Amen!"Rue chorused, also taking a bite of her burger. Phil sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why did you even come if you don't eat this kinda food?"Jay asked, biting a fry. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what Jay said!"I echoed. Phil took a sip of his Pepsi and looked pointedly at Minnow, who was next to me. "Because I need to make sure no one gets too touchy feely."He said. Rue rolled her eyes. "Oh shut your trap. Like I'd allow that."She said. "Plus there's like twenty people with us Phil, I'm sure one of them would say something."She added. While we didn't have twenty people, we did have a lot. Myself, Rue, Minnow, Jay, John, Chris, Glenn, and of course, Phil. "I vote we just kick Phil out of our table."Glenn said with a smirk. I chuckled at my uncle figure. "Uncle Glenn even if he's irritating we can't kick him out."I said. He looked a tad disappointed. "Well damn."He said.

"I have to pee."John declared.

"Well thanks for sharing dude."I said, giving him a weird look. A chorus of "I do too." broke out, and everyone but Rue, Minnow, and Chris left the table to go pee. I looked up at the TV and made a face. "Ew, cheerleaders."I said. Rue joined me in facemaking. "I hate pep."She said, looking back down at her food. Chris chuckled. "Vanessa should be a cheerleader. She's got pep."He said. Rue and Minnow busted up laughing whilst I wasn't amused. "I would never be a cheerleader. Those bitches are all the same. I had to deal with them all throughout highschool."I said, half glaring at him. "Vanessa a cheerleader? That shit's funny."Rue said, wiping at her eye. "I'm going to get a refill before I get hit."Chris said with a smile. After he left, Rue finally clamed down a little. "That was too funny. Can you imagine Vanessa as a cheerleader?"She asked Minnow. He chuckled. "Vanessa bouncing around in one of those tight little outfits?"He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "In your dreams."I said. His smirk grew. "Sounds like a good dream Nessie baby."He retorted. Rue snorted in laughter. "What did we miss?"John asked, plopping down in front of me. "We decided that Vanessa should be a cheerleader."Chris said, also returning. I scoffed.

"You can be my cheerleader any time."John said playfully.

"Shut up."

"No seriously, I'll even buy you a little uniform. It can have 'Team Cena' on the back!"

"I'm going to slap you if you don't shut up!"I threatened. John grinned, dimples showing. "You love me."He said. I shook my head. "I only love Rue. For she is my wife."I stated. Rue raised a brow at me. "When did we get married?"She asked. I smiled. "That's a secret dear wife."I replied. She shrugged. "Alright whatever."She said. "So you're married twice now. Wow. Think Jeff will be happy about that?"Jay asked. I chuckled. "He can get over it."I said. "I'm more important anyway."Rue said, finishing off her fries. "Of course Rue darling, of course."I agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, my head is spinning.<em>

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The United States Champion made her way into the arena with a loud pop from the fans, as per usual. Her face held a wide smile as she made her way down to the ring. "Entering first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the United States Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian said as the blonde stepped into the ring. Vanessa handed her belt over to the referee and waited on her opponent. Cody Rhode's music started up, bringing in a round of boos for the second generation superstar. With a cocky smirk plastered on his face, he gave the Champion a semi-dirty look. She smiled at him in return. Cody through his jacket off and threw it outside the ring. The bell rang and the match started.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I growled at my hair as it blocked my vision. This damn hair was getting to be a problem. I needed to start putting it in ponytails again. As I was busy getting my vision back, a large black boot kicked me in the face. I fell to the mat, holding my face. "Fucking A..."I muttered. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Tensai standing above me. I backed up in surprise. My eyes widened as Cody and Damien Sandow stood at Tensai's side. I was backed into a corner and managed to stand up. Tensai leaned in close to my face, breathing heavily. Swallowing hard, I tried to devise a plan to get out of this. Before I could make a move, the crowd started cheering loudly. Suddenly Damien was knocked to the mat, and Tensai and Cody's attention turned away from me. With my window of opprutunity, I kicked Cody in the back of his head. Unfortunately, that got Tensai's attention back on me. He reached out and grabbed my hair and balled his fist around it. Yanking me by by hair, he brought me closer. Before he could do any real damage, he was attacked. I expected it to be Phil who was my savior. I was wrong. I stood, completely shocked that John was on the other side of the ring. I knew he had a feud with Tensai, so that'd probably explain why he was out here. "You alright?"He asked. I nodded, rubbing my head. "Head hurts. Other than that, yeah."

John grinned at me. "Good."He replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Not so fast Cena! You may think this is over, but it's NOT."Cody said through a mic. I turned my attention to the ramp where he and the other two were. "You think you can just butt your big nose into our affairs? We won't stand for that. You had no right interfering in what we were about to do."He said. I watched John place a mic that'd been handed to him to his lips. "What you were about to do? You mean gang up on Vanessa? Three against one is great odds you guys."John said sarcastically. "If she wants to be in our division, she must be worthy of holding her title. We were simply trying to help."Damien said.

"Trying to help?"John asked, eyebrows raised. "Trying to help would be training with her, and giving her a real match. Ganging up on her is not the way to do it."John replied.

"Cena, what we do is none of your business."Said Cody.

"If it involves her, it is."

Cody smiled. "Wonderful to know. So would you perhaps be up for a match next week? Us versus you two?"He offered.

I grabbed the microphone in John's hand and moved it to my own mouth. "You're on."I said. The trio grinned. "I hope you know you've just begun this war..."Damien trailed off. "Good luck you two. You'll need it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Backstage-<strong>

John and I walked backstage together, talking about tag team strategies for next week. I was actually pretty excited about this match. "Vanessa, are you alright?"asked a worried Phil. I chuckled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to Super Cena over here."I said, hugging John's arm. "Do you need me to help you next week? You know I'm always here for you Nessie."Phil asked. "Nah man, we're fine. We got this."John assured him. Phil's features hardened a little. "Oh. Well. Good to know."He said blankly. I titled my head in slight confusion. "You okay?"I asked. Phil nodded. "Of course. Rue was looking for you by the way."He said. "I gotta go run somethin' by someone real quick. See you after Raw Ness."Phil said, walking away. "What's eating Brooks?"John asked. I shrugged, watching Phil's retreating form. "I dunno..."I said. "I better go see what my wife needs though."I added.

Finding Rue was always easy. She was either eating, or in the locker room if she didn't have a match. She was in the locker room this time. "Rue darling, Phillip told me you needed me."I said. She grinned at me. "You're here! I have great news for you 'Wife'."Rue said, doing air quotations around the word wife. I grinned at her accepting our marriage. "Go on!"I said. "Okay, you and I are spending this whole week together."She said. I cocked my head to the side. "How come?"I asked. She grinned ever wider. "Tuesday, house show. We're tagging. Wednesday, we have a radio show to do. Thursday, we appear on Craig Ferguson together. Friday, we have an interview with WWE Magazine. Boom. We get to spend the whole week together."She explained. I grinned. "That's awesome!"Rue nodded in agreement. "Also, something cool for me, is I have a match next week to decide the number one contender for the World Heavy Weight title!"she said. I grinned again. "That's awesome too! I hope you get it dude."I told her. "This shall be an awesome week."Rue said happily. I nodded. "Agreed. It will be grand."

* * *

><p><strong>-Tuesday, 3rd Person POV, with Jeff-<strong>

"Jeff?"A painfully familiar voice said. Jeff looked up and found himself smilng back at the auburn haired woman in front of him. "Beth."He said, a little happily. Beth's hazel eyes lit up at his happiness to see her. "You look good..."Jeff said. And she honestly did. Her hair was straightened and hung loosely. She had a white t shirt on with a black vest, dark blue skinny jeans, and black stillettos. She grinned and sat down across from him. "So do you. It's really good to see you. I've missed you so much."Beth said. Jeff sighed. If he was honest, he'd missed her too. "I missed you too..."Jeff took a breath. This was difficult. "What did you want to talk about?"He asked. Beth started to playing with her fingers.

"Well...I moved back to Cameron...the thing is, I really miss having you in my life Jeff. I'm nothing without you."She said.

"Beth, if this was trying to get back together, it won't happen. I'm married. Happily married."

"I know...to _Vanessa_."Beth practically growled the name out. "I don't understand what she has that I don't."Beth said. "I mean, sure she's kinda pretty, but she looks way too much like her brother! And since when are you friends with Adam? You hated him for the longest time Jeff. Did you do that just to please her?"She was beginning to rant. "And why aren't you concerned with all the guys she hangs out with? I would be. Especially with how close she is with Punk."

"Are you done?"Jeff asked.

"No. No Jeff I'm not. I don't see why you're with her. You've known her like a year, two years at best! You and I had a history! We were together for YEARS."

"And you decided to sleep with someone else Beth. That's the reason we aren't together right now."

"I made a mistake, why won't you forgive me?"

"I can forgive Beth. I just can't get back together with you."

Beth's eyes lit up again. "You forgive me?"She asked hopefully. Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Can't hold a grudge forever."He said. Beth grinned. "That makes me so happy Jeff. You have no idea. Do you think I could get a hug?"She asked. Jeff chewed at the inside of his cheek, debating. He finally nodded. Beth didn't hesitate to get up and hug him. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she nuzzled her face happily into his chest. Jeff cautiously hugged her back, and made the mistake of breathing in. Beth's familiar smell of mangoes caused him to smile, memories pouring in his mind. He couldn't shake them away. Like how her body felt against his, how her body actually looked underneath the clothing, the things they used to do together, the things they laughed at. All of them tugged at his heart. Jeff tried to force those memories away. He couldn't think like that. He had Vanessa. His sweet, beautiful Vanessa. His wife. And yet, here was Beth...someone he had so much history with, most of it good. He wondered if they would actually be able to be friends. He hoped so. He hoped this could work out.

**Short, I know. Blame Georgia. Because I said so. XD. Anyway, lots goin' on here actually. If you didn't catch them, I'll spell it out for you. Phil-not happy. Vanessa-oblivious to all problems around her. Jeff-very angsty, and will continue to be so mentally. And then there's my favorite character, Minnow. Ladies, and gents(if any read this?) that man will be very important. Learn to love him. Raw rant? Punk's new shirt is ugly. Vince I love you. That is it. Again, sorry for the length. Next chapter we Vanessa has a talk with someone unexpected... ;)**


	35. Let's have a chat

Chapter 35

December 5th, 2012

1:35 PM

IRMJ Radio Station

"People listening we have two very special women in the station right now. WWE Divas-"Stan Mellsing's voice filled thousands of people's ears, but he was interrupted. "Do not call us Divas."Rue stated, glaring. "Excuse me, two female superstars, Rue Youngblood and Vanessa Copeland!"He said. "Ladies, welcome to the show. I've been told you both are fans of Rock and Metal music?"He said. The two women grinned. "Hell yeah we are. Vanessa here just took me to a Maiden concert."Rue said, elbowing her friend playfully. "She almost hugged me to death when I saw her. That's her favorite band, hence why Wildest Dreams is her theme song."Vanessa replied. "Does that mean Three Days Grace is your favorite band?"He asked. Vanessa grinned and nodded. "Damn straight. Adam Gontier, Brad Walst, Barry Stock and Neil Sanderson are amazing. I've actually met Adam too. It was awesome."

"Good to know. I've met him too, he's a good guy. Anyway guys,uh, girls, let's get on track here. Who's your favorite person to travel with?"

"I enjoyed travelling with Amy, or Lita as you guys will know her. She and I would always sing the whole time."Vanessa replied. "It wasn't always good, but it was fun."She laughed. "What about you Rue?"

"Justin Gabriel is awesome. He's hilarious. Also a werewolf."

"Justin's a werewolf?"Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"Rue replied.

"Can't say I did..."

"Anyway ladies, what's it like fighting the guys? Isn't it a lot harder than the girls?"Stan asked, trying to keep the interview on track.

Rue scoffed. "Please. None of the guys stand a challenge. Most of them are big babies anyway."

"Not everyone can be invincible Rue."Vanessa chuckled.

"I can, that's all that matters. What about you though Nessa? You used to fight the bimbos all the time."

"Meh, it's actually a challenge with some of them. With the girls, all the did was pull hair and slap. It got annoying. I tried to save the division, but I'm just one person. Next question?"

"Who's your current favorite?"Stan asked.

"Punkers."The women chorused. "He has sexy quads."Vanessa said. "Very, very sexy quads."Rue said.

"Should've known. Okay, I have a question for Vanessa. Cody Rhodes has basically declared war on you and John Cena. Are you worried about that?"He asked her. Vanessa didn't reply. She was concentrating on her phone. "Are you texting during an interview Vanessa?"Rue asked. Vanessa's eyes widened. "What? No!"She defended. Rue smirked. "Who are you texting?"She asked. Vanessa shrugged. "No one. I was just checking something."She said. Before she could do anything, Rue stole her phone. "Aww you're texting Minnow!"She said with a grin. Vanessa gave her a blank look. "Shut up Rue, don't make a big deal out of it."She said. "When did you start texting him?"She asked.

"Not that long ago."

"WHY did you start texting him?"

"I get bored easily..."

"So YOU asked him for his number? Wow Nessa."

"It was a mutual giving out of the numbers."

"Lies. You love Minnow."

Vanessa's face reddened. "Dude! I'm married remember?"

"I never specified what kind of love dear Nessie."Rue said with a smirk.

"Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because I'm freaking awesome that's why."

"Um, girls?"Stan asked.

"Shit, we totally just took over your show."Vanessa said.

"A little bit yeah. But it was a good thing because I have questions now. Who is Minnow?"He asked.

Rue smirked. "Minnow is one of my childhood friends and he has recently befriended Vanessa. Now it appears as if they are bestest friends!"Rue said, clearly mocking the blonde. Vanessa turned to Stan. "Next question?"She asked, ignoring Rue. Stan chuckled. "Name one person you'd like to see in the Hall of Fame that's not in it already."He said. "The Undertaker definitely."Rue said. "I have nothing but respect for him."She stated. Vanessa nodded in agreement. "What about you Vanessa?"She was asked. A fond smile came across her face. "I'd love to see my brother inducted. He's worked so hard in his career. I want people to see him as the star he really is."She said.

"And now we shall hear about how awesome Adam is. This happens all the time. She doesn't shut up about him."Rue said. "Adam this and Adam that. It's exahusting."

"Once again, why am I friends with you dude?"

"Dude, who else would wreck havoc with you?"

"...Touche."

"So shut your trap and love my presence."

"I feel like I shouldn't speak and just let you two run the show."Stan said.

The two women laughed. "It'd probably be a lot easier."Rue laughed. "Okay one last question. Do you see yourselves going into the Hall of Fame?"He asked them. A stange silence filled the room as the two women debated that. "Well I don't know if I'll ever get in, but I know Rue will."Vanessa spoke. Stan raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Vanessa smiled at her friend. "Look at this woman. She's smaller than I am and yet she destroys people four times her size. That's Hall of Fame material right there. She's the first woman to fully intergrate herself into the men's division."She said. "Dude if I'm going in the Hall of Fame, you're coming with me. You deserve to be in there too."Rue said. "First ever divas chair match, won the first ever intergrated steel cage match and here's this little thing. You're the first woman to hold the United States title."She told Vanessa. "Alright ladies, well thanks for coming in and taking over my show. It was nice having you here."Stan said, shaking their hands. "Oh! Wait, we should probably do some promoting before we leave..."Vanessa trailed off. "Watch me and the lovely Rue Mondays on the USA network at 8 PM eastern time!"She said. She elbowed Rue and motioned for her to say something. "TLC is three weeks away, December 23rd at 8. Only on Pay per View!"She said. "Alright, I think we're safe now. Vince won't yell at us."Vanessa chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Vince still yells at us. We're the troublemakers."

Stan laughed. "While I'm sure I'd love to hear stories, we're almost outta time. People make sure you follow these two on Twitter. At Rue Youngblood and at Rated R Sister. Any songs to request ladies?"

"The Trooper!"Rue declared.

"Will do!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Vanessa's POV*<strong>

Back in mine and Rue's hotel room, there was a lot of laughter. "We are so totally doing that to her!"Rue said, laughing. "She won't ever let us forget about it!"I said. "Neither will the world!"Rue said. I chuckled. "Kelly Kelly entering to Hollywood Whore? It fits so wonderfully!"I explained. While Rue and I were laughing so hard our stomachs were beginning to hurt, my phone decided to interupt the fun. Seeing from the Caller ID that is was Matt, I answered it with a smile. "Hey there Matchu. What can I do ya for?"I answered. Matt's voice did not respond. Someone else's did. "Vanessa, please don't hang up."Said the voice of Reby Sky. My face hardened. "Speaker phone."Rue demanded. I nodded and put my phone on the bed. "What do you want Reby?"I asked. She sighed. "I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. But I have something really important to tell you."She said. I laid down on my bed and propped my feet up. "What's so important?"I asked. "You know about Beth right? Jeff's ex Beth?"Reby asked carefullly. I sat up quickly and looked at my phone. "What about her?"I asked.

"Well, she's kinda moved back to Cameron."Reby said in a nervous tone.

I was silent for a second, not knowing how to reply. "...why did she move back?"

"She said she wants to reconcile with Jeff..."

"Like she wants to-"

"She wants to try to get back together with him, knowing full well he's married to you."

"He cheats, I'll fucking kill him."Rue said in a dangerous tone. "And I'm not even kidding."

"Why are you telling me this Reby?"I asked.

Reby sighed. "Because Vanessa. I'm a woman, and I know how I'd feel if Amy decided she wanted to try to get Matt back and was willing to do anything to make that happen. I'd feel like crap. Even if I don't like you, that doesn't mean I want you to suffer. Beth's my best friend, yes. But what she wants to do is not right. Even I can see that."She said. I sighed. "Thanks Reby."I said quietly. "Look, just because Beth wants Jeff, it doesn't mean he wants her. He loves you, I know he does. Jeff's not the cheating type either. And who knows if he'll even forgive her?"Reby said. I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I appreciate you telling me."I said. "I expect you to do the same if your best friend decides to come after Matt."Reby joked. I chuckled. "Alright, I got your back."I replied. Reby chuckled. "Alright, good. I'll let you go now then."She said. "Alright, talk to you later Reby."

* * *

><p><strong>-Saturday-<strong>

"Why are we at your mother's again?"Rue asked me. I sighed. "Because Rue, she and Mark are gone. She wanted me to check up on her house."I said. Rue nodded. "Tell me again why Minnow came?"I asked, pointing at the tall man. "Are you implying you don't enjoy my company?"Minnow asked. I rolled my eyes. "Did those words come out of my mouth Min? No? Then shut up."I said, unlocking my mom's front door. "You two stay out here. I'll be out in like three minutes."I replied. They groaned as I stepped inside the house. I made sure all the plants were watered, all the lights were off, and then ran back outside. As I relocked my Mom's house, I heard the snow crunch. Confused, I turned around to see what was happening. I received a snowball to the face. I heard Rue laugh, and I wiped the snow off of my face. I glared at my black haired friend. "You'll pay for that."I told her. She smirked.

"Bring it."She taunted.

After she said that, Minnow scooped up an armful of snow and dumped it over her. Rue let out a scream at the sudden coldness, and tried to get it out of her jacket. I laughed and high fived Minnow. "Minnow, the fuck bro?"Rue complained, her hair now sticking to her face due to the melting snow. He grinned. "Vanessa wasn't ready. It was only fair that you receive a sneak attack."He replied. Rue glared at him. Unbeknowest to Minnow, I'd leaned down and scooped up some snow. I pulled his jacket back and dumped the snow inside. "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"Rue asked, grinning. Minnow glared at the both of us before getting two handfuls of snow and flinging them at us. Rue got hit in the face again, whilst I managed to block the snow with my forearm. It wasn't long before a full out snowball fight broke out.

No one was spared, and no one had a team. It was everyone for themselves. I knew I'd have bruises from the random ice that was mixed into the snow, but I didn't care. this was far too much fun. Finally, we all mutally gave up. We were freezing by then too. "So, tell me again, why don't you have a house in Canada?"Rue asked. I shrugged. "I liked Florida...it was near Adam. And now I live with Jeff. No need for other houses."I said. "Yeah, but what if you and Jeff don't work out? Then where will you live?"Rue asked. I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll just have to go live with Minnow."I said sarcastically. Minnow grinned. "We can pack your stuff up tonight."He agreed. "I was joking Min."I said.

"Damn. Don't get my hopes up like that."

"You're a weirdo."

"But a sexy weirdo."Minnow said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Wanna know somethin' I've realized?"He said.

"Not really, no."Rue said with a snicker.

"I've realized that Jeff is never the one to call. Vanessa always has to."Minnow said. I was kinda shocked Minnow had realized that. I didn't think anyone else but me would've. "Meh, it's only been happening this week. I think it because he knows I'm busy."I said, trying to cover it up. To be honest, I'd been wondering why he hasn't called. Up until this week, he always called me. It didn't matter if he knew I was busy or not. "If you were MY girlfriend-"Minnow was cut off. "We aren't talking about you and Nessa dating, and we're not getting my hopes up like that. So stop it."Rue interjected. I chuckled. "Anyway, my theory, is that he's way too busy with Beth."Rue stated, saying Beth's name like it was a dirty word.

"Rue. Let's not turn into Phil, kay?"I said.

"I'm just saying. He's probably been hanging with her all week. Been getting close again ya know. They have to 'catch up'"Rue said.

"Rue. Stop."I said, teeth clenching.

"I'm just saying Vanessa. Jeff isn't exactly the hardest person to coerce."

"RUE. I SAID STOP."I yelled. Taken aback by my sudden yelling, her jaw dropped a little. "Do you WANT my husband to cheat on me Rue? Do you WANT me to be heartbroken?"I asked. "Of course I don't. I was just saying."She said. "Alright, no fighting girls. Let's just go find somewhere warm."Minnow said. "Good idea."Rue said, obviously not wanting to fight with me. I'd never known Rue to back down from a fight before, so I don't know why she didn't press the issue. Maybe she was just really cold. Whatever it was, I didn't care. Her words kept replaying in my head though. What if, God forbid, Jeff did want to "catch up" with Beth? Where would that leave me? What would I do in that situation? Would I forgive him? That was a question I didn't want to find out the answer to...

**Uh-Ohhhhhh. Here we've got some issues. Poor Nessie isn't quite sure what to think about this Beth Character. And Reby being NICE? WHATTTT? :3 Mwhaha. I love where this is going.**

**Watching Raw. Only have a few things to say really. PUNKERS DVD. I need it. JUSTIN GABRIEL! WOOT! Ryback is great, Kofi being all sexy like with Mizzie, who was also being all sexy like. It's a good time. I don't really have much to saaaaaay. Except that I ADORE the Walking Dead. Anyone besides Georgia watch that? It's fucking great. Anywhooooooooo. Review?**

**Georgia:I'm glad you loved the Bruce reference XDD Poor Jeffers, always the victim of your hatred. I do tell you everything, which is why you're Dr. Georgia ;)**

**Rated R Edgehead: Things can and WILL get out of hand ;) And it's okay about the length, I still love you!**


	36. Uncertainty

Chapter 36

December 10th, 2012

6:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

"I hate the fact that you always take over the radio."Phil complained as we walked into the arena. I smirked. "Why? Don't you like Three Days Grace Phillip?"I asked. He grimaced. "Not anymore. I liked like two songs and you ruined that for me. You overplay them."He said. I shook my head. "There isn't such a thing as overplaying Three Days Grace."I stated. Phil nodded. "Yes there is. Ever since their new album came out, it's been nonstop. If you keep it up, I swear I will break the CD."He threatened. I glared. "You touch my baby and I'll jedi ninja kick you in the throat."Phil laughed at my threat. "That's an interesting threat. Care to put your money where your mouth is and have a practice match?"He suggested.

"Bring it on Brooks. Let's go to the ring."I said.

Phil and I started to walk towards the ring area when my phone started going off. I almost dropped my bag in excitement when I realized it was Jeff's ringtone. "Hey!"I said happily. I hadn't seen him in over a week now. It sucked immensely. Not just the actual missing him fact, but not knowing if he was talking to Beth or not was killing me. "Hey there stranger. What's going on?"Jeff asked, sounding happy. "Not much here, just got challenged to a match by Phillip. He thinks he can beat me. It's cute."I said, taunting my best friend. "I CAN AND WILL BEAT YOU WHENEVER YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF THE PHONE!"He yelled at me. I shushed him and turned my attention back to Jeff. "What about you?"I asked.

"I'm not doing anything exciting. Just sitting in the living room, missing you. You'll be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes I will! I can't wait to see you!"

"Same here Nessie. I also have to introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"Just someone. You'll know when you get home. I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow. When does your flight get in?"

"Around 3 in the afternoon."

"I'll be waiting for you there then. I'll most likely have Matt with me. He's been on this 'brotherly time' rampage for a while."

"Well I love my Matchu, so it'll be fine."

"I'm glad everything's cool. I suppose I'll let you kick Phil's ass now. See you tomorrow Pepper."

"Bye Skittles, I love-"I was cut off by a dial tone. He'd hung up. That was...odd. Jeff never did that. He always made a point of telling me how much he loved me..."Phil, I can't do that match right now. I have other things to deal with."I said, walking away from Phil, dialing Matt's number. "Fiiine."Phil complained. Matt answered his phone a few rings later, sounding happy to hear from me. Too bad it wasn't him I wanted to talk to. "Your girlfriend. Put her on please."I demanded. I knew I'd shocked Matt by requesting Reby, but it was a good thing because he didn't ask questions. "Vanessa?"Reby's voice asked. "I have a serious question for you and you have to be honest with me Reby."I said.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Has Jeff been hanging with Beth?"I asked.

There was silence.

Too much of a silence.

"REBY!"I almost yelled.

"Yes he has. They've hung out almost every day last week...Beth was telling me about it. Nothing happened though. They just talked through some things."She replied. I gripped my phone tightly. "What kind of things?"I asked. Usually, I wasn't this nosy. But dammit, I had a right to know. Reby sighed. "Just things like how much they missed each other, what's happened in their lives since they were broken up, things like that...also you..."Reby said. I felt anger slowly rise in me. "What about me?"I almost growled out. Reby paused, probably debating on whether or not she wanted to rat out her best friend to me. "Well, to shorten things up, Beth doesn't much care for you. She doesn't understand why Jeff loves you, and she doesn't understand what's so great about you. She also wants to know how you conned Jeff and Adam into being friends. But that's just a few things..."She trailed off. "Full details please."I said. Reby sighed. "Apparently, Jeff spilled some dirt on you...and some opinions he's been keeping to himself..."

I felt my stomach drop into my stomach. That couldn't be good. "What did he say?"I managed to spit out.

"Um, your incident last year and how you're friends with the one guy again, the fact that he was your first everything...look I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable about this Vanessa. I don't mind spying on them for you, but I really don't want to hurt you in the process of telling you these things..."

"No Reby, I'm asking for you to tell me. I appreciate your help, even if you still don't like me. If Jeff won't tell me, I'm glad you will. Can you do me a favor though? Keep watching until I get home?"

"Alright Vanessa."

"Thank you Reby."

"You're welcome."

We hung up and I plopped down onto the concrete floor. I was in a predicament. Did I confront Jeff about hanging out with Beth without telling me? If I did that I'd A, be a hypocrite because I didn't tell him about the Jay thing and B, he'd know I was snooping. "Why are you on the floor?"a familiar voice asked. "You're everywhere, you know that? You're always popping up and I don't know how you do it."I told him. Minnow crouched down to my level. "I'm magic. I also get here early to sort shit out, so I know where things are when someone needs medical care."He said. "Now, answer me. Why are you on the floor?"He asked. I sighed. "Long story."

"I got time."

"Didn't you just say you had to go sort things?"

Minnow smirked. "I can do that after you tell me."

"Minnow."

"Vanessa, now that we know each other, spill your guts."

"Just marital problems...not even really. Just me being insecure actually."

Minnow sat in front of me, sitting Indian style. "Whatcha mean?"He asked.

"Well, my husband is hanging out with his ex fiance. So. I'm kinda freaking out about it. I trust him, but not so much her."

"Sounds like it's his fault."

I rose a brow. "What? Why's it Jeff's fault?"

"He's your husband, and as your husband, he's supposed to make you feel like you're the most important woman on the planet. Yet he's not doing that. He's off paying all of his attention to some other woman. I've already pointed out that he hasn't called you and you always have to call him. Sounds to me like Jeff's falling a little flat in his marital duties."

I sighed. "It's not his fault..."I said, bringing my knees to my chest and laying my chin on them. Minnow smiled lopsidedly. "Do you always make excuses for people?"He asked. I cocked a brow at him. "What?"I asked. "Do you always makes excuses for people when they're obviously in the wrong? Or is it just with Jeff?"

"It's just with Jeff."Phil said, involving himself in the talk. He sat down in a position similar to Minnow's. "You should see how he treats her. I hate it. All he does is boss her around."Phil said. Minnow frowned. "She allows it? She doesn't seem like the submissive type..."Minnow asked. Phil nodded. "She does. It bugs the hell out of me the way she changes around him."

"I do not change!"

"Yes you do Vanessa!"

"Give me an example!"

Phil smirked. He'd been waiting for me to openly ask for a reason why Jeff was bad for me for quite some time. "Whenever you're with Jeff and there's another male around, you stick close to Jeff's side, so he doesn't get jealous. And you always avoid eye contact with said males Jeff doesn't trust."Phil said. I narrowed my eyes. "Untrue."

"So true."Rue said, joining in as well.

"What the hell is this? An anti Jeff circle?"I asked. Minnow grinned. "I like to think of it as the 'We care about Vanessa and her wellbeing' circle."

"Although, it's kind of a triangle. Considering it's just you, me, and Phillip."Rue commented.

"A square if you count Vanessa."Phil added.

I gave them irritaed looks. "You guys are annoying."I said, standing. "I'm going to find John and see what he wants to do about our match tonight. Good day."I stepped over them. "Minnow I'll see you before my match."I told him, reminding him of the fact that he'd agreed to strech me out before my matches. He nodded and I walked off to find John.

* * *

><p><strong>*John Cena&amp;Vanessa vs Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, and Tensai*<strong>

**"Are you ever going to tag me in?"Vanessa asked, irritated. John chose to ignore her and clotheslined Tensai. John backed up closer to Vanessa, who smirked. She slapped his back, tagging herself in. She quickly climbed up onto the turnbuckle, noting that Tensai was still down. "SALT LAKE CITY! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!"Vanessa yelled. As the arena burst into cheers, Vanessa went for Scream, propelling herself off of the turnbuckle. When the move hit, she instantly went for a pin. Only for it to be interupted by Damien and Cody. Cody grabbed Vanessa's ponytail, yanking her off of Tensai, while Damien tried to stir his partner. Vanessa landed a kick to Cody's stomach and he let her go. As soon as he did that, he was tackled by Cena, and was immeadiately tossed out of the ring. Vanessa turned and superkicked Damien and he too joined his partner outside the ring. John and Vanessa high fived, smiling away. Their smiles faded when Tensai, whom they'd forgotten about, grabbed both of them by their throats. Simultaneously, the duo kicked out of Tensai's grasp. Vanessa admistered the Blackout and Cena's Attitude Adjustment followed shortly after. The crowd roared with excitement as Cena pinned Tensai and got the three count. He and Vanessa highfived again and he gave her a quick celebratory hug as his music filled the arena.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Backstage-<strong>

People chuckled as John Cena ran backstage with Vanessa on his back. "We are victorious!"She declared, laughing. "See, and you didn't want to tag me in. Jerk."She said, hitting John playfully. John shrugged, moving Vanessa in the process. "I'm super Cena remember? It's not in my nature to let people help. But I'll make sure to tag you in next time."John said with his signature grin. "Next time?"Vanessa asked. He nodded. "Do you really think they'll give up that easy? Nessie, you're in for a surprise. They won't give until we make it clear that they won't win."

"So we're gonna be like a temporary team?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll wait and see what they do next until we act. Make sure you have someone around you too, they might try to jump you."

"Like I'd let anyone jump my best friend."said the voice of Phil. "I don't mean to interupt, but I'm just saying. I'll watch over her."He said, giving Vanessa a smile. John chuckled. "No worries Phil, you focus on your WWE title. I got Vanessa covered."John said. Phil's smile faded. "Yeah Phillip, just focus on keeping your title. You don't have to worry about me for once! Super Cena's got me."Vanessa responded. Features hardening, Phil nodded curtly. "Fine. I get it. You don't need me."He said. He turned around and began walking the other way. Vanessa frowned. "Uh oh. Something's bothering Phil."She said, sliding off of John's back. "I better go check on him."She added. John nodded. "I understand. Go get your best friend."he said. She gave John a quick hug before running after Phil.

"Hey! Brooks! What's wrong?"She asked, catching up to him.

"Nothing."

"Phil, c'mon. You're my best friend, I know when you're upset. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, I'm your best friend?"Phil asked, sounding surprised. Vanessa smiled. "Well duh. Don't act like you didn't know."She said. "Well with how you've been hanging with Cena lately, I wasn't too sure."He said bitterly. Realization came across Vanessa's face. "Are you...jealous of John, Phil?"She asked. When he didn't reply, she hugged him. "Dude you're my best friend. I fucking love you."She said. Phil slowly hugged her back. "Sorry, I'm just used to everyone picking Cena over me."He replied. "I'd never pick John over you. I'd never pick anyone over you. You're my Phillip."She said. Vanessa pulled away and smiled at him. "Are we cool again?"She asked. Phil smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>-Tuesday-<strong>

"Blondie!"The voice of Matt Hardy called. I grinned at my brother in law and practically ran over to him. "Hey Matchu!"I said, hugging him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"Matt laughed. "Right, I know the feeling. You need to come over more. We need in law time."He said. I nodded in agreement. "So where's your brother? I have something for him."I said, looking around for Jeff. "He's in the car with Reby. Apparently I'm the only one who loves you enough to stand the cold."Matt joked. I chuckled and grabbed my bag. "Well let's go then. I have someone to smother with kisses."I said, walking towards the exit. Matt laughed and followed me.

"So you and Reby have been talking lately."Matt said on the walk to the car.

"Yeah we have."

"How come? I thought you hated each other?"

"We have a neutral thing going on. She's doing me a really big favor."I said, not telling him what she was doing. "I know she's spying for you. She tells me everything. Like how Beth and Jeff are hanging out."Matt said, not sounding happy about it. I swallowed the lump in my throat. So it was true. Reby wasn't lying to me. "Jeff said he has to introduce me to someone...do you think it'll be Beth?"I asked. Matt sighed. "It is. He said that she really wants to meet you, so he told her she could. I don't like the fact that he's so buddy buddy with her again. She hurt my brother Vanessa. I don't care much for her. I like you much better."Matt said. I frowned, and nodded. "I see...promise me that you and Reby will be there? Please? I don't think I could do that by myself. I might hit her and since Jeff likes her again, he might get angry with me."I pleaded with Matt. He nodded. "No problem Nessie. I'll stay by your side. Just put on the charm and assert your claim."He advised.

"Assert my claim?"I asked.

"Make sure Beth knows he's yours. Usually I don't encourage people to be all over my brother, but do that. Otherwise she will. Make sure she knows _you're _his wife. Not _her_."

I nodded in understanding. I didn't really like the fact that Jeff's ex was back in town, and I definitely didn't like the fact that she wanted him. He was mine. Not hers. She lost her chance, and she wasn't going to destroy mine. I'd just have to watch her and make sure she didn't try anything.

**-Later-**

About an hour after we got home from the airport, there was a knock at the door. I assumed it'd be Beth. "I'll get it."Jeff said, kissing my temple. I shot a worried look towards Matt. He gave me a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay."He whispered. I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Remember. You hate me."Reby whispered at me. I nodded my understanding. In order for Reby to continue to spy for me, Beth had to think I still hated her and she hated me. It was sneaky, but didn't care at this point. I fought to keep my face happy as Jeff walked in with Beth. "Vanessa, this is Beth."Jeff said. I smiled at her. "Beth, this is Vanessa, my wife."Jeff said, wraping an arm around my waist. I made a point of leaning into him, so it was hard to tell where one of us started and the other ended. "Nice to meet you."I said to her. _Now leave._ Beth grinned at me. "Likewise of course! It's nice to finally meet you. Jeff's told me so much about you."She said, extending a hand to me. _Don't shake her hand Vanessa, you might catch her skank. _Ignoring the voice, I shook her hand. Tightly. "Firm grip."Beth laughed nervously.

"I grew up with boys."I explained.

She nodded and released my hand. She turned and grinned at Matt and Reby. "Reby! Matty!"She exclaimed, and went over to hug them. With her distracted, I turned to Jeff. "Since when do you hang out with Beth? And since when did it become okay to introduce your ex fiance to your wife?"I asked quietly. Jeff sighed. "Look, I know I should've told you, but you didn't tell me about Jay, now did you?"Jeff countered. "I don't even really care if you hang out with her. But why do I have to?"I asked. He gave me a slightly irritated look. "You just met her and you already don't like her? That's hasty judgement Vanessa. I expected better from you."

"What the hell do you expect from me Jeff? All you've told me was negative things about her, and now you're irritated that I don't like her? What do you want from me Jeff?"

"I want you to at least try to like her. I forgave her. If I can like her, you can."

"You fucking forgave her for cheating on you?"

"You forgave Jay for raping you!"

"That's a totally different situation!"

"How?!"

"Jay was like a second brother to me! Not to mention he had a fucking mental illness! But her? No, she just got tired of sleeping with you so she fucked someone else!"

"That's not even how it happened."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME HAPPENED!"I yelled quietly.

"Everything okay over there?"Beth asked quietly. Jeff and I turned and looked at her. "Yeah we're fine. Just talking."Jeff said. "Actually, no."I said. "It's not okay. I'm not comfortable being around my husband's ex. I don't care if you hang out with him, but I don't want you in my presence. It's nothing personal, well, actually it is. I'd really appreciate it if you got the hell out of my house. Thanks, and have a great day."I said. Beth's jaw dropped. "Vanessa!"Jeff said trying to hide his anger. I didn't care if he was angry at me. I didn't want her around me. When Beth didn't move, my eyes narrowed a little. "Did you hear me? Leave!"I said.

"Beth, you don't have to leave. You'll have to excuse her, she's not in a great mood."Jeff said, covering.

"I was in a great mood until she came over."I said.

"Well-"Beth tried to intervene.

"No need to speak. Just leave."I told her.

"Once again, Beth you don't have to leave."Jeff told her.

I looked at Jeff. "Either she leaves, or I do. I don't want to be around her."I told him. "It's okay Jeff. I'll just leave. It was nice to see you all. Even you Vanessa."Beth said. I waved bye at her. "It wasn't nice seeing you."I told her. "Reby I'll call you."She said, before leaving. "What the hell was that all about? What happened to the friendly Vanessa? This isn't the woman I married!"Jeff asked angrily. "We'll go too. Don't wanna witness this fight."Matt said. I stopped him. "we aren't going to fight."I said. I turned to Jeff. "I'm not fighting with you Jeff. The reason I was so mean to her is the same reason you're mean to Jay. I don't approve of you forgiving her. But I'm not limiting you from being friends with her. Talk to her all you like, I don't care. Just don't ask me to be friends with her. I won't. I can't like her after she hurt you like she did. I love you way too much."I said. Jeff seemed to calm down and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close. "Sorry for getting angry with you. I just wanted to try to get you two to be friends. Like it or not, Beth was really important to me. But you're more important."He said. "I love you."He told me. I smiled. "I love you too."

We kissed and smiled at each other. "Glad you two kissed and made up. Now, how about we eat?"Matt asked. I nodded in agreement and smiled at him. Even though Beth was gone, I still didn't like how the atmosphere felt. It felt...different. Like something had changed. Although I'd given them my blessing to be friends, I wasn't at all comfortable with it. But Jeff and I were married. I would be a horrible wife if I tried to stop him from hanging out with someone that made him happy. I couldn't say the fact that she seemed to make him happy didn't hurt, because it did. I wanted to be all Jeff needed to be happy, but I also couldn't be selfish. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd have to call Amy later and see what she thought about this whole thing...

**Hello people of the internet. So, here's an update! Beth and Vanessa have met. and it almost started a fight. But alas, it did not! So, what will the future hold for Beth? You'll just have to see ;). And this is a longer chapter! Woo! haha. Anyway, I don't have much else to say! Except that I am happy Kofi's the new IC Champ! Yay! Review!**

**Georgia: XD You and Bruce dude! It's okay, he's our God after all. Ressa takes over everything! And Rue wouldn't have to worry about her jacket if she didn't start flinging snow at people!**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: Exactly! Minnow is very observant, and he's a good kid. (I will ignore the look my Minnow muse is giving me). Reby Sky is being...okay. I dunno why. It's just happening this way. AND RIGHT? Adam is hotter than Matt. #Fact.**

**Cameron113: Kill her if you want, I don't mind XD And yes Min is awesome :D. Amy will be in the next chapter! She's busy with mothering, that's why she's barely in here. And as for Maria? Fuck I dunno. Honestly, I forgot about her XDD. Pepsi and Skittles are indeed awesome!**


	37. A Little Advice Never Hurts

Chapter 37

December 12th, 2012

12:45 PM

Jenessa's house

After Jeff had left for work, I decided to call Amy. I hoped she wasn't too busy running around with the triplets. "Hey Nessie, I was just about to call you!"Came my sister in law's voice. I smiled a little. "We're in sync again Amykins."I said. She chuckled. "I guess we are. You busy today? I figured you and I could go have a girl's day. Adam wants to do something with the triplets by himself."Amy said. I grinned. "That's perfect! What do you wanna do?"

"I figure you and I could hit the town, grab a bite to eat, see a movie maybe, do some shopping."

"Sounds good to me Ames."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up in say, fifteen minutes? I'm being kicked out."

"Alright, I shall be waiting."

"See you in a few Essie."

We hung up and I smiled. This would be the perfect chance for me to talk to Amy about the whole Beth thing.

* * *

><p>"Ames, I need your advice."I said as our food arrived. She grinned. "Good to know I wasn't fully replaced by Phil and Rue. What's on your mind hun?"She replied. I chuckled. "No one can replace you Amykins."I reassured her. "And I don't know if you've heard or not yet, but a certain someone's back in the picture with Jeff."I said, popping a popcorn shrimp in my mouth. Amy cocked a brow at me. "Who?"She asked. I sighed. "Beth."Amy's expression went from curious, to annoyed real fast. "So, Jeff's talking to the skank again, is he?"I nodded. "Yeah. Not only that, but he's hanging out with her and everything too. He didn't even tell me, I had to learn from <em>Reby <em>of all people. And yesterday I had to meet her. Jeff insisted."I said. Amy rolled her eyes. "He's just trying to get hurt again. How'd that meeting go?"

"Not very good."

"Did you scream at her?"Amy asked with a hopeful grin.

"No, but I did force her out of the house."

"Good. She doesn't need to be around your husband."

"But here's the thing Ames...I gave them my blessing to hang out. I told them I didn't care..."

"But you do care, don't you?"Amy asked. I nodded. "It's not so much of I don't trust Jeff, but-"Amy cut me off. "You don't trust Beth. I completely understand and I don't blame you one bit."She said. "Tell me what to do?"I asked. Amy thought for a minute, aimlessly picking at her food. "I think you should talk to Jeff about this. Tell him your worries and maybe he'll stop talking to Beth."She suggested. I sighed. "Highly unlikely. He did that when I befriended Jay again, and I didn't listen to him. This is like his chance to rebel or something."

"Speaking as someone who knows that crazy man, you're probably right."

"I'm scared Amy. I'm scared something bad's going to happen with Beth being in the picture again..."I admitted. Amy smiled softly at me and reached across the table to hold my right hand. "Jeff loves you Vanessa. He won't hurt you. He doesn't have it in him to."She said. I nodded, agreeing with her. "You're right. I just need to have a little more faith in Jeff."I said. Amy smiled. "That's my Nessie. Stay positive honey."She told me. I smiled back at her, agreeing once more. Postivity was key here.

* * *

><p>"Finally! You're driving! Now I get control of the radio!"Phil declared happily. I rolled my eyes at him and continued driving as he switched stations, trying to find something to listen to. "Say stop randomly for me."He said. I sighed, waited a few seconds and then said "stop" for Phil. "Oh gross, it's a country station."He said, making a face. "Now we have Good Girl, by Carrie Underwood!"The DJ announced, and the song began to play. As I drove, Phil was listening to the song. "This song. My advice to you concerning Jeff."He stated. I groaned. "Phil."I complained. "No, seriously! Listen!"He said. I sighed, and listened to the song.<p>

"But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been!"

I sighed again. "Phil, we're not doing this right now. I can't handle it."I told him. Phil shut the radio off instantly. "Spill. What's wrong?"He asked. I told him what I'd told Amy, and what she and I decided. "Positivity? Fuck that Vanessa! I actually agree with Minnow for once. Jeff is failing in his marital duties terribly. You deserve better."Phil said. "Phil, nothing's even happened and nothing will happen."I said firmly. He snorted. "Yeah right. I've known Jeff a lot longer than you, and trust me, given the chance he'll-"

"PHIL! Stop it!"I yelled. "You're supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't tell each other their husbands are going to cheat on them constantly."Phil sighed. "I just want to help you Nessie. I don't want you to get hurt. You're like a sister to me and I want to protect you. I know it gets annoying at times, but I'm just saying. I don't trust Jeff. Not one bit."Phil said calmly. I sighed a little and glanced at Phil. "I know you just want to protect me Phil, but I want you to know that I don't need protecting from Jeff. He's my husband. I love him. Can't I confide in you and you tell me it'll be alright like Amy does? Can't you for once be positive? You don't even have to mean it, it's just to ease my mind."I said.

"...I guess."

I smiled. "Thank you Phillip. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too."

* * *

><p>Nothing, and I repeat, nothing, was happening on Raw. All I had to do was just go and sit out with the commentators to watch over the tournament. That was in the first hour of the show. Now I was backstage with literally nothing to do and no one to talk to. Rue was in the middle of a match, Phil was having a meeting, John was in said meeting too, Minnow was busy with his medical duties and neither Chris or Jay were here tonight. I wasn't allowed to leave either, because 'I still had work to do'. What work this was, I'd like to know. In the midst of my complaining, I failed to notice being approached by someone. "Vanessa, mind if I have a quick word with you?"A person unknown to me asked. "Uh, sure?"I said uncertainly. The man smiled and chuckled. "I just wanted to get an interview with you is all. Nothing bad."He said. I smiled. "About what?"I asked. "Your brother. It will be for his upcoming DvD. Now, if you'll just sit, we can start?"He suggested, pointing to a chair with a blueish backround to it. I sat Indian style in the chair and looked at the interviewer, whose name I still had not been told. "I have a few topics I'd like to discuss. His debut, winning the WWE title for the first time, and his retirement. That's all the topics we need right now."He said. "When I say go, start with his debut."I was told. I nodded in understanding. "And...go."<p>

"Adam's debut, in my opinion was awesome. Of course, everything Adam does is awesome, because you know, he reeks of it."I said with a wink. "But I really liked how quiet he was when he first started. It was really awesome. The promos he did were so intriguing. Even though I knew who he was, I was still interested. You know that long jacket he wore in them all? Yeah, I own that now. I totally jacked it from him when I was in high school. I used to wear it to school and shit."I said, laughing. "The wrestling fans would recognize it, and then make the connection that this 'Edge' character was my brother. That opened up the 'Let's be friends with Vanessa so we can meet Edge!' club. That was an interesting time to say the least."I chuckled. The camera man motioned for me to move on to the next topic.

"When Adam won the WWE title for the first time, I was backstage. As soon as he cashed in his Money in the Bank, I screamed so loud, I'm surprised a camera somewhere didn't pick up on it. And when he pinned John Cena for the win? Holy mother of God, did I freak out. When Adam got backstage, I literally pushed Amy away from him and hugged the life out of him. I was so happy for him. When he got to go home, our mom gav ehim the biggest hug and she told him she was so proud of him. That was one of the times Adam was at his happiest. It was a really awesome moment for our family. We knew Adam would be a big star, and he just proved us right."By the time I finished talking about that, my whole face was engulfed in a grin it seemed. Then the camera guy once again motioned for me to move on. Adam's retirement.

A small frown crossed my face and I sighed. "Adam's retirement. Oh God, that was hard. It was the hardest thing I've ever seen Adam do..."I took a breath. "I was the first to find out besides the WWE staff. He told me about it and..."I stopped. "He might get pissed at me for this, but I want people to understand how hard it was for him, because I don't think they quite understand. Adam cried. It was just a few tears either, it was full on sobbing. I've only seen my brother cry once prior to that moment, and it hurt me to see him hurting like that. Being a WWE wrestler was Adam's dream. He didn't want to do anything else. Ever since he was 11, it's what he wanted. To see him crying like that? His strength completely sucked out of him because he had to give up his dream? I hated seeing him like that. I was seriously considering quitting, just because they broke his heart."I paused again, trying to think of what to say. "The night before Adam's farewell speech, when I had that TLC match. Everything I did was so I could prove something. Not that I was better than Del Rio or Lesnar. But to prove to the world that Adam Copeland was the best in the business. That he trained his little sister well. I know people get irritated when I steal Adam's moves, but I'm just trying to prove that Adam is the best. When Adam made his actual speech, you all saw the tears he and I both had. It was so hard. But we got through it. And I have absolutely no doubts that Adam will be in the Hall of Fame. I know he will be."I stopped talking. I wouldn't be able to keep my composure much longer if I kept talking.

"Vanessa, thank you for that interview. It was perfect! just what we need so far!"The guy said. I realized I still didn't know his name. I guess it didn't matter. "No problem. Am I finished?"I asked. He nodded. "thank you again!"I nodded, gave him a smile and then went off to find something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>-Wednesday-<strong>

I both loved and hated winter. I loved it because it was beautiful and it usually meant I got to spend more time with my family. I hated it because it was always so cold, especially in all northern places. Currently, we were sitting on a bus driven by someone who apparently hated the thought of heat. To make matters worse, I had to be stupid and think wearing a hoodie would keep me warm. "Phil. How cold is it outside?"I asked, shoving my hands into my sleeves. He glanced at his phone and smirked at me. "Twelve degrees."He said. I groaned. Where was my human heater when I needed him? "Phil, come warm me up."I pleaded with my best friend. He chuckled. "I'd love to, but my body heat's already being stolen."Phil pointed at Rue, who was curled into his side. "Get your own heater."Rue said, sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed and looked around for people I knew well enough to steal body heat from. Jay was on a different bus, Chris and Mikey were sitting together, John was passed out in his seat, and Randy was sitting with Rey. That left one person that was availiable. Minnow. He'd taken to travelling with the Superstars to hang out with Rue and I. Sighing, I stood up and made my way to where Minnow was sitting behind Rue and Phil. I'd probably reget this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. When I sat down next to Minnow, he smiled. "Hey Nessie. What's up?"He asked.

"I'm really really cold."I answered.

Minnow gave me a look of amusement. "What did you come over here for? To cuddle?"He asked in a teasing way. I nodded. "That's exactly why I came over here."I answered. Minnow looked shocked that I said that. "Seriously?"He asked. I nodded again. "I'm freezing Minnow."I said, and grabbed his hand. "Jesus, you are freezing."He said. "Do I have permission to steal your body heat?"I asked. Minnow chuckled and nodded. Without hesitation, I glued myself to Minnow. "You're so warm."I said, nuzzling my face into his jacket. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer. I sighed in contentment. So much warmth. "I'm not going to get threatened for this am I?"Min asked. I shrugged. "If you do, I'll defend you."I said, just enjoying the heat. "Jeff is so getting replaced as human heater."I said. Minnow chuckled. "Am I really that warm?"He asked.

"You're hot Min."I said. As the words came out of my mouth, I almost regretted them. I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Luckily, he didn't press the issue. After sticking to Minnow's side for a few minutes, I was starting to get warm. And sleepy. I felt my head start to droop a little, and my eyelids grew heavy. I sighed and laid my head on Minnow. "I'm going to probably fall asleep on you. I hope you're comfortable."I warned him. "No problem Nessa."Minnow said. "What's going on back here?"I heard Rue's voice ask. "Shh, Vanessa's sleeping."Minnow whispered. I giggled a little. "Why is she sleeping on you?"Phil's voice asked. "because, I was fucking cold and Minnow is hot as hell."I said, once again for some reason choosing the word hot instead of warm. I could practically hear the smirk in Rue's voice. "Oh yeah? I never knew you thought Minnow was so hot."

"Shut up. I don't mean it like that."

"Well you can believe that. Meanwhile, I have twittering to do. Gotta tweet this picture..."

I sighed when my phone vibrated a few moments later. I opened my eyes briefly to look at the tweet.

_RueYoungblood: Looks like RatedRSister is a little tired. Just take over my friend why don't cha? #CuddleBuddies_

Attached was a picture of me cuddling up next to Minnow. I smiled a little and replied to her tweet. _RatedRSister: Shut up dude. I was freezing, and now I'm warm. I will take a nap on Minnow if I want to. _After I sent the tweet, I did just that. Minnow was a great pillow.

***Minnow's POV***

"So, my female best friend is asleep on you."Rue said, pointing out the obvious. I rolled my eyes. "No shit Rue. I can see you know."I replied. She rolled her eyes too. "Let me rephrase this. My _married _female best friend is asleep on you."She said, stretching out the word married. I cocked a brow at her. "What's your point?"I asked. She sighed. "Have you met her husband? This is cheating in his head."

"That's fucking stupid. She's just cold. I'm sure he wouldn't want her to freeze or get sick."I commented, a little disgusted at Rue's statement.

"If it were Phil, or someone else he knew, he might not care so much. But it's you Min. He hasn't met you and I don't know what Vanessa's told him about you. He will see this as you trying to get with Vanessa."

"Is he really that insecure?"

"Jeff is a lot of things. But he makes Vanessa happy...most days."

"It seems to me like you don't really care for this Jeff guy."

"I don't. Honestly, I hate his guts. But like I said, he makes her happy. I'm not going to get in the way of her happiness like SOME PEOPLE."Rue said, looking over at Phil. "Hey! He's bad husband! He's a bad everything! She deserves way better!"Phil defended himself. I shook my head and looked down at the sleeping Vanessa. She was completely out of it. I chuckled and smiled a little at her. "You. Do not get any ideas."I heard Rue warn. I turned back to Rue and gave her a blank stare. "What?"I asked. "I know how you are Min. I know you like her. You aren't allowed to do a thing. You fuck up her happiness, I'll fuck you up."Rue said.

"I don't mess with married chicks Rue. Even ones who shouldn't be married to the man they are married to."

"I'm just warning you Minnow. Also, if you ever do meet Jeff, I don't suggest you let him know you call his wife baby."

"Am I supposed to be scared of this Jeff guy?"

Rue laughed. "Not by any means. You could take him, no problem. I'm just saying, it'll cause problems for Vanessa. She's got this little thing going where she's keeping track of her and Jeff's last big fight and apparently that was a long time ago."Rue sighed. "Just be careful alright? Don't start shit, and don't get too touchy."She stated. I nodded. "Alright, whatever Rue. I already said I wasn't planning anything."

"I know Min, I just don't want Nessie getting stressed out. A stressed Nessie is never a good thing. Even though I love you Min, I'll assassinate you if you hurt her."

**WOO! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Do you realize how hard this was? Jesus motherfucking Christ. -_-. My muses did NOT want to work. I honestly blame my new arrival muses. They were capturing all of my attention! Even my loud Minnow muse couldn't get a word in! Anywho, I don't have a wrestling rant. Not at all. This week was a wrestling free one. Monday I was passed out, and Friday I was busy. Also, my home life suuuuucked this week. So blah. Anyway! review replies!**

**To the love of my life: Bruce is worth everyone's attention. Beth will have to die eventually. I hate her -_- XDD Yeah you do know, because I tell you everything. Phil is Phil. I dunno what to do with him. **

**Nat: Yes, it's mighty nice of her. Sadly, Beth did/does. And alrighty.**

**Rated-R-Edgehead: It's okay, no one trusts him XDD. And of course Adam will not be alerted! He might kill his best friend and then there'd be a trial and Adam would go into prision and would get raped because he's so pretty...OFF TRACK! XD. I will try to think of triplet time. Ideas? Suggestions? It's hard with them haha.**

**Cameron113: WOO! Walking Dead ftw! And liking Reby? Not necessarily a bad thing. Three Days Graaaaace :D I love them.**

**Lahey: I don't know how to reply to your review XD. I'm sorry I fucked up your feelings so bad haha.**

**P.S I am the 1st X-Man. Is that joke ahead of our time?**


	38. Bitterness

Chapter 38

December 21st, 2012

8:45 PM

Stamford, Connecticut

I loved WWE Parties. Why? They were fantastic. Good music for the most part, people I enjoyed, and the best part? Bands that sang the theme songs. I was desperately hoping Three Days Grace would come again. I had to tell Adam how great the new album was. Transit of Venus was fucking fantastic. Besides wanting Adam and the rest of the band to be here, I also wanted Iron Maiden, who sang Rue's theme song, to be here too. I knew they'd been invited and I hoped that at least Bruce showed. Rue would love that.

"Vanessa, have you seen them yet?"Rue asked, running over to me. I shook my head. "I haven't seen Bruce or Adam yet."I told her, frowning. We had split up to find the singers of our favorite bands. Or any member for that matter. "Wanna try again? I'll look for Adam this time."Rue offered. I nodded. "I'll go find Bruce."I told her. We nodded and split up again. After a few minutes of searching I finally found him. I pushed my way through people and smiled at Bruce Dickinson. "Excuse me, but please come with me."I said, grabbing his hand. I started to drag him to the designated meeting place Rue and I'd established at the beginning of the party. "Forgive me for this Bruce."I said, chuckling as I dragged along the lead singer to Iron Maiden and Rue's God. Rue would be stoked. When we got to the meeting place, I smirked when I saw Rue. "Alright, she's wearing a Maiden shirt as you can tell. I don't know if you remember, but she and I went to a concert about a month ago. That woman idolizes you. You're her God."I told him in a whisper. He smiled. "Watch this then."He said, grinning deviously.

He walked behind Rue and stopped. "Nice shirt."He said. Rue began turning around. "Tha-"She cut herself off, her jaw hanging open. "Br-Br-Bruce."She stuttered. I loved it when Rue got like this. It was great. "The one and only."He said. I grinned as Rue's face was showing nothing but pure adoration for the man in front of her. "Your friend tells me you guys were at a concert not long ago. I think I remember you. You were the one that said I'm your God. Right?"He asked. Rue nodded. "Yes Sir."She said. "I've loved Iron Maiden since I was a kid. Best band. Ever."She told him. Bruce laughed. "Oh lord. I hope we didn't corrupt you at a young age."He said. Rue laughed. "No, it definitely wasn't you guys that corrupted me."She said. She looked behind Bruce and at me. "I almost forgot. Adam's been located. Waiting for you over there."She said, pointing. I looked to where she pointed and grinned. Adam was indeed waiting for me, leaning on a wall. I grinned. "No molesting of the rock star Vanessa. Jeff wouldn't like that."Rue said. I smirked. "What Jeff doesn't know won't hurt him."I teased, beginning to walk over to Adam.

"I believe we've met before."Adam said, grinning at me. I grinned back. "We have."I replied. Adam gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. "How ya been Champ?"He asked me. I smiled. "Been good. Got married since last time I saw you."I said, showing off my ring. He smiled. "Being married's awesome, huh? I love my wife to death. My kids too."He said, smiling. I nodded. "I don't have any kids, but I love my husband. Oh, speaking of love, mind if I go fangirl on you for a second?"I asked him. Adam laughed. "Go for it."He said. "Transit of Venus. Holy mother fucking God. It is fantastic. It's constantly playing whenever I listen to music."I said. He chuckled. "I'm glad you like the album. I see you're still using Break as your entrance."He said.

"Mhmm. My favorite song."

"Still?"

"Still."

"So, last time I saw you, it was with Chad Kroeger, whose voice you said was orgasmic."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was. And his voice still is."

"What about my voice?"

"Are we jealous that I didn't say your voice was orgasmic too?"I asked, teasing.

"Maybe a little."He said, grinning.

"Well I'm sorry. Adam Gontier, your voice is very orgasmic."I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded in agreement. "That's better."Adam said. "So tell me Vanessa, why was I kidnapped by your friend Rue?"He asked. I chuckled. "Because we promised to find our favorite singers for the other. I found her Bruce, she found me you."I explained. "Bruce? As in...?"

"Bruce Dickinson."

"He's fucking great."

"He is!"

"Can we go talk to him?"

"I think so. Hopefully Rue won't eat us."I said. I grabbed his shirt sleeve and began to pull him over to where Bruce must've been telling Rue a story. She was hanging on his every word. I supposed that's how I looked when Shawn talked. When Adam and I got to Bruce and Rue, so did Phil. "Oh hey, it's Bruce Dickinson."Phil said, like it wasn't a big deal. "You're an alright singer."He said. I grinned in amusement as Rue's face contorted with rage. "AN ALRIGHT SINGER? THIS MAN HAS THE VOICE OF A GOD!"She yelled at him, swinging at him. Lucky for Phil, he dodged the hit. Sadly, he came over to me for protection. "Save me Nessie!"He said, hiding behind me. I laughed. "Yeah right. I'm not putting myself in danger. Fuck you."I said. He groaned and looked in front of me, where Adam was. "Oh God. It's you. Dude, you know how sick of your voice I am? That's all she listens to!"Phil complained. I narrowed my eyes at him and elbowed him in the gut. "Don't insult Adam! His voice is marvelous!"I told Phil, turning around and punching him in the stomach. Rue walked over and punched Phil even harder than I had. "That's for saying Bruce was an alright singer you ass!"She said. Phil groaned in pain, holding his stomach. "God Dammit you two..."He complained. Rue smirked. "You mean Bruce dammit."She corrected. I chuckled at Rue's correction. Phil sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I'm leaving this group of people. Seriously. You all are assholes."He said, walking off. "See you later!"Rue and I chorused, and then continued to enjoy the party without Phil.

**Sunday**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"The very loud, very irritated voice of the United States Champion yelled. "I HAVEN'T HAD A MATCH IN FOREVER! I'M THE FUCKING CHAMPION! WHY DON'T I HAVE A MATCH BOOKED?"She yelled at some poor defenseless stagehand. "Miss Copeland, the only storyline you have going is the one with Cena, and he's got a title match tonight. You have the finals of your tournament!"He said in a sort of pleading voice. The blonde glared at the man. Just as she opened her mouth to yell some more, a large hand clasped over it. "Nessie, leave the poor man alone. It's not his fault. He just makes sure people are in their places."Minnow said.

"I will bite your hand if you don't move it."She growled out behind his hand.

He smirked at her. "Go ahead, bite me. See what happens."He taunted. Vanessa contemplated that for a second, but wasn't sure if she wanted to find out just exactly what _would _happen if she bit Minnow. "Just move your hand dammit."She complained. Minnow chuckled and removed his hand from her mouth. "Now, let's leave the poor stagehand alone."He said, grabbing her by the elbow. "But I want to yell at him some more. I know it's his fault I don't have a match, I can feel it."Vanessa said, although not fighting Minnow when he started to drag her away. "Just because you've stopped me from yelling at that man, it doesn't mean I'm still not pissed. I'm a champion and I haven't had a match since God knows when. I'm tired of it."She stated.

"I get that, but yelling at poor defenseless stagehands doesn't give you matches. You have to yell at other people. Like say, John Laurinaitis, Vince, people like that."

"Yell at Vince? Are you serious? That's career suicide."

"What about Johnny Ace?"

Vanessa chuckled. "I yell at him too much as is. He gets tired of it and has started to yell back."She sighed. "I just want to wrestle."She said. Minnow moved his hand from her elbow and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Think of it this way Nessie baby. When your tournament is over tonight, you have a guranteed match at the Royal Rumble. Then you can stop complaining."He said. The blonde chuckled and sort of leaned into him. "Oh Minnow. What would I do without you to defuse my irritation?"She laughed. Minnow grinned. "Well I think you would go on a lot more yelling sprees, probably would've killed a few people by now."He told her. He stopped abruptly, pausing to look at his phone. He let out a groan and shoved it back into his jeans pocket. "Hate to leave you, but duty calls."He told Vanessa. She nodded in understanding and separated herself from him. He gave her a quick hug and then went to fufill his duties.

Now alone, Vanessa was unsure of what to do. She had a while before the finals of the tournament. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. Should she call Jeff? They hadn't spoken in a few days. It worried Vanessa. Every day she hadn't heard from her husband, the more worried she became about Beth's place in Jeff's life. She tried to tell herself that she was stupid, and Jeff wouldn't ever try anything with Beth, but there was that small part of her that doubted her words. Beth had been through a lot with Jeff, a lot more than she and Jeff had been through. Beth was also there first...they had history. With a sigh, Vanessa tried to push those thoughts away. She glanced down at her phone, smiling at the picture of her and Jeff she used as her wallpaper. With a sudden need to hear his voice, she dialed his number and called him. She was disappointed when it went to voicemail. After leaving a somewhat pathetic message, she put her phone back in her pocket, her mood darkening. '_Probably busy with Beth.' _a voice in her head told her. She scowled at the voice, but didn't argue. He probably was. The formerly perky blonde now was in a bad mood, and the fact that she had to wait for her part of the show worsened that mood. She needed to hit something, or someone. Soon.

"Vanessa, who do you think will come out victorious in this match? The Miz or Brock Lesnar?"Jerry The King Lawler asked. The blonde shrugged and leaned her head on her right hand. "Don't really care."She said. Cole smiled. "Think you got the match either way?"He asked. Vanessa shrugged again. "Sure."She replied in a bored tone. "Are you alright Vanessa? You seem kinda out of it."Jerry asked. "I'm fine."She replied. "Are you su-"

"I SAID I'M FINE DAMMIT!"She snapped.

The United States Champion stayed silent after that, leaving the commentary to the King and Cole. She watched the match with a look that clearly said she wasn't paying attention. Something else was on her mind. She didn't even perk up when the bell rang, signalling the end of the match. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match and the number one contender for the United States Championship, Brock Lesnar!"Lillian said. Vanessa stood, grabbed her belt, and began walking up the ramp. Not one to be ignored, Brock yelled at her to get her attention. She didn't even turn around, and just walked past the curtain, leaving the WWE Universe confused. Just what was wrong with their beloved champion?

**Okay, I know it's ridiculously short, but be happy! My block is gone! Yay that! A certain reader really got me back into the story(she knows who she is) and I had to write. Granted it took me a really long time to write because I've been going through a rough patch with my writing. What that means is everything I wrote, I hated, so I would delete it. I felt my writing had become shitty and awful, so I just didn't write. I actually believed for a while that I wouldn't ever write again. Thankfully, I was wrong. As for this chapter, and where things are headed, here's what's going down. I'm doing a little time skip next chapter. Nothing huge. like two weeks. I want to get to the Rumble faster. As for Brock? I know you're tired of seeing him. But he's needed. You'll see. Jeffless chapter, I know. There's a reason. As you can tell, Positivity isn't working for Vanessa. Her mood is going to get much worse. One last thing. i havne't really been watching wrestling lately. I watch bits of Raw, but that's about it...so I'm terribly out of the loop. Someone who reads please tell me how AJ and Ziggler got together? Thanks! XD. Review please!**


	39. Everything Changes

**"Everything Changes" by Staind**

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say?_

_Would it matter anyway?_

_Would it change how you feel?_

_;_

_I am the mess you chose_

_The closet you can not close_

_The devil in you, I suppose_

_'Cause the wounds never heal_

_;_

_But everything changes if I could_

_Turn back the years if you could_

_Learn to forgive me_

_Then I could learn to feel_

_;_

_Sometimes the things I say_

_In moments of disarray_

_Succumbing to the games we play_

_To make sure that it's real_

_;_

_But everything changes if I could_

_Turn back the years if you could_

_Learn to forgive me_

_Then I could learn to feel_

_;_

_When it's just me and you_

_Who knows what we could do?_

_If we can just make it through_

_The toughest part of the day_

_;_

_But everything changes if I could_

_Turn back the years if you could_

_Learn to forgive me_

_Then I could learn how to feel_

_;_

_Then we could stay here together_

_And we could conquer the world_

_If we could say that forever_

_Is more than just a word_

_;_

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say?_

_And would it matter anyway?_

_It wouldn't change how you feel_

Chapter 39

January 27th, 2013

Royal Rumble

6:30 PM

I walked into the arena with Jeff in tow. I was really surprised he'd wanted to come. He'd been pretty bitter towards WWE since he'd gotten fired, and he'd long stopped watching my matches. That kinda hurt a little, considering I watched his. But I didn't say anything, he obviously had his reasons. I grinned a little when I saw Minnow walking towards us. Minnow was really fun to be around. Jeff, who noticed my grin, took my hand in his. I groaned inwardly. I'd forgotten about Jeff's jealousy thing. It wouldn't be a fun time, considering how Minnow acted around me. There was a lot of touching and flirting on his part, while I just laughed it off. It didn't really bug me, I was used to it. Jeff however, was not. And he would not be happy about it, considering I'd told him virtually nothing about how Minnow interacts with me. Minnow walked over to us and looked at Jeff, sizing him up. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Min's old habits died hard I guess.

"Hey Nessie baby."Minnow said, pulling me into a hug, crushing me against his hard chest. His hand rested really low on my lower back. I hugged him back, but quickly pulled away. I didn't need Jeff getting any ideas. I didn't want a fight right now. We were doing so well. "Who's this?"He asked, pointing at Jeff. Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "I'm her husband. Who are you?"Jeff asked, standing up straighter. "Minnow. You must be Jeff. I've heard a lot about you."Minnow said, completely unaffected by the glares Jeff was shooting at him. Minnow turned to look at me. "Make sure you stop by, so I can stretch you out before your match."He reminded me. I nodded. He smiled at me, and turned to leave. "See ya then Nessie baby. Nice meeting you Jeff."Minnow said, leaving our presence. As Minnow disappeared, Jeff dragged me into an empty locker room and locked the door. "Explain."He demanded.

"Explain what?"I asked, confused.

"Explain to me, why he calls you baby. Explain to me, why he was looking at you with lust in his eyes. And explain to me, what 'stretching you out' means."Jeff said, the anger clear in his voice.

"Well, I don't know why he calls me baby. He says it's just a nickname."I replied, feeling suddenly nervous. A lot of the things Minnow did, I didn't know how to explain.

"What about the look he was giving you?"Said a still pretty upset Jeff.

I shrugged. "I don't know Jeff! Maybe he's attracted to me, I don't know. It's not like it matters. I'm not attracted to him."Lie. That was such a lie. I was very attracted to Minnow. It was kinda hard not to be. He just radiated attraction. I wouldn't be female if I didn't feel it. But I sure as hell was not going to tell my husband that, nor would I act on it. Jeff gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. "Tell me Vanessa. What the hell does the stretching you out mean then? Hmm?"He asked, his voice accusing me. I laughed breathlessly. "That's actually not what it sounds like. I go to the trainers before every match, and Minnow'll stretch my arms, legs, upper body, you know, the works. It helps to loosen me up and prevents injury."I said. "Let's not fight Jeff. Please? We were doing so good. We haven't fought in months."I pleaded with him. He scowled at me. "I don't trust him. I want you to quit hanging out with him."He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeff you only saw him for like two minutes."I argued.

"Yeah, and in those two minutes he called you baby, looked at you like you were a piece of meat, made a sexual innuendo, and he was basically touching your ass and you didn't say one word about any of it!"He yelled. I sighed shakily. A fight before a title defense was not what I needed. "Jeff, just because we're married, that doesn't mean that you can boss me around. We've been through this, I'll do what I want...you're my husband. Not my father, or my brother."I muttered. Jeff's scowl deepened. "Of course. I can never be as perfect as Adam, even though he treats you like you're still a little girl."He spat. I semi glared at Jeff.

"I'm used to it with him. He has a reason to do it Jeff. But you do the same thing he does. You treat me like I'm four and can't make intelligent choices."

"Only because the times you've made your own choices you've shown me that you are incapable of making intelligent choices."

"Excuse me?"I asked, very offended.

"A choice of yours was to befriend Jay again. Not the brightest decision. He fucking-"

"YES I KNOW HE RAPED ME JEFF! I KNOW HE DID! STOP ACTING LIKE I FORGOT! I KNOW WHAT HE DID, AND I'VE FORGIVEN HIM FOR IT! LET. IT. GO."I yelled. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't want to fight Jeff. Stop picking fights."I murmured. "I'm going to go talk to Phil."I said, and dashed out of the locker room, leaving Jeff behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's POV<strong>

I hated it when women cried. Especially when they were women I cared about. I hated it even more when I knew the cause of their tears, but wasn't allowed to do anything about it. Vanessa had burst into my locker room, cheeks covered in tears, babbling about how she wished Jeff would realize how much she loved him and stop being so jealous all the time. Apparently Jeff had blown up about her being friends with Minnow. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to be angry with Jeff, or be understanding with him. She kept contradicting herself, saying she understood his reasoning, considering how Minnow acted around her, but also wanting Jeff to not over react about it. I kept my mouth shut for the most part, not wanting my opinions of her husband make her even more upset.

"You're so good to me Phil."Vanessa said suddenly, halting her tears momentarily.

"Excuse me?"I asked, caught off guard.

"You're just sitting here, listen to me whine and complain about something so trivial, and you've not told me to shut up yet."She replied.

I shrugged. "You're my best friend Nessie. It's part of the job to listen."I said, brushing her hair back. She smiled at me through her teary eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I love you big brother Phillip."She said. I chuckled and hugged her back. "I love you too Robin."I replied. We sat in silence for a moment, our hug still going on. Sighing, she finally pulled away. The tears were gone, which I was thankful for. "Feel better?"I asked. She chuckled. "Little bit. Still kind of upset though."She admitted. I frowned, not wanting her to be upset at all. "Can I say something to him?"I asked, hoping she'd say yes. There were several things I'd like to say to Jeff Hardy, none of them nice. Vanessa sighed again. "Just...don't say anything too mean."She said.

Did I hear her wrong? Was she giving me permission to yell at Jeff?

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe someone else can convince him that I'm trustworthy."She said, looking sort of depressed.

I stood immediately, not waiting for her to change her mind. "Why don't you find Rue? She can cheer you up with her useless knowledge."I suggested. Vanessa giggled a little. "If I do that, I'll probably miss my match. I asked her once if that Ezio guy ever took his hood off, and I got a twenty minute lecture."She said. I chuckled. That definitely sounded like Rue. "You'll just have to risk it."I told her. "I'll see you before your match."With that, I walked out of the locker room. I was a man on a mission. A mission to finally put Jeff Hardy in his place.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Phil gave a triumphant smirk when he finally located his target. Jeff was lingering in a deserted hallway, on his cell phone. Phil was able to catch some of what he was saying. "...Hands all over her. What was I supposed to think?"He questioned the person on the other line. Phil's eyes narrowed. He was already bad mouthing Vanessa to someone no doubt. "You're supposed to think,_ 'Hey that's my wife. I should trust her!'_"Phil said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jeff paused and glanced over at his wife's best friend. "I'll call you back later Beth. I just got unwanted company."He said into the phone before placing it in his pocket. "Any particular reason why you're in my presence?"Jeff bit out.

"Any particular reason you're bad mouthing your wife to your ex?"Phil countered.

"I wasn't bad mouthing. I wanted someone else's input. I already know Vanessa already went crying to you. If she can have an outlet, so can I."Jeff defended himself.

Phil sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. "Why do you have to be like this Jeff?"

"Like what?"

"Being all jealous and possessive. You didn't use to act like this with Vanessa. You two used to be adorable as much as it irritates me to say it. What changed?"Phil asked the question that had burned in the back of his mind for so long now. Jeff didn't reply, which angered Phil. "Do you not trust her? Is that it?"He asked. Still Jeff refused to reply. Phil's eyes narrowed. "You don't trust yourself. That's what it is."He told the silent man before him. Jeff finally reacted, standing up straighter, in a defensive position. "What the hell are you trying to say, Punk?"He spat. Phil smirked. "You know that you don't have the will power to say no, unlike Vanessa. Vanessa is a beautiful woman, anyone with eyes can see it. She could've probably cheated on you millions of times with whoever she wanted. But she didn't and she won't. Because, for some God forsaken reason, she loves no one but you. You know that, but because you don't trust yourself, you always think the worst of her."Phil explained. "One day Jeff, she's going to get tired of you always accusing her of something or other and she will leave you. And that will be a day that I rejoice."Phil turned to leave, but stopped himself. He glanced over his shoulder at the youngest Hardy, who looked like he very much wanted to harm Phil.

"Just remember what it felt like to be cheated on Jeff. Do you really want Vanessa to go through that pain?"He asked. Phil could swear he saw the faintest hint of guilt wash over Jeff. That only fueled his anger. Whatever Jeff had to feel guilty for, better not involve that annoying auburn haired woman named Beth, or there would be no restraining his anger.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, my head is spinning.<em>

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE, yourself to higher places!_

**Loud and joyful screams started the second the intro of Three Days Grace's "Break" hit. That song signaled the arrival of their beloved Vanessa. The blonde woman appeared on the stage, her United States title hooked around her shoulder. She walked down the ramp with a smile on her face, basking in the cheers that her fans gave her. The bubbly attitude she had quickly diminished when she met the gaze of Brock Lesnar. The two blondes never once broke eye contact as the smaller of the two entered the ring. Wordlessly, she handed her title to Charles Robinson. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is set for one fall and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, Brock Lesnar!"Lillian Garcia said, bringing about a round of harsh boos. "Introducing the champion, Vanessa!"This time, her sentence was met with loud and happy cheers that were certain to wake the people who lived near the arena in which the Pay Per View was held. Charles raised the belt in the air, showing people what these two were fighting for. He handed it off, and signaled for the match to begin.**

**At first the two did nothing. They simply stared at one another. It was Vanessa who made the first move, opting for a kick to Brock's thigh. Before her kick could connect, he caught her leg. With a smirk, Brock yanked her forward by her leg, smashing his elbow into her face and knocking her on the mat. Vanessa quickly retaliated with a Russian Leg Sweep, sending Brock to the mat as well. She climbed on top of him and began throwing punches. Brock blocked her hits, and soon grabbed hold of her hands and tossed her off of him. He stood and slammed his foot into her stomach multiple times before stopping and smirking. The audience booed loudly as he laughed at Vanessa on the mat. "Jerry, this is definitely not the way this match was thought to go."Michael Cole spoke up. Jerry nodded in agreement. "No it was not Cole. Lesnar's been dominating this match. It's kinda weird. Vanessa's always been able to keep up with the guys."**

**"It appears as if her mind is elsewhere tonight Jerry."**

**"Let's hope she regains focus soon, or this match will not go on much longer."**

**Brock grabbed Vanessa by her ponytail and threw her into the turnbuckle. Hard. A smirk crossed his features when she ended up outside of the ring from the harshness of his toss. As Charles started to count Vanessa out, Brock exited the ring and approached the woman. He grabbed her up by her hair and smacked her head against the ring post. Not wanting this match to end in her favor, he threw her back inside the ring before entering it himself. His eyes widened in shock as his legs were taken out from underneath him. The audience began to cheer again as Vanessa locked in the triangle scissor lock. "Tap! Tap! Tap!"They chanted. Brock wouldn't have it. He slowly inched his way towards the ropes, face contorted with pain. When his hand grasped the bottom rope, Charles told Vanessa to release the hold. She refused.**

**"One!"Charles began counting.**

**No release.**

**"Two!"**

**Still no release of the hold.**

**"Three! Vanessa, you'd better let go!"**

**Again, she didn't let go.**

**"Four!"**

**This time, Vanessa finally let go. She wouldn't win her title match by disqualification. That wasn't her way. She got to her knees and stared down Brock Lesnar, who was breathing heavily. The two stood in unison. Before she could react, she was once again tossed into the turnbuckle. She quickly removed herself from it, not wanting to end up outside the ring once again. However, as soon as she moved she was hit with a rather harsh, rather painful, spear. She fought to gather her breath back as Brock stood over her, smirking. He'd just used the famed family finisher against her. Brock grabbed her by her top, and yanked her to a standing position. It was then that he tossed her over his shoulders and delivered a devastating F5. He grabbed her leg and waited for Charles to count the pin.**

**1.**

**Vanessa made no movement.**

**2.**

**Still no movement. The audience sucked in their breath, anxiously awaiting the pop up of her shoulder that was sure to come.**

**3.**

**The bell rang and left the crowd in a stunned silence. Brock's music blared as Lillian announced his win. He was offered the title, but shoved Charles away and yanked Vanessa up again. Brock wanted to make a point. He wanted to make sure she knew he would always be superior to her. Brock pounded his knee into her face multiple times before stopping. As Charles moved to stop him from further damaging the woman, he shoved the man aside roughly. Brock dragged Vanessa to the turnbuckle and quickly untied the protecting pad, tossing it to the ground. With a sadistic grin, he slammed her head into the cold hard metal. The fans watched in horror as Vanessa was brutally attacked, with no sign of help coming. Stopping his attack, Brock noticed blood dripping out of the side of Vanessa's head, mixing with her hair. Her eyes were glazed over and half opened. He laughed when she tried to reach for him, and he gave one final, hard slam into the turnbuckle that was now coated in Vanessa's blood. When she fell to the mat, Brock followed her and immediately grabbed her arm and put it in the infamous submission move. The crowd was silent as they watched Vanessa not even move. Only when he heard a snap, did Brock release Vanessa's arm. With a smirk, he grabbed his newly won title and exited the ring. As he made his way up the ramp, countless trainers ran past him and went to load the unconscious blonde onto a stretcher. Brock chuckled his way to the back, feeling quite proud of himself.**

* * *

><p>"Vanessa? Vanessa baby, wake up."A masculine voice said. When she didn't respond, the owner of the voice took to shaking her. Vanessa winced in pain as her right arm was jolted. "Hurts."She complained, almost crying. "Nessa, it's Minnow. Can you hear me?"The voice continued. Vanessa brought herself to nod, despite her wanting to just lay motionless. "Open your eyes then."Minnow demanded. Vanessa cracked open her eyes a little, before snapping them shut. "Too bright Min. Too bright."She said. Minnow looked up at the light above him and moved so it would no longer be in Vanessa's eyes. It just made him that much closer to Vanessa. Something that did not please her husband who was also in the room. "Okay, it should be better now Nessie."Minnow said. Vanessa opened her eyes again to find Minnow standing in the way of the light. She gave him a small, thankful smile before wincing in pain. "It hurts Min. Make it go away."She pleaded. Minnow gave her a sympathetic smile, and brushed her hair back. "Don't worry Nessie baby. I will."He reassured her.<p>

"Think you could quit calling my wife baby?"Jeff asked bitterly.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Minnow focused on the cut on Vanessa's temple. It wasn't long, but it was a little deeper than Minnow cared for. "Let me patch this cut up, and then I'll see what's wrong with your arm, kay?"He told Vanessa. She nodded and allowed Minnow to work on her cut, wincing in pain every now and again. When he finished, Vanessa's head fell on his stomach. "I'm tired Min."She said. Smiling softly, he picked her head up off of his stomach. "Stay awake just a little longer Ness. Thankfully, there's no concussion this time. Let's see what's up with your arm, then you can sleep all you like. Sound like a deal?"He asked gently. Vanessa nodded and let Minnow work his magic. It wasn't until Minnow moved around some, that she noticed Jeff also in the room. She offered him a smile. "I hope you're in the mood for being a pillow tonight."She said. Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, a guilty look crossing his features. "Actually, I have a plane to catch. Dixie called a last minute meeting for her talent. Some kind of emergency. I'm supposed to be in Orlando tomorrow morning."He explained. Vanessa's smile dropped. "Oh."Was all she said.

"Bad news Nessa."Minnow said, breaking the silence. Grimacing and preparing herself for the worst, she motioned for Minnow to continue. "I can't be for sure what you have without an x ray. Obviously, we don't have one of those here. You'll have to go to a real hospital."He reported. Before Vanessa could reply, she heard Jeff's voice beep. She watched as he read the message he'd just received, and gave him a questioning look as he looked back at her. "Dixie. I need to go. Plane leaves soon. Feel better Pepper."He saved, moving in to kiss her forehead. Vanessa fought the urge to wince in pain. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes as she watched Jeff walk out of the room altogether, but knew she was failing horribly. Minnow, noticing this, sighed. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"He offered. Vanessa nodded. "If you don't mind. This is kind of my dominant arm. I don't think I could drive with one arm, either."She said. Minnow nodded and went to inform his fellow trainers of his departure. Vanessa sighed. Tonight did not go exactly to plan. Not only was her husband continuing his strange behavior, but she had also lost her title and might be put on the shelf. Sighing again, Vanessa leaned back and closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

**Five months. Five, freakin' months since I last updated. Good God. I am awful. But here's a long chapter, so hopefully this helps. I also bring good news. Because of the lovely Christian, I'm going to start watching wrestling again. Well, mostly just Raw. BUT I AM SO HAPPY HE RETURNED. I love that man. So. Much. Oh, a few updates: I got not one, not two, but THREE Shawn Michaels action figures from the 90's! Also two of his DVDs :3. I am pleased. I also am officially a Senior in high school. How about that? Summer is here though :3. Yay! Anyways, I'll be quiet now. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review! It lets me know that people are enjoying what I'm doing :D.**


	40. Life Is For Keeping Score

**"Game Over" by Falling In Reverse**

_My life is like a video game,_  
><em>Trying hard to beat the stage.<em>  
><em>All while I am still collecting coins.<em>  
><em>Trying hard to save the girl,<em>  
><em>Obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles.<em>  
><em>I'm growing up to be a big boy.<em>

_I battle with the evil ways,_  
><em>I travel far, and try and save,<em>  
><em>Sorry but your princess isn't here.<em>  
><em>I take a rest, I push the pause,<em>  
><em>Level up, and move along<em>  
><em>In hopes that the next stage I will clear.<em>  
><em>(I fucking passed asshole!)<em>

_I'm just trying to keep from dying_

_It's just a game that we play_  
><em>And for heaven's sakes<em>  
><em>Looking for a better way to play it!<em>  
><em>Life is for keeping score and forever more,<em>  
><em>Stop complaining and start changing it.<em>

_Today I went to therapy,_  
><em>Told him my embarrassing<em>  
><em>Issues that I'm having with my life.<em>  
><em>He told me that I need to change,<em>  
><em>Life is not a video game.<em>  
><em>So stop playing and open up your eyes<em>

_I'm just trying to keep from dying_

_It's just a game that we play_  
><em>And for heavens sakes<em>  
><em>Looking for a better way to play it!<em>  
><em>Life is for keeping score and forever more,<em>  
><em>Stop complaining and start changing it.<em>

_Don't talk about it,_  
><em>Just be about it,<em>  
><em>Don't ever doubt it even when your brain is clouding.<em>  
><em>I may be crazy,<em>  
><em>But life's amazing<em>  
><em>And through it all even with your problems facing.<em>  
><em>So just know its okay.<em>

_My life is like a video game,_  
><em>Trying hard to beat the stage.<em>  
><em>All while I am still collecting coins.<em>  
><em>Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Select Start.<em>

_It's just a game that we play_  
><em>And for heavens sakes<em>  
><em>Looking for a better way to play it!<em>  
><em>Life is for keeping score and forever more,<em>  
><em>Stop complaining and start changing it.<em>  
><em>It's just a game that we play<em>  
><em>And for heavens sakes<em>  
><em>Looking for a better way to play it!<em>  
><em>Life is for keeping score and forever more,<em>  
><em>Stop complaining and start changing it.<em>

Chapter 40

January 28th, 2013

3:45 AM

Vanessa's hotel room

I glared down at the bright pink offending object that was attached to my right arm. "I hate you." I told it. A chuckle sounded from beside me. "It's not its fault your arm is broken." Minnow said. I looked at him through my peripheral vision. "No. It's Brock Lesnar's." I spat. Because of that man, I now had a broken arm, and I no longer had a title. I was no longer the United States champion. To make matters worse, I didn't even get the color cast I'd wanted. All they had left was this stupid pink one. "How long did he say I would be out of action for?" I asked Minnow.

"You got lucky. Your cast will only be needed for about a month. But rehabbing will take longer. I'd give you at least three to four months until you can even think about getting in the ring again. I'd recommend that you give yourself five months before you return, though. Just to be safe."

Five months? But…Wrestlemania was in two months…

"But Min…what about Mania?" I asked.

"Sorry, Nessa. Looks like you're missing it this year."

"Great. Just fucking awesome. I went from being on the card three times last year, to not being on it at all this year." I said bitterly. "My life sucks." I complained.

"If this is going to be a pity party, I'll just go back to my room and go to sleep." Minnow joked, and began standing. I reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt tail. "Don't leave." I said quickly. I didn't exactly feel like being alone now, and Minnow was good company. If there was anyone who could make me feel better now, it'd be this man before me. He chuckled and sat back down. "I didn't realize how needy you were." He teased. I laughed a little. "Newsflash, I'm very needy. Especially when I'm injured." I told him. It was partly true. I was very needy when injured. "I take it I'm supposed to stay with you until you fall asleep, hmm?" Minnow asked. I smiled brightly at him.

"If you would be a darling and do so, I'd appreciate it very much."

Sighing, Minnow made himself comfortable next to me on the bed. I leaned my head against the headboard and closed my eyes, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted. "What happened out there, Nessa? You seemed really unfocused." Minnow asked suddenly. I ran my left hand over my jaw and sighed. It was true. I was completely unfocused, and it cost me my title.

"What happened is that just before my match I got into it with Jeff. It was our first fight in so long, and I guess it just got to me. I was focused on that, instead of Brock." I explained. "Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I softly banged my head against the head board with each word. "If I caused anything between you, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention." Minnow said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He appeared guilty, and for some reason that made me feel guilty as well. "Don't be Min. It wasn't your fault. If he wasn't about you, it would've been about something else. Jeff doesn't seem to trust me very much anymore." I said. "He doesn't understand that yeah, I might find other people besides him attractive, it doesn't mean I'll do anything about it. I mean I'm his wife, he's supposed to trust me. Isn't he? Isn't that how marriage works? You trust each other?"

"Although I've never been married, I'm pretty sure that's how it's supposed to work." He replied. "Were things always like this between you two?"

"No. They weren't. Jeff and I used to never fight. We used to be so in sync, and he was trusting, and we were happy. But then…"I trailed off.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. Your business is your business." Minnow told me.

"I'm probably going to tell you this story at some point anyway, I might as well tell you now. I trust you, oddly enough, that you won't go spouting it off to the world." I paused for a second and took a breath. "A while back I was raped. By someone I never thought could do something like that to me. It was my brother's best friend, Jay, someone who had been like a second brother—"

"Jay? You mean that blonde guy you hang around a lot? The one that you gives hugs to with no problem? Him?"

"Yeah, him. Before you start acting like Jeff does about the subject, let me explain. I've known Jay my entire life. He was a huge part of my life, and still is. Somewhere along the way though, Jay became…well not really stable. He fooled himself that he was in love with me, and then the whole thing happened. I was really scared of him for a long time after that. I would have nightmare constantly, and just the mention of his name would make me clam up in fear. But here's what changed. Jay realized he wasn't a man he wanted to be, and he got help. He became the Jay I knew and grew up around. He apologized to me for everything he'd done, and I forgave him, simply so I could move on. Flash forward to last summer, there was a huge fight between all of my friends, and I was pulled into the middle of it. At that time, we all shared a locker room, and I didn't want to be in that situation anymore, so I left. I ran into Jay when I left the locker room, and he offered his to me. He didn't even ask for a thank you, and he didn't even hesitate to offer. He had become his old self again, and I found myself very easily slipping back into a friendship with him. Well, to finally get to the point of this long and depressing story, Jeff found out and was not pleased about it. He is now convinced I'm incapable of making intelligent choices and that he has to make them for me." I finally finished.

I looked over at Minnow. He seemed to be mulling over all of the information I'd just told him. That's when I realized that I hadn't even told Rue this story, she had to hear from Phil. What was it about Minnow that made me feel like I could trust him with anything? I'd met him not even three months ago, yet I was spilling my guts to him every chance I got. Deciding not to ponder that, I decided to break Minnow's train of thought. "Don't hurt yourself there, Min. Wouldn't want you thinking too hard and your brain melt or anything." I taunted. The seriousness soon left Minnow face and he chuckled. "You're the one that should avoid thinking at all costs, miss blonde person."

I lifted my newly acquired cast a little. "Don't make me hit you with this. You know I will."

"Using weapons? Isn't that considered grounds for disqualification? For someone who's supposed to be such a great wrestler, you seem to have no problem getting disqualified." Minnow said, clicking his tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes you just gotta get disqualified, Min." I said with a chuckle. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned. "Well I suppose I should probably get some kind of sleep. I'll see you at Raw." I said, yawning again.

"You're still going to Raw?" Minnow inquired.

"Mhmm. I have to let the boss people know what's up with my arm. Besides, I heard a rumor that they're revealing who the first person to go into the Hall of Fame this year is. I don't wanna miss that one for the world. I have a sneaking suspicion on who it is." I said.

"Don't even go near Lesnar, Vanessa." Minnow warned.

"I didn't plan on it Min. I honestly just want to go for the revealing of the Hall of Fame inductee."

Minnow gave me a skeptical look, but dropped it. "I'll see you later then. You want me to drive you to the arena?" He offered. I smiled at him. "Please." I replied. He nodded and stood. "Goodnight Nessa." He said and began walking towards the door. My smile grew. "See ya later Min." I said with another yawn. When I heard the door shut behind him, I turned the lights off and laid my head down on my pillow. While my body was ready for sleep, my mind wasn't. It kept drifting back to Jeff, and what he was doing right at that moment. I sighed, trying to think of a way to help us move past this phase in our relationship. After some serious thinking, I finally managed to come up with something that could help us. It was sure fire. Or at least that's what I hoped.

* * *

><p>Perhaps I should have listened to Minnow and stayed away from the arena. Perhaps I should have just went home this morning. But no, I just had to see this Hall of Fame inductee. I seemed to forget about the fact that Brock would no doubt go out there and trash me to hell. I should have realized that he would have asked for replays. I should have realized that he would be laughing about my injury. I should have remembered that us Copelands have very short fuses when it comes to our temper. I should have realized that I wouldn't be able to stay backstage for long. I should have realized that Brock would have no problems attacking an already injured person, with the intent of ending their career. Perhaps I should be kissing Jay's feet for making sure that didn't happen.<p>

I'm almost certain that if Jay hadn't run out there, I would never wrestle again. I definitely needed to tell Jay I loved him more often. However, I was feeling awfully bitter towards Jay right now, regardless of his actions. This new general manager, this Brad Maddox guy, had told Jay that he had a title shot for the US title at Elimination Chamber. He had a chance to gain what I should have right now. I cursed myself for not focusing like I should have last night. I sighed and looked at the TV screen that was in Phil's locker room, the place where I was now confined to. I was leaving the second they finally told me who was going to be in the Hall of Fame.

I didn't have to wait very long before Jerry was standing in the ring, ready to announce the first and most important inductee of the Hall of Fame for 2013.

However, even though I'd waited all night for this moment, I found myself zoning out at what Jerry was saying. Instead, my mind drifted to Jeff, and how I was supposed to bring up the topic I needed to. I wondered if it would be better to do it in person, or over the phone. Before I could elaborate on my own thoughts, a very very familiar name that was dear to my heart was spoken. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the first inductee of the Hall of Fame Class of 2013...The HeartBreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The grin on my face could not get any larger. I don't think I ever smiled so hard as I did as a video of some of Shawn's career highlights started to play, along with his music. I grabbed my phone and immediately went to twitter to gloat that I'd called this.

_RatedRSister: And who called this LAST YEAR? That would be Vanessa. Ladies and Gents, may I introduce to you, soon to be Mr. Hall of Fame, Mr. Shawn Michaels._

* * *

><p>When Jeff walked through the door, I didn't say a word. I simply allowed him to deposit his things upstairs without me harassing him. I sat patiently as I waited for him to come back downstairs. I began to absent mindedly twiddle my thumbs as I heard him begin to walk down the stairs. I glanced at him as he all but threw himself on the couch beside me. He looked tired. Normally, I'd suggest he took a nap or something, but I really needed to talk to him first.<p>

"Jeff?" I began.

"Ness, I don't want to argue right now." He said.

"Well neither do I. I actually just want to talk to you."

Jeff sat up and looked at me. "What about?" He asked, seeming wary. I took one of his hands in both of mine. "I love you." I told him. The corner of his mouth flickered at that. "I love you too." He replied easily. I smiled at that. It seemed like forever since he'd said it so easily. "Look, I know we've been at odd lately, and I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want us to be happy." I said. Jeff sighed.

"I want us to be happy too Vanessa." Jeff said.

"I think we're ready Jeff."

"Ready for what?"

I smiled again and tightened my grip on his hand a little. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Let's have a baby."

**And this is where I shall end it. ;). So Raw last night? My God that was some epic stuff. I adored every second. Punk's segment was BY FAR my favorite, with Jericho vs. RVD being the second favorite part. Wrestling and I might just be getting along again. I'm definitely watching next week. However, if WWE mistreats Christian again, I'm rioting. Also, Cena had to PICK HIS OPPONENT for Summerslam, but ended up asking for the fans to help him choose? Hmm. Wonder what this sounds like. Perhaps when Nessie didn't know who to pick for her tournament, so she had the fans choose? Hmm. Couldn't be. Silly WWE, stealing my ideas dammit. I demand payment in the form of Punkers and Christian please. Thank you. And I'm using a new writing program, so if the format or whatever is odd…blame that.**

**Also, I'd just like to say thank you for such positive feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad you all haven't forgotten Vanessa ****J**** it means so much!**


	41. So Close

Chapter 41

February 9th, 2013

2:45 PM

Adam and Amy's house

A chorus of giggles broke out as a ball of snow crashed into the face of one Adam Copeland. "It's bad that your own kids are laughing at you." Vanessa commented, a smirk on her face. Adam's green eyes narrowed at his younger sister as he wiped the snow out of his face. "Was there a reason you did that? Or did you do it for fun?" He asked, clearly annoyed. The blonde grinned. "For fun, of course." She stated.

"Immature little girl."

"Says the one who threw one at me the second the snow got harder."

A small smirk came across Adam's face as he recalled the memory. "Yeah, well, you deserved it."

"Oh? For what?"

Adam was silent, which caused his wife, Amy, to laugh. "Adds, just admit you want to engage in a snowball fight with your sister, and all of this will go away." She said, fixing Christopher's mittens. "She's injured! I can't!" He replied, taking his eyes off of Vanessa to look at the redheaded woman. Not four seconds after he took his eyes off of her, another snowball hit him in the face. "SERIOUS?" Adam asked, wiping more snow off.

"That was a congratulation."

"For?"

"Making it into the Hall of Fame silly."

That was a statement that Vanessa said with the utmost pride. Her brother was going to be amongst the legends in the Hall of Fame. He was going to be immortal in the wrestling world, along with her hero Shawn Michaels. Vanessa couldn't be happier. Both men deserved the recognition they were getting, and she was even more pleased that they were getting it so soon. Shawn had retired at the past Wrestlemania, Adam late last summer. Adam was also the youngest to ever be inducted into the Hall of Fame, adding yet another bonus. It had already been decided that Vanessa would be giving Adam's induction speech, and she couldn't be more flattered.

"Goin' in there with the legends. Told you it would happen." Vanessa said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Adam said, walking over to his children. Adam was being very humble about the entire thing. He just wanted to silently accept his congratulations, whereas Vanessa wanted to scream it from the rooftops. She was so proud. "How's your arm?" Adam asked, changing the subject. Vanessa looked down at the bright pink offensive object peeking out from her black pea coat and frowned at it. She still hated having it, and it was really annoying. "Annoying." She answered. Adam smiled slightly as he picked Isabelle up. "Yeah, well you're stuck with it for another two or three months." He said, kissing his daughter's nose and earning a high pitched giggle.

"Don't remind me." Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

"Bet having the cast on makes your attempts at reproduction a tad difficult, doesn't it?" Amy interjected, a smirk on her face.

"Amy, can you not?" Adam asked. "It's all fine and dandy that she and Jeff are trying, but I don't need details."

Vanessa chuckled a little at her brother before turning to her sister in law. "It does make it a little difficult, but we're managing." She replied.

"How are you guys?" Amy pressed on. "Like...emotionally."

Vanessa's smile faded a little, and she shrugged. "We're trying. I think we're going to be okay. We just needed to sit and talk it out."

"Or so you hope." Adam butted in.

"Is someone changing sides again? You know, you're very bipolar with Jeff." Vanessa commented.

"I just know that you two got into a huge fight that cost you your title." Vanessa opened her mouth to argue, but Adam cut her off. "And don't say it wasn't a big fight. Phil told me everything. And I know it was huge enough to distract you, which is hard to do during a match." Adam sighed. "I'm not saying I suddenly hate Jeff. I just...happen to like him less when he upsets you."

"Since when do you talk to Phil?" Vanessa asked, trying to get the topic off of her and Jeff.

Her brother smiled a little. "He and I have an understanding. He keeps me updated and tells me the full truth, unlike you. You keep things from me, or you try to downplay it because you don't want me to get upset with Jeff. Phil doesn't care if I'm angry with him, and tells me everything."

Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest as best she could, giving Adam an indignant look. "I see." She said, a little perturbed that her brother had asked her best friend for reports. Adam, sensing his sister's annoyance, laughed and adjusted Isabelle on his hip. "Look, I'm not going to say anything to him yet. I'm letting you try to work it out before I go in and threaten. I'm letting you be a big girl." He said.

"That's a first."

"Watch your tone." He warned.

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa leaned down to Isabelle's level. "I feel bad for you honey. Here I am, nearly thirty years old and your Daddy is still bossing me around. I can't imagine what it'll be like for you." She told the smiling girl. Before another word was spoken, a small sneeze happened. Three sets of worried eyes glanced at little Adam. "You okay baby?" Amy asked, instantly going into mother mode. Adam junior giggled at his mother as he sneezed again. "I think it's time for the triplets to go home. I don't want little Adam sick." Amy said. Adam and Vanessa nodded in agreement, neither wanting the child to come down with something.

"You gonna come over?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go back home. God knows what'll happen if I leave Jeff alone for too long. He might tear up the furniture." She replied. Amy nodded and shifted her children around some. "We still up for tonight?" She asked. Vanessa grinned. "I wouldn't miss our dinner date for the world Amykins." The blonde answered.

"Cheesy movie at my place after?"

"_Your _place?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing Ames." Vanessa said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"See you in a few hours."

"See you. Have fun you guys."

With that, Vanessa parted ways with her brother and his family. She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and began her walk back to her and Jeff's house not five minutes away from Adam's. As she walked, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had two text messages, one from Jeff asking when she'd be home and another from Minnow demanding an updated picture of her cut. After she replied to Jeff that she'd be home shortly, she took a quick picture for Minnow. The cut was almost done healing, but Minnow was worried it was going to scar badly because she "refused to listen to doctor's orders" in taking care of it. This had been the fifth picture she'd taken for him. Just to show her annoyance with the whole thing, she made a point of flipping him off in the picture. It wasn't long before she got a reply.

_Cut looks good, I'm proud of you for following orders. However, let's address the finger. Don't make offers you can't keep Nessie baby._

Vanessa giggled at the message, smiling as she typed her reply.

_In your dreams, Min. but thank you for finally realizing this isn't the first cut I've had, and that I know how to take care of myself._

Minnow didn't take long to reply.

_You're always in my dreams Vanessa. *insert generic pick up line here*. And I just wanna make sure you don't end up with a huge ugly scar on your face. _

Vanessa smiled again, already enjoying this conversation.

_Can't even think of your own pick up lines now? You're slipping Minnow. C'mon, give me a good one. And are you telling me I wouldn't be attractive anymore if I had a scar on my face? Wouldn't I look even cooler than I already do? Scars=Cool. Well known fact._

_I'm far too lazy to even think of a good one right now. Take a rain check. But nah, you'd still be attractive. Nothing'd change that._

_What if I grew a mustache?_

_Freak._

_That's rude._

_Truth hurts._

Chuckling, Vanessa put her phone back in her pocket as she walked into her home. "Jeff, I'm home!" She called out, slipping her jacket off and placing it on the coat rack. "Welcome back!" She heard her husband reply. After kicking off her boots, Vanessa meandered her way into the living room, finding Jeff seated on the couch. "Hi there." She said with a smile. Jeff returned her smile. "How was Adam and Amy's?" He asked.

"Good. It was nice to see them and the triplets. You should've came with." She said, making her way over to the couch.

"I had some phone calls to make, sorry."

Vanessa wondered what phone calls those were, but didn't press the issue. Instead she changed the subject. "Amy and I are gonna go out for dinner tonight, so you'll be on your own for food." She said.

"How long do you think you'll be out?" Jeff asked.

She thought for a moment. "I'd say the latest would be eleven. Eleven thirty tops. Amy's not too crazy anymore. Mothering takes a lot out of her."

"I'll be probably be in bed by the time you get back then."

"Getting old on me?" Vanessa teased.

"Nah." Jeff said, chuckling. "Just gotta catch any early flight tomorrow."

Vanessa's smile dropped a little. Jeff was already leaving. She knew she should be more understanding of his work situation, considering she too had one similar, but she couldn't help but already feel lonely. She was usually home alone for the most part when Jeff was working. It got even worse when they had decided to try to start their family. "What's that face?" Jeff asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She shrugged. "I dunno. I just...miss you when you're gone." She replied lamely.

"Why don't you invite Amy over more?"

"Amy has kids and Adam. I can't always interrupt their family time."

"What about Phil? He usually jumps at chances to spend time with you."

"Phillip barely gets a day off, and that day off he has to spend with Rue." Vanessa looked at her hands in her lap with a sheepish smile. "I need more non wrestler friends." She said, chuckling a little. Non wrestler...Vanessa grinned as a thought overcame her. "Did you think of someone to come spend time with you?" Jeff asked. She nodded and pulled out her phone to text said person.

"Good, now I don't feel so bad." Jeff replied.

Smiling still, Vanessa sent her message.

_Min, what are you doing next week? If nothing, wanna come hang out? I'll be bored, and you're one of the few non wrestler friends I have. Come spend time with me._

_Do I have to?_

_Yes. Yes you do._

_Alright, since you twisted my arm, I'll be there._

_Good, good._

_How about Monday? I have some days off I could throw away to spend time with my Nessie._

_Perfect!_

Vanessa smiled again as she put her phone away, feeling better about Jeff leaving. Minnow would be good company. He always was. "So which friend is going to help you wreck our home?" Jeff asked, flipping a channel on the television. She debated on whether or not she should tell Jeff the truth. She knew he didn't approve of Minnow because he was...well, Minnow. Vanessa adored him though. He always found a way to make her laugh, and he was a good friend. "John's going to visit for a bit. He got put on the shelf too." Vanessa half lied. John had been put on the shelf as well, but he definitely wasn't coming to visit her.

"Oh lord, our house is really going to be destroyed then."

Vanessa was shocked Jeff didn't pick up on her lie. He usually had a way of knowing when she was lying. "Nah, I'll keep it under control." She told him, and placed her phone on the table as she spread out on the couch. "I think a nap sounds really good right now." She said, putting her feet in Jeff's lap.

"You are so lazy it amazes me. You literally woke up three hours ago."

"I don't have anything else to do but sleep Jeffrey. Between you, Adam, Phil and Minnow, I can't do anything!"

"Minnow?" Jeff asked, anger filling his tone.

Vanessa could've smacked herself. How could she let Minnow's name slip? "He does have a medical degree you know. He just doesn't want me to injure myself further." She tried explaining. "Isn't that what you guys want?" She asked, raising a brow. Jeff was silent, and Vanessa relaxed, knowing she had an unarguable point. "I'm a married woman Mr. Hardy. Just because I have a male friend you don't like, it doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him." She stated, and sat up. "I'm going to get some grapes. You want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" She asked, standing. Jeff was silent and didn't look at her. Sighing, she walked towards the kitchen. "Suit yourself."

The second she was out of the room, Jeff heard her phone vibrate on the table. He glanced at it, and glared when the name "Minnow" flashed across the screen. So they were texting now? Not feeling the least bit guilty about it, Jeff grabbed her phone and opened the conversation she and Minnow had been having. He frowned at the most recent message.

_I've decided I'm bringing Uno and Monopoly to our little party Monday. Just so you know, I'm awesome an Uno, so prepare to have your pretty little self beaten._

What the hell was this guy talking about? What party? Jeff decided to find out by going through the rest of the messages. He soon found that it was a terrible idea, as each time he saw this guy calling his wife baby, he grew angrier. Jeff figured once the ring went on her finger, people were done trying to get with her. Wasn't that what wedding rings were? Man repellent? "Jeff, what the hell are you doing going through my phone?" Vanessa asked, coming back into the room.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him?" Jeff almost spat in anger.

"Who?" She asked.

"Minnow. The one who clearly wants more than your friendship."

Vanessa ran a hand over her jaw, feeling irritated already. "He's just a friend for the last time! I don't have any interest in him like that! Trust me for once!"

"He's the one with the interest, and I know his type."

"His type? You don't know anything about Minnow, Jeff!"

"He's the type the breaks up marriages because he sees something he wants and doesn't care if it's someone else's."

"No, that's Beth." Vanessa muttered.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?" He asked. Vanessa turned her own glare at him. "I said, that no, Beth's the one who does that. Not Minnow." She said, finally voicing her hatred of the woman to her husband. "Beth has nothing to do with this." Jeff said dismissively. "Oh, but Minnow does? Why do you get to gallivant around with your ex fiance when I can't even hang out with a friend whom I've had no romantic encounters with? Talk about double standard."

"You know Beth. I don't know anything about this guy."

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "Did you seriously just..." She trailed off and sighed. "Jeff, the only things I know about Beth are the things you told me. And the fact that ever since she walked back into your life, she's made our relationship become work. It never used to be work Jeff. We were happy before she came along."

"Don't blame Beth for this."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!?" Vanessa yelled, her patience snapping. "It's always Beth who's the perfect saint! Always! Beth can do no wrong, and Vanessa's being the mean and evil bitch. If Beth provokes me and I snap at her, you yell at me! Why can she do no wrong, when all I do is wrong? Vanessa's the evil wife, and Beth is the understanding friend. I'm sick of it! I don't do that to you! I always defend you when Phil accuses you of being a bad husband, and I don't ever think twice about it. I bet you don't even defend me when Beth says I'm a bad wife." She paused and took a breath before continuing. "For God's sake Jeff, I'm trying to have your baby and you can't even respect me enough to tell someone to stop trashing me. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this marriage. I feel like I'm the only one who tries."

Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but Vanessa stopped him. "Just don't Jeff. I'm going to Adam and Amy's for the night." She snatched her phone out of his hand and walked to the door, slipping her coat and boots on. "You know, I've been wondering why I haven't gotten pregnant yet, and now I'm thinking it's probably because you stress me out too fucking much for any baby to want to grow inside me." She said, buttoning her jacket. "I'm so close to being done Jeff. You're not being the man who I fell in love with. All I'm saying is, you need to change your act, and fast."

The two locked eyes, and Vanessa paused. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before she finally turned away. "I'll be back tomorrow. Probably after you leave." She said, and walked out of the house. Jeff stayed silent, the events just now registering in his anger filled mind. She was threatening to leave him. She was telling him to change how he was. She was trying to boss him around. The more he thought about her words, the angrier he got. She wasn't his mother!

His anger was at its highest point when he sent a text. In the back of his mind, he knew he was going to regret the decision he made, but at this point in time he could care less. Jeff stormed around the house while he waited for her to arrive, tossing things about and slamming doors. "Jeff?" He heard her voice call out. He all but ran towards the door, and smiled when he saw her familiar face.

"What's wrong? Your text..." She trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeff replied instantly.

"Is Vanessa-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Beth."

"Then...what do you want?" She asked.

"I want to act." He said.

Beth couldn't fight the smile the formed when his lips landed on hers. It had been so long since they'd last kissed, but the very act felt so familiar, so right. While she wasn't sure what game he was playing, when she felt his fingers playing with the button of her jeans, she decided she didn't care. Jeff wanted her, and she was going to give herself to him. It was Vanessa's own damn fault for driving him to this, and she refused to feel guilty about it.

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. What am I sorry for? Well, the ending for one. And sorry for lack of updating. I was/am struggling with this story. It's not ideas, not at all. I know exactly what I wanna do and where I wanna go with this. It's just...wrestling. KJFewklgfsr. It has it's moments, but I'm just meh. Miz isn't being used right, I'm seeing a Shawn repeat in the whole Daniel Bryan thing, and I'm just tired of the same storylines over and over. Not to mention my love of Jeff is barely there. He's just a man now. Sorry if that upsets anyone. No worries though, Nessie WILL be finished. She was my first story and I'll definitely finish her. I owe her that much. So what can you expect in the upcoming chapters? Angst. Loooooooooots of it. But of course, with every bit of angst I have, will be fluff. I am called Flufferz for a reason ;). Please review me your opinions, as I crave them. I appreciate every review I get and will start replying via PM as of this chapter. Thank you for reading this rant.**


	42. Why?

1**"I Hate You, Don't Leave Me" by Demi Lovato**

_Hey, yeah yeah_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I feel like I can't breathe_

_Just hold me, don't touch me_

_And I want you to love me_

_But I need you to trust me_

_Stay with me, set me free_

_But I can't back down_

_No, I can't deny_

_That I'm staying now_

'_Cause I can't decide_

_Confused and scared_

_I am terrified of you_

_I admit I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

'_Cause I love when you kiss me_

_I'm in pieces, you complete me_

_But I can't back down_

_No, I can't deny_

_That I'm staying now_

'_Cause I can't decide_

_Confused and scared_

_I am terrified of you_

_I admit I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain, no_

_I'm addicted to the madness_

_I'm a daughter of the sadness_

_I've been here too many times before_

_Been abandoned and I'm scared now_

_I can't handle another fall out_

_I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore_

_They forget me, don't see me_

_When they love me, they leave me_

_I admit I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain_

_No, I can't take this pain_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I hate you, please love me_

Chapter 42

February 11th, 2013

3:30 PM

Jenessa's home

"Take it."

"No. I refuse."

"Vanessa, just take it."

"No."

"Vanessa."

"Minnow, now that we know each other, what?"

"Just take the damn money, girl."

"I don't need your charity, boy."

"Vanessa, c'mon. Just take it."

"No, I'm not stupid. It'll come back and bite me in the ass."

"It's only five hundred. I've got plenty."

"I said no dammit! You can't force me!"

"Like hell I can't! Just take it!"

"NO!"

"VANESSA!"

"I SAID, NO!"

"That's it." Minnow said, and leaned forward to grab my hand. I attempted to fight, but it was futile. He shoved the orange paper in my hand. "There. Jesus. I own Boardwalk and Park Place. You're going to need that." He said, pushing his hair back. I glared at him, and fought the urge to throw the money back at him. "Remind me to never play Monopoly with you ever again. Cheater. Somehow." I accused. He snorted and smiled at me. "How did I cheat? If playing the game right is cheating, then I'm definitely cheating."

"I don't trust you."

"That hurts Nessie, that hurts." He patted his chest to emphasize his hurt.

"Yeah, well get over it." I said, grabbing the dice and rolling them around in my hands.

"Six." Minnow said, snickering. "You go to jail."

"Fuck this. You win." I said, finally having enough of this game. We'd been playing for two hours and in those two hours, Minnow had acquired at least three fourths of the board. I couldn't even tell you the amount of times I'd gone to jail, or had to pay outrageous gobs of money to him. I needed to quit, else I was going to throw the game board at his face. "You seem frustrated, Nessie." Minnow said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Minnow, unless you want that game board to meet your face, I suggest you shut it."

"So violent towards me. This is how I get repaid for taking time off to spend with you."

"Shh, you." I said, reaching for my phone in my pocket. I frowned at the picture of Jeff and myself and debated on changing it. It seemed petty, but it would help keep my mind off of him. I opened up my gallery of pictures and began to scan through them, trying to find one that wasn't Jeff related. "What're you doing?" Minnow asked, getting curious.

"Changing my background."

"Husband's getting kicked to the curb?"

"I'm tired of wanting to hit something every time I look at my phone."

"You two still having problems? I thought you'd fixed them."

I gave a hollow laugh. "I thought so too. But I'm apparently married to a possessive fourteen year old." I said, the bitterness clear in my voice. I sighed and glanced at Minnow. I smiled slightly at the horrible attempt of putting his hair in a ponytail he did. "You know, you really don't have enough hair for a ponytail." I informed him. He chuckled lightly, and pushed the stray locks of his hair back.

"I noticed, but I don't care. It's out of my face." Minnow said. "But don't change the subject. Why do you say you're married to a possessive fourteen year old?"

I grew silent, and shifted my gaze to my lap where my phone sat. I didn't want to tell Minnow Jeff and I were technically fighting about him, because I didn't want him to feel any sort of guilt. It wasn't Minnow's fault Jeff had trust issues. I decided that the half truth would work here. "I finally called him out about Beth. I finally told him how I felt about her." I said. "And I told him he needed to change back into the man I fell in love with..."

"Or else you're leaving?" Minnow supplied.

"Yupp." I laughed again. "Usually when I recall the things I say to Jeff in fights, I feel bad or regret my words. But I don't. Not this time." I locked eyes with Minnow. "Is that bad?"

"No."

That took me by surprise.

"No? That's not what I was expecting. I was expecting, 'Aw, you just need to try harder. It's most likely not just his fault.'"

"What idiot would tell you that? It's clearly him that's the problem, not you. Who says that you might be the problem?" Minnow asked, scoffing.

"Myself..." I muttered.

"You're an idiot."

"Gee. Thanks for that."

"Well it's true if you think that."

I shook my head and sighed. "Let's not talk about it?" I suggested. There was a brief moment of silence before Minnow gave me a sloppy grin. "Sure thing." He since. I couldn't help but smile at him. I loved how my relationship with Minnow worked. He didn't force anything, and he was always there to take my mind off of things, never asking for anything in return. "You're a good guy, Min." I told him.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

I shrugged and stood up. "I just thought you should know. So the next time someone tells you otherwise, you tell them I say different." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the time. "You want something to eat?" I asked.

"What are you offering?"

"I've got some soup that Gil made for me. It's really good."

"Gil?"

"Jeff's dad. He's a wonderful man." I chuckled, thinking about the eldest Hardy. "He's told me plenty of times that if Jeff and I didn't work out, he was adopting me. Matt's on board with that too I guess." I smiled, thoughts of Gil coming to mind. "I should really visit him more." I said, more to myself than Minnow.

"I'm sure he would like that." Minnow said, stretching his arms out as he stood.

"Then it's settled. I will visit my father in law more." I said, smiling.

Just as I began to lead Minnow into the kitchen, I heard the front door open. "Hello!" I greeted to whoever decided to just walk into my house. It was one of three people. Adam, Amy, or Matt. "Hello dear sister in law! I have come to pay you attention!" Amy's voice rang out. I grinned widely and instantly ran towards the door. I was greeted with the sight of my red headed best friend hanging her coat up. "Amykins!"

"Essiekins!" She replied, opening her arms.

I wasted no time in embracing the older woman. I hugged her as tightly as I could with a cast on my arm, and she returned the favor. "What are you doing here? Where are the triplets?" I asked, pulling away. She smiled. "Adam's got them. Something about Daddy time. So as usual, I get kicked out. Got time for me?" She asked.

"Always got time for you, Amykins. Min and I were just gonna have something to eat. Wanna join?" I offered.

"Min?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the side. "You mean Minnow? The one you keep talking about?"

"Oh? What's this? Nessie talks about me?" Minnow's sly voice came from behind me. I could practically feel his smirk boring into the back of my head. "Yeah, I happened to mention you a time or two." I said, trying to shrug it off. Minnow wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned into me a little. "From the familiarity this lady speaks my name, I feel as if it were more than a time or two."

"You make her happy when Jeff's a jerk. Keep it up, I approve." Amy said, giving Minnow a smile.

"Of course, of course." Minnow said, grinning. "Hey Ness, why haven't you introduced us yet? That's quite rude."

Sighing, I unwrapped Minnow's arm from my shoulders. "Min, this Amy, my sister in law and best friend." I said. "Amy, this is Minnow, Rue's friend."

"Just Rue's friend? Wow. What am I even doing here?" Minnow said, offended.

"Oh hush. You're my friend and you know it." I said, chuckling.

"Hey, since I'm here, you guys wanna just go out and eat? My treat!" Amy suggested.

"Free food? Of course." I said, smiling.

"I also am a fan of free food. Let's do it." Minnow agreed.

"Yay! Let's go!" Amy said, putting her coat back on. Chuckling, Minnow and I did the same and followed her out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jeff's POV*<strong>

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. Again. It happened again. How? I didn't even know. Twice in just three days? What the hell was wrong with me? I glanced back at the bed and almost frowned at her sleeping form. Beth was breathing evenly, her chest slowly rising up and down. 'How did this happen?' I asked myself again. How did I become a cheating husband? Isn't this what ended mine and Beth's relationship? Cheating? Now I was cheating on Vanessa with her?

_**What the hell was wrong with me?**_

Vanessa and I had our problems, yeah, but did she deserve this? Absolutely not. No one did. But yet I didn't stop Beth when she showed up at the TNA event. I didn't stop her when she followed me back to the hotel. And I didn't stop her when she started to kiss me. And I didn't stop her when she started unbuttoning my pants.

Why? Why didn't I stop her?

I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I was an idiot. Vanessa and I were trying to have a baby, and here I was, sleeping with my ex. Some husband I was. Maybe Phil was right, maybe I was a bad husband. "Oh God...what if Adam finds out?" I asked out loud. Why hadn't Adam's reaction even occurred to me? He would kill me, best friend or not. It was clear that Vanessa came first. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"What's wrong?" I heard Beth ask, her voice still sleepy.

I turned around and was instantly pulled on my back, Beth snuggling into me. My mind screamed, 'Push her away', but I didn't. "I'm thinking about how Adam is going to kill me." I said, surprising myself with my calm tone.

"Why would he kill you, sweetie?" Beth asked.

"Beth, I cheated on Vanessa. Twice."

"So? She's a big girl. Why does Adam have to be involved?"

"Beth, when Vanessa and I got married, Adam told me if I made one mistake he'd kill me. I think cheating counts as a mistake."

"Don't say her name."

"Vanessa's?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. I don't want to hear it."

"She's my wife, Beth."

"Yet you're here with me. She's not. She's on vacation, yet she doesn't come with you to shows. Hmm. Some wife."

"Well, we did get into a fight before I left."

"And what was that over? That Minnow guy? The one she's probably sleeping with?"

"She's not sleeping with him." I said, anger lacing my words.

"Oh? And how do you know? Hmm?"

"She's not. She wouldn't." I said, sitting up. I could practically feel my blood begin to boil.

"Wouldn't she? You said it yourself, he puts his hands all over her, and she doesn't even flinch. Maybe it's because she's already so familiar with his touch."

"No. Vanessa would never cheat on me. No way."

"Who are you trying to convince honey? You, or me?"

I didn't respond to Beth's question. Instead, I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone, instantly dialing Vanessa's number. It rang for almost a full minute before she finally picked up. "Jeff, if you're calling to yell at me more, I'm hanging up." She said, sounding frustrated.

"Vanessa." I said.

"What?" I couldn't believe how frustrated she sounded, with me of all people.

"Hey, didn't I say no phones at dinner?" That was Amy's voice I heard. She was with Amy. That was better. Better than being with that man.

"Yeah, listen to Amy!"

I froze. That voice. That was not a voice I was accustomed to. Was it him?

"Vanessa, who are you with?" I asked.

"Amy and Minnow." She replied.

"Why?"

"Amy came over and invited me and Min out to eat. Neither of us turned down free food." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Wait, you were alone with him?" I couldn't believe her!

"Yeah, I was. And guess what? We didn't have sex. Shocker, right?" Vanessa's sarcasm did not help the anger at all. If anything, it intensified it.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated Vanessa Isabelle."

"Yeah, well neither is your untrusting nature Jeffrey Nero."

"Dammit, Vanessa."

"Jeff, I don't know why you decided to call me when you're angry, but I'm not going to sit here and argue with you over the phone. If you want to argue with me, you can wait until you get home. Right now, I'm going to spend time with my friends. Goodbye." Her words were harsh, and clearly unhappy. She was seriously not happy with me. "I love you." She said, her tone less harsh. "I don't know why sometimes, but I do nonetheless." And with that, she hung up.

I tossed my phone on the bed and glared at it. Maybe calling Vanessa hadn't been the greatest idea after all. It only seemed to anger me further. But she did say she loved me...even after all of our fights lately, she still loved me. I sighed heavily and threw my head back on the pillow. Beth's arms almost immediately curled around my neck. "You feel tense." She whispered, rubbing my neck. "I know just how to make the tension go away."

**Well, long time no see. I've been dealing with a death in my family and it's just been hard to write. Sorry about that, and my lack of an updating schedule. I know I frustrate a lot of you and it means a lot that you stick around regardless. Now you guys deserve some good news. I know how the rest of this story is going to be. Also in other news, Her Time to Shine is dwindling down. Like In His Shadow, it's going to end around Wrestlemania timeish again. So pretty damn soon. I just didn't want this one to be god awfully long, and I need to start a fresh, you know? Anyway, I'll shut up now. Thank you for being patient with me!**


	43. The Calm

Chapter 43

February 16th, 2013

5:45 AM

Jenessa's home

Jeff was home. The shuffling sounds I heard downstairs was a clear indication of that. You'd think that the man would know his way around his own house in the dark, but no. Jeff regularly almost killed himself if the house was dark. I smiled a little, imagining him trying not to trip over the dogs, or trying not to bang his knee on the coffee table. I almost got up to turn the lights on for him, but I heard his shuffling coming up the stairs. I stayed in bed, and decided when he came in, I'd pretend to be asleep. He probably was in a bad mood, like he always was these days.

The bedroom door opened softly, and I heard him give an exasperated sigh. He was probably tired, he'd been flying a lot lately. Jeff made his way to the bed, obviously not bothering to change, and slipped under the blanket with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, holding me tightly, like he was afraid to let go. It'd been a while since he'd held me like that, and I wondered what the sudden change was. "Nessie?" Jeff's voice came out in a soft whisper. He wanted me to be awake, but didn't want to wake me up. I wanted to ignore him, to keep up the charade of being asleep. He deserved the silent treatment after the way he'd been acting. But I couldn't bring myself to.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I love you."

I tensed. I hadn't heard those words in years it seemed. "You have a funny way of showing it." I replied, tears starting to fill my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was about to cry, but I was.

Instead of getting angry, and pushing me away like I thought he would, Jeff pulled me closer. "I know I'm a crappy husband. I know that I'm way too jealous and possessive, but I do love you. I love you so much Vanessa." He said.

I shifted around to face him. We locked eyes, and I saw the old Jeff for the first time in forever. The Jeff that stole my heart. "I don't understand, Jeff. What happened? We never used to clash this much."

Jeff ran circles on my hip with his thumb and sighed. "I don't know Ness. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked, needing an answer to that.

"I do. I just...I don't know."

"Is it just Minnow you don't trust me with?" I asked. I knew I was broaching a fight topic, but I had to know. "You don't seem to have problems with me hanging out with any other guys."

"I trust you, Vanessa." Jeff repeated.

"You just don't trust Minnow." I finished for him.

"If you saw the way he looks at you..."

I sighed, and ran my fingers through Jeff's hair. "You silly, silly, man." I whispered. "Don't you see how uninterested I am in Minnow in that way? Minnow's my friend, and that's it. You're my husband. I married you."

"I know, but-"

"There's not buts, Jeff. My name is Vanessa Isabelle Hardy, is it not?"

Jeff smiled at that, apparently liking the reminder. "Yeah, it is."

"I married you, against Phil's warnings, didn't I?"

A frown. "Yeah, you did."

"If my best friend couldn't convince me to leave you, what makes you think that some guy I've known for four months will?"

"I convinced you to marry me after five." Jeff said, a little smirk crossing his face.

I chuckled, remembering the first time we'd gotten engaged. "That's true, you did. That's a different story though."

"I love you so much, Vanessa. I don't know why I've been acting like I have, but I promise it's done." Jeff kissed my forehead softly and pulled me close, mindful of my cast. "I'll stop hanging out with Beth so much. It hurts you, and I've done that too much lately." He said suddenly. I couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on my face. This was my Jeff, the one I'd sworn to spend the rest of my life with. However, no matter how much it pleased me to hear him say those words, I didn't want him to do it unless he really wanted to.

"You don't have to...I mean, I still see Jay and you don't approve of that. That gives you one allowance to have a friend I don't care for."

Jeff chuckled weakly and kissed my hair. "I'm still not going to see her as much. I don't need her in my life, especially when I have you."

The words he was saying were all the right ones. "Jeff..." I whispered, and sought his lips. We kissed, and the spark was there. The spark that I didn't feel with anyone else. "I love you." I told him, needing him to know that. Despite everything, I could never bring myself to not love him. Even when I was considering leaving, I knew that I'd never stop loving the frustrating man that we call Jeff.

"I love you too Nessie." Jeff said in reply, with no hesitation whatsoever. "I've got good news, babe." He said suddenly.

Wondering what else could add to my good mood, I asked, "What's the news?"

"I've got a few days off. I'm all yours during that time."

That was practically music to my ears. Jeff and I hadn't spent any real amount of time together in months it seemed. "Really?" I asked, a grin on my face.

"Really. Dixie said she was proud of how I was representing myself and how hard I was working. She said to spend some time with that wife of mine." Jeff said.

"Remind me to thank her. I've been in dire need of Jeff time." I stated, snuggling closer to Jeff.

"I know what you mean." He said with a yawn.

"I'm keeping you awake. You're tired. Sleep." I ordered.

Jeff chuckled and nodded, yawning once more. He kissed my forehead gently before tightening his arms around me. "I love you." He told me. I didn't reply, instead I just cuddled as close to him as my cast would allow. With Jeff's heat surrounding me, I quickly grew tired again and for the first time in months, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"You sure it's safe to go over there?" Adam asked as he changed Isabelle's diaper. I smiled and chuckled as he blew a raspberry on our daughter's forehead, making her giggle like crazy. "I don't care whether it's safe or not, I haven't seen much of my best friend lately. She's home now, I plan to see her as much as I can." I said, putting the boys' jackets on them.

"Are they still fighting?"

"I think so. Jeff called when we were at lunch the other day. She sounded frustrated with him."

"How did that lunch go, anyway? You told me you'd met Minnow but you never gave me any details." Adam asked, pulling Isabelle's pants up while she played with his shirt buttons.

"Don't tell Nessie, but I can actually see where Jeff comes from on this." I said, feeling bad just saying the words.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"The way he interacted with her, just, I don't know. Gave me a feeling of he liked her more than just a friend. You should see the way he looks at her, Adam."

"And just how does this punk look at my little sister?"

"He looks at her like..." I struggled the find the words. "Like he's amazed by her. Like she's the greatest thing he's ever seen." I paused and frowned at Adam. "I haven't seen Jeff look at her like that in a long, long time."

"So, what? This guy is in love with her or something?" Adam didn't sound pleased about the possibility of that.

"That's not what I'm saying, Adam. Calm down. Other than that look, the lunch was completely fine. They acted like how friends should. Yeah, Minnow might like her more than he should, but he kept his hands to himself. He respects that she's married."

"He'd better. Vanessa is happy and I don't want her happiness fucked up because of some guy."

"For one," I sent a glare Adam's way. "Watch your mouth around our children, Adam Joseph."

"Sorry, sorry. Continue." He apologized.

"Anyway, for what it's worth, yeah Minnow might have some feelings for her, but he's harmless. He's just being a good friend and keeping her happy. I approve of him. Jeff has literally nothing to worry about."

"Try telling him that."

A smile worked itself onto my face. "Good idea!" If anyone could convince Jeff, it would definitely be me.

"Amy Christine, don't meddle."

"You have absolutely no room to talk."

Adam chuckled and smiled at me. "I know. But come on, let's go see them and hope there isn't a fight brewing."

I nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I was surprised.<p>

I had been expecting snide remarks, glares, and tension from Jeff and Vanessa.

That was not what Adam and I received. We walked into a completely different house it seemed. Gone was the bitter married couple and the happy one was brought back. When we'd walked in, Vanessa had been dyeing Jeff's hair, smiles on both of their faces. My best friend looked happy again, and I wondered what changed. Last I knew, Vanessa was just another fight away from leaving. Now she seemed completely content with being under Jeff's arm. Even Jeff, who had been angry and frustrated with Vanessa for forever it seemed, looked content. They stole kisses when they thought Adam wasn't looking, and Jeff constantly kissed Vanessa's temple, or her cheek.

I was confused, and I could no longer keep quiet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Amy." Adam warned, already knowing what I was going on about.

"No, Adam. I need to know." I turned to the seemingly "happy" couple. "What happened? Last time I was here, you two were at each other's throats. What changed?"

"I apologized." Jeff said.

"Come again?"

"I apologized for my actions. I was in the wrong. It was me screwing up our relationship, not Vanessa." Jeff said, looking me in the eye. I looked at my best friend, who nodded. Logic. What was it? They obviously didn't know. "So...you're fine again?" I asked. They nodded. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Alright then..." I didn't trust it.

"It's fine, really." Vanessa chimed in, smiling at me.

I refused to fully believe that a simple apology fixed all of their problems, but I wasn't going to voice that opinion. Instead, I just smiled and nodded. "I'm happy for you guys. You're too good for each other to be fighting all the time." I said. I hoped that I sounded genuine enough. I didn't feel genuine. I wanted them to get over their fight, yes, but I didn't trust this. It felt fake. I glanced over at Adam who I could tell wanted me to drop it. I sighed and made me safe comfortable again before speaking. "Nessie, how does your arm feel?" I wanted to completely switch topics. This was a safer one it seemed.

Vanessa looked down at her pink cast and made a face. "It's stupid. I hate it."

"That didn't answer my question in the slightest."

"It feels fine. Hurts sometimes, but other than that I'm good." She answered.

"Still bitter about missin' 'Mania, huh Vee-Vee?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Was her short reply. She was definitely still bitter about it. "All I know is, if Jay doesn't win that freaking title, I'll be chopping his head off." She said, referring to the United States Championship. "Because if I can't have it, I want him to have it. God knows it's been a long time since they let him do anything worthwhile."

"I'm sure he'll be thinking of you when he goes into that match." I told her.

"If he doesn't win, I'm rioting." She said, sounding completely serious.

We all chuckled at that, amused by her hatred of Lesnar having her title. While we were laughing, I glanced at her and Jeff again. They still seemed happy and I still didn't trust it. I wondered how long it would last before she was ready to leave him again, or vice versa. I sighed mentally. I'd just have to hope that this was a for real make up and not just the calm before the storm.

**Well. Hi there. Who am I you ask? I'm a writer who sucks at what she does, because she no longer watches what she writes about. Haven't watched wrestling since 'Mania when Taker lost the streak. To Lesnar. It kinda killed it for me. I still watch the older stuff though, because that's the stuff I love. Anyway. Here's a terribly long update. Nine months without an update. Writer's block sucks and so does not being able to watch what you used to live for. Nessie's got a good, six-seven chapters left in her and I promise I'll be doing my best to get those out for you that still read. Thankfully, most of those won't be "wrestling" heavy, so I should be able to knock them out. I'll stop rambling now. I'm gonna try to start the next chapter now. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
